Un pequeño Error
by Sora-AnaPansy
Summary: CAPITULO 37 E VUELTO!, lean y disfruten de los errores de la vida!
1. Default Chapter

Un Pequeño Error

Hola a todos esta historia es un Draco/Ginny, comienza a partir del 5to curso de Ginny y el 6to de Draco (Aan va en el mismo curso que Ginny)

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Advertencia: esta historia puede contener palabrotas y una que otra vez de lemon.

Autora: LauraRupert

1.-Proposiciones

Un día soleado y caluroso se vislumbraba en los terrenos del colegio de Hogwarts. 3 chicos estaban sentados a orillas del lago.

-Que calor hace!- dijo un chico, de complexión delgada y cara redonda- y además el día esta muy aburrido...no se te hace Ginny?

-Si Neville-dijo la chica mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente- muy aburrido, y también muy caluroso.

-Que les parece, si nos metemos al lago?-opino entusiastamente una chica delgada con el cabello corto de color negro como la noche y de hermosos ojos color gris platinado-así se nos quita el calor, y nos desaburrimos un rato!

-Me parece una muy buena idea Aan, pero yo no entro y menos con el calmar gigante por ahí-

-oh! vamos Neville, será divertido-Aan se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico, se puso detrás de el, lo abrazo por el cuello y le dijo al oído en tono divertido y suplicatorio-por favor Neville, por favor, hazlo por mi, si?!

Ginny sonrió al ver aquella escena, Neville, estaba mas rojo que el cabello de ella, y Aan estaba haciendo mímicas de imploración para que el chico aceptara la proposición

-¡Ginny!... dile tu, a ti si te hace caso- Aan saco a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos- mmm, para empezar, tu si te vas a meter al lago?...verdad?-Aan alzo las cejas e hizo cara de "Por favor"

Aan, se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Ginny el año pasado, cuando la profesora McGonagall las castigo juntas. A Aan la castigo por ayudar a Peeves a ensuciar (y colmarle la paciencia a Filch) el hall con lodo y estiércol de dragón, y a Ginny por poner una bengala en el plato de sopa de un chico Hufflepuff (N/A: Que bárbaro con estas niñas ¬¬u)

Y Ginny, consolido su amistad con Neville el año anterior. Además Ginny le ayuda con clase de encantamientos (sabemos que Neville no es muy bueno en todas las clases)

-Bien, de acuerdo, que otra opción me queda,-y Ginny dijo al chico con sus manos puestas en suplicas- anda Neville, vamos será divertido, y además el calamar gigante no nos va a hacer nada....

-no, no y NO!-Neville ya se había levantado, estaba de brazos cruzados meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro

-Anda-rogó Ginny-por favor aré lo que tu digas, por favor

-Si Neville, ara todo lo que tu digas, por favor, pero entra-colaboro Aan

-no, que no entien......QUE DIJISTE?!-el chico se interrumpió, su cara despreocupada se volvió picarona y maliciosa

-Que pasa Neville, por que te ríes así, y por que miras de esa manera a Ginny-interrogó Aan mirando a Neville como si este tuviera algo raro en la cara.

Neville estaba con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa maliciosa, se dirigió hacia donde estaban las chicas las cuales le miraban con mucha curiosidad, el chico dio 2 vueltas al rededor de ellas con los brazos cruzados, por fin hablo diciendo

-Esta bien, pero les propongo algo- lo dijo con la voz mas firme y segura que nunca nadie lo había oído.

-Que cosa Neville?, y por que actúas así?-prenguto Aan

CONTINUARA

Si, si lo se, esta muy corto, pero les aseguro que los demas seran largos y muy buenos, y porfis manden reviews, eso ayuda mucho, el siguiente capitulo se llamara Este es Neville?, es el primer fic que publico y espero que les guste, Bye besos


	2. Este Es Neville?

Un Pequeño Error

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mia y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Advertencia: esta historia puede contener palabrotas y una que otra vez de lemon.

Autora: LauraRupert

2.- Este es Neville?

-Esta bien, pero les propongo algo- lo dijo con la voz mas firme y segura que nunca nadie lo había oído.

-Que cosa Neville?, y por que actúas así?-pregunto Aan

-Ustedes quieren que yo entre al lago...cierto?-dijo Neville haciendo un mechón de cabello aun lado (la voz seguía firme, pero esta vez con un tono de reto); las chicas asintieron- Bien, pues yo entrare con la Proposición que el que toque, incluyéndome a mi, al calamar será salvado de un castigo que se pondrá al perdedor (Neville sonríe muy, pero muy maliciosamente) y bien chicas, que dicen?

Las chicas estaban con la mandíbula y los ojos bien abiertos, no se lo podían creer que el "olvidadizo", "miedoso" y serio de Neville Longbottom les estuviera proponiendo algo de ese tamaño.

Aan cerro su boca y fue hacia donde estaba el chico con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta

-Neville???-Aan lo toco como para comprobar que no tenia calentura y dijo- te sientes bien?, que tipo de virus te afecto?-se alejo y se tapo la boca con ambas manos y abrió los ojos bien grandes, se quieto las manos y dijo -ya se- volteo a ambos lados buscando a algo- alguien te esta manipulando...verdad?,-lo sacudió de buena manera- te están echando la maldición IMPERIUS !SE FUERTE NEVILLE, PON RESISTENCIA, RESISTE MI AMIGO, RESISTE¡ (la cara de Aan esta entre seria y divertida...pero mas divertida que seria)

-¡Vamos Aan!- Neville se soltó de la chica con una sonrisa-me siento bien, no es ningún virus, y no me están manipulando bajo ninguna maldición, estoy aburrido, además, juntarme con ustedes me afecta, y creo que ya es hora de cambiar (N/A: me encanta MI Neville y con el MI me refiero a como lo estoy haciendo que actué,nn)

Aan volteo a ver a Ginny con cara de "le creo?", y Ginny solo sonreía, pero aun seguía un poco incrédula

-Y bien aceptan? si o no?, será divertido!-dijo Neville viendo a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

-Divertido???,-Aan arqueo las cejas, ella seguía sin poder creérselo- Neville?, estas seguro que no te están manipulando?

-Si Aan, estoy seguro, mas que nunca, créelo-el chico se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, y aun que mas raro que parezca Neville se miraba sexy, su cabello lo había dejado crecer un poco mas, se le miraba bien por que lo tenia un poco chino, y se le esponjaba dándole un toque afro, estaba alto, un poco fornido, andaba vestido, con unos jeans azul marino deslavados, un poco holgados, y una camiseta roja de marca Volcom con su respectivo dibujo (muy a lo muggle)

-tu que dices Ginny?, le creemos?, aceptamos?-dijo Aan con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

-Me encanta la idea-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa bien grande en la boca-Aceptamos tu proposición, y sabes también me encanta el nuevo Neville.

-Gracias-dijo el chico un poco sonrojado- Bien, entonces, vamos a cambiarnos, y nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos, les parece....bien entonces nos vemos- y el chico se retiro

Ginny y Aan se le quedaron viendo a Neville mientras se iba, Ginny se cruzo de brazos y sonrió por el nuevo cambio de su amigo

-oyes, que cambiazo el de Neville eh?-dijo Aan a Ginny observando al joven con mucha detención- sabes no me había fijado, el niño este esta lindo verdad?

-Si, oyes, que no sales con un chico de tu casa?-pregunto Ginny

-m?,-Aan interrumpió lo que "veía", y volteo con Ginny- quien Alexander?, si, salía con el pero las cosas, no funcionaron y decidimos terminar; mira que te parece si mejor nos vamos a cambiar, que tengo un reto que cumplir.

CONTINUARA

Les gusto?, el tercero es la vencida, porfas sus comentarios me sirven mucho


	3. La amenaza

Un Pequeño Error

Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mia y no tengo ningun fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Advertencia: esta historia puede contener palabrotas y una que otra vez de lemon.

Este es el mejor(bueno eso dice mi beta) espero lo disfruten

Autora: LauraRupert

3.- Una Amenaza

Un joven de cabellos rubios platinados, cara afilada y unos ojos fríos como el hielo y tan penetrantes como el acero estaba caminando de un lado para otro como un felino realmente enfadado, el motivo de su ira, era una simple razón... WEASLEY

FlashBack

Malfoy y Zabbini, reían estruendosamente en la sala común de su casa.

-Esa estúpida de Patil, es realmente una tonta para creer que yo, Draco Malfoy me fijaría en ella, es una zorra, sinceramente, no se merece estar en la casa de Ravenclaw, aun que creo que es mejor estar ahí que con los imbeciles de Griffindor-Draco tiene un imprescindible desprecio hacia esa casa y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella

-Pues ya casi terminas tu trabajo, ya te has acosado con todos las chicas mas guapas de Hogwarts, solo te falta Padma Patil, y nadie te quitara ese placer mi amigo-Blase le dio una copa con Wiskie de fuego para "celebrar"- nadie, así que brindemos por ello compañero....salud, por cierto cuando te acuestas con ella?

-Esta misma noche, en la torre de astronomía. dio un sorbo a la bebida, luego sonrió suspicazmente mirando su copa.

Mientras tanto esa misma noche

Un chico alto, robusto y muy garbado, iba bajando las escaleras de su dormitorio, su cabello rojo fuego hondeaba al movimiento del mismo con elegancia

-A donde vas compañero?, y por que tan perfumado?-pregunto un joven con el cabello color azabache y muy rebelde

-Eh?.....Yo?-Pregunto Ron a Harry volteando a ambos lados

-Si, Ron, tu quien mas, y ahora con que chica vas a salir?-Pregunto Harry dando la vuelta a la pagina de un revista, el moreno estaba sentado en un sofá frente al fuego esa noche en realidad hacia mucho frió.

-Ya lo veras, y además sabes que voy a salir con una chica?-interrogo Ron haciendo su cabellera hacia atrás (Ron tiene el cabello largo como 2 dedos arriba de los hombros)

-Siempre usas esa loción cuando tienes una cita con una chica-volteo a ver a su compañero y le sonri

-Bueno, es la mejor que tengo, tendré que decirle a Fred que me compre otra- desde que los gemelos empezaron a trabajar su suerte fue cambiando, ahora tienen suficiente dinero como hasta para sostener 4 o 5 generaciones de la familia- y bien como me veo?

-mmm.....quieres que sigamos siendo amigos?, o te digo la verdad?-le dijo Harry sonriendo, Ron lo vio como diciendo "tan mal me veo"-solo bromeaba, te ves Genial

Ron se cargaba un pantalón negro, con una camisa negra, desfajado, pero formal, tenia una mano en uno de los bolsillos de pantalón, caminaba de un lado para otro (se miraba muy sexy, mientras le modelaba a su amigo)

-Bien, entonces me voy, no debo hacer, esperar a la dama, nos vemos luego Harry-Ron se despidió de su amigo mientras se acercaba al retrato de la dama Gorda

-Si, nos vemos Mañana Ron-

-Te amo, preciosa- Ron besaba con tremenda pasión a la chica, mientras escabullía sus manos por dentro de la blusa tocándole los senos a la joven

La chica lo separo por falta de oxigeno, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo: -Ron, quiero que me hagas el amor, ahora y aquí mismo, quiero ser tuya

-Estas segura linda,(la chica asintió) bien-Ron saco su varita hizo un movimiento y de la nada salió un colchón redondo grande y esponjado de color blanco (el relleno era de plumas de ganso) con sabanas blancas de seda. Cargo a la joven y se la llevo hacia el colchón, la recostó y empezó a besarla, bajo por su cuello, Ron desabrocho lentamente la blusa de la joven; en un instante los dos ya estaban desnudos, sus cuerpos sudorosos y agitados exigían mas

-AAAHHHHH, RON, AAHHHH, MAS, MAS, AAHHHHHH- Ron estaba sobre la joven cumpliendo su deseo, moviéndose mas, entrando en ella lentamente y luego rápido, dando rienda suelta a su deseo-Ahhh, Ohhhh, si, Ron así, Ahhh, Ron, no pares, SI, SI, AAHHHH-Los 2 llegaron a un perfecto y complacido orgasmo, Ron se derramo sobre ella, y la chica soltó un grito placentero.

Alguien los había estado observando, pero los jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta cuando de pronto interrumpi

-Grandioso espectáculo Patil, gemiste como toda una puta-dijo Malfoy saliendo de entre las sombras

Ron y Padma se separaron al instante, las orejas de Ron estaban sumamente coloradas, mientras que Padma se cubría el cuerpo con las sabanas

-Cállate Malfoy- espeto Ron bastante enfurecido, Draco volteo verlo y sonrió hipócritamente

-No sabia que te conformabas con tan poco Patil, mira que acostarte con un pobretón asqueroso,-Draco apunto a Ron y luego se dirigió a el- si Weasley, por que para mi sigues siendo y serás siempre un pobretón, que solo cree que a salido del basurero en el que vivía, tu y la escoria de Familia que tienes son lo mismo, con o sin dinero y nunca van a cambiar

Ron se levanto muy rápido dando un maravilloso golpe en la boca de Malfoy, abriéndole el labio inferior , Draco se quedo tumbado en el piso, con su rostro lleno de sangre por el golpe, dando tiempo a Ron para ponerse su pantalón

el pelirrojo de dirigi con paso firme hacia donde estaba Malfoy, saco su varita del pantalón y dijo

-Con mi Familia no te metas, asquerosa víbora venenosa- Ron había puesto la varita en el cuello del rubio dispuesto a lanzar una maldición en cualquier momento

-Me las vas a pagar Weasley-soltó Draco limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio cuando Ron le quito la varita del cuello para tomar sus cosas e irse

-Cuando quieras Malfoy, Cuando quieras- le dijo Ron retirándose

-TE JURO WEASLEY QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, TE LO JURO, TE VOY A DAR DONDE MAS TE DUELE, Y CUANDO MENOS TE LO IMAGINAS-se dijo Draco Para si mismo.

CONTINUARA.

Quieren saber que pasa, pues sigan leyendo.....Reviews por favor!!!


	4. camino hacia la venganza

Un Pequeño Error

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Advertencia: esta historia puede contener palabrotas y una que otra vez de lemon.

Autora: LauraRupert

4.- Camino hacia la venganza

A la mañana siguiente el labio de Draco se encontraba un poco hinchado, el chico estaba sobre su cama ideando el plan perfecto para su venganza, el no lo hacia por amor, lo hacia por orgullo "Nadie le quita nada a un Malfoy, y menos un Weasley" se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba de un lado para otro la noche anterior.

-Draco levántate, se hace tarde, además aquí adentro hace mucho calor-Blaise saco a Draco de sus pensamientos, mientras abría los doseles de la cama del rubio- estas despierto?, yo te hacia muy dormido y fatigado

Draco se levanto de su cama, volteo a ver a Blaise y lo fulmino con la mirada

-Que sucede Draco?- dijo Blaise al sentirse incomodo con la mirada de Draco

-Zabbini, el imbecil de Weasley arruino mis planes, tenemos que idear una magnifica venganza para que aprenda a no meterse con un Malfoy- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la ducha

-a...a que te refieres con "arruino tus planes"

-Que la zorra de Patil se dejo coger por otro antes que yo, y ese otro fue Weasley, puedes creerlo.-grito el rubio desde las regaderas

-y que piensas hacer?, y como rayos quieres que te ayude?-Blaise se rascaba la cabeza confundido

-No lose aun todavía, pero se me ocurrirá algo- Draco salió de las duchas con una toalla en la cintura y su cabello mojado (la autora babea al imaginarse al guapo este así)- ya lo veras, voy a joder a Weasley

Malfoy y Zabbini se dirigían hacia los afueras del castillo, Draco iba como alma que lleva el diablo, y Blaise trataba de alcanzarlo a grandes zancadas.

Zabbini se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Draco por obvias razones, el era el mas inteligente (Goyle y Crabbe eran realmente estúpidos como para tener una conversación con ellos y solo servían de guardaespaldas). Blaise tiene su carácter al igual que Draco, además el era (o?, es?) un mujeriego de lo peor.

Por otra parte (y por otro pasillo) iban unas chicas hablando alegremente, ambas vestían con unos shorts de mezclilla y camiseta de tirantitos, una de las jóvenes cargaba un bolso

-Que castigo crees que pondrá Neville?, o tal vez... mejor que castigo pondré yo?, oh, oh tu?,será emocionante-Aan venia fantaseando que castigo le pondrían (si perdía), o los castigos que tendría que poner

-Si, será emocionante, por fin un poco de acción. Mi querida Aan cuídate las espaldas, por que si pierdes te va ir muy mal- dijo Ginny con malicia divertida

-Si claro- le reto Aan a la pelirroja

Las chicas rieron, pero luego.....

-Auch!- chocaron con algo....o alguien

-lo siento- se disculpo Aan

Draco la miro de arriba hacia abajo con (muchísimo) desprecio y superioridad, hizo una gesto de asco, se volteo y siguió su camino

-Pero que.....Ginny, quien es ese imbecil-a Aan no le había gustado la forma en la que el rubio la había mirado

Ginny estaba recogiendo algunas cosas que se le habían caído del bolso con la ayuda de un chico alto, delgado, moreno claro, facciones un poco hoscas, cabello color café oscuro y unos ojos azul claro

-Eres un Weasley... cierto?- pregunto Zabbini quien no dejaba de mirar a Ginny

-S..si-contesto Ginny volteándolo a ver tímidamente a los ojos

-Eres muy bonita-coqueteo el joven con ella dándole una liga en la mano

Ginny al oír aquello se puso roja y mas al sentir el tacto del joven; Zabbini no se equivocaba al decir esto, Ginny ya no era la misma niña de antes, ahora como toda una señorita tenia lo suyo, su cuerpo se había desarrollado perfectamente y su piel era como de porcelana, su cabello ya no era tan lacio, ahora lo tenia ondulado, pero un ondulado como espiral (dándole casi a chino, pero no) lo tenia poco arriba de la cintura, pero hoy lo traía agarrado en una cola de caballo

Ginny atino en sonreírle, Zabbini le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se despidió de ella

-Bueno... adiós- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos veremos luego- y sin mas se dio la vuelta y se fue

Ginny sonreía abiertamente y se tocaba el área en la que Zabbini la había besado.

Aan toda enojada cruzo los brazos esperando haber a que horas su amiga despertaba del trence, se canso de esperar fue hacia ella y toco en la cabeza de Ginny como si esta fuera una gran puerta de roble

-Toc-Toc, alguien en casa!, hello, despierta, tierra llamando a Ginny-Aan se volvió a cruzar de brazos y Ginny le hizo caso

Eh?, a si, que ...me decías?- le dijo Ginny aun sonriendo

- Primero quita esa tonta sonrisa de tu rostro, segundo dime quien eran esos tipos y tercero hay que apurarnos por que ya vamos retrasadas.

Ginny le comentaba mientras iban caminando, quienes eran esos chicos y la forma en la que se habían comportado.

-Pero que raro Zabbini nunca me habla?-dijo Ginny un poco confundida

-pues alégrate, a mi el rubio este ni me hablo o movió los labios, ni siquiera para aceptar mis disculpas, que nefastito eh- dijo Aan aun molesta.

-no le hagas caso, es un amargado sin sentimientos, además no tiene mucha importancia, solo ignóralo- Ginny la abrazo por los hombros para animarla.

-mmm...Si, tienes razón, y pues... este.... bueno ese chico, Zabbini, no esta nada mal eh?- Aan volteo a ver a Ginny y le sonrió picaramente

Ginny también sonrió e hizo los ojos en blanco y dijo

-nunca cambias verdad?- le dijo Ginny muy divertido

-Ya me conoces amiguita, ya me conoces-

Aan es de esas chicas que les gusta un chico u otro, pero solo gustar y no querer que es muy diferente, ella había tenido varios novios, incluyendo los gemelos Weasley (N/A: como la ven con esta chica no pierde el tiempo eh? nn).

ya llegando al lago, Neville no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por un 1 chico

-¡Hermanito!-corrió Ginny a saludar a Ron con un fuerte abrazo-cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-Mi pequeña, ayer nos vimos- le dijo fingiendo preocupación- no te hará falta un tornillo hermanita?-luego le sonrió echo una mirada fugaz a Aan y le susurro- tienes que tener cuidado con la gente que te juntas, la locura se pega eh

-RON WEASLEY, OÍ ESO- Aan apunto a Ron y se dirigió hacia el con una sonrisa divertida.

El pelirrojo le sonrió, soltó a su hermanita y se dirigió a Aan con los brazos abiertos

-Vamos linda, estaba bromeando-Ron la abrazo, le deposito un tierno beso en la cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- bien lo sabes, no lo decía enserio Ginny esta en todo su derecho de juntarse con quien quiera, pero lo de la locura lo decía enserio

Aan abrió la boca y semicerro los ojos y le dijo

-¡embustero!- Aan le pegaba en los brazos de buena manera (jugando pues), Ron escapo de los golpes escondiéndose detrás de Neville y luego detrás de Ginny

Era una escena muy divertida, ver correr a Ron tratando de esconderse detrás de Neville y Ginny por ser perseguido por una chica a orillas del lago.

A la otra orilla del lago Draco Malfoy había estado observando la escena, miraba con intenso odio Ron.

-Que haces?- interrogo Blaise poniéndose a un lado de su amigo volteando a ver hacia donde estaban los Weasley (Ron y Ginny), Longbottom y la chica que acompañaba a Ginny

Draco señalo con la cabeza hacia la otra orilla del lago

-Pensando como voy a vengarme de la escoria de Weasley-

-pues deja de pensar, que e encontrado como vengarte-dijo con una sonrisa maligna

-así, dime entonces como vengarme del imbecil de Weasley- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa incrédula y arrogante.

-Acuéstate con su hermana.....

CONTINUARA

y bien que les parecio este capitulo, quiero decir que yo voy estar subiendo capitulos cada dos o un dia, estoy empezando el capitulo 12 (si voy muy adelantada nn U, pero de ustedes depende que yo siga este fic, TENED PIEDAD !!!), y disculpen que heche tanto rollo pero es nesesario para la historia......un beso, y nos leemos luego


	5. La venganza comienza Se pierde una apues...

Un Pequeño Error

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Advertencia: esta historia puede contener palabrotas y una que otra vez de lemon.

Hola, chicas lindas!!!, aqui estoy con mi mi siguiente capitulo, espero les guste y se diviertan(con Aan personalmente, esa chica no se aguanta, ya la iran conociendo mas, me agrada esa chica.....a ustedes no???) bueno ya las dejo con la lectura, disfrutenla......

Autora: LauraRupert

5.- La Venganza Comienza / Se Pierde una Apuesta

-así, dime entonces como vengarme del imbecil de Weasley- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa incrédula y arrogante.

-Acuéstate con su hermana.....

-!QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡,Zabbini estas totalmente loco, verdad?- Draco no daba crédito a sus oídos, lo que le había dicho Blaise era casi un sacrificio, casi como ir con Voldemort y decirle: "no quiero ser un seguidor tuyo" eso seria como una muerte segura, y mas un Malfoy acostarse con un (en este caso una) Weasley.

-No, y si lo estuviera que?, el caso es...te quieres vengar de Weasley si o no?

-Bueno pues si, per...- Draco fue interrumpido por Zabbini

-Ahí esta, el se acostó con tu chica, tu acuéstate con su hermana, eso es hasta de ley, "con la vara que mides, serás medido", además la chica no esta nada mal eh?-Blaise le sonrió y luego hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaba la pelirroja

Draco con el seño fruncido y cara de asco volteo a verla, después se acordó de la escena en la torre de astronomía

FlashBack

-No sabia que te conformabas con tan poco Patil, mira que acostarte con un pobretón asqueroso,-Draco apunto a Ron y luego se dirigió a el- si Weasley, por que para mi sigues siendo y serás siempre un pobretón, que solo cree que a salido del basurero en el que vivía, tu y la escoria de Familia que tienes son lo mismo, con o sin dinero y nunca van a cambiar

Ron se levanto muy rápido dando un maravilloso golpe en la boca de Malfoy, abriéndole el labio inferior , Draco se quedo tumbado en el piso, con su rostro lleno de sangre por el golpe, dando tiempo a Ron para ponerse el pantalón

el pelirrojo de dirigi con paso firme hacia donde estaba Malfoy, saco su varita del pantalón y dijo

-Con mi Familia no te metas, asquerosa víbora venenosa- Ron había puesto la varita en el cuello del rubio dispuesto a lanzar una maldición en cualquier momento

Fin FlashBack

Al recordar eso, la mirada de asco cambio a odio.

-Entonces la venganza comienza- le dijo a Blaise, y después se dijo a si mismo- Prepárate Weasley, por que voy a acabar contigo, y te voy a dar en donde mas te duele: tu familia.

-Y hermanito, se puede saber que haces tu aquí?-Pregunto Ginny una vez acabada la persecución

-pues vine a ver como pierdes una apuesta-le dijo Ron sonriendo, y echo una mirada fugaz a Aan- y a ver como se ahoga tu amiga

Ron y Aan solo tiene una relación de "es la amiga de mi hermana" y "es el hermano de mi amiga" se llevan bien, el chico bromea con ella y ella le sigue la corriente, son solo buenos amigos.

-Sigue así Ronald Weasley, y el que acabara ahogado va a ser otro- Aan se oyó con voz amenazante pero divertida.

-Bueno ya basta, y a lo que vinimos....de acuerdo?- dijo Neville quitándose una camiseta negra sin mangas dejando al descubierto sus pectorales, no muy delgados, pero muy bien formados, y un estomago de lavadero increíblemente marcado.

-!!!GUAU¡¡¡-soltó una sorprendidísima Aan-Neville pero que te has echo-Aan no dejaba de mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban como pequeñitas hadas bailando radiantemente, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

-En vacaciones me estuve entrenando- Neville le sonrió Aan

-Pues te lo tenias muy bien escondido, por que ni siquiera me lo dijiste a a mi que soy tu mejor amiga- le reclamo Ginny de buena manera

-Lose, quería que fuera un estilo de sorpresa o algo así, y al parecer lo fue-dijo viendo a Aan, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Neville estaba satisfecho con su cambio, consigo mismo-vamos a entrar al lago si o no?

-Claro que vamos a entrar al lago, pues que creías, además no podía dejarte toda la satisfacción de imponerle un castigo a Ginny tu solito- Volteo a ver a su amiga y le sonrió.

-y Quien dice que seré yo la castigada, ya te lo había dicho yo Aan, cuídate las espaldas, por que no te la vas acabar- la joven le sonrió maliciosamente

-Sabes?, ahora que lo pienso, Talvez nosotras no seamos las del castigo-Aan se dirigió con su amiga y la abrazo por los hombros, sonrieron picaramente y voltearon a ver a Neville

-Pues vamos a ver si es cierto, empecemos de una vez-Neville se fue metiendo poco a poco al lago-Las reglas son estas, Ron esta aquí para ver quien tiene el menor tiempo, primero entrare yo, y tocare el calamar, después entrara Ginny....  
  
-por que yo primero, que sea Aan-interrumpió Ginny al chico  
  
-Si, por que ella primero, que mejor....QUE DIJISTE!!!!!- Aan empezaba a reclamar, pero se sorprendió al oír lo que la colorina había dicho  
  
-lo que oíste amiguis, tu primero entras  
  
-De acuerdo, yo primero entro- le respondió una muy feliz Aan  
  
-Bien, entrara Aan y luego ella decidirá el tiempo record para ti, el menor tiempo de los 3 será el que impondrá un castigo.... de acuerdo- las chicas asintieron- bien, pues nos vemos- Neville dio un clavado y se perdió de vista.  
  
Ron empezó a contar el tiempo, 1 minuto,2,3,4,4:30,4:45, del fondo del lago empezó a emerger alguien....o... algo?, un gran tentáculo salió del lago y en el estaba muy cómodamente sentado Neville, Ginny y Aan estaban con la boca abierta, el miedoso de su amigo estaba sobre el tentáculo del calamar muy cómodo, sin ninguna pizca de miedo, el tentáculo se acerco hasta las orillas del lago y lo dejo ahí para que siguiera el solo el recorrido  
  
-Gracias amigo!!!- se despidió Neville con una mano hacia el cielo- Bien Aan es tu turno  
  
-Neville hiciste un tiempo de 4:59 seg.-le dijo Ron al chico y luego se dirigió a Aan- Supera eso, y .....trata de no ahogarte- le sonrió el pelirrojo.  
  
-Si Neville, y tu Ron...CÁLLATE!!!- Aan se quito la camiseta de tirantes, el short, quedando en un traje de baño negro, se metió al lago dándoles la espalda a sus amigos, y cuando el agua le llego hasta la cintura volteo con ellos y les dijo muy seria- Si no salgo en 5 minutos.........ESPÉRENME MAS TIEMPO!!!- y sin mas ni mas se metió al fondo del lago. Ron hizo el mismo procedimiento, pasaron 2,3,4,4:30,y a los 4:48 minutos salió la chica al igual que Neville, arriba del tentáculo del calamar, la dejo en la orilla y el molusco se volvió a sumergir.  
  
-Eso fue genial- salió radiante la chica, luego fue hacia donde estaba Ron le sonrió y después le saco la lengua en forma de burla- NO ME AHOGUE...JA JA JA, te gane Neville, Rojita supera eso!!!  
  
-De acuerdo, esta bien-Ginny empezó a quitarse la ropa, pero a comparación de su amiga, ella no traía un traje de baño, traía puesto un traje de dos (diminutivas) piezas color vino, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo.

Ron y Neville estaban con la boca abierta al ver vestida de esa forma a la pelirroja

-Ginevra Weasley, que rayos es lo que traes puesto?- Dijo Ron acercándose a ella y tratando de taparla con una toalla

-oh! basta Ron, es un simple traje de baño- apartando a Ron con todo y toalla

-Si, tan simple que solo sirve para tapar tus partes nobles verdad?- Ron insistía en cubrirla

-Eh dicho que ya basta, y deja de estarte comportando así, yo ya no soy una niñita

Los chicos habían dejado de ver hacia la otra orilla del lago para comenzar a planear la venganza, estaban sentados en una enorme roca, sacando cualquier tipo de ideas

-Bien, para empezar tengo que buscar la manera para acercarme a Weasley menor, pero como?-Draco razonaba buscando una alternativa

-Eso es fácil de responder mi amigo, usa los encantos Malfoy, ninguna chica se resiste a ellos-le dijo Zabbini muy firmemente

-Si, creo que tienes razón,- Draco decidió dar una ultima mirada a "su" venganza y al hacerlo se topo con una joven entrando al lago muy seductoramente con un traje de baño de dos pequeñas piezas- Zabbini mira bien a "MI" venganza, nada mal la hermana del bastardo, creo que voy a disfrutar mas de lo que yo imaginaba (N/A: tengo una duda?... que va a disfrutar Draco?, la venganza o a la hermana de Ron? ¬¬).

-Te lo dije, nada mal la Weasley- los chicos no dejaban de ver ala pelirroja, Zabbini la miraba con detención, Draco con una sonrisa malévola

Ginny tenia el agua ya arriba de las rodillas y miraba hacia abajo, volteo al frente y se encontró con una mirada gris y penetrante, El rubio se percato de su mirada, sonrió mas ampliamente e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a forma de saludo, Ginny quedo confundida, primero Zabbini y luego Malfoy, el chico se dio cuenta, le dijo algo a Zabbini sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la pelirroja, le volvió a sonreír y se fue.

Olvidándose por completo de que tenia un reto que cumplir, se le quedo viendo al rubio mientras este se iba, algo había pasado en ese instante, algo la había dejado con un sentimiento raro. Aan se había percatado de esta situación, observo al rubio como habia mirado a su amiga, en la cabeza de Aan empezaron a maquilar varias ideas sosas, malévolas pero divertidas

-ejem ejem-un suave carraspeo saco a Ginny de sus pensamientos-Piensas quedarte ahí parada o vas a entrar al lago?- le dijo Aan cruzada de brazos.

-Ya voy, ya voy, solo... pensaba que castigo te pondría-mintió la rojita, dio un pequeño clavado y se sumergió, al estar ya dentro del lago, buscaba de un lado para otro donde podría estar oculto el calamar gigante. A lo lejos vio un gran bulto, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el. !Bingo¡ era el calamar, apenas habia entrado y ya estaba a 3cm de tocarlo, pero algo se interpuso en su camino, un pequeño grindylow con aletas en vez de pies y un estilo de navajas en vez de manos (no se si son así exactamente.), Ginny lo lanzo a un lado, pero eso fue un grave error, al hacerlo, el pequeño moustro chillo de una manera penetrante y como 10 mas de estos se acercaron a Ginny de forma instantánea, empezaron a atacarla, uno corto en la parte de un muslo, otro en el abdomen, la joven trato de escapar de ellos pero le fue imposible, la tenían totalmente rodeada, sin saber que hacer se quedo ahí, error de nuevo, los grindylows al verla tan quieta decidieron atacar todos a la vez , pero esto fue impedido por el calamar gigante, quien de solo un golpe derribo a los pequeños moustros, alejándolos de la chica, la enrosco en su tentáculo e inmediatamente la llevo a la superficie.

-Perdiste!, perdiste!, perdiste!-Aan saltaba de un lado para otro llena de felicidad.

-Cállate!!!, quieres?- le contesto Ginny muy enojada mientras salía del lago agarrando la toalla que le daba su hermano.

-Te esta diciendo la verdad, hiciste un tiempo de 6 minutos- le dijo Ron apuntando al reloj de mano.

-Tu también cállate!!!- Ginny se quitaba la toalla y dejando al descubierto las heridas que le habían echo lo grindylows

-Que genio- Ron puso los ojos en blanco y luego volteo a verla- que rayos te paso?!!!  
  
-Unos estúpidos grindylows me atacaron, si no hubiera sido por el calamar quizás no lo estaría contando- se limpiaba la sangre del abdomen con la toalla

-pero estas bien verdad?- se oyó Ron un poco preocupado

-si, si estoy bien- limpio la zona del muslo

-Que bueno-Ron volvió a su habitual comportamiento- saben, tengo que irme quede de verme con Harry.....exactamente hace casi 6 minutos- sonrió, se despidió de Neville y Aan, y se fue.

-Perdiste!, perdiste!-Aan se habia acercado a su amiga silenciosamente y le susurraba al oído.

-Lose no tienes que estármelo diciendo a cada rato, y bien cual será mi castigo.

-Me tengo que ir- hablo Neville poniéndose su camiseta negra- ustedes dos arréglenselas, como Aan fue la de mejor tiempo ella impondrá el castigo, bueno fue un placer chicas el haber estado con ustedes...adiós-y el chico se fue

-Prepárate para tu castigo Ginevra Weasley (n/a: si Ginevra, pues como creíais que se llamaba...Virginia???) por que no te la vas a acabar muaajajajaja- Aan la habia abrazado por los hombros y después disimulo reír macabramente.

-ok, ya entendí cual será mi penitencia?- dijo Ginny muy aburrida

-tu castigo será........

CONTINUARA

chan-chan-chan-chaaaaaaan, que es lo que sucedera?, que castigo le pondra Aan a nuestra rojita?, Que es lo que hara el guapo de Draco Malfoy?......pues sigan leyendo........... un beso a todas, saludos, contesto reviews en el otro capitulo.....chao!!!


	6. Una mañana Oscura

Un Pequeño Error

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Hola de nuevo chicas lindas!!!!, aqui estoy de nuevo, con mi capitulo, espero les guste, quiero agradecer a la gente que a estado leyendo mi fic(han sido pocos pero es un GRAN apoyo), asi que respondo reviews

solamente yo....o tu??? : Quiero decirte, que si, a mi tambien me encanta Ron asi, muero por el(supiro), gracias por tu cariño, igual yo te mando el mio, besos

Rosa E.: Gracias, y sigue leyendo para que veas...(creo que es leas?) lo que pasa con Draco y Ginny, y claro que no se la voy a dejar tan facil, que le cueste no???, gracias, besos.

Bueno chicas lindas las dejo con el siguiente capitulo....bona petit

Draco/Ginny

Autora: LauraRupert

6.- Una mañana Oscura

-Prepárate para tu castigo Ginevra Weasley (n/a: si Ginevra, pues como creíais que se llamaba...Virginia???) por que no te la vas a acabar muaajajajaja- Aan la habia abrazado por los hombros y después disimulo reír macabramente.

-ok, ya entendí cual será mi penitencia?- dijo Ginny muy aburrida

-tu castigo seraaaaaa- Aan simulo un redoble de tambores

-Ya, déjate de tanto alarde y dilo- Ginny se terminaba de poner su ropa

-ok, ok, como castigo me traerás la prenda de un chico

-eso es fácil- sonrió ingenua la rojita

-o si, pero no será la prenda de cualquier chico, será la prenda de un chico Slytherin- le respondió la morena.

- Que!!!, estas realmente loca verdad?, como rayos quieres que le quite una prenda a un Slytherin, siendo yo un Griffindor.

-Ay por favor, no vas a tener problema alguno, puedes quitársela al chico ese como dices que se llama? Cassini?- le dio Aan rascándose la cabeza mientras las dos chicas se dirigían al castillo.

-Se llama Zabbini, y lo de la prenda, claro que no, a el no.- dijo un poco sonrosada la rojita.

-entonces quítale una prenda a Malfoy

Malfoy, Ginny al oír eso, volvió a sentir algo raro, se acordó de esa mirada fugaz pero penetrante.

-Olvídalo, a Malfoy no le quito ni el aliento, además detestaría que un Weasley le quitara algo. (n/a: Ay Ginny, si tu supieras que ya se lo quitaron, y si , un Weasley, pero bueno a la historia no?).

-pues ese va a ser tu reto, quitarle un a prenda a Malfoy, y no se diga mas- dijo Aan inmediatamente viendo que su amiga abría la boca para alegar- Adiós que mi casa es otra- se retiraba por otro camino- Ah!, tienes 2 días para quitarle la prenda a Malfoy- le grito por ultimo su amiga.

A la mañana siguiente en las frías mazmorras, Draco Malfoy se miraba al espejo, observando cada fino gesto de su rostro, su pequeña nariz afilada, sus ojos grises como el acero y fríos como el hielo, su boca perfectamente formada, su hermosa tez blanca como la tiza y su precioso cabello rubio platinado cayendo sobre sus ojos, pectorales y abdomen perfectamente formados (debido al Quidditch).

-Nadie se resistiría a mi- se dijo vanidosamente mientras comenzaba a vestirse- Nadie.

Esa mañana hacia mucho frió, y estaba muy nublado, pensar que el día de ayer habia hecho mucho calor, algo estaba pasando con el clima, pero eso no tenia mucha importancia (por el momento).

En la mesa de Griffindor ya se encontraba El trío maravilla, Harry comía detenidamente, pensaba, y por otro lado estaban Ron y Hermione discutiendo como siempre.

-Hola chicos-saludo animadamente Ginny sentándose a un lado de Harry.

Ron y Hermione detuvieron su platica para responder a Ginny un duro "hola", y después continuaron con su discusión. Harry contesto jovialmente "Hola".

-Y ahora por que discuten?- le pregunto Ginny a Harry

-Por que Ron no a terminado con sus deberes, ya sabes como es Hermione, pero yo digo que fue por el hecho que Ron salió con una chica y no con ella- Ginny frunció el entrecejo, ella sabia que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, pero de Hermione, no se lo esperaba- veras, la noche antepasada Ron salió, tenia una cita con una chica, cuando regreso de su cita, llego hecho una furia, al mismo tiempo llego Herm, ella venia de la biblioteca (venia cargada de libros), ella le pregunto que si ya habia terminado sus deberes, el le contesto rudamente (NO! Hermione, basta, no estoy de humor para discutir sobre una estúpida tarea si tan estúpida que es una de pociones, contigo no se puede, no tiene caso, me voy a dormir)- comento volviéndose con Ginny y viéndola a los ojos- te ves linda esta mañana.

Ginny se puso roja de inmediato, Harry le gustaba, pero ya no como antes, sentía atracción, pero no otra cosa, le habia dejado de gustar el año anterior, cuando supo lo de El y Cho, se dio por vencida y decidió tenerlo mejor como amigo.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal eh?- le contesto Ginny mientras se servia patatas, la chica tenia mucha razón, Harry estaba (n/a: mas bueno que nunca, papacito, chulo, hermosos, prescio...eh..mmm, disculpen, es que escribir sobre tantos tíos súper mega hiper guay afecta poquito, pero bueno volvamos a lo importante no?, gracias bye.) un poco mas alto, robusto pero delgado, facciones de la cara mas marcadas, pero aun siguen siendo finas, su boca, mas rosa de lo normal, sus ojos verde esmeralda, mas brillantes y hermosos cada día, su piel blanca pero no pálida y un tierno rubor en sus mejillas, en pocas palabras se miraba BELLO.

-Gracias- sonrió el moreno y siguió comiendo.

-Hola, publico hermoso, gusto verlos- Aan llego y se puso detrás de Ginny abrazándola por la espalda- como estas Harry?

-Hola Aan- respondió Ginny con una sonrisa

-Eh, hola Aan, estoy bien, gracias- le respondió Harry un poco nervioso, debido ala pregunta que le habia hecho Aan, (N/A:Aan, es una chica Ravenclaw, lo siento se me olvido mencionarlo antes nnU) Talvez fue por el hecho de lo que habia sucedido entre el y Cho.

Aan volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Ron con su indiscutible (o mas bien dicho su...discutible?) amiga, el pelirrojo en ese momento miraba con mucha cautela a Hermione la cual tenia la mirada baja, una lagrima logro salir de su nacimiento, vivió por la mejilla de Hermione y fue muerta por la mano de Ron, Hermione volteo a verlo a los ojos, los cuales estaban vidriosos, Ron dio un suspiro, le sonrió a su amiga, la acerco para abrazarla y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza, Aan logro escuchar un "lo siento", por parte de Ron.

-discutían...cierto?- dijo Aan al oído de la pelirroja, Ginny asintió con la cabeza- esos dos van a terminar juntos, a tu hermano se le nota que la quiere muchísimo, y la chica no se queda atrás-Aan suspiro en forma de alivio, y decidió sentarse a un lado de su amiga- bueno y cambiando de tema....cuando piensas quitarle la prenda a Malfoy?, solo tienes el día de hoy, y mañana....

-Que?!, Ginny dime que mis oídos escucharon mal- Harry dejo caer el tenedor haciendo un ruido tintiniante

-No Harry, tus oídos están perfectamente en lo correcto, oíste bien, tengo que quitarle una prenda a Malfoy, pero no te preocupes es solo un castigo.

-Oh!, Ron me comento lo del lago- dijo Harry volviendo a su calma anterior- como te encuentras, me dijo que fuiste atacada por unos grindylows.

-Bien gracias, me hicieron unas pequeñas heridas una en el abdomen y otra aquí, esta fue la mas profunda, y todavía no cierra- Ginny se levanto un poco la falda para dejar al descubierto su herida en el muslo.

Harry al ver que la chica se levantaba la falda, se apeno un poco, pero después entendió, la herida de Ginny estaba en forma diagonal, como de unos 5cm de larga, de profundidad, no mucho de un cm. Harry estiro su mano para poder tocar la ya casi cicatriz de Ginny, volteo a verla, ella le sonrió y asintió, Harry le toco con delicadeza, a su vez, sintió la suave piel de la pelirroja.

-Vaya Potter, Weasley, por que no mejor se consiguen un hotel para eso- Draco hizo punto de presencia con su bello rostro, y su cabello despeinado (sin goma, gel, gomina, en fin como la quieran llamar). Ginny al oír la voz del rubio, se bajo la falda de inmediato, y se puso de los mil colores habidos y por haber, pero le molesto muchísimo el comentario que habia hecho Malfoy, Ginny se levanto hecha una furia, miro al rubio con una ceja levantada y mirada estricta; Draco la miro sorprendido, arqueo una ceja, la miro de pies a cabeza y le sonrió arrogantemente.

-Que rayos quieres Malfoy?, por que no mejor te largas, y nos dejas en paz- Harry también se habia levantado, y le dijo en voz audible para el, se habia puesto a un lado de Ginny.

Todas las mesas observaban el espectáculo que estaban haciendo Weasley, Potter y Malfoy,(y por mas increíble que parezca, no habia ningún profesor presente, al parecer habían tenido una especie de junta) los mencionados anteriormente, no se habían dado cuenta en el lugar que estaban (ósea les valió el lugar donde se encontraban).

Draco sonrió satisfactoriamente, volvió a mirar a la pelirroja y se encontró con su mirada, y no fue una mirada de temor, fue una mirada de valor, fría, y se pudiera decir que arrogante.

-Te defiende tu noviecito, Weasley?, POBRE e indefensa- le dijo a Ginny, después se dirigió a Harry y le dijo- Potter por si no lo sabias estamos en el comedor, y con estudiantes presentes- Los miro a ambos y soltó...- por que no mejor se van revolcar a otra parte?-

Harry se olvido de todos y se dispuso a sacar su varita pero fue detenido por la mano de Ginny, la miro y supo que esto lo arreglaba ella, Ginny estaba mas que molesta.

-Y a ti que te importa Malfoy lo que Harry haga o deje de hacer con su vida, siempre pendiente en lo que hace Harry no?, para poder ver si puedes superarlo, pero no le llegas ni a los talones, te falta mucho para poder ser un ser humano, eres una simple basura que cree que todos te merecen respeto. y por que?, por que es el hijito del Sr. Lucius Malfoy?, o por que eres rico y sangre pura?- Ginny destilaba veneno cual serpiente, era dura en sus palabras, Malfoy la miraba con desprecio al oír aquellas oraciones («Ahora mas que nunca Weasley, te vas a tragar cada palabra que has dicho, una por una, vas a sufrir, te lo juro- pensaba Draco con las puños cerrados y con las uñas marcadas ya en su palma»)- Crees que por ser un Weasley no podré defenderme?, pues lamento decepcionarte porque se muy bien como hacerlo; "el valor de una persona no esta en un arma y su buena calidad, sino como saber utilizarla y controlarla",¡¡¡ ERES UNA MALDITA BASURA, UN COBARDE QUE SE DEJA DEFENDER POR SUS AMIGOTES QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁN DETRÁS DE TI LAMIÉNDOTE LOS ZAPATOS, ERES UNA ESCORIA MALFOY!!!- Ginny estaba hablando muy calmada pero fuerte, su ira fue subiendo y lo demás lo habia gritado

-Has cometido un grave error Weasley- esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, mira que humillarlo así y delante de todo el colegio, Draco saco su varita muy rápido, Harry quería sacar su varita, pero Ginny seguía impidiéndoselo, Harry al no poder hacer otra cosa empezó a insultar a Malfoy. La varita estaba justo en el cuello de la chica- Nunca, pero NUNCA LE HABLES ASÍ A UN MALFOY

-Que coño crees que estas haciendo Malfoy?, suelta a mi hermana, y LÁRGATE de aquí antes de que acabe con tu vida- se escucho la voz de Ron bastante molesta tenia su varita justo en el corazón del rubio (por la espalda obviamente)

-Que demonios esta pasando aquí?- La voz de la profesora McGonagall los volvió a la realidad- Ustedes cuatro vengan conmigo a mi despacho, hablaremos sobre esto, y su castigo- refiriéndose a Ginny, Harry, Ron y Draco.

-Pero profesora McGonagall el que empe....-comenzó a discutir Aan parándose de su asiento, pero fue interrumpida por la profesora- Esto no es de su incumbencia Srita. Maleasley, y regrese a su mesa correspondiente.

-Es que profesora McGonagall, Malfoy empezó todo, el fue el causante de ....- Pero a Hermione también la interrumpió- Srita. Granger, no e pedido su opinión, cuando lo haga démela, así que con permiso, y ustedes síganme.

CONTINUARA

Se esta poniendo bueno....ustedes que piensan?, dejad reviews !!!, eso me ayuda a mi, su servidora a seguir escribiendo con mas ganas, y mucho mejor, quiesiera saber mas de ustedes lectoras... y si, tambien autoras, escritoras, y todo lo que termine en "oras", conocerlas mas, les dejo mi correo que es: espero me escriban, asi yo podre conocerlas a ustedes y ustedes a mi, no les parece???, las dejo besitos.....chao


	7. El castigo Voldemort: un cansancio

Un Pequeño Error

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Hola de nuevo chicas lindas aqui estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo es pero que les guste, quiero decir que yo voy estar acutualizando cada dos dias....y si la emocion me gana cada un dia......GRACIAS!!!! por los reviews!!!!, al final de capitulo respondo....asi que adelante...disfruten la lectura

Draco/Ginny

Autora: LauraRupert

7.- El castigo / Voldemort: un cansancio.

-Que demonios esta pasando aquí?- La voz de la profesora McGonagall los volvió a la realidad- Ustedes cuatro vengan conmigo a mi despacho, hablaremos sobre esto, y su castigo- refiriéndose a Ginny, Harry, Ron y Draco.

-Pero profesora McGonagall el que empe....-comenzó a discutir Aan parándose de su asiento, pero fue interrumpida por la profesora- Esto no es de su incumbencia Srita. Maleasley, y regrese a su mesa correspondiente.

-Es que profesora McGonagall, Malfoy empezó todo, el fue el causante de ....- Pero a Hermione también la interrumpió- Srita. Granger, no e pedido su opinión, cuando lo haga démela, así que con permiso, y ustedes síganme.

En el despacho de McGonagall.

-Siéntense- ofreció la Prof. apareciendo unas sillas, par que los cuatro jóvenes pudieran sentarse, Draco se sentó en una orilla, seguido por Harry y Ginny en el medio y Ron en la otra orilla- Bien, díganme, en que estaban pensando, al comportarse de esa manera, y frente a todos los alumnos.

- Vera, Malfoy fue el que empezó todo....- Ron fue el primero en hablar  
  
-No Weasley, tu hermana empezó todo, si ella no me hubiera insultado, yo no hubiera querido atacarla- Draco comenzó a excusarse  
  
-Discúlpame Malfoy, pero fuiste TU quien empezó todo, si tu no nos hubieras insultado, a Harry y a mi, yo no te habría dicho nada.- Ginny dejo su respaldo para poder verle la cara al rubio.  
  
- Eso es verdad Prof., Malfoy nos insulto a Ginny y a mi, y yo......- Harry empezaba a dar la explicación de los hechos, pero la Prof. McGonagall se paro y dijo muy molesta:  
  
- Trivialidades es por lo que se han peleado, esta bien tendrán su castigo, por armar semejante escándalo y su mal comportamiento.- La Prof. McGonagall estaba molesta, exhausta, ella no tenia ese comportamiento, pero algo habia pasado y la habia acongojado, se le miraba en los ojos y en su mirada perdida por ocasiones, Ginny se habia percatado de eso.- Su castigo será que usted Sr. Malfoy y Srita. Weasley limpiaran el cuarto de los trofeos,- los miro con severidad y después volteo con Harry y Ron- y ustedes dos limpiaran el hall.... sin magia, y no, no discuta Sr. Weasley, el por que los e puesto así- dijo inmediatamente al ver que Ron abría la boca para reclamar el por que su "hermanita" tenia que estar con Malfoy- lo e hecho por que si pongo a uno de vosotros dos acabaría en pelea, es mejor que el Sr. Malfoy este con su hermana, y punto de la discusión, su castigo comenzara a las 7:00pm, pueden retirarse- les extendió una mano en señal de dirigirse ala puerta para irse- gracias.  
  
Ya fuera del despacho de La Prof. McGonagall, Ron se dirigió hacia Draco el cual ya estaba tomando camino para su casa, le detuvo por un hombro y le voltio  
  
-Ten mucho cuidado Malfoy si llegas a tocar a mi hermana- le dijo Ron muy de cerca y amenazadoramente, Harry y Ginny se quedaron a lo lejos observando a Ron y a Draco- no te atrevas a hacerlo, ni siquiera con la pluma de un fénix, me entendiste, por que si no ...  
  
-Si no que Weasley, no te tengo miedo, y deja tus estúpidas amenazas, para otra ocasión- Draco movió el hombro bruscamente para zafarse de Ron, volteo hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny, y le dirigió una mirada arrogante a esta ultima, se voltio y se fue.  
  
La Prof. McGonagall estaba sentada en su silla recargada hasta el respaldo, se le miraba cansada, se tallo los ojos y se dijo a si misma  
  
-Cuando terminara todo esto- La Prof. miraba hacia el techo, su comportamiento estaba completamente raro, ella era un persona que se le miraba fuerte, estricta y llena de vida (por su edad), el año anterior, a finales del mismo, habia recibido 4 hechizos aturdidores, demasiados para una persona de su edad- cuando - y la Prof. recordó lo de hace unos instantes  
  
FlashBack  
  
-Bien, siéntense por favor-Albus Dumbledore se hizo escuchar por todo el personal de su escuela (maestros y la enfermera), algunos se sentaron, otros permanecieron parados, todos los maestros estaban realmente confundidos, el director nunca los habia mandado llamar hasta su despacho, a todos, y tan temprano, siempre que quería hablar con ellos lo hacia en el salón de maestros, eso era raro, pero mas que eso al parecer era grave- se les ofrece algo?- pregunto educadamente apareciendo una bandeja de plata con bocadillos- bien los e citado aquí por varias razones, primera es algo muy importante lo que tengo que hablar con ustedes, segundo este es un lugar seguro, así nadie podrá oír nuestra conversación (lo habrá dicho por las orejas extensibles de los gemelos???) y tercero que tengo cerca mi provisión de dulces- Albus les sonrió a su equipo de trabajo.  
  
-Albus, déjese de bromas y díganos el por que nos a mandado a llamar- le dijo la Prof. McGonagall frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo estrictamente.  
  
-calma, Minerva, calma- la miro tranquilo y le extendió la mano- no gusta un dulce?- La Prof. solo frunció los labios en forma de negación, el anciano (anciano en buen plan) saco de debajo de su escritorio un frasco enorme de vidrio repleto de dulces tanto muggles como del mundo mágico- alguno de ustedes gusta un dulce?, no, bien, el motivo por el cual están aquí es una simple palabra: Voldemort- las escuchar aquel nombre los maestros se estremecieron, otros (como Snape y McGonagall), solo endurecieron su mirada, e hicieron un pequeño gesto de desagrado- A empezado a atacar; ayer hubo un ataque en el mundo de los muggles, los mortifagos hicieron levitar a una familia, luego la lanzaron hacia el transito y lamentablemente murieron, incendiaron un hospital, y torturaron a unos niños.(n/a: Un tanto crudo para hablar este Albus no?¬¬u)  
  
-Eso es horrible- soltó la Prof. Sprout limpiándose una lagrima, el profesor de encantamientos le puso una mano sobre el hombro en señal de fuerza, valor.  
  
-Lo se mi querida Profesora- Albus le dio un pañuelo para que se secara las lagrimas- Por eso quiero que estemos siempre, como dice nuestro amigo Alastor "Ojo loco" Moody en "ALERTA PERMANENTE", cuidar a nuestros alumnos es lo mas importante para mi, espero que también lo sea para ustedes....  
  
-Albus somos maestros, no niñeras- soltó McGonagall levantándose de su silla, y dando vueltas en círculos- esta bien cuidarlos, en nuestras clases, supongo?, y si se puede también y de vez en cuando fueras de ellas, hay algunos que saben cuidarse muy bien- la Prof. paro en seco y miro a Albus a los ojos, El director le inclino la cabeza en modo de "lose"- lo siento Albus, estoy un poco nerviosa, estoy cansada, creo que los años me empiezan a pesar.  
  
-No, no lo creo Minerva, mírame a mi, tengo casi 150 años (N/A: no se que edad tiene el Sr. este Albus Dumbledore, así que disculpen si le puse edad de mas, Gracias nn U) y estoy como quinceañero- Albus le sonrió a la maestra la cual le "sonri"( se le podría a decir así si la comisura de sus labios se encorvo un poco)- Severus, podrías preparar un poción especial para Minerva. - Dirigiéndose al maestro de pociones el cual estaba en una esquina un poco retirado de los demás maestros sujetándose el brazo izquierdo; con una leve inclinación de cabeza le contesto Snape, haciendo que una cortina de su "brilloso" cabello negro como la oscuridad le cayera en la frente tapando un poco de su pálido rostro.- Gracias Severus, bien entonces doy por terminada esta junta, les avisare si hay novedades. Gracias por su cooperación. Los maestros fueron dejando a Albus solo.  
  
-Minerva, sígame por favor- le indico Severus a su compañera de trabajo- en mi despacho tenga lo poción que Albus me pidió que le diera, esta al principio le dará mucho sueño, dormirá lo que su cuerpo necesite, y después será al misma de siempre.  
  
-Eso espero, Severus, eso espero- le dijo la profesora siguiéndolo a las frías mazmorras, después de su descenso, se dirigió al comedor para ver a sus alumnos, pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.  
  
Fin FlashBack  
  
La Prof. se quito sus lentes cuadrados, limpio perezosamente sus ojos y dio un gran bostezo, dejando su despacho se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar un rato y así poder quitar el cansancio.

CONTINUARA.

chan-chan-chan-chaaaaaaan, que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo?, que pasara con el castigo de Ginny y Draco?.....mis amigas sigan leyendo.....un beso

Andy: GRACIAS

Pilika: espero que te guste mi castigo......o que te haya gustado mi castigo?

Rosa E. : ya vez, claro que no se la vamos a poner facil, que le cueste, y lo de zabbini, pues el solo lo hizo por coqueto, ademas...en eso se dio cuenta cual seria la venganza de su amigo Draco.....

solamente tu(yo): Muchas gracias, eso es un gran apoyo para mi; que bueno que te agrade Aan, a mi tambien me encanta.....ya la conoceras mas en los siguientes capitulos y te sorprenderas de ella.

Zaur: Gracias y claro que no la dejare, seguire adelante, que bueno que te haya gustado

pues esos son todo GRACIAS CHICAS LINDAS, por sus reviews, les agradesco de ante mano que los lean, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo........adios...besitos


	8. La Prenda

Un Pequeño Error  
  
Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.  
  
Que ondas!!!chicas, saben decidi subir este capitulo por que lo crei importante....todos son importantes, pero queria que leyeran este.....y tambien los que siguen...asi que les presento el capitulo 8.........bona petit  
  
Draco/Ginny  
  
Autora: LauraRupert  
  
8.- La Prenda  
  
Al salir del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, los jóvenes se fueron, a sus respectivas clases, Ginny iría a clase de encantamientos con Ravenclaw, y Ron y Harry irían a la "estúpida" clase de adivinación (Ron le decía estúpida clase, por que Trenwlaney, ahora siempre le tenia algo nuevo que decir a el, y con Harry le seguía prediciendo su muerte de la forma mas catastrófica que puedan imaginarse).  
  
-Ginevra Weasley, vas a decirme si o no lo que a puesto como castigo la Prof. McGonagall o vos?- Aan era la 5ta vez que le preguntaba a la pelirroja, estando en la clase de el Prof. Flitwick, se podía poner un altavoz con la voz mas chillona y nadie podría oírla debido al ruido que se producía en esa clase- por favor, por favor, dime, soy tu mejor amiga, dime, POR FAVOR!!!.  
  
-ok, ok, de acuerdo, te diré, pero no quiero que hagas un escándalo... Vale?- le dijo Ginny al borde del enfado de estarla escuchando, Aan asintió rápidamente y miraba a la pelirroja con los ojos bien abiertos- bueno, pues de castigo me puso a limpiar el cuarto de los Malfoy  
  
-QUEEE!!!!!, CON MALFOY!-  
  
-Chissst, cállate, si con el, a las 7:00, y para terminar de rematar sin magia, no terminare nunca, valla compañía que me fue a tocar, Malfoy- la pelirroja se habia cruzado de brazos y respiro hondo.  
  
-Eso es bueno, recuerdas que le tienes que quitar un prenda, y solo tienes el día de hoy y mañana, y yo que sepa no se la has quitado todavía, así que aprovecha ese tiempo que vas a estar con el.......- Aan se quedo callada un rato, luego sonrió muy, muy alegremente, sonrisa de lado a lado- Ginny, vas a estar con Malfoy, tu y el, a, a SOLAS!!!, que suerte tienes, estar con uno delos chicos mas guapo de Hogwarts.  
  
-No, yo no lo creo así, es uno de los mas nefastos, pero si, aprovechare para quitarle la prenda- Ginny se habia ruborizado con lo que le habia dicho su amiga, no se habia percato de eso, es mas no le habia tomado importancia que iba a estar a solas con Malfoy.  
  
-Bien dicho amiga, bien dicho, eres toda un mujer con pantalones......  
  
A las 7:00 p.m. en el cuarto de los trofeos  
  
Ginny al parecer habia llegado temprano, miraba todo el lugar de arriba hacia abajo y de un lado hacia otro, viendo todos los trofeos, y pensando que nunca iba a terminar de limpiar, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos...  
  
-Vaya, hasta que llegas Weasley, llevo tiempo esperándote- Draco salió de entre las sombras y se dirigió hacia Ginny, la cual se alejo un poco y lo miro fuertemente. El rubio andaba con el uniforme de su casa, pero en esta ocasión no traía la capa ni el suéter puestos, solo traía su camisa desfajada, remangado, su corbata mal acomodada, y su pantalón negro impecable, su cabello en esta ocasión no traía goma, lo traía despeinado, y dándole un toque sensual al chico.  
  
-Así, y dime, no podías empezar a limpiar sin mi, o que?- le dijo retadoramente la pelirroja quitándose su capa, y poniéndola en una silla, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo; a comparación de Malfoy, Ginny traía su falda 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla, la blusa ajustada a su cuerpo y la corbata holgada.  
  
-Mas bien estaba esperando a que llegaras y limpiaras tu, por que yo no pienso mover ni un solo dedo, ya me viera yo limpiando, para eso te tengo, no crees?- dijo Draco acercándose seductoramente a la pelirroja. Ginny alzo su mirada arrogantemente y le sonrió con supremacía, dejo el rubio de le acercara, muy cercas de ella.  
  
-No me hagas reír Malfoy, para empezar yo no soy de tu propiedad, y segundo es un castigo, que nos impusieron a ti y a mi, y yo no pienso hacerlo todo, así que será mejor que empecemos- dicho esto Ginny se dio media vuelta, pero Malfoy se lo impidió tomándola por el brazo.- Suéltame!, que carajo quieres?(«Comenzar mi venganza- pensó Draco»)- Ginny logro soltarse, se paro a un lado donde habia un trofeo con algo de "El torneo de los Tres Magos", y se acordó de lo que su hermano le habia dicho a Draco- No te atrevas a tocarme!, o si no le diré a mi hermano que me estuviste molestando.  
  
-No que podías defenderte sola Weasley?- se volvió a acercar a ella con una ceja arqueada- o me tienes miedo?  
  
-Yo, no, te tengo, miedo, Malfoy- Dijo Ginny pausadamente con un tono de enojo- creo, que seria lo ultimo que pasaría por mi cabeza.  
  
-Lo dices enserio?- acercándose mas y mas a la pelirroja la cual se alejaba poco a poco- por que no lo parece- le dijo acorralándola entre sus brazos y la pared, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, unos grandes y hermosos ojos color miel« Que asco, lo que voy a hacer, todo sea por el orgullo de un Malfoy»- Sabes?, viéndote de cercas, no eres tan fea- Malfoy paso su dedo índice por la mejilla de Ginny y ella trago saliva- en realidad, eres MUY Fea!!!  
  
Ginny al oír aquello se enfureció, lo miro a sus helados ojos grises, y arqueo una ceja en señal de molestia, miro un instante hacia abajo y le miro la corbata «LA PRENDA!!!» pensó la colorina, tenia que quitarle una prenda a Malfoy.  
  
-Eso crees?, crees que soy fea?- dijo Ginny, seductora, poso sus manos en las pectorales de Malfoy( «además de fea, ofrecida- pensó Draco al sentir las manos de la pelirroja en su cuerpo-pero me conviene, así mas fácil me sale todo») Ginny se fue acercando al rostro del chico, le miro los labios los cuales estaban rojos, y muy bien formados, carnosos(«por Merlín, que estoy haciendo-pensó Ginny al acercarse demás al rostro del rubio- pero esta me la vas a pagar Aan, me las cobrare, te lo juro que lo haré, mira lo que tengo que hacer por una estúpida prenda») lo miro a los ojos, trago saliva y lo beso («LO ESTOY BESANDO!!!/ ME ESTA BESANDO!!!- pensaron ambos al sentir sus labios tocarse- BIEN ENTONCES APROVECHARE ESTA OPORTUNIDAD»)Draco empezó a profundizar el beso, sus brazos que una vez estuvieron en la pared ahora estaban en la cintura de la chica, acariciándole la espalda lentamente, toco con su lengua los labios de la pelirroja pidiendo permiso para poder entrar en su boca, ella no tardo en captar la indirecta y abrió lentamente su boca dando paso a la lengua del rubio, sus manos jugaban con los pectorales de Draco acariciando de arriba hacia abajo, luego sus manos se fueron subiendo al cuello, la colorina levanto lentamente el cuello de la camisa de Draco para poder quítale la corbata, pero Draco se separo por falta de oxigeno, los dos se miraban jadeantes y Ginny le dijo entrecortadamente- a...aun pi...piensas que..que soy...fea?  
  
-De..déjame comprobarlo.... una....una vez mas- le contesto Draco mientras colocaba las manos en el trasero de Ginny, la tomo en brazos haciendo que ella entrelazara sus piernas por la cintura de el, y se la llevo a un escritorio que estaba cercas, la sentó, la abrazo por la cintura, y la miro fijamente a los ojos «esto va a hacer mas fácil de lo que yo pensaba» ahora el que beso fue Draco, empezó a acariciar las piernas de Ginny subiendo poco a poco(« este imbecil piensa que yo le voy a dar lo que el quiere-pensó Ginny al sentir las caricias del rubio- pero esta muy equivocado, Merlín, por favor, solo le quito la corbata y que suceda un milagro») La pelirroja lo separo- Que que sucede?, no te gusta?- pregunto enojado el rubio por tan brusca separación.  
  
-No, no es eso, sino que estorba esto- Le dijo Ginny mientras le quitaba la corbata (la cual se la aguardo en la parte de atrás de la falda) desabotono la camisa un poco y medio sus manos para poder acariciar mejor, Draco comprendió y siguió besándola y acariciando mas arriba (los muslos) le empezó a besar el cuello «por favor Merlín, un milagro, un milagro- pensó Ginny mientras las manos de Draco se volvían mas exigentes y ahora empezaban a tocarle los senos, por encima de la blusa- prometo ser mas buena bruja en pociones, y adivinación (Draco comienza a desabotonar la blusa) pero por favor UN MILAGRO!!! » en eso se oye un maullido que separo a ambos de su acción- Es la Sra. Norris, Filch debe de venir para acá- le dijo Ginny quitándose a Draco de encima- y no hemos limpiado nada.- pero Draco no le habia puesto atención por que habia dicho las palabras mágicas( no me acuerdo cual es el hechizo para limpiar? nn U sorry) en un instante todo estaba reluciendo de limpio- pero que estas haciendo se supone que.....  
  
-Tu solo toma un trapo y has como que has estado limpiando- le indico Draco acomodándose la camisa y limpiando un vidrio; Ginny hizo lo mismo y en eso llego Filch para observarlos.

Filch observo a ambos chicos y noto que Ginny tenia su blusa abierta de una forma muy comprometedora,(Que fisgón este Filch no?)Ginny se percato de eso, se volteo y se abotono la blusa.

- Bien, este lugar esta limpio, pero no mucho, ya pueden irse- les dijo Filch llevándoselos para afuera.  
  
Lo ultimo que hicieron fue dirigirse una mirada y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.  
  
- LA TENGO!!!-dijo Ginny viendo la corbata del rubio muy contenta- y...mmm....Merlín, no te creíste lo de que seré una buena bruja.... verdad?

CONTINUARA 

Que les parecio?, les gusto? si es asi dejad reviews y si no tambien....las amo chicas lindas....adios besitos!!!


	9. Cosas que Pasan

Un Pequeño Error  
  
Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.  
  
Hola!!!!, aqui estoy de nuevo chicas lindas gracias por sus reviews, eso en realidad me alienta mucho para seguir escribiendo......MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!. bueno quiero agradecer a las chicas lindas de Rosa y Solamnete yo, que ellas fueron las primeras en leer mi fic, gracias chicas lindas(un beso a ambas)....y tambien quiero agradecer a las demas chicas...que tambien son muy importantes pues yo las dejo con este siguiente capitulo...BONA PETIT

N/A 2: Quiero decir antes de que lean que este capitulo hablara sobre Aan...y unas cosillas de ella, espero comprendan por que tanto rollo (es bueno para la historia)..gracias

Draco/GinnyAutora: LauraRupert   
  
9.- Cosas que Pasan

En el capitulo anterior:  
  
-Tu solo toma un trapo y has como que has estado limpiando- le indico Draco acomodándose la camisa y limpiando un vidrio; Ginny hizo lo mismo y en eso llego Filch para observarlos.  
  
- Bien, este lugar esta limpio, pero no mucho, ya pueden irse- les dijo Filch llevándoselos para afuera.  
  
Filch observo a ambos chicos y noto que Ginny tenia su blusa abierta de una forma muy comprometedora,(Que fisgón este Filch no?)Ginny se percato de eso, se volteo y se abotono la blusa.  
  
Lo ultimo que hicieron fue dirigirse una mirada y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.  
  
- LA TENGO!!!-dijo Ginny viendo la corbata del rubio muy contenta- y...mmm....Merlín, no te creíste lo de que seré una buena bruja en adivinación....pociones talvez, pero adivinación no....verdad?.  
  
- Ginny!!!, espérate, Ginny, somos nosotros-Ron venia corriendo por el pasillo, que se dirigía a la casa de Griffindor, Harry venia muy calmado detrás de su amigo. Ginny se aguardo la corbata muy rápido para que su hermano no se diera cuenta (Ron sabia que le tenia que quitar algo a un chico, pero no a Malfoy, de haberlo sabido, nunca la hubiera dejado)- Que escondiste ahí?- dijo ron tratando de ver detrás de su hermana.  
  
-Nada!,no es nada,..... acaban de terminar?- les desvió el tema la pelirroja andando por el pasillo.  
  
-Si, Filch fue a revisar, dijo que no estaba completamente limpio, que el preferiría atarnos de los pulgares, "estrella brillante"- Le comento Ron entrando por el retrato de la Sr. Gorda- bueno yo me voy a dormir, estoy realmente agotado, vas a subir Ha...Ha...Harry? - Ron subía por las escaleras y daba un gran bostezo  
  
-Si, si ahorita te alcanzo, solo termino...algo....y...eh... subo enseguida- Harry le dijo a Ron muy nervioso, camino hacia donde estaba Ginny (la cual ya subía el primer escalón), Harry la alcanzo a tomar por un brazo, la volteo y le dijo- Ginny, yo, quisiera saber, si tu, pues, bueno, yo, eh...Malfoy no te hizo nada...verdad?  
  
-No, no Harry, despreocúpate (que mentira mas grande), no me hizo absolutamente nada (solo nos besamos, y el muy imbecil me manoseo, pero fue por una buena causa....oh!, vamos, para que me engaño, no fue ninguna buena causa, fue una estúpida apuesta TT)-Ginny le sonrió y se le quedo viendo al moreno, Harry también la miraba con una sonrisa realmente encantadora, tierna, dulce- Bueno Harry, voy a dormirme, mañana abra clases, pociones, por cierto, la primera clase, nos vemos mañana, Buenas noches Harry- Ginny se le acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.  
  
-Sss....si, buenas noches- se dijo para si tocándose la zona donde la colorina le habia besado.  
  
-Vaya hasta que te dejas ver Malfoy- Zabbini estaba sentado en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea, esperando a su amigo  
  
-Estaba cumpliendo el estúpido castigo que me puso la anciana de McGonagall, pero en vez de castigo me salió como regalo- Draco subió las escaleras rápidamente y entro a su habitación (si , por que cada chico Slytherin, tiene su propio cuarto)- sabes por que?, por que estuve a punto de cojerme a la Weasley, pero...- Draco habia comenzado a quitarse el uniforme, pero sorpresa!!!, le hacia falta un prenda  
  
-Pero que, que pasa?- le pregunto Zabbini sentándose en la orilla de la cama  
  
-Mi corbata- Draco sonrió- la ofrecida de Weasley se quedo con ella, sabes creo que esto es de lo mas fácil, la zorra de Weasley ya esta a mis pies, solo falta lo mas importante, que se acueste conmigo.  
  
-Pues bien, te felicito, pero solo ten cuidado de que Pansy, no se entere- Zabbini se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta- por que la oí, rumorear por ahí que haría cualquier cosa para que tu estuvieras con ella.  
  
-Y no lo dudo, Parkinson es una puta de lo peor, pero es buena en la cama, y no tiene malos gustos- Draco arqueo una ceja y le sonrió a su amigo.  
  
Aan corría por los pasillos del colegio desesperadamente, una lagrima logro salir de sus ojos, eso no le podía haber pasado ella, no otra vez, se detuvo en las afueras del colegio, se dirigió a un banca que estaba cercas, se sentó y recordó lo sucedido hace unos instantes  
  
FlashBack  
  
Era una mañana hermosa, el clima seguía de lo mas anormal, pero no lo tomo mucho en cuenta ya que, en la noche habia nevado y habia cubierto la escuela con un hermoso manto blanco, el sol daba cálidos rayos de luz, y el viento, aires fríos y penetrantes; Aan (una chica Ravenclaw) se dirigía hacia el gran comedor muy feliz, ya quería estar con Ginny, para preguntarle si habia cumplido su reto, y lo que es mas importante (para Aan claro) que habia sucedido con Malfoy. A lo lejos vio que su ex-novio platicaba con una chica de pelo color castaño (no logro verle la cara), vio como le sonreía y como la miraba, eso le dio una cierta punzada de celos, Aan quería mucho a su novio,(ahora ex-novio) pero termino con el por miedo, miedo a que la lastimaran otra vez.  
A Aan la habían hecho sufrir, en cuestiones amorosas, un joven de Slytherin le habia dicho que la amaba y que no le importaba en lo absoluto que ella no fuera una "sangre pura", Habia sido el primer amor de Aan, pero todo habia sido una mentira, el joven la habia engañado, la sedujo solo para poder acostarse con ella y habiendo obtenido lo que quiso, se burlo y la dejo. Después de eso habia tenido relaciones tan solo momentáneas,(por ejemplo los gemelos) nunca tuvo uno novio estable, hasta que conoció a Alexander, un chico de su misma casa, pero un grado mas grande, cuando lo conoció Alexander estaba haciendo una tarea, y Aan habia llegado a su sala común, la chica estaba cubierta de....estiércol?, al parecer habia terminado su castigo, por que era ya demasiado tarde  
  
-Me las pagara ese Filch, le pondré una bomba fétida en su despacho y esconderé un basilisco debajo de su escritorio para que cuando lo vea se de una gran sorpresa- Aan caminaba de un lado para otro enfrente de la chimenea, estaba realmente molesta.  
  
-Pues si no se sorprende por la bomba fétida, creo que con el basilisco se morirá de impresión- le dijo un chico alto, delgado, cabello color café castaño, ojos marrones, facciones finas, y una hermosa sonrisa, el estaba sentado en una esquina, estudiando al parecer, por que tenia varios libros abiertos sobre la mesa- Eh... hola,- el chico se paro y se dirigió hacia Aan y le extendió la mano- me llamo Alexander Kafka, voy en 5to, soy prefecto y.....  
  
-Y piensas darme toda tu autobiografía?,- Aan estaba cruzada de brazos, y con cara disgustada, al darse cuenta de lo grosera que habia sido, se sintió mal por su comportamiento- disculpa, lo siento, perdón es que me pusieron de mal humor, el tonto de Filch.- Aan se acerco a Alexander, le extendió la mano y lo saludo- Yo me llamo Aan Maleasley, voy en 4to, no soy prefecta, tampoco soy grosera, lo que pasa es que....  
  
-Tu tampoco piensas darme toda tu autobiografía... cierto?- Alexander la interrumpió y le sonrió, aun la tenia tomada de la mano. Los dos se quedaron viendo y se sonreían. Ese fue el principio de una amistad, que termino en romance.  
  
Pero ahora, el, su ex-novio, estaba hablándole a una chica, tal vez conquistándola, eso le dolió, porque cuando estaban juntos, el le decía que la amaba, se lo decía tan real, pero el miedo, el maldito miedo, le impidió seguir con el. No soportaba mas, no podía seguir viéndolo así, ella ya iba a irse, pero Alexander volteo y la vio, su cara cambio de felicidad a tristeza, le dijo algo a la chica, y mas rápido que inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Aan, la chica al notar que venia hacia ella se volteo y comenzó a correr  
  
- Aan espera!!!, no te vallas, quiero hablar contigo, Aan!!!- el chico la siguió, casi la alcanzaba, pero Aan corrió can mas fuerza- Aan espera!!!, "Mi niña Hermosa", necesito hablar contigo!!!  
  
Aan al escuchar eso, se paro en seco, dándole la espalda al chico; Alexander la alcanzo y se recargo en sus rodillas exhalando aire, habiendo ya regulado su respiración se acerco mas a Aan y le puso un mano en el hombro diciendo.  
  
-Aan, Aan, voltea a verme, por favor, necesito hablar contigo, es sobre nosotros- Alexander seguía con la mano en el hombro  
  
-No hay nosotros Alexander, lo nuestro termino- dijo Aan con la voz entrecortada.  
  
-No, para mi no a terminado, yo te Amo Aan , y aun sigo sin entender por que terminamos, no te creo eso de que las cosas no funcionaron entre los dos, Aan voltea a verme, por favor.  
  
-Alexander, eso fue lo mejor,- Aan volteo a verlo con los ojos vidriosos- entiéndelo, lo hice por que te amaba....  
  
-Me amabas?, es que ya no me quieres?, no me amas?- Alexander la tomo de las manos y las beso  
  
-No, yo...yo aun te quiero, pero lo hago por tu felicidad....  
  
-Pero si mi felicidad esta contigo, TE AMO, tu me hacías soñar, creer, vivir incluso reír......  
  
-Es que acaso me viste cara de bufón- le dijo Aan con una sonrisa y un lagrima escapando de sus ojos  
  
-Ves- Alexander le seco la lagrima con una sonrisa en boca- tu eres especial, es por eso que yo te amo- la miro a los ojos, el habia dejado su mano en el rostro de Aan, le acariciaba la mejilla tiernamente, trago saliva, deslizo su lengua por sus labios rojos y carnosos para después irse acercando al rostro de la joven.  
  
-Alexander...-logro salir en un susurro de los labios de Aan. El chico le acomodo las manos sobre su cuello, y el la tomo por la cintura.  
  
-Chssst, no digas nada,- sentían su respiración, sus labios a un cm de tocarse, la respiración e Aan comenzaba a acelerarse- que el silencio es nuestra música de fondo, tus labios son mi ritmo y tus besos son mis pasos de baile- Alexander toco los labios de Aan con los suyos, empezó a darle pequeños besitos en el labio inferior, la chica al sentir aquello, cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación tan agradable, después eso, los besos se fueron intensificando, Alexander empezó a morderlos, acariciarlos con su boca, Aan se dejo llevar, siempre pensó que Alexander era la persona con el mejor don de besar, lo beso con ternura, desesperación, amor, y su beso fue bien correspondido, Alexander empezó a tocar los labios de Aan con la lengua, quería tener acceso a su boca, a su sabor, la chica se lo permitió, Alexander recorrió cada recoveco de su boca, la respiración de ambos se aceleraba, se besaban con mas intensidad, el chico se separo solo un poco para decirle a Aan 5 palabras- "Te Amo, Mi Niña Hermosa"- "niña hermosa", así le decía Alexander, que era su niña hermosa, Aan reacciono y se separo de el.  
  
-Alexander, lo siento, yo...yo- y Aan no pudo decir mas, por que salió corriendo de nuevo, y dejo ahí a Alexander solo.  
  
Fin FlashBack  
  
-Aan?, Aan, eres tu?, por que lloras?......

CONTINUARA.

Que les parecio?... espero les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho este capitulo...y hablando de capitulos, estoy bien feliz por que ya termine el 15vo. capitulo de este mismo fic (voy muy adelantada..lose nnU)...pero no se preocupen ustedes tambien los leeran...quiero advertir que talvez esta historia sera un poco larga (eso es lo queme pasa siempre digo " solo unos cuantos capitulos", pero siempre terminan siendo mas de unos cuantos), nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. un beso y abrazos a todas las chicas guapas que escribieron.


	10. Encuentros

Un Pequeño Error

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato. 

Hola!!! bonitas.....lean, lean  
  
Draco/Ginny...(mucho Draco/Ginny)

Autora: LauraRupert 10.- Encuentros 

En el capitulo anterior:  
  
-Alexander, lo siento, yo...yo- Aan no pudo decir mas, por que salió corriendo de nuevo, y dejo ahí a Alexander solo.  
  
Fin FlashBack  
  
-Aan?, Aan, eres tu?, por que lloras?......  
  
- Ginny?, Ginny que haces aquí?- le dijo Aan secándose inmediatamente las lagrimas- yo pensé que.. tu es...estarías en el comedor  
  
-bueno si, estaba en el comedor, pero tu nunca llegas tarde a comer, y pues decidí venir a buscarte, me dijeron que te vieron correr hacia acá y vine y te e encontrado, por que llorabas, estas bien?- Ginny se sentó a un lado de su amiga y la abrazo por los hombros  
  
-No te preocupes por mi Ginevra Weasley, estoy bien, muy bien- Aan volteo a ver a su amiga y le sonrió con los ojos rojos e hinchados, Ginny arqueo una ceja y frunció la boca en señal de "no me mientas a mi Aan"- ah!!, ok, esta bien- Aan puso lo ojos en blanco y miro a su amiga- al diablo, no, no estoy bien, estoy mal...- Aan soltó algunas lagrimillas de cocodrilo (pocas y secas pues)  
  
-y por que.....- Ginny trato de preguntar dulcemente, pero Aan la interrumpi  
  
-NO!, NO ME PREGUNTES POR QUE!!!,..... DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO,- Ginny habia volteado a ver a Aan con cara de "dime ahora o te mato"- ESTABA.....estaba llorando por Alexander-,....... por que lo vi con otra chica- Aan contesto antes de que Ginny preguntara-... si, si ya e terminado con el pero, pero aun lo quiero- Aan volvió a contestar antes de que Ginny preguntara- y no, no se por que termine con el,-Aan le respondió de nuevo la pregunta a Ginny antes de que ella preguntara- soy, una tonta, eso es lo que soy....  
  
-Si!!!, eres una tonta, y déjame preguntarte antes de responderme!!! ok,- Ginny se habia exaltado un poco, Aan asintió y se seco sus lagrimillas de cocodrilo- GRACIAS, lo siento pero, pero me exalte un poco, y no, no eres una tonta..  
  
-Si, gracias por el apoyo, sabes ya no quiero hablar de Alexander, pero cambiando de tema, que sucedió con Malfoy, le quitaste la corbata?- le pregunto Aan mirando a Ginny con los ojos brillosos de curiosidad  
  
SI!!!- contesto Ginny muy feliz- un momento, como sabes que le quite una corbata?-pregunto Ginny con el ceño fruncido  
  
-Err.........casualidad supongo, además es lo mas fácil que se le puede quitar, no podrías haberme traído su camisa, por que si no, el hubiera andado por ahí, medio desnudo, no crees?- le dijo Aan cruzada de brazos  
  
-Si, pero....pude haberme traído, un zapato  
  
-pero no lo hiciste, y si, también pudiste haberte traído un calcetín- Aan se paro de la banca y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del castillo- y ya vamonos que tengo mucha hambre- Aan se agarraba el estomago con una mano- mi pancita ya esta pidiendo el desayuno  
  
- ok esta bien vamonos, pero no e terminado de contarte- le dijo Ginny llendo con su amiga  
  
-Lose, pero primero necesito comer, para digerir todas y cada una de las palabras que me diras  
  
-Como rayos sabes que me falta decirte algo mas?- Ginny miro incredula a Aan- sabes, creo que....olvidalo  
  
Estando ya en el comedor Aan se habia sentado en la mesa de Griffindor junto con Ginny y comia bastante apresurada, Ginny se acordo del beso que le habia dado Malfoy, sintio como su boca tocaba la suya, como su lengua recorria cada cm, Ginny tenia los ojos cerrados recordando cada momento, se mordio el labio inferior al recordar cuando Malfoy la habia acariciado, como habia tocado sus piernas, sus senos, un tintineo de cubiertos la devolvio a la realidad, Aan habia dejado caer con demasiada fuerza el tenedor sobre su plato, Ginny se ruborizo de inmediato al recordar lo que estaba pensando y con quien estaba pensando.  
  
-Al parecer estabas pensando en algo muy- Aan volteo para todos lados, se le acerco a Ginny al oido y le dijo- muy exitante, tus gestos davan mucho de que hablar- Aan se separo de Ginny la cual se puso mas roja todavia y le sonrio- Ahora si dime que paso con Malfoy?  
  
-Err...bu....yo...mmm..pue...esque..veras...lo que paso..fue..que...pues...  
  
-Tontita, deja de estar balbuciando y dime que fue lo que sucedio- Aan la miraba con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa picara  
  
-Nos besamos- dijo Ginny con la cabeza agachada- y.... - Ginny se aclaro la garganta  
  
-Y que???, dime, dime, eso devio de haber sido genial, mira que besarte con el tio guapo de Malfoy, y que, como besa?, se besaron de piquito?, o de lengua?......- Aan ponia mas nerviosa a Ginny  
  
-Ya callate!!!, quieres?, si besa bien y fue de lengua, y.... tuvimos un pequeño....un pequeño....apañe- "Ginny el color rojo universal del mundo", eso fue lo que creyó que seria después de haberle dicho aquello a Aan  
  
-¡¡¡QUE, QUE!!!,- Aan se paro de la mesa de un solo golpe haciendo que todos voltearan su mirada a ella.  
  
-Siéntate quieres, y deja de estar haciendo tanto escándalo- le dijo Ginny agorándola de la mano y sentándola de un jalón.  
  
- Hay por Agripa, que envidia, mira, sabes creo que la que debió de haber perdido fui yo, que suerte tienes rojita, de veras, que suerte tienes.  
  
-Si claro como no?, además, fue solo por la estúpida prenda, el jamás sentiría algo por mi, y conociéndolo, seria solo para una noche y nada mas, cosa que yo no voy a dejar que pase.- Ginny se habia cruzado de brazos y habia volteado hacia la mesa de Slytherin para poder ver al rubio, pero el no estaba, agacho la mirada y suspiro muy profundo, de pronto le entro un pensamiento, que pasaría si Malfoy y ella pudieran tener una relación, o como seria el con ella, pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
Malfoy llego por detrás de ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla  
  
- Hola Weasley- saludo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su mesa acompañado de Zabbini.  
  
Ginny se quedo helada por el comportamiento de Malfoy, sintió como mil millones de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago  
  
-Me decías rojita?- Aan se acerco a ella y le susurro al oido- que mono, mira que venir a saludarte a ti especialmente, y de que manera  
  
-Lo bueno que no estaba Ron por que sino lo hubiera golpeado, es mas Malfoy ni se hubiera acercado- Ginny volteo a la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con la mirada de Draco el cual estaba tomando jugo de calabaza, el Sly movió su copa en señal de saludo y le sonrió, esto hizo que Ginny se sonrojara y le sonriera.  
  
-Ya es tarde, vamonos Aan, que tenemos clases- Ginny tomo un trago al zumo de naranja que tenia en su copa, le dirigió la ultima mirada a Draco, le sonrió y se fue corriendo  
  
Draco se le quedo viendo a la pelirroja mientras esta se iba, alzo una ceja y se acordó de lo que habia pasado en el salón de los trofeos, se acordó de ese cuerpo perfecto, bien formado, firme, la suavidad de su piel, de su boca y del color que ella obtenía cuando sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, el brillo que irradiaban sus ojos cuando el la tocaba.  
  
-Despierta Malfoy, que se te van a ir los ojos junto con la Weasley- Zabbini le dijo al oído, a lo cual el rubio solo carraspeo un poco y le dijo  
  
-Deja de estar diciendo estupidez y media y deja desayunar- Malfoy tomo unos waffle y empezó a comer.  
  
-Que genio, parece que necesitas alimentar tu ego antes que nada, y cuando piensas acogerte a la Weasley?  
  
-Esto va hacer un poco mas difícil de lo que pensé, esta Weasley tiene su carácter, pero se nota que es fácil de dominar, además ella ya esta de ofrecida, como pudiste haberte dado cuenta me estaba coqueteando  
  
-o si lo hice, me di cuenta, pero tu fuiste el primero que le coqueteo- Zabbini lo miro duramente y después alzo una ceja junto con una sonrisa incrédula- No me digas que te gusto la pequeña aventurilla que tuviste con ella, o mas que eso, te esta gustando la Weasley  
  
-No seas imbecil Blaise, claro que no, todo va de acuardo al plan, que asco a mi gustarme Weasley- Draco dio un gran sorbo a su jugo  
  
-Hola amor- Pansy lo saludo de beso y se sentó a un lado de el- De quien hablan?  
  
-De nada que te importe Pansy- Draco limpio su boca y siguió comiendo  
  
-Sabes te extrañado, tu no me extrañas a - Pansy tenia su mano por debajo de la mesa, habia empezado tocarle la pierna a Malfoy y ya iba para tocarle mas arriba  
  
-Sabes, me voy, contigo encima no puedo desayunar- Draco se levanto salvajemente y se fue.  
  
Por la tarde estaba haciendo mucho viento fresco, Ginny estaba a orillas del lago, estaba sentada sobre una roca con sus piernas abrazadas, miraba con mucha detención las pequeñas olas que se hacían en el lago, observaba como una sombra negra dentro del lago se movía, y seguía pensando en el pequeño beso de Malfoy que le habia dado en la mañana. De pronto, alguien le tapo los ojos, quito sus manos de sus piernas y comenzó a tocar las manos que le tapaban la vista, las sintió, eran suaves, cálidas, fuertes  
  
-Quien eres?- Ginny seguía tocando las manos, era una suavidad impresionante, además de ellas desprendía un olor a, menta, a pino fresco, era un olor agradable- Quien eres?, ya me doy por vencida, quien eres?  
  
las manos que una vez estuvieron en los ojos de Ginny ahora estaban en su cintura, Draco Malfoy la tenia abrazada, antes de que Ginny pudiera voltear el, le habia dado un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Hola Weasley!, como has estado?- Draco la tenia fuertemente sostenida por al cintura y le sonreía  
  
-Suéltame Malfoy!, pero a ti que te pasa?- Ginny se safo de Draco, se levanto inmediatamente y volteo a verlo  
  
-Vine a darte una sorpresa, y al parecer lo hice- Draco rodio la roca que los separaba y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la pelirroja- así que no te acuerdas de mi?- la volvió a tomar de la cintura y se la acerco, la miro fijamente a los ojos y su nariz jugo con la de Ginny, despues sus labios rosaron los de la pelirroja y dijo sobre ellos- quieres acoradarte de mi?- y sin mas la beso, al comienzo, la beso lentamente, mordio y beso su labio superior, despues se fue hacia su labio inferior besando con mas intensidad, acercandosela mas. Ginny se dejo llevar por el beso, no sabia en que momento,pero ella ya tenia sus manos sobre el cuello de Draco, subiendo un poco hacia su cabeza y jugando con su cabello despeinado, acercandoselo mas para poder sentir sus labios; Draco capto la idea de la chica e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja, recordando cada rincon, un lucha de lenguas se debatia el mando, y como es obvio, Draco la gano, Ginny se separo un poco por falta de oxigeno y bajo su mirada para no encontrese con la de Draco- Ya,(beso) te,(beso) acuerdas,(un beso muy prolongado)te acuerdas de mi?- Draco queria conseguir la mirada de Ginny, ella seguia con la mirada baja- sabes, me encanta el sabor de tus labios.- Ginny volteo a verlo rapidamente, trago saliva, y fijo sus ojos en los del rubio, la pelirroja se ruborizo, se alejo de Draco y se dio media vuelta cruzandose de brazos  
  
-Ginny!!!!, Ginny!!!!- Aan venia corriendo desesperadamente- Ginny, Ron.... Ron, Vie.....viene para.....para aca.  
  
-QUE!!!?, QUE!!!?-Ginny volteo inmediatamente- pero por que?  
  
-Por que vio a Draco dirigirse hacia aca, dijo que podia hacerte algo malo- Aan se habia acercado a Ginny y le habia dicho de manera que solo ella pudiera escuchar- y Tu Guerito, seria mejor que te vallas si no te quieres ganar una patada en el trasero  
  
Draco arqueo un ceja y fruncio los labios con arrogancia, en señal de disgusto, volteo a ver a Ginny y le dijo:  
  
-Nos veremos luego Weasley, en el campo de Quidditch, mañana, a las 6:00am, te parece?  
  
-Si- contesto Ginny  
  
-adios- Draco se acerco a Ginny y le dio un rapido beso en los labios- te espero  
  
Ginny y Aan se quedaron viendo al rubio mientras este se retiraba, y fue el moneto mas apropiado por que en eso llego Ron.  
  
-Donde esta?- Pregunto Ron volteando hacia ambos lados  
  
-Donde esta quien Ron?- le dijo Ginny acercandose a el y propinadole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Malfoy, quien mas, lo vi por la ventana de mi dormitorio, vi que se dirigio hacia aca, justo donde tu estabas, y no queria que te hiciera nada malo- le dijo Ron abrazandola  
  
-Hermano, Gracias,- Ginny tambien lo abrazo- pero creo que ya estoy lo bastante grandecita como para cuidarme yo solita,- lo miro a los ojos de buena gana- en verdad lo aprecio, pero puedo cuidarme sola, tu muy bien sabes.- Ginny le sonrio  
  
-Si, sabes creo que tienes razon- Ron la abrazo mas fuerte y sonrio para si- Ademas con la amiga que te cargas, es como traer un gran perro rabioso a tu lado- volteo a ver a Aan, con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Siguete burlando de mi y terminaras mordido por un perro con rabia en serio Ron Weasley, y sera uno muy rabioso, tenlo por seguro- le dijo Aan tambien con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
-Ok, ok, ya entendi,- Ron se acerco a Aan y la abrazo- chicas hermosas, que les parece si mejor entramos al castillo,- Ron iba en medio de las dos chicas, tenia abrazada a Ginny por el lado izquierdo, y a Aan por el derecho- por que aqui esta haciendo mucho frio y......  
  
-Y porque tengo mucha hambre- termino Aan  
  
Ron volteo a ver a Aan y le sonrio, y Ginny volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa a su hermano y a su amiga «siempre peleando- penso la pelirroja- igual que con Hermione»

CONTINUARA 

y bien???....aclaro...Aan no va a tener nada que ver con Ron.....espero les haya gustado, en el siguente capitulo respondo Reviews


	11. Aclarando Situaciones

Un Pequeño Error

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato. 

Bueno espero que este capitulo les guste....y pronto, pronto el rubio guapo...sentira algo por la rojita, no se desesperen.....les digo por que es importante hechar todo el rollo que hecho....a mi me gusta que las cosas sean entendibles y tengan sentido....no se desesperen mis chicas....al final respondo Reviews,ahora si.

Y AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO BIENE UNA MINI HISTORIA....LEANLA Y DEJEN REVIEWS..MUCHOS REVIEWS

Draco/Ginny

Autora: LauraRupert

  
  
  
11.- Aclarando situaciones.

oh,oh,oh la que quiere aclarar una situacion soy yo en el caputulo anterior habia puesto que Draco citaba a Ginny a las 6, pues no, es a las 5......aqui yo cometi un pequeño error TT...lo siento  
  
En el capitulo anterior:  
-Nos veremos luego Weasley, en el campo de Quidditch, mañana, a las 5:00am, te parece?  
  
-Si- contesto Ginny  
  
-Adiós- Draco se acerco a Ginny y le dio un rápido beso en los labios- te espero  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
- Diablos Ginny, Malfoy te volvió a besar- Aan estaba en el cuarto de Ginny (mas bien en el cuarto de las chicas de Griffindor) A las chicas de los leones les agradaba la presencia de Aan, y no tenían ningún inconveniente en que ella se quedara a dormir- A mi se me hace que le gustas al wero oxigenado ese, pero mira que suerte tienen los que no se bañan - Aan se estaba poniendo su pijama, le gritaba a Ginny desde el baño, la susodicha la escuchaba desde su cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando en Malfoy, al parecer a la "rojita" como le dice Aan, le estaba empezando a gustar Malfoy «si no hubiera sido por la estúpida proposición, y después el castigo, bueno el primer beso -Pensaba la pelirroja- y esta mañana en el desayuno como me saludo, esta tarde en el lago me volvió a besar, y peor aun me cito mañana en el campo de Quidditch a mi, no lo puedo creer- la chica se tapo la cara con sus manos- Que me esta pasando, no puede gustarme Malfoy, y yo no le puedo gustar a el- después paso sus manos hacia su cabello- o si?....olvídalo Ginevra, olvídalo, tal vez lo hace para burlarse una vez mas de los Weasley......... pero por que razón, y si esta siendo sincero, no los Malfoy no son Sinceros»  
  
- Y luego tenemos que buscar una ropa apropiada para el baile de Halloween, tu que te pondrás Ginny?  
  
-mmm??.......perdón, me decías algo?- Ginny se levanto de su cama y volteo a ver a su amiga  
  
-Genial, no me escuchaste nada de lo que dije?, ósea que estuve hablando con el aire- Aan estaba con los brazos cruzados viendo a su amiga con una ceja levantada- ok, ok, lo entiendo si a mi también me hubiera besado el tío guapo de Malfoy también estaría en la luna........hablando de luna, Luna Lovegood se quedo con mi revista de chistes.  
  
-Aan?(-si, dime Ginny-contesto su amiga) tu en realidad crees que le puedo gustar a Malfoy?-pregunto Ginny cruzándose las piernas sobre su cama  
  
Aan se acerco a Ginny, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo por los hombros y se lo dijo de la manera mas seria en todo el mundo,-La verdad, no lo creo- Ginny solo agacho su cabeza y se le oyó decir un "lo sabia"- de que hablas?, tu me preguntaste si lo creía, yo te conteste que no, por que yo no lo creo.....LO SE!!!, SE QUE LE GUSTAS A MALFOY- Aan salto gritando-SI NO, NUNCA TE HUBIERA CITADO, NO LO CREES?  
Ginny volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa y se alegro de tener a una amiga como Aan a su lado, esto la alegro tanto que tomo su almohada y la abrazo con fuerza.  
  
- CRÉEME, YO NUNCA ME EQUIVOCO EN COSAS RELACIONADAS CON EL AMOR......Y- dijo Aan mirándose las uñas de la mano con mucha superioridad y lijándose las contra su pecho- Y EN NADA POR SUPUESTO, ESO ES LOG......  
  
Fue interrumpida por Ginny la cual le aventó su almohada, lo que provoco que empezara un lucha de almohadas.  
  
A las 4:00am, la pelirroja ya se encontraba despierta, se metió a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse, salió de la regadera a las 4:20am, comenzó a arreglarse y para las 4:40am, ya se dirigía hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
Esa mañana, en realidad hacia mucho frió, Ginny iba bien abrigada, con un jersey y gorrito marca Weasley, ambos, color blanco, resaltando su blanca piel y sus mejillas rosadas, junto con unos pantalones de pana color beich, guantes color negros, y una bufanda roja, se puso en medio del campo, y se puso a observarlo, miro los grandes aros de gol, las gradas y como al sentir del aire se movían las banderas que adornaban al campo de Quidditch.  
  
-Buenos días Weasley, pensé que no ibas a venir- Draco salió de la nada, iba vestido todo de negro, pantalón, camisa, y traía una gabardina negra larga que lo hacia verse mas guapo de lo normal, su cabello, despeinado, pero con fijador, dándole un aire de frescura, limpieza y elegancia.  
  
Ginny se quedo quieta viéndolo, Draco estaba enfrente de las gradas de su casa y se dirigía hacia ella  
  
-A...acabo de llegar, ya estabas aquí?, por que si es así, no me percate de tu presencia.  
  
-Si, ya estaba aquí, te estaba observando- Draco caminaba con una sensualidad tremenda.  
  
-Malfoy, quiero saber que es lo que esta sucediendo,-Draco estaba a pocos metros de ella-bueno lo que te esta sucediendo?, por que desde hace varios días atrás has estado muy raro, conmigo especialmente- dijo Ginny abrazándose por el hecho que una corriente de aire corrió por ese momento  
  
-Veras, el día del castigo, te mirabas-Draco comenzó acercarse a ella mas todavía- realmente hermosa enojada, y ese beso.....  
  
-Ese beso no fue a propósito- interrumpió la pelirroja- tu me provocaste, me dijiste que yo....que yo era fea, y eso me mo...mo...molesto mu....mu...muchisimo- Ginny habia empezado a tartamudear levemente por el hecho de que tenia a Draco 15cm de cercas- y....y....y  
  
-y lo único que se te ocurrió fue besarme para desquitarte, cierto?  
  
-pues tu no me negaste el beso- Ginny se dio media vuelta, camino unos cuantos pasos adelante (alejándose de Draco) se cruzo de brazos y siguió hablando- en cambio me seguiste el jueguito.  
  
-Soy hombre Weasley, crees que yo desaprovecharía una oportunidad así?,-Draco volvió a caminar hacia la pelirroja, se paro a unos cuantos cm detrás de ella; Ginny no volteo a verlo pero estaba escuchando cada palabra que el rubio decía- pero no fue una oportunidad, fue como un error, lo que me sucedió fue que me gusto la suavidad y firmeza de tu cuerpo, me gusto el sabor de tus labios, y quise probar mas de ellos, por eso te bese ayer, y te quiero besar ahora, si esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta- en cuanto termino Draco, la tomo de la mano y la volteo- Me gustas Weasley  
  
Ginny se impresiono al oír aquello de la boca de Draco, no era posible, eso no podía ser cierto, a Draco Malfoy, no le podía gustar una Weasley; Draco aun la tenia tomada de la mano, la miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta de la pelirroja (n/a: vamos contesta Weasley ¬¬)  
  
-como puedo saber si eso es cierto?, como puedo saber que no me estas engañando?- a Ginny fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar (N/A: o mas bien a la autora?)  
  
-Por que te voy a besar- y habiendo terminado de decirlo se acerco a ella lentamente y la beso, en cuanto toco sus labios empezaron a caer copos de nieve, aun estaba (eran las 5:20) oscuro, pues el sol salía a las 7:30am; Draco aun tenia tomada de la mano a Ginny, su mano libre, la poso tiernamente en la mejilla de la pelirroja, la empezó a besar profundamente, sus manos en un instante ya estaban sobre la cintura de la chica, Draco empezó a acariciar la espalda de Ginny subiendo y bajando lentamente; Ginny no sabia que encanto tenían los labios de Draco que al sentirlos, siempre deseaba mas de ellos, Draco se separo de ella, y le dijo entrecortadamente- y...bi...bien ...que...di...dices, me crees.....ahora?- Draco la miraba directo a los ojos, hubo algo que le llamo la atención, se miraba muy bonita, su piel blanca y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y la nieve cayendo la hacían verse muy linda- te miras tan hermosa así, tus labios tan rojos, al igual que tus mejillas, eres como un ángel- Draco no supo de donde habían salido esas palabras «no te salgas de plan Draco, que la Weasley esta apunto de caer-pensó rápidamente al recordar por que la estaba besando- no te puedes enamorar de ella, ella solo es un venganza, no mas, no puedes sentir nada por ella, NADA!!!»  
  
-Malfoy.....yo....yo,- Ginny se soltó de Draco y se dio media vuelta- no se que decir, sabes.....mejor me voy...adiós- la rojiza se disponía a irse, pero Draco la detuvo justo a tiempo  
  
-Solo una cosa Ginny....- dijo Draco (aun nevaba)  
  
-Como, me dijiste?- Ginny frunció el entrecejo  
  
-Ginny, así te llamas no?  
  
-si, pero tu siempre me llamas por mi apellido  
  
-pues ya no GINNY, y yo ya no soy "Malfoy", soy Draco, de acuerdo- la chica asintió, y Draco la tomo por la cintura- irías al baile de Halloween, conmigo?- Ginny trago saliva, lo miro a los ojos y luego le sonrió; Draco alzo una ceja en señal de esperar una respuesta, a lo que la chica contesto con un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios, después de eso salió corriendo dejando a Draco sorprendido  
  
-Al parecer, eso fue un si, mi venganza ya esta tomando forma- se dijo para si, cuando la pelirroja ya se habia ido

CONTINUARA

Respondo Reviews:

Rosa E.: Ya lo veras, ya lo veras, asi que mi amiga sigue leyendo gracias besos

Dany: Muchas gracias y bienvenida a la historia...lo de Neville, tu no te preocupes que lo de el se explicara en los siguentes capitulos, no te desesperes...besos

a-grench: Gracias, bienvenida tu tambien, y ya el chico rubio ira sintiendo algo por la Weasley, no te preocupes.

solamente yo: Que bueno, eso me agrada....ya vez lo que e dejado por ser tan buenas chicas bellas,,,me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews, y a vez publeque mas de los que pondria...gracias..besos

Pilika-LastHope: pues ya vez que no lo hicieron al tiro, por que si hubiera sido asi, la historia no fuera emocionante...besos

AlMeNdRiTa: Welcome, que bueno que te halla gustado la historia...y lo Ginevra...lo se pero que haremos asi se llama, y creo que eso es lo de menos....lo importante sera lo que pasara copn el chico rubio y ella...no crees?

eso fueron todos gracias chicas linda a todas ustedes..por escribirme....no se les olvide dejar reviews.....que ese es mi alimento diario para vivir

-que dramatica la autora ¬¬- dice Draco

-si ya lose...que payasa- dijo Ginny cruzada de brazos

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Weasley uu

-Que no me dirias Ginny???

-si, creo que si???...Ginny....que te parece si dejamos a esta y vamos....por ahi a....nose

-si, mejor contigo que con esta escritora- dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Draco

-Bien, largo!!!, vallanse TT...acabos que no es cierto nada de lo qeu dicen....yo no soy ninguna dramatica y payasa

-Y si no eres dramatica....por que lloras?- pregunto Ron

-y tu de donde saliste..y ademas lloro por...por que se me metio una basurita en el ojo, si aja, eso es, una basurita

-y si no eres payasa... por que ries de esa manera?- dijo Ron viendo a la autora con una ceja arqueada

-por que...por que...mira nada mas a la belleza que tengo enfrente- Autora ve a Ron muy sensualmente

-Quien? -Ron voltea hacia atras- yo?.....a claro..ya lo sabia..que te parese si vamos nosostros por....ahi- Ron extiende la mano a la autora

-de acuerdo...ya que insistes...voy contigo a donde quieras-Auntora toma la mano del pelirrojo- Adios chicas lindas...nos leemos luego

-Si, adios presiosas- Ron les guiñe un ojo y manda un beso al aire


	12. Una nueva Persona

Un Pequeño Error

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Autora: LauraRupert

12.- Una nueva persona

Despues del encuentro con Malfoy, Ginny se fue al comedor a desayunar, para no levantar sospechas, se sento en su mesa un poco agitada, tomo aire y comenzo a servirse, en el comedor no habia mucha gente, solo estaba ella, unos cuantos chicos Slytherin (de 1ro), un chico Hufflepuff al parecer de 6to, y Alexander el ex-novio de Aan

-Hola rojita, como te fue con Malfoy?, me puedo sentar aqui?, lo que pasa es que aya esta Alexander y no quiero...tu...sabes..no?- Aan se sento a un lado de ella

-Si, claro sientate,....sabes, tenias razon, Malfoy me dijo, me dijo que yo le gustaba- Ginny se le acerco mas Aan para que nadie mas oyera, tenia una sonrisa en su boca, pero se miraba preocupada

-Osea, que ya son novios, como te lo pidio?, te dijo el tipico "quieres ser mi novia?", o el "quieres andar conmigo?", o fue mas original- Aan se habia alegrado por su amiga.

-pues, no lose, nunca me dijo algo parecido, solo me volvio a besar, y.....

-y?,....pero , que le pasa, te besa y no son novios o una pareja, entonces que son amigos con derecho?....bueno para empezar Malfoy no es ni tu amigo, osea que son enemigos con derecho?- Aan habia interrumpido a Ginny

-Aan?, dejame terminar quieres?, no, no es nada de eso, lo que pasa es que me invito al baile de Halloween, y tal vez.......- Aan volvio a interrumpir a Ginny, lo unico que pudo hacer fue oir lo que decia

-Y tal vez ahi te pide que seas su novia, miralo que curioso la fecha que fue a escoger, de veras ese Werito si que es raro,(Ginny carraspea) y ademas de raro, guapo, y ademas de guapo, rico, pero (Ginny carraspea), quieres un menta?, lo que tiene de rico, lo tiene de sangron, y ademas amargado,(Ginny carraspea otra vez y mas fuerte) nefasto tambien, deveras Ginny, no quieres un menta? que otra cosa- Aan miraba hacia el cielo buscando una "descripcion" mas del rubio- que otra cosa,

-No te gustaria poner que tambien es engreido, arrogante, cinico, vanidoso y tedioso?- le dijo un joven por la espalda

-Si eso es tambien, gracias por la ayuda- Aan no se inmuto a voltear y comenzo a servirse comida

Ginny se le quedo viendo a Aan, con las cejas alzadas, sonriente solo movio levemente la cabeza, volteo a ver al chico que habia "ayudado" a Aan con la "descripcion" del rubio, se encogio de hombros e hizo una seña como de "lo siento, a si es ella", el chico solo volteo los ojos y movio la cabeza de un lado para otro en señal de disgusto

-Hola Ginny- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios y luego dijo sin darle mucha importancia- hola como te llames

-M'e i'amo Aan- dijo con la boca llena- y tu eres......- dejo su comida y volteo a verlo

Cuando Aan lo miro queria que la tierra se la tragara, era Draco Malfoy, el rubio la miraba con superioridad

-Este...bueno...saben, tengo unas cosas,-Aan empezo a levantarse y agarro su plato- que arreglar por aya...nos vemos luego chicos, eh...adios- y con la cara mas roja que el cabello de su amiga se fue a hablar con el chico de Hufflepuff.

-Hola chico como te llames, me puedo sentar aqui?- dijo Aan poniendo su plato en la mesa

-Si, adelante- el joven la miro de pies a cabeza- y me llamo Jakob, Jakob Kazbek.- le extendio la mano.

-Hola, yo me llamo Aan, Aan Maleasley- le tomo la mano y le saludo- no te habia visto antes?....de que grado eres?

-eh....yo, soy de 6to, tu deves de ser de 5to

-si, lo soy- le contesto Aan metiendose un pedazo de pastel a la boca

-Ahi esta, no tenemos las mismas clases y ademas estoy un grado mas adelante que tu- le contesto Jakob; Jakob era un chico alto, apuesto, cabello color marron, ondulado, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo y las orillas de ellos se les podia observar un aro raramente rojo- te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-mmm.....creo que ya la hiciste- Aan volteo a verlo y luego le sonrio- ok, de acuerdo, lo siento, no puede contenerme, haber...preguntame

-ok- el chico sonrio, y al parecer una muy linda sonrisa- por que no te sentaste en tu mesa?, solo hay un chico halla

- ese es el problema, ese chico, es mi ex-novio- le contesto Aan y despues bebio un poco de su zumo de naranja (n/a: claro de naranja, hay que cambiarle, siempre es de calabaza)

-Con razon me esta viendo con ganas de matarme- volteo a verlo y luego volteo con Aan y le sonrio- y....el termino contigo...o?......

-no, yo termine con el, y si me disculpas no quiero seguir hablando del tema- le dijo Aan en buena onda y sin ser grosera.

-De acuerdo, disculpa por ser tan entromedtido- Jackob mordio un tastada

- No te disculpes, yo nunca dije que lo fueras- Aan volteo a verlo y le sonrio

-Y Aquella de halla es tu amiga?- dijo Jakob señalando a Ginny

-de acuerdo, ahora si lo digo- volteo con el fruncio el entrecejo y sonrio

-lo siento, pero es curiosidad- Jakob le sonreia encantadoramente- y bien es tu amiga?...si o no?

-Si, lo es (realmente encantadora esa sonrisa- penso Aan)

-por lo que veo es una Weasley, y muy linda por cierto- volteo a verla y sonrio

(n/a: no se les hace que estos chicos sonrien mucho....es que son muy felices ññ)

-Si, se llama Ginevra, pero le decimos Ginny

- Y el chico Slytherin, Malfoy creo que se llama, es su novio?- miraba a Ginny y a Malfoy

-No, pero la esta pretendiendo, sabes chico lindo, me tengo que ir e terminado de comer los sagrados alimentos- Dijo Aan memorablamente con un mano en el pecho y levantandose de su asiento- fue un placer poder hablar contigo, nos veremos luego....verdad?

-Claro!, adios, nos vemos- Jakob se levanto de su asiento se acerco a Aan y le dio un beso en la mejilla- tambien fue un gusto hablar contigo

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa

- Hola!!!- saludo Ginny-

-Hola, Ginny, puedo hablar contigo

-Si dime, sientate- la chica se hizo a un lado

- No, aqui no, bueno me refiero a, que aqui no puedo hablar contigo,- Draco estaba parado delante de ella- ahora no, que te parece si nos vemos en la torre de astronomia hoy, en la noche, que nadie se de cuenta- se acerco a ella y la vio a los ojos, esos ojos color miel, grandes y preciosos, no puedo evitar que de sus labios saliera una sonrisa; Ginny lo vio a los ojos, esos ojos que al verlos te hielan, son frios y duros cuando deben de serlos, pero esta vez salia de ellos una mirada calida, vio con detencion y observo que de los labios del chico salia un sonrisa, un genuina sonrisa, le encanto, definitibamente, le encanto eso, ella tambien le sonrio y el sonrio mas ampliamente; no pudo evitarlo mas y puso sus manos en el rostro de Draco con mucha ternura, se acerco a el y lo beso; Draco, sorprendido por el beso de la chica, se habia quedado con los ojos abiertos, pero luego de sentir de nuevo esos labios tan calidos y carnosos se dejo llevar, aun parado, se agacho un poco mas, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso con delicadesa, Draco no supo que paso en ese momento, los labios de Ginny tenian algo que lo hechizaban, la primera vez que la beso, le habia gustado, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Zabbini, la beso con mas pasion y luego la levanto, sus manos que una vez estubieron en su espalda ahora estaba en el rostro de la chica acarisiandola con ternura

Pero un joven tropezo con ellos, separando a ambos y mojando por completo a Draco

-Lo siento!- se disculpo un joven

-Fijate por donde caminas Imbecil- le contesto Draco viendolo con tremendo odio, mientras se sacudia la ropa

-Draco, no le hables asi, fue un error- le dijo Ginny muy por lo bajo para que solo el oyera, le sonrio y le dio un beso en los labios

-Voy a cambiarme, nos vemos luego- Draco le dio un rapido beso en los labios y se fue.

-Disculpalo, estas bien?- le dijo Ginny dandole una servilleta para que se secara

-Si, estoy, bien, no te moje a ti?

-No, a mi no, a quien si mojaste fue a Draco, hola- Ginny extendo la mano- yo soy Ginny Weasley y tu.....

-Hola- la saludo- Yo soy Jakob Kazbek, y si ya me habia dado cuenta de que eras un Weasley- dijo Jakob sonriendole y tomandole el cabello.

Mientras tanto a la entrada del comedor, venia llegando el trio maravilla

-Quien Rayos es ese?- Pregunto Ron frunciendo el entrecejo

-Ni idea- dijo Harry tambien con el cejo fruncido

-Yo, lo conosco, se llama Jakob Kazbek- hablo Hermione- es de Hufflepuff, es un chico realmente muy inteligente

-Mas que tu no lo creo- djo Ron volteando a ver a Hermione

-OH!!!, basta, no empiezen con sus estupidas discuciones- habiendo dicho esto se dirigio a la mesa para desayunar, y Ron y Hermione se miraron con el ceño fruncido, y siguieron a Harry

CONTINUARA 


	13. Conociendo Datos

Un Pequeño Error 

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Hola soy yo de nuevo, perdon por la tardanza, pero habia tenido problemas con mi pc....sorry, quiero decir...que me siento un poco triste por que no e tenido los reviews que e querido...y me pero aun asi e continuado escribiendo...hablando de escribir ya subi mi nuevo fic...es un Ron -Hermione, se llama "pensando en el baño me acuerdo mucho de ti"...si es de humor...porfis leanlo y digan que les parecio...VALE?, bueno ahora si las dejo para que lean y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!

Nota: la final respondo reviews

Autora: LauraRupert

13.- Conociendo datos .

En el capitulo anterior:

-Hola, Ginny, puedo hablar contigo- le dijo a al pelirroja

--Si dime, sientate- la chica se hizo a un lado paar que Draco se sentara

- ahora no, que te parece si nos vemos en la torre de astronomia hoy, en la noche, que nadie se de cuenta- respondio Draco.

00000--------------00000-00000000000000-0000000000-0000000000000---

-No, a mi no, a quien si mojaste fue a Draco, hola- Ginny extendo la mano- yo soy Ginny Weasley y tu.....

-Hola- la saludo- Yo soy Jakob Kazbek, y si ya me habia dado cuenta de que eras un Weasley- dijo Jakob sonriendole y tomandole el cabello.

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

Draco Malfoy se dirige apresuradamente por las mazmorras para poder llegar a su habitacion

- Que haces aqui?....Que te paso?- Zabbini se encontro a Draco en el camino y lo acompaño a su habitacion

-Zabbini a un lado, que no ves que tengo prisa, un imbecil, tropezo conmigo y me mojo todo- Ya habian llegado al cuarto del rubio, Draco agarro de su baul un cambio de ropa y se metio al baño para combiarse

-Que a sucedido con la Weasley?- Grito Zabbini- ya cayo en tus encantos?

-Ya casi..... sabes que tambien tenemos de ayuda a la estupida de su amiga?, Aan, creo que se llama- Draco salio del baño sin camiseta, dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen- una tonta por cierto, bonita, pero tonta; creo que dentro de 2 semanas ya cae la.....- no pudo continuar la frase, algo se lo impedia...pero que era?, recordo esos ojos, grandes, bellos y con un brillo impresendible, y tambien recordo los labios de la chica, Draco se quedo como ido

-Draco, Draco reacciona, quieres....pareces enamorado?- Zabbini se acerco a su amigo y lo sangoloteo

-deja de estar diciendo pendejadas!!! y dejame pasar,quieres? -Draco le dijo a Zabbini mientras lo hacia a un lado- tenemos que darnos prisa, clase de posiones con Snape, y tambien con los estupidos de Griffindor, y tener que verle la cara a Weasley, y mas a San Potter, sin olvidar a la estupida de Sangre Sucia Granger......

-Draco amor, llego esto para ti- Pansy entro en la habitacion sin tocar la puerta, traia consigo una carta

-No te enseñaron modales Pansy, por si no lo sabias, tienes que tocar la puerta- Draco se ponia su camiseta mientras caminaba hacia Pansy para recoger la carta

Pansy volteo a ver a Zabbini, le hizo una mirada significativa, el chico solo levanto una ceja e inclino levente la cabeza en señal de entendimiento....

-Sabes Draco, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, te veo en pociones, adios Pansy- Zabbini salio de la habitacion sin no antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a Pansy

-Sabes algo, Draco cariño, extraño tus caricias, tus besos- Pansy fue directamnete hacia Draco sensualmente, le toco los pectorales, comenzo a besar su cuello y le susurro al oido- extraño que me hagas el amor(n/a: el amor...o tener sexo?)- Pansy agarro la mano del rubio y la puso en su tracero, por debajo de la falda; Ante tal propocicion Draco volteo a ver a la morena y arqueo una ceja

En clase de Pociones

-Lo ves Hermione, hemos llegado demaciado temprano, no hay nadie, absolutamete nadie aqui- Ron le reclamaba a la chica, por que hace unos minutos antes los habia apresuado pora llegar al a clase del profesor Snape, el menos querido y el mas odiado profesor de todo Hogwarts, siempre ponia castigos o quitaba puntos a Griffindor, ya sea hasta como por sale humo de su caldero.

-oh!!, por favor no empiesen a discutir, que quiere darme una jaqueca enorme, tengo que tener fuerzas para poder soportar a Snape y a los de Slytherin, y en especial a Draco Malfoy- Harry se alejo de ellos por que sabia que no lo habian escuhado y estaban entablando una linda "converdiscucion"

Hermione como siempre gano la discucion y los chicos entraron al salon , pero no eran los unicas que estaban ahi......

-Neville?, que haces aqui?- Pregunto Hermone a al chico; Neville estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres de enfrente

-Lo mismo que tu Herm, llegar tempreno a la clase de Snape- le contesto duramente, Neville miraba hacia la nada, era una mirada fuerte, como si estubiera planeando algo.... pero que?

-Neville?...te sientes bien?- pregunto Harry

-Si Harry, me siento perfectamente, por cierto...hicieron la tarea de cuales eran los hongos mas venenosos

-Si la hicimos..y tu?- interrogo Ron sentandose aun lado de el

-Si, la hice...son 12 los mas venenosos del mundo- contesto Neville

-Imposible!!!, yo lo tengo 11, como van hacer 12 los mas venenosos, deves tener un error

-Hermione, el hecho que yo tenga mas hongos que tu, eso no quiere decir que Snape, nos dara puntos, y lamento desepcionarte pero son 12 los mas venenosos, dejame mostrarte- Neville saco de su mochila 2 pergaminos, en el cual habia dibujado los diferentes clases de hongos venenosos, Hermione tambien habia sacado su tarea, que a comparacion de Neville eran 3 pergaminos

-Si, si, ese lo tengo, ese tambien,- Hermione le decia cada uno de los dibujos que ya tenia- es tambien, ya, ya tengo ese, ese, esa ya, si, lo tengo, espera......ese no lo tengo, no tengo ese- Hermione volteo a ver a Neville el cual estaba con una cara irreconocible, con una cara maliciosa, pues no se miraba ni asustado, o dudoso como de costumbre, definitivamente era otro Neville, ya casi, nose le veia por ahi, o en la biblioteca, o simplemente ya no visitaba a la prof. Sprout- Cual es ese Neville?

-Pues se le llama.......

Un grupo de alumnos entro casi corriendo, eso significaba que el prof. Snape ya venia en camino, el trio maravilla decidio sentarse, los griffindor se sentaron al lado derecho y los Slytherin al lado izquierdo, detras de ellos entro Snape con su capa produciendo un fru-fru al caminar, la sola presencia de Snape se meritaba el silencio verdadero, miro con detencion a su clase, se le vio hacer un gesto de molestia y luego pregunto

-Sr. Zabbini?, me puede decir donde se encuentra el Sr. Malfoy?- Snape miraba con superioridad al chico.

-No...no lo se Señor- contesto Zabbini bajando la mirada

-bien, empezare mi clase, alguien puede decirme cuantos tipod de hongos venenosos hay?- Snape miro a todo el salon, vio a Neville, se sorprendio al verlo enfrente y firme- Sr. Longbottom?, usted podria decirme?

- Si señor- Neville volteo a verlo, una mirada fuerte y su voz firme y segura- hay 12 tipos de hongos venenos, el mas fuerte de ellos se le dice "Vis noir, ratio mortem", que quiere decir "fuerza negra, razon de muerte", es un hongo con tallo blanco y su caparazon es color negro, pequeño pero venenoso, y muy eficaz- Neville volteo a ver a su profesor con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa victoriosa.

Snape hizo un gesto de repugnancia al saber que el chico tenia razon

-Bien, señor Longbottom, 1 punto para Griffindor- contesto snape de mala gana y dandose media vuleta

-Solo un punto señor, solo un punto por saber cual era el hongo mas venenoso, que perdida de tiempo nos hizo señor, solo por un estupido punto....

En el salon empezaron aescucharse miles de murmullos, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban realmente sorprendidos.

Snape volteo con la cara completamente mas palida de lo normal

-Pero os aseguro, que si hubiera sido una de sus asquerosas viboras, les hubiera dado mas de 10 puntos, que clase de maestro es usted- Neville se habia levantado de su asiento y hablaba fuerte

-Usted quien se cree que es para hablarme asi Sr. Longbottom?- Snape se acerco a el y lo tomo por la muñeca de un brazo- yo soy el que da las clases, no usted; yo decido lo que es bueno, y lo que es malo para usted y para todos ustedes- Snape habia volteado a ver a todo la clase sin soltor a Neville- y usted no vuelva a armar un escandalo y menos en mi clase- Lo volteo a ver a los ojos, y no le gusto lo que vio en ellos, de pronto escucho una voz dentro de su conocida

- No me toques!!!!- le dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza, Snape solto lentamente a Neville, lo miro se podria decir con "respeto", respiro (muy) ondo

-Sientese y no diga nada mas Sr.Longbottom, si no quiere que le imponga un castigo- Snape se volteo y de su amario saco un frasco grande con muchos hongos, hongos negros- como dijo el Sr. Longbottom, este es el hongo mas venenoso, se le dice"fuerza negra, razon de muerte" asi por que con solo probar una pequeña porcion de este mueres en menos de 1 segundo, es muy eficaz, una muerte sin dolor, este hongo es uno de los ingredientes mas usados en alguan de las pociones mortiferas.

La clase de pociones transcurrio con tranquilidad y por primera vez Neville Longbottom, no habia hecho estallar una pocion,

A mitad de la clase... se vio llegar a Pansy, Snape no se habia dado cuenta de que habia llegado por que estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos

«algo esta pasando con ese chico -penso Snape- y esa voz, esa maldita voz»

-donde estabas?- le pregunto Zabbini a Pansy- y donde esta Draco?

-Eso no lo se- Pansy se oia enojada

-Mira- le dijo Zabbini tomandola del brazo con rudeza- maldita puta de primera, dime donde esta Draco..Snape esta bastante enojado

Nadie se habia dado cuenta de aquella situacion, estaban muy absortos con lo de Neville, que no quitaban los 5 sentidos de el.

-Sueltame!!!- Pansy se solto- tu a mi no me hablas asi imbecil- y dicho esto le dio una santa bofetada muy recio a Zabbini, el chico se enojo tanto por eso, que la tomo por la cintura y le dijo...

-Tu a mi no me vuelves a pegar- terminando de decir esto la beso

-Srs. Parkinson y Zabbini, por que no mejor se van fuera de mi clases y se demuestran su afecto en otra parte, no permitire que un salon sea usado para estupideses como besarse, estan aqui para aprender la sutilesa de pociones, no a besuquiarse con cualquiera- dijo Snape mirandolos friamente

dicho esto los chicos se salieron muy enojados

-Que rayos le pasa a Snape?- pregunto bajito Ron para que solo lo oyeran Harry y Hermione

-No lose, pero lo voy a averiguar...- dijo Hermione mirando calculadoramente a Snape

CONTINUARA

Contesto Reviews:

pILIKA lAST-hOPE: que bueno que te gusten los personajes nuevos....espero que Jakob no te guste tanto...pasara algo muy emocionante con el.....y lo del capitulo 11...por algo lo dice Draco no crees!!!...y si la venganza le pone color...pero se utilizara en un momento dado.

Rosy: Pues hay que leer el capitulo 14 o 15 dice algo muy(MUY) importante...y si nuevos y emocionantes enredos empiezan...que emocionante no!!!???.

Miyuki Kishu:Gracias

A-grench:Draco no lo hara.....hasta su devido momento.

Eso es todo por hoy nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo vale?

ESTOY SUPER FELIZ POR QUE E TERMINADO EL CAPITULO 20....SI EL 20, PERO TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES, DE QUE SIGAN LEYENDO... PERO SOBRE TODO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS

BYE BESOS

LAURA RUPERT.

(lean mi otro fic va?...dicen que esta bueno)


	14. Celos, celos?

Un Pequeño Error 

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!, ya estoy aqui...lamento haberme demoradon tanto, en realidad lo siento, pero ya estoy aqui y ya no me demorare tanto...se los juro.....bueno espero disfruten....y DEJEN REVIEWS...eso en realidad levanta el animo....si por ustedes fuera...yo les pondria los capitulos que hasta ahora tengo....mejor las dejo para que ustedes decidan...en realidad muchas gracias por su reviews...nuncame lo imagine....asi que BONA PETIT.

Autora: LauraRupert

14.- Celos........Celos?.

En el Capitulo Anterior:

-Sabes algo Draco cariño, extraño tus caricias, tus besos- Pansy fue directamnete hacia Draco sensualmente, le toco los pectorales, comenzo a besar su cuello y le susurro al oido- extraño que me hagas el amor(n/a: el amor...o tener sexo?)- Pansy agarro las manos del rubio y las puso en su tracero, por debajo de la falda; Ante tal propocicion Draco volteo a ver a la morena y arqueo una ceja.

0000000-------------000000000--------------000000000-------------00000000

-Pero os aseguro, que si hubiera sido una de sus asquerosas viboras, les hubiera dado mas de 10 puntos, que clase de maestro es usted- Neville se habia levantado de su asiento y hablaba fuerte

-Usted quien se cree que es para hablarme asi Sr. Longbottom?- Snape se acerco a el y lo tomo por la muñeca de un brazo- yo soy el que da las clases, no usted; yo decido lo que es bueno, y lo que es malo para usted y para todos ustedes- Snape habia volteado a ver a todo la clase sin soltor a Neville- y usted no vuelva a armar un escandalo y menos en mi clase- Lo volteo a ver a los ojos, y no le gusto lo que vio en ellos, de pronto escucho una voz dentro de su conocida

- No me toques!!!!- le dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza, Snape solto lentamente a Neville, lo miro se podria decir con "respeto", respiro (muy) ondo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habiendo terminado las clases de pociones, los chicos se dirigieron a las clases de adivinacion(Griffindor) y Encantamientos(Slytherin)

Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban de la forma en que se habia comportado Neville, el nunca tenia ese comportamiento, pero desde hace varios dias atras habia estado muy raro.

El dia trasncurrio sin mas acontesimientos importantes, para la cena ya todos estaban en sus mesas comiendo tranquilamente

-Comida, comida...quiero mas comida- Bueno no tan calmadamente, Aan entonaba una especie de cancion militar(por cierto estaba en la mesa de Griffindor, supuestamente se habia ido "a comer con Ginny", pero la verdad era que se fue de su mesa por que Alexander le habia empezado a reclamar sobre el chico con el que estaba en la mañana) y se llevaba un gran pedazo de carne a la boca- mu' ri'a la omid'a- sonrio con Ron el cual la miraba divertido y despues sonrio a Ginny quien miraba despistadamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde cierto rubio le devolvia las miradas y una que otra sonrisa, puso los ojos en blanco divertidamente, luego volteo a la mesa vecina y se encontro con una presiosa mirada color marron viendola, su sonrisa todavia estaba marcada pero al ver aquellos ojos se fue borrando poco a poco, agacho la mirada y jugo con su comida aburridamente....estaba recordando

FlashBack

-Que bien!!!, por fin comida!- dijo Aan sentandose en su mesa

-Aan, tu siempre pensando en la comida, no se como le haces, pero estas demaciado flaca y comes demaciado poco- le dijo una chica con el cabello rubio y rizado

-Eso no es verdad- Aan se servia en su plato pure de patatas, un pedazo de carne, ensalada, y unos cuantos bollos (pan)- yo no como demaciado- mordio un bollo- ad'ma', yo a'ho muho ejerci'o

-Vamos Aan, aquien quieres engañar, eres una olgazana, tu ni haces ejercicio- le contesto la chica rubia

-Mi niña hermosa?, puedo hablar contigo?- Alexander hablo por detras de las chicas

-Ehhh...sabes Aan creo que me esta hablando érmiso- La rubia salio hacia la otra orilla en donde se encontraba Luna, dejando solos a Aan y a Alexander

-Esta bien....sientate- a Aan se le escuchaba la voz nerviosa, su mirada estaba baja- y bien de que quieres hablar conmigo?- Alexander se sento a un lado de la morena

-Quien es ese chico de Hufflepuff?, estas saliendo con el?- en cuanto dijo esto, Aan volteo a verlo

-Alexander..... basta, ya no hay nada entre nosotros....- Aan lo miraba a los ojos y miraba en ellos dolor, tristeza y amor por ella

-Estas saliendo con el?....te gusta?.....-Alexander habia interrumpido a la chica- solo responde esas sencillas preguntas.

Aan agacho la mirada, se acordo que el tambien habia estado con otra chica el dia anterior y ella no le habia reclamado nada.

-Alexander,- Aan volteo a verlo- tu no tienes por que preguntarme eso, nuestra relacion termino, yo nunca te pregunte por la chica con la que habias estado la vez anterior.

-Aan ella solo es una amiga-Alexander le contesto inmediatamente

-Vez...entonces, aquel chico tambien es solo un "amigo"- le contesto Aan

-Aan, tu me importas, y mucho, yo nunca habia sentido esto por ninguna otra chica- Alexander la miraba a los ojos, el se oia sincero, el era sincero, puso una mano en la mejilla de Aan- dejame quererte, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, te amo

-Alexander...yo- Aan habia agachado la mirada, de sus ojos broto una lagrima, Alexander la tomo por la barbilla y la volteo para que lo viera, Alexander se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica, a un cm de besarse Aan hablo con los ojos cerrados- No me beses.....no lo hagas- habiendo dicho esto Alexander se sorprendio, aun seguia cercas de ella, la beso, pero fue un beso rapido, pequeño y fugaz, se alejo de ella, la miro a los ojos, le sonrio y Aan pudo observar que una lagrima habia escapado de los ojos de Alexander, el chico se seco la lagrima y le dijo

-Mi niña Hermosa, no me voy a dar por vencido, por que se que tu me amas, y yo te amo con toda mi alma- Alexander le sonrio, se levanto y se fue a su lugar

Aan no se sintio a gusto y decidio ir con su amiga del alma: Ginny, ahi se sento y comenzo a comer

FinFlashBck

-Hem-hem- Aan hizo un leve carraspeo para que Ginny volteara- Srita. Weasley...podria decirme que le pasa?, por que al parecer tiene una torcedura de cuello hacia el lado derecho

-Chssst, calla, que si alguien te oye, a mi me matan, (suspiro) ay Aan, nose que vaya a pasar con el- se acerco mas a su amiga para que solo ella escuchara- nos hemos besado varias veces, pero no me a dicho nada, no quiero emocionarme mucho con el, por que no lo conosco muy bien, lo unico que se, es que es un Malfoy, de familia rica y sangre pura, son duros, personas frias en sus sentimientos......

-Pero Malfoy a sido demaciado calido contigo....verdad Ginny?- le dijo Aan al oido y volteando a ver al rubio- (suspiro) que suerte la tuya mi amiguita, y a que horas iras con el?

-Como a eso de.....un momento!, como sabes que me vere con el?, yo no te habia dicho nada

-Pues que falta de confianza- dijo Aan cruzandose de brazos y volteando hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff

-Lo siento, disculpame, lo vere como a eso de las 11:00pm, nose como lograre escabullirme hasta....

-La torre de Astronomia, que lugar tan extraño escogen los chicos para las citas- le dijo Aan aun viendo a los chicos de Hufflepuff

-Que rayos!!!, como sabes que es en la torre de astronomia?, Aan me estas asustando, en serio, ese comportamiento no me gusta, la vez pasad......

-Que rayos esta haciendo Neville con aquel chico de alla?!!!- Aan interrumpio a Ginny- Es, ese chico se llama...

-Jakob Kazbek- termino Ginny, lo cual hizo que Aan volteara a verla con el seño fruncido y preguntara

-Lo conoces?

-Si, se prensento conmigo esta mañana- le dijo Ginny viendo al chico

-Conmigo tambien, me pregunto por ti

-Por mi?, que raro, yo en mi vida lo habia visto, ni siquiera por que estamos aqui en la escuela, - le dijo Ginny aun sin quitarle la mirada al chico.

Jakob, se percato de que alguien lo miraba, volteo a ambos lados y se encontro con el dueño o mas bien dicho la dueña de la mirada, tambien se le quedo viendo y le sonrio

A Jakob tampoco le quitaban la mirada de encima

-Draco?, que me dijiste sobre que ya tenias a la Weasley a tus pies

-Por que lo dices Zabbini?

-Por que esta coqueteando justo con aquel chico- le dijo Zabbini mientras aopuntaba hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff

Draco volteo a ver al chico y se topo con que habia sido el mismo imbecil que lo habia mojado en la mañana, volteo a ver a la pelirroja y vio como le sonreia a aquel imbecil, a Draco le empezo a herbir la sangre, no supo por que, un gran odio nacia dentro de el hacia aquel chico, el rubio trago saliva y se contuvo

-Yo te aconsejaria que cuidaras a la palomita de Weasley, por que la chica esta hecha un bombon, como para que semejante idiota se la coja antes que tu, cuida lo tuyo Draco

-Quieres callarte el hoscico Zabbini- le contesto Draco muy, realmente enfadado, aun seguia viendolos

-Hello, Ginny reacciona- Aan hacia señas ante ella para que le hiciera caso

-si, dime que pasa- Ginny se habia ruborizado, agacho la mirada y luego volteo a ver a Aan- Lo siento

-A mi no me digas nada, pero yo te dire a ti, que hay cierto rubio que se mira enojado, muy enojado- le dijo Aan al oido

Ginny volteo a ver a Draco el cual miraba con mucho odio a Jakob, se podria decir que el rubio lo estaba maldiciendo silenciosamente, agacho la mirada y volteo rapido a ver a Jakob, pero el ya no estaba, Ginny lo busco con la mirada

-Buscas a alguien?- le dijo Jakob sentandose a un lado de ella- hola, como estas?- la tomo de la mano y la beso

-ehrr....bien- dijo Ginny soltandose de Jakob- y tu como estas?

-Bien, te puedo decir un secreto......

-Ginny, nos vamos, nos acompañas- le dijo Ron que estaba detras de Jakob y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Eh..ahorita los alcanzo, solo dame un minuto mas..vale?

-Esta bien- Ron, Harry y Hermione se fueron

-Ehhrrr......hola chico del desayuno- saludo Aan, por que al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de ella

-Hola....Aan, cierto?(Aan asintio)

-sabes rojita, yo me voy, te espero "arriba"- le dijo Aan marcando las ultimas palabras (n/a: refiriendose a la torre de astronomia, la cual queda en una de las torres mas altas)- adios chico desayuno

-Sabes Jakob, creo que yo tambien me voy- dijo Ginny levantandose de su silla

-no, no, solo espera un momento- pero Jakob la volvio a sentar- nos quedamos en que te diria un secreto

-si, bien, dilo- le dijo Ginny mirandolo impacientemente, sabia que Draco los devia de estar viendo, y eso la preocupo mas

-pues es que eres muy linda- le dijo Jakob con una sonrisa encantadora

-Eso no es un secreto- se escucho la fria voz de Draco Malfoy detras de Jakob, la chica solo cerro los ojos, Draco traia consigo una copa con zumo de uva- se sabe perfectamente que "ella es hermosa"- Ginny abrio los ojos para encontrarse con la fria mirada de Draco

-Podrias dejarme hablar con ell....-pero Jakob no termino la frase debido a que Draco lo habia mojado- Eres un imbecil, me has mojado todo

-de veras?, no me di cuenta?- le dijo Draco sarcasticamente- podrias moverte, me estorbas el paso,rapido, muevete, que tengo prisa- y sin mas Draco salio del gran comedor como alma que lleba el diablo

-Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer- se disculpo Ginny y tambien salio del comedor, dejando a Jakob solo y mojado.

Afuera en el pasillo Ginny trato de divisar a Draco pero no lo encontro, se tallo la cara con preocupacion.

-Voy a arreglarme, espero que Draco no se halla arrepentido, grrrrr, maldicion- se dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Sabias que?

1.- este capitulo tubo otro final

2.- y que este capitulo fue hecho en 1 dia.  
3.-sabias que tambien tuvo otro titulo.

Y bien que les parecio....les gusto?, espero que si.....en el proximo capitulo respondo reviews(lo que pas es que estoy muy ocupada....lo siento)

CONTINUARA


	15. Descubriendolos

Un Pequeño Error 

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro....blablabla

Autora: LauraRupert.

Quiero dar gracias a todas por sus reviws.....los respondo al final, bueno creo que no tengo nada mas que decir...........asi que disfruten el capitulo

15.- Descubriendolos

En el Capitulo Anterior:

-Podrias dejarme hablar con ell....-pero Jakob no termino la frase debido a que Draco lo habia mojado- Eres un imbecil, me has mojado todo

-de veras?, no me di cuenta?- le dijo Draco sarcasticamente- podrias moverte, me estorbas el paso,rapido, muevete, que tengo prisa- y sin mas Draco salio del gran comedor como alma que lleba el diablo

-Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer- se disculpo Ginny y tambien salio del comedor, dejando a Jakob solo y mojado.

Afuera en el pasillo Ginny trato de divisar a Draco pero no lo encontro, se tallo la cara con preocupacion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Ay, Aan, espero que Draco no se halla arrepentido- Ginny caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala comun de su casa- Voy a ir, y si no esta, esto se acaba, no mas hablar con el, no mas besos(Ginny agacho la mirada), no mas miradas, no mas nada con el

-Ginevra, quieres calmarte, el ira, te lo aseguro- le dijo Aan abrazandola por los hombros- el esta furioso, pero el ira

-Y tu como lo sabes?, Aan, tu sabes mas de lo hablas....verdad?- le dijo Ginny mirandola a los ojos- dime, es cierto lo que pienso

-y bien, que es lo que piensas?- le dijo Aan alejandose un poco de ella y cruzandose de brazos

-Pues.. yo pienso que tu tienes una clase de poder para saber las cosas...el futuro- le dijo Ginny viendola a los ojos- eso es cierto?

Aan la miro con los ojos vidriosos, volteo la mirada y camino hacia la chimenea dandole la espalda a su amiga.

-Y bien?, Aan, respondeme, soy tu amiga..tu puedes confiar en mi..... y....

-Yo nunca te voy a dejar- dijieron al mismo tiempo Aan y Ginny, esta ultima al oir aquello abrio como platos los ojos, Aan volteo a verla y de sus ojos salio una lagrima, no puedo verla mas tiempo y tapo su rostro con sus manos, Ginny se acerco rapidamente a ella y la abrazo

-Lo siento Ginny, perdoname por no haberte dicho nada- dijo Aan con la voz quebrantada- pero tenia miedo de que algo pasara

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, y no va a pasar nada tontita- le dijo de forma divertida, pero preocupada

-Es que no entiendes, conmigo cercas si puede pasar algo, estos poderes premonitorios, no son tan buenos como parecen, ademas, no son muy exactos, son solo frases que se me vienen a la cabeza, algunos son como si ya los hubiera vivido, otrosson como recuerdos lejanos- Aan miraba a Ginny con los ojos llororsos- esto me pasa desde muy chica, mis padres estan muertos por la culpa de estos estupidas premoniciones, y ahora yo tengo que vivir con la estupida tia Nesz. les dije mas de lo que sabia, y ellos murieron..por mi culpa, lo entiendes?- Aan lloraba como niña pequeña, Ginny entendio y no pregunto mas de aquello, la abrazo y el dio un tierno beso en la cabeza

-no te preocupes, yo estare bien, si tu estas conmigo, y no se diga mas..entendido?- Aan volteo a ver a Ginny y la pelirroja le sonrio a su amiga

-Si, lose...yo tambien te quiero mucho- le dijo Aan a Ginny antes de que ella comenzara la frase de "t.q.m.", le sonrio y la abrazo- sabes...creo que se te hace tarde...Malfoy deve estar desesperado...y si no llegas, pensara que no iras- Aan se separo de Ginny y le sonrio de nuevo- anda, date prisa...ademas yo tengo que irme a mi casa...es tarde, me voy rojita- le dijo Aan secandose las lagrimas- nos vemos mañana...si te levantas...bueno adios- y dicho esto Aan salio por el retrato de la dama gorda.

En la torre de Astronomia

Ginny logro llegar a la torre de astronomia sin ningun problema, mientras caminaba por las escaleras iba pidiendo que Draco se encantrara ahi. Cuando llego, volteo hacia ambos lados para poder ver si se encantraba con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos grises como la luz de la luna y frios como el hielo, pero no fue asi, agacho la mirada, dio media vuelta ya para irse

-Acabas de llegar y ya te vas- se escucho la voz de Draco , el estaba (sexymente) recargado cercas de la ventana con los brazos cruzados y dirigiendo una fria mirada a la chica de fuego

-Yo...yo pense que no no te mire...pense que no habias venido- Ginny se fue acercando mas hacia Draco, trago saliva y lo miro a los ojos- Por lo del incidente con Jakob...por que lo mojaste?

-Ah, ya se conocian, y por que lo defierndes? ya se besaron?, como besa?- dijo con un dejo de enojo, la miraba con rencor

-Draco no es lo que tu piensas, lo conoci...hoy, en la mañana, no tengo nada que ver con el- Ginny no le quietaba la mirada a Draco, al ver que el chico no entendia, lo miro fuerte y le dijo- sabes, mejor me voy, si solo vine para escuchar reclamaciones tuyas no tiene caso...adios- Ginny dio media vuelta dispuesta a dirigirse a la entrada de la puerta, pero Draco la detubo por un brazo

-No te vayas- le dijo mirandola a los ojos- no te vayas- volvio a decir, trago saliva y la tomo por la cintura, la miro a los ojos hizo una mirada rapida a los labios de la rojiza y volvio a verla, Draco se acerco a ella para besarla, pero Ginny se separo rapidamente

-Por que me citaste?- pregunto Ginny caminando hacia uno de los telescopios, acomodandose el pelo detras de la oreja izquierda

-Para conocerte....mas bien dicho para conocernos, lo unico que se de ti es que besas perfectamente- le dijo volteandola a ver y sonriendole picaramente- y bien que me dices?

Ginny se quedo estupefacta, nunca penso escuchar eso, canocer mas a Malfoy y el conocerla a ella

-Perfecto- fue lo unico salio de ella- bueno quize decir...que...bueno...

-Perdoname- dijo Draco interrumpiendo a Ginny y mirando por el telescopio

-Que dijiste?-

Draco dejo de ver y volteo con Ginny y dijo

-perdoname, es lo primero que te digo, por que los enemigos, no se sientan como si nada y se ponen a hablar de cualquier cosa- Draco la miraba directo a los ojos- empezemos de nuevo- Draco se acerco a ella y le extendio la mano- Yo soy Draco Malfoy

Ginny sonrio para sus adentros, vio la mano extendida del rubio, luego volteo a verlo a el y le sonrio, se acerco a el y le tomo la mano

-Hola, Ginevra Weasley, pero para los amigos soy Ginny- Al estar tomada de la mano de Draco se sintio en las nubes y mas cuando el chico se acerco la mano a su boca y la beso, Ginny se solto de el lenta y timidamente, camino hacia la gran ventana que habia en esa torre, y miro hacia la luna

-Que quieres saber de mi Ginevra- le dijo Draco recargandose en la pared

Ginny volteo a verlo extrañada, nadie le decia asi, no le gustaba que le dijeran asi, pero viniendo de los labios de el se oia lindo,(N/A: todo viniendo de Draco es lindo) muchas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza en ese momento

-pues ay tantas preguntas...pero no encuentro una apropiada para empezar- le dijo yo- Draco se movio y camino dando varias vueltas en el mismo lugar, se paro en seco y volteo a verla- Aun te gusta Potter?

-No- le contesto Ginny cortante por la pregunta que el rubio le habia hecho, no le gustaba hablar mucho del asunto de Harry y menos con Draco

-Bien, ahora tu pregunta, que quieres saber de mi?

-De acuerdo,- Ginny dio varias vueltas y despues paro en seco y le dijo- tu..tu, bueno, es dificil lo que tengo que preguntarte,.....tu tienes, tu, te estas preparando..bueno para unirte

- El lado oscuro?,- Draco arqueo una ceja- eres demaciada curiosa, no crees?, que te parece si mejor hablamos de otra cosa que no sea eso, eso no es importante...tu si- Draco hizo un movimiento de varita y aparecio una gran sillon negro enfrente de la gran ventana del salon- sientate, y cuentame de ti...primero las damas..no crees?

Ginny hablo la mayor parte del tiempo contando a Draco cosas que le habian disgustado de el y hablando cosas que a ella le gustaban; como por ejemplo que su color favorito era el blanco, comida favorita las fresas con crema, etc. al momento de contarle estas cosas Draco la miraba siempre con una sonrisa, a lo cual Ginny se sonrojaba y agachaba la mirada timidamente

-Bien es tu turno, creo que yo e hablado demaciado- le dijo Ginny acomodandose para poder verlo mejor- y bien que me cuentas?

-pues te dire que no soy lo que la gente piensa, tengo sentimientos al igual que tu....lo digo por lo que me dijiste el dia que nos pusieron el castigo, tienes tu caracter Weasley...- le dijo Draco.

-sabes en realidad es difil estar aqui contandote casi todo de mi, que dificil es hablar con la verdad....bueno, no es que nunca lo haya hecho, pero no soy de ese estilo de personas- Draco la miraba demaciado, cada vez que Ginny lo veia el le sonreia o le acariciaba la mejilla. algo estaba pasando con el, algo sucedia cuando estaba cercas de Ginny, era como si quisiera ser otra persona....pero sin notarlo, sin sentirlo, el ya se habia olvidado completamente de su "venganza", le agradaba Weasley, pero no lo habia dicho a nadie...ni siquiera a Zabbini, siendo su mejor amigo, por que sabria lo que diria, se burlaria de el, perderia autoridad....no solo ante el, si no tambien delante de todos, por que siempre conocieron un Draco Malfoy frio, dominante, autoritario...y se podria decir sin sentmientos.

-Y te llebas bien con tu familia?- le pregunto Ginny curiosamente

Draco agacho la mirada, el nunca hablaba de su familia (n/a:ok, lo hacia pero siempre para sacar a relucir lo ricos que eran y cosas asi...etc.etc.)

-Solo con mi Madre...mi padre es un....- no pudo continuar, se levanto del sillon y se recarco en el alfeizar de la ventana- no quiero hablar de eso

Ginny se levanto y fue con el, le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apreto en señal de confianza, valor, apoyo, esto hizo que Draco voltera con Ginny y le sonriera, ella tambien le sonrio

-Eres una gran persona....solo te hacia falta hablar con gente civilizada- Ginny le sonrio(lo de gente civilizada se referia a ella, ya que el tenia como compañeros de casa, cuarto y escuela a Crabbe y Goyle)-sabes es tarde, tengo que irme, por que si se dan cuenta que no estoy en la cama....me matan, me dio gusto hablar contigo

-A mi tambien, espero podamos hablar mas seguido- dijo Draco quedando enfrente de Ginny y acarisiandole una mejilla tiernamente, acto seguido de un pequeño acercamiento...los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, la luz de la luna hacia que la bella piel de Draco se mirara mas palida pero con vida, y dando un brillo especial a los ojos de Ginny, la cual cerro los ojos aspirando el olor de Draco, el chico la observo como ella cerraba sus ojos sensualmente, queria besarla, iba a besarla, pero algo se lo impidio, lo unico que hizo fue que con sus manos rozo el rostro de la pelirroja, con tan solo las llemas de sus dedos de forma vertical, de arriba hacia abajo la toco con delicadeza, sintiendo su frente pequeña, su nariz fina pero respingada, sus labios carnosos, y su barbilla suave, Ginny abrio los ojos y le sonrio, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Draco ahi solo y con la mirada aun puesta por donde habia salido la chica

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella- se dijo asi mismo, Draco trago saliva y tallo su rostro con una mano

CONTINUARA

Chan....chan.....chan.....chaaaaaaaaaaannnnn......que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado......bueno me dejo de tanto choro y respondo reviews

Ginny-ForEver: holas mi amiga creo que tienes razon....pero ya lo sabras mas adelante...jajajaj

Rosy: Si...ya lo se, pero ya veras, ya veras..........y lo de Pansy??????............te recomiendo que sigas leyendo...besitos

AnduchisMalfoy-22: Gracias

AlMeNdRiTa: Muchisimas gracias eso me agrada....en verdad me alienta a seguir escribiendo dia con dia....gracias!!!!

Pilika-LastHope: mi querida pilika creo que tu si estas leyendo la trama con determinacion y detenimiento.....si es alguno de esos tres....pero creo que te hace falta uno....jajajaja....me apurare lo mas pronto posible....pero eso si dejad reviews

NOTA IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!!!: QUIERO PROPONER QUE SI RESIVOMAS DE 10 O 10 REVIEWS......PUBLICARE 2 CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS.....JUNTITOS DE UN JALON.....ASI QUE SI DESEAN LEERLOS A DEJAR REVIEWS

GRACIAS.

BESOS

ATTE.LAURARUPERT.


	16. Recordando Hechos1ra Parte

Un Pequeño Error 

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Autora: LauraRupert.

Amigas....Gracias me hacen muy feliz!!!!....y mejor dejo de decir cosas, para que ustedes lean....y como lo prometido es deuda....aqui tienen.....DISFRUTENLOS!!!!

16.- Recordando Hechos (1ra Parte)

NOTA IMP: estos dos capitulos...por favor leanlos con mucha calma y detencion.....se los recomiendo....bueno...bye.....respondo reviews en el sig capitulo

En el Capitulo Anterior:

-Ginevra, quieres calmarte, el ira, te lo aseguro- le dijo Aan abrazandola por los hombros- el esta furioso, pero el ira

-Y tu como lo sabes?, Aan, tu sabes mas de lo hablas....verdad?- le dijo Ginny

00000000000000-------------------00000000000000000----------------------

Draco la miraba demaciado, cada vez que Ginny lo veia el le sonreia o le acariciaba la mejilla. algo estaba pasando con el, algo sucedia cuando estaba cercas de Ginny, era como si quisiera ser otra persona..pero sin notarlo, sin sentirlo, el ya se habia olvidado completamente de su "venganza", le agradaba Weasley, pero no lo habia dicho a nadie...ni siquiera a Zabbini, siendo su mejor amigo, por que sabria lo que diria, se burlaria de el, perderia autoridad.. no solo ante el, si no tambien delante de todos, por que siempre conocieron un Draco Malfoy frio, dominante, autoritario...y se podria decir sin sentmientos.  
Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella- se dijo asi mismo, cuando la chica ya se habia ido; Draco trago saliva y tallo su rostro con una mano como seña de Preocupacion

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco se rescosto en su cama mirando hacia el techo, eran las 2:00am de la madrugada cuando llego a su habitacion, se quito su ropa, se puso su pijama (la cual era un pantalon a cuadros negros y una camiseta blanca un poco pegada al cuerpo) , aun no lo podia creer...no queria pensar en eso, no queria enamorarse de ella, solo la estaba usando para vengarze de Ron, pero las cosas le habian salido mal...habia cometido un pequeño error....al parecer se habia enamorado de Weasley,(n/a: Ginny, no sean mal pensadas uuU) cerro los ojos pensando en esos labios que le habian gustado desde el primer momento en que los habia tocado, de esos ojos grandes hermosos, encantadores, y sensuales, de como ella lo hacia sentir, como podia estar con ella y hablarle sinceramente(bueno...no tan sinceramente), le encantaba verla cuando se sonrojaba por algun comentario que el le hacia, o cuando la veia de lejos y alguien la hacia reir(Aan por supuesto...es la primera), no sabia cuando habia dejado de pensar en ella como una venganza y cuando la habia empezado a ver como una mujer.

-Maldicion!!!- se dijo enojado- esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, no a mi, no yo, -se cobijo, puso los brazos detras de la nuca, cerro los ojos y se undio en sus recuerdos......

FlashBack

El dia del castigo.......

-Yo, no, te tengo, miedo, Malfoy- Dijo Ginny pausadamente con un tono de enojo- creo, que seria lo ultimo que pasaria por mi cabeza.

-Lo dices enserio?- acercandose mas y mas a la pelirroja la cual se alejaba poco a poco- por que no lo parece- le dijo acorralandola entre sus brazos y la pared, mirandola fijamente a los ojos, unos grandes y hermosos ojos color miel« Que asco, lo que voy a hacer, todo sea por el orgullo de un Malfoy»- Sabes?, viendote de cercas, no eres tan fea- Malfoy paso su dedo indice por la mejilla de Ginny y ella trago saliva- en realidad, eres MUY Fea!!!.

-Eso crees?, crees que soy fea?- dijo Ginny, seductora, poso sus manos en las pectorales de Malfoy( «ademas de fea, ofrecida- penso Draco al sentir las manos de la pelirroja en su cuerpo-pero me conviene, asi mas facil me sale todo») Ginny se fue acercando al rostro del chico, le miro los labios los cuales estaban rojos, y muy bien formados, carnosos, Ginny se acerco al rostro del rubio lo miro a los ojos, trago saliba y lo beso.

Al dia siguente en el desayuno........

Malfoy llego por detras de Ginny y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

- Hola Weasley- saludo con una sonrisa y se dirigio a su mesa acompañado de Zabbini.

Draco se le quedo viendo a la pelirroja mientras esta se iba, alzo una ceja y se acordo de lo que habia pasado en el salon de los trofeos, se acordo de ese cuerpo perfecto, bien formado, firme, la suavidad de su piel, de su boca y del color que ella obtenia cuando sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, el brillo que irradiaban sus ojos cuando el la tocaba.

-Despierta Malfoy, que se te van a ir los ojos junto con la Weasley- Zabbini le dijo al oido, a lo cual el rubio solo carraspeo un poco y le dijo

-Deja de estar diciendo estupidez y media y deja desayunar-

Zabbini lo miro duramente y despues alzo una ceja junto con una sonrisa incredula- No me digas que te gusto la pequeña aventurilla que tuviste con ella, o mas que eso, te esta gustando la Weasley

-No seas imbecil Blaise, claro que no, todo va de acuardo al plan, que asco a mi gustarme Weasley- Draco dio un gran sorbo a su jugo

Esa misma tarde en el lago........

-Sueltame Malfoy!, pero a ti que te pasa?- Ginny se safo de Draco, se levanto inmediatamente y volteo a verlo

-Vine a darte una sopresa, y al parecer lo hice- Draco rodio la roca que los separaba y se dirigio con paso firme hacia la pelirroja- asi que no te acuardas de mi?- la volvio a tomar de la cintura y se la acerco, la miro fijamente a los ojos y su nariz jugo con la de Ginny, despues sus labios rosaron los de la pelirroja y dijo sobre ellos- quieres acoradarte de mi?- y sin mas la beso, al comienzo, la beso lentamente, mordio y beso su labio superior, despues se fue hacia su labio inferior besando con mas intensidad, acercandosela mas. Ginny se dejo llevar por el beso, no sabia en que momento, pero ella ya tenia sus manos sobre el cuello de Draco, subiendo un poco hacia su cabeza y jugando con su cabello despeinado, acercandoselo mas para poder sentir sus labios; Draco capto la idea de la chica e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja, recordando cada rincon, un lucha de lenguas se debatia el mando, y como es obvio, Draco la gano, Ginny se separo un poco por falta de oxigeno y bajo su mirada para no encontrese con la de Draco- Ya,(beso) te,(beso) acuerdas,(un beso muy prolongado)te acuerdas de mi?- Draco queria conseguir la mirada de Ginny, ella seguia con la mirada baja- sabes, me encanta el sabor de tus labios.- Ginny volteo a verlo rapidamente, trago saliva, y fijo sus ojos en los del rubio, la pelirroja se ruborizo.

Al dia siguiente en el campo de quidditch.........

-Soy hombre Weasley, crees que yo desaprovecharia una oportunidad asi?,-Draco volvio a caminar hacia la pelirroja, se paro a unos cuantos cm detras de ella; Ginny no volteo a verlo pero estaba escuchando cada palabra que el rubio decia- pero no fue una oportunidad, fue como un error, lo que me sucedio fue que me gusto la suavidad y firmeza de tu cuerpo, me gusto el sabor de tus labios, y quize provar mas de ellos, por eso te bese ayer, y te quiero besar ahora, si esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta- en cuanto termino Draco, la tomo de la mano y la volteo- Me gustas Weasley

Ginny se impresiono al oir aquello de la boca de Draco, no era posible, eso no podia ser cierto, a Draco Malfoy, no le podia gustar una Weasley; Draco aun la tenia tomada de la mano, la miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta de la pelirroja (n/a: vamos contesta weasley©

-como puedo saber si eso es cierto?, como puedo saber que no me estas engañando?- a Ginny fue lo primero que se le ocurrio preguntar(N/A: o mas bien a la autora?)

-Por que te voy a besar- y habiendo terminado de decirlo se acerco a ella lentamente y la beso, en cuanto toco sus labios empezaron a caer copos de nieve, aun estaba (eran las 5:20) oscuro, pues el sol salia a las 7:30am; Draco aun tenia tomada de la mano a Ginny, su mano libre, la poso tiernamente en la mejilla de la pelirroja, la empezo a besar profundamente,sus manos en un instante ya estaban sobre la cintura de la chica, Draco empezo a acarisiar la espalda de Ginny subiendo y bajando lentamente; Ginny no sabia que encanto tenian los labios de Draco que al sentirlos, siempre deseaba mas de ellos, Draco se separo de ella, y le dijo entrecortante- y...bi...bien ...que...di...dices, me crees.....ahora?- Draco la miraba directo a los ojos, hubo algo que le llamo la atencion, se miraba muy bonita, su piel blanca y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y la nieve callendo la hacian verse muy linda- te miras tan hermosa asi, tus labios tan rojos, al igual que tus mejllas, eres como un angel- Draco no supo de donde habian salido esas palabras«no te salgas de plan Draco, que la Weasley esta apunto de caer-penso rapidamente al recordar por que la estaba besando- no te puedes enamorar de ella, ella solo es un venganza, no mas, no puedes sentir nada por ella, NADA!!!»

InterrupcionFlashBack

-Claro- se dijo Draco sonriendose asi mismo- ese dia se miraba hermosa, ese dia...empeze a sentir algo por ella...pero hize caso omiso a mis emociones, a mis sentimientos- cerro los ojos de nuevo para seguir recordando

ContinuacionFlashBack

-Al parecer mi venganza ya esta tomando forma- se dijo para si, cuando la pelirroja ya se habia ido

despues de eso fua a su casa y se encontro con Zabbini en la sala comun

-Donde la Weasley?- le dijo Zabbini sonriendole con malicia

-Si- contesto Draco cortantemente, el rubio le habia comentado que habia citado a la pelirroja para esta mañana- todo salio como esperaba, la invite al baile de Halloween, y ella dijo que si, solo un poco mas y esta cae a mis pies, ya lo veras Zabbini.

-Sabes....despues de que te la hayas cogido....me gustaria tener una aventura con ella- le dijo Zabbini mirando una revista

Draco se sorprendio por el comentario, lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido...y sintio una punzada de...odio?...pero porque?, el y Zabbini siempre se habian acostado con las mismas muchachas, claro, despues de que Draco se habia acostado con ellas primero y se las dejaba despues a Blaise

-Vamonos a desayunar- fue lo unico que pudo decir Draco,y el y Zabbini salieron de las mazmorras para dirijirse al comedor, en la entrada del mismo zabbini lo detuvo

-Ahora vuelvo, se me olvido algo, seduciras de nuevo a la Weasley?-

-Si claro, no perdere tiempo- le dijo Draco de mal humor y sarcasticamente

Esa misma mañana en el comedor......

-Hola, Weasley, puedo hablar contigo- le dijo a al pelirroja

-Si dime, sientate- la chica se hizo a un lado para que Draco se sentara

- ahora no, que te parece si nos vemos en la torre de astronomia hoy, en la noche, que nadie se de cuenta- respondio Draco, se acerco a ella y la vio a los ojos, esos ojos color miel, grandes y preciosos, no puedo evitar que de sus labios saliera una sonrisa; Ginny lo vio a los ojos, esos ojos que al verlos te hielan, son frios y duros cuando deben de serlos, pero esta vez salia de ellos una mirada calida, vio con detencion y observo que de los labios del chico salia un sonrisa, un genuina sonrisa, le encanto, definitibamente, le encanto eso, ella tambien le sonrio y el sonrio mas ampliamente; no pudo evitarlo mas y puso sus manos en el rostro de Draco con mucha ternura, se acerco a el y lo beso; Draco, sorprendido por el beso de la chica, se habia quedado con los ojos abiertos, pero luego de sentir de nuevo esos labios tan calidos y carnosos se dejo llevar, aun parado, se agacho un poco mas, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso con delicadesa, Draco no supo que paso en ese momento, los labios de Ginny tenian algo que lo hechizaban, la primera vez que la beso, le habia gustado, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Zabbini, la beso con mas pasion y luego la levanto. Sus manos que una vez estubieron en su espalda, ahora estaba en el rostro de la chica acarisiandola con ternura

Pero un joven tropezo con ellos, separando a ambos y mojando por completo a Draco

-Lo siento!- se disculpo un joven

-Fijate por donde caminas Imbecil- le contesto Draco viendolo con tremendo odio, mientras se sacudia la ropa

-Draco, no le hables asi, fue un error- le dijo Ginny muy por lo bajo para que solo el oyera, le sonrio y le dio un beso en los labios

-Voy a cambiarme, nos vemos luego- la beso de nuevo y se fue.

En las mazmorras el mismo dia......

- Que haces aqui?....Que te paso?- Zabbini se encontro a Draco en el camino y lo acompaño a su habitacion

-Zabbini a un lado, que no ves que tengo prisa, un imbecil, tropezo conmigo y me mojo todo- Ya habian llegado al cuarto del rubio, Draco agarro de su baul un cambio de ropa y se metio al baño para combiarse

-Que a sucedido con la Weasley?- Grito Zabbini- ya cayo en tus encantos?

-Ya casi..... sabes que tambien tenemos de ayuda a la estupida de su amiga?, Aan, creo que se llama- Draco salio del baño sin camiseta, dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen- una tonta por cierto, bonita, pero tonta; creo que dentro de 2 semanas ya cae la.....- no pudo continuar la frase, algo se lo impedia...pero que era?, recordo esos ojos, grandes, bellos y con un brillo impresendible, y tambien recordo los labios de la chica, Draco se quedo como ido

-Draco, Draco reacciona quieres?....pareces enamorado?- Zabbini se acerco a su amigo y lo sangoloteo

-deja de estar diciendo pendejadas!!! y dejame pasar,  
quieres? -Draco le dijo a Zabbini mientras lo hacia a un lado- tenemos que darnos prisa, clase de posiones con Snape, y tambien con los estupidos de Griffindor, y tener que verle la cara a Weasley, y mas a San Potter, sin olvidar a la estupida de Sangre Sucia Granger......

-Draco amor, esto llego para ti- Pansy entro en la habitacion sin tocar la puerta, traia con sigo una carta

-No te enseñaron modales Pansy, por si no lo sabias, tienes que tocar la puerta- Draco se ponia su camiseta mientras caminaba hacia Pansy para recoger la carta

Pansy volteo a ver a Zabbini, le hizo una mirada significativa, el chico solo levanto una ceja e inclino levente la cabeza en señal de entendimiento....

-Sabes Draco, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, te veo en pociones, adios Pansy- Zabbini salio de la habitacion sin no antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a Pansy

-Sabes algo, Draco cariño, extraño tus caricias, tus besos- Pansy fue directamnete hacia Draco sensualmente, le toco los pectorales, comenzo a besar su cuello y le susurro al oido- extraño que me hagas el amor(n/a: el amor...o tener sexo?)- Pansy agarro las manos del rubio y la puso en su tracero, por debajo de la falda; Ante tal propocicion Draco volteo a ver a la morena y arqueo una ceja

- y bien Draco amor, que dices- dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y besaba con mucho deseo el cuello del rubio

Draco tambien la besaba, empezo a mover su manos en circulos(en el tracero de ella), despues se deslizaron hacia la parte de arriba, tocandole los senos, pansy lo llevo hasta la cama en donde lo empujo y el quedo acostado, ella se empezo a quitar la falda dando a relucir una bragas diminutas de color negro, quedo solo en ropa interior

-Esto sera bueno, muy bueno- le dijo la morena muy sensualmente mientras se quitaba el sujetador, dejando al descubierto sus senos, se lanzo hacia Draco, a besarlo,a quitarle la ropa; Draco se estaba dejando llevar, al momento de besarla, se acordo de Ginny, de sus labios, que acomparacion eran calidos, ricos, se imagino que la estaba besando a ella, la beso con mas pasion, al abrir los ojos se topo con que no era Ginny sino Pansy a la que besaba, la separo bruzcamente y se levanto de la cama

-No puedo- dijo cerrandose la cremallera del pantalon

-Que!!!?, estas loco, no me puedes dejar asi- le dijo Pansy levantandose, se tapo con la sabana de la cama y se dirigio hacia el.

-Creelo, si puedo...- se termino de abrochar la camisa y se dirigio a la puerta- y lo voy a hacer.........

CONTINUARA


	17. Recordando Hechos2da Parte

Un Pequeño Error 

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Autora: LauraRupert

17.- Recordando Hechos (2da Parte)

En el Capitulo Anterior:

-Esto sera bueno, muy bueno- le dijo la morena muy sensualmente mientras se quitaba el sujetador, dejando al descubierto sus senos, se lanzo hacia Draco, a besarlo,a quitarle la ropa; Draco se dejo hacer por ella, al momento de besarla, se acordo de Ginny, de sus labios, que acomparacion eran calidos, ricos, se imagino que la estaba besando a ella, la beso con mas pasion, al abrir los ojos se topo con que no era Ginny sino Pansy a la que besaba, la separo bruzcamente y se levanto de la cama

-No puedo- dijo cerrandose la cremallera del pantalon

-Que!!!?, estas loco, no me puedes dejar asi- le dijo Pansy levantandose y dirigiendose hacia el

-Creelo, si puedo...- se termino de abrochar la camisa y se dirigio a la puerta- y lo voy a hacer.........

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-DRACO!!!, DRACO REGRESA- Pansy gritaba histericamente desde la puerta del cuarto del rubio

pero Draco no le hiso cazo y siguio adelante, no sabia a donde ir, dejo que sus pasos lo llevaran a quien sabe donde.

Se sento en una roca, habia salido del castillo, y estaba justo delante del lago, donde la habia visto Ginny (para su venganza), donde la habia besado tambien, no asistio a ninguna de las clases siguientes, se paso todo el dia ahi, pensando en nada..o nadie?, el cielo empezaba a oscureser, el frio aumenteo y decidio entrar al castillo, llego justo a la si nada hubiera pasado.

se sento en su mesa, a un lado de Zabbini

-Donde rayos has estado todo el maldito dia?, Snape esta furioso si hubieras estado en clase de poc.....

-Quieres callarte no estoy para discusiones, y menos para estar oyendo tonterias- le dijo Draco levantado un poco su mano en señal de alto. Draco empezo a buscar a Ginny con la mirada y la encontro, se encontro con esos ojos grandes y hermoso que a el le gustaban, la pelirroja le sonreia y el le devolvia las sonrisas y miradas.

Zabbini aun molesto por el comportamiento de su amigo, no le dirigio la palabra, el siguio comiendo y observando. Draco habia dejado de ver un poco a la pelirroja para poder comer; Zabbini miraba calculadoramente hacia todas las mesas, y se encontro con el chico que habia armado problemas en la clase de pociones...Neville, pero no estaba en su mesa, estaba en la mesa de los Hufflepuff, siempre se supo que Neville devia perteneser a ella, no solo por que le gustara la herbologia, sino por su compórtamiento noble (y asustadizo); estaba con un chico al parecer de cara tosca, mal humaroda, huraña, estaban platicando de algo malo, por que reian maliciosamente, y volteaban a ver si alguien no los miraba o estaba escuchando algo de su conversacion.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff

-Todo va muy bien, sigue asi, no te resistas, eres mio- se oia en la cabeza de Neville, el chico con el que estaba era Jakob Kazbek, pero el no estaba moviendo los labios, lo miraba fijamente.

-Asi que quieres a Ginny?- le dijo Neville

-Si, es muy bonita- le dijo Jakob volteando a ver a Ginny

En la mesa de Griffindor

-hem-hem- Aan hizo un leve carraspeo para que Ginny volteara- Srita. Weasley...podria decirme que le pasa?, por que al parecer tiene una torcedura de cuello hacia el lado derecho

-Chssst, calla, que si alguien te oye, a mi me matan, (suspiro) ay Aan, nose que vaya a pasar con el- se acerco mas a su amiga para que solo ella escuchara- nos hemos besado varias veces, pero no me a dicho nada, no quiero emocionarme mucho con el, por que no lo conosco muy bien, lo unico que se, es que es un Malfoy, de familia rica y sangre pura, son duros, personas frias en sus sentimientos......

-Pero Malfoy a sido demaciado calido contigo....verdad Ginny?- le dijo Aan al oido y volteando a ver hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff- Que rayos esta haciendo Neville con aquel chico de alla?!!!, es, ese chico se llama...

-Jakob Kazbek- termino Ginny, lo cual hizo que Aan volteara a verla con el seño fruncido y preguntara

-Lo conoces?

-Si, se prensento conmigo esta mañana- le dijo Ginny viendo al chico

-Conmigo tambien, me pregunto por ti

-Por mi?, que raro, yo en mi vida lo habia visto, ni siquiera por que estamos aqui en la escuela, - le dijo Ginny aun sin quitarle la mirada al chico.

Jakob, se percato de que alguien lo miraba, volteo a ambos lados y se encontro con el dueño o mas bien dicho la dueña de la mirada, tambien se le quedo viendo y le sonrio

A Jakob tampoco le quitaban la mirada de encima

-Draco?, que me dijiste sobre que ya tenias a la Weasley a tus pies

-Por que lo dices Zabbini?

-Por que esta coqueteando justo con aquel chico- le dijo Zabbini mientras apuntaba hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff

Draco volteo a ver al chico y se topo con que habia sido el mismo imbecil que lo habia mojado en la mañana, volteo a ver a la pelirroja y vio como le sonreia a aquel imbecil, a Draco le empezo a herbir la sangre, no supo por que, un gran odio nacia dentro de el hacia aquel chico, el rubio trago saliva y se contuvo

-Yo te aconsejaria que cuidaras a la palomita de Weasley, por que la chica esta hecha un bombon, como para que semejante idiota se la coja antes que tu, cuida lo tuyo Draco

-Quieres callarte el hoscico Zabbini- le contesto Draco muy, realmente enfadado, aun seguia viendolos, desvio su mirada solo para fijarse en el chico, queria maldecirlo en ese momento por estar viendo a "su" chica

Ginny volteo a ver a Draco el cual miraba con mucho odio a Jakob, se podria decir que el rubio lo estaba maldiciendo silenciosamente, agacho la mirada y volteo rapido a ver a Jakob, pero el ya no estaba, Ginny lo busco con la mirada, luego volteo a ver a Draco pero ya no estaba, volvio a buscar con la mirada

-Buscas a alguien?- le dijo Jakob sentandose a un lado de ella- hola, como estas?- la tomo de la mano y la beso

-ehrr....bien- dijo Ginny soltandose de Jakob- y tu como estas?

-Bien, te puedo decir un secreto......

-Sabes Jakob, creo que yo me voy- dijo Ginny levantandose de su silla

-no, no, solo espera un momento- pero Jakob la volvio a sentar- nos quedamos en que te diria un secreto

-si, bien, dilo- le dijo Ginny mirandolo inpacientemente, sabia que Draco los devia de estar viendo, y eso la preocupo mas

-pues es que eres muy linda- le dijo Jakob con una sonrisa encantadora

-Eso no es un secreto- se escucho la fria voz de Draco Malfoy detras de Jakob, la chica solo cerro los ojos, Draco traia consigo una copa con zumo de uva- se sabe perfectamente que ella es hermosa- Ginny abrio los ojos para encontrarse con la fria mirada de Draco

-Podrias dejarme hablar con ell....-pero Jakob no termino la frase debido a que Draco lo habia mojado- Eres un imbecil, me has mojado todo

-de veras?, no me di cuenta?- le dijo Draco sarcasticamente- podrias moverte, me estorbas el paso,rapido, muevete, que tengo prisa- y sin mas Draco salio del gran comedor como alma que lleba el diablo.

Esa noche en la torre de Astronomia......

Ginny logro llegar a la torre de astronomia sin ningun problema, mientras caminaba por las escaleras iba pidiendo que Draco se encantrara ahi. Cuando llego, volteo hacia ambos lados para poder ver si se encantraba con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos grises como la luz de la luna y frios como el hielo, pero no fue asi, agacho la mirada, dio media vuelta ya para irse

-Acabas de llegar y ya te vas- se escucho la voz de Draco , el estaba (sexymente) recargado cercas de la ventana con los brazos cruzados y dirigiendo una fria mirada a la chica de fuego

-Yo..yo pense que no no te mire...pense que no habias venido- Ginny se fue acercando mas hacia Draco, trago saliva y lo miro a los ojos- Por lo del incidente con Jakob...por que lo mojaste?

-Ah, ya se conocian, por que lo defierndes? ya se besaron?, como besa?- dijo con un dejo de enojo, la miraba con rencor

-Draco no es lo que tu piensas, lo conoci...hoy, en la mañana, no tengo nada que ver con el- Ginny no le quietaba la mirada a Draco, al ver que el chico no entendia, lo miro fuerte y le dijo- sabes, mejor me voy, si solo vine para escuchar reclamaciones tuyas no tiene caso...adios- Ginny dio media vuelta dispuesta a dirigirse a la entrada de la puerta, pero Draco la detubo por un brazo

-No te vayas- le dijo mirandola a los ojos- no te vayas- volvio a decir, trago saliva y la tomo por la cintura, la miro a los ojos hizo una mirada rapida a los labios de la rojiza y volvio a verla, Draco se acerco a ella para besarla, pero Ginny se separo rapidamente

-Por que me citaste?- pregunto Ginny caminando hacia uno de los telescopios, acomodandose el pelo detras de la oreja izquierda

-Para conocerte....mas bien dicho para conocernos, lo unico que se de ti es que besas perfectamente- le dijo volteandola a ver y sonriendole picaramente.

-perdoname, es lo primero que te digo, por que los enemigos, no se sientan como si nada y se ponen a hablar de cualquier cosa- Draco la miraba directo a los ojos- empezemos de nuevo- Draco se acerco a ella y le extendio la mano- Yo soy Draco Malfoy

Ginny sonrio para sus adentros, vio la mano extendida del rubio, luego volteo a verlo a el y le sonrio, se acerco a el y le tomo la mano

-Hola, Ginevra Weasley, pero para los amigos soy Ginny- Al estar tomada de la mano de Draco se sintio en las nubes y mas cuando el chico se acerco la mano a su boca y la beso, Ginny se solto de el lenta y timidamente, camino hacia la gran ventana que habia en esa torre, y miro hacia la luna.

Pasaron casi toda la noche conociendose, hablando de cosas que les disgustaba de ambos, y de cosas agradables

-Eres una gran persona..solo te hacia falta hablar con gente civilizada- Ginny le sonrio(lo de gente civilizada se referia a ella, ya que el tenia como compañeros de casa, cuarto y escuela a Crabbe y Goyle)-sabes es tarde, tengo que irme, por que si se dan cuenta que no estoy en la cama..me matan, me dio gusto hablar contigo

-A mi tambien, espero podamos hablar mas seguido- dijo Draco quedando enfrente de Ginny y acarisiandole una mejilla tiernamente, acto seguido de un pequeño acercamiento...los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, la luz de la luna hacia que la bella piel de Draco se mirara mas palida pero con vida, y dando un brillo especial a los ojos de Ginny, la cual cerro los ojos aspirando el olor de Draco, el chico la observo como ella cerraba sus ojos sensualmente, queria besarla, iba a besarla, pero algo se lo impidio, lo unico que hizo fue que con sus manos rozo el rostro de la pelirroja, con tan solo las llemas de sus dedos de forma vertical, de arriba hacia abajo; la toco con delicadeza, sintiendo su frente pequeña, su nariz fina pero respingada, sus labios carnosos, y su barbilla suave, Ginny abrio los ojos y le sonrio, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Draco ahi solo y con la mirada aun puesta por donde habia salido la chica

FinFlashBack

Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido, ella, lo habia hecho dormir tranquilamente, sin tener que pensar en nada malo(su padre, el lado obscuro..etc.).

Hola!!!!, bien pues que les parecio estos recuerdos de nuestro rubio adorado.....que pasara mas adelante?....repondo reviews.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS NUNCA ME LOS IMAGINE...DE VERDAD....CUANTO ME ALEGRA.

CONTUNUARA.

Pilika LastHope: ya lo se que suerte tiene esta niña verdad?....y lo de lucius...decidi culparlo a el por lo que sucedera mas adelante...muajajaja...pero nome digas que asi de malo a muchas les gusta....o no?........YO TAMBIEN LO AMO gracias por tu review me hace feliz.

Azazel-Black: Me encanta tu nombre....de hecho asi me iba a poner....pero no, gracias por tu review.....mujer, que valiente eres en hecharte los 15 de un solo jalon.....no te preocupes...yo tambien lo e hecho, pero cuandola historia te gusta...no te quieres perder nada de ella o si?....gracias por tu batallo con eso de la puntuacion, detesto eso....pero gracias tu intension es buena. y gracias otra vez. bye y besos.

Abin: Otra valiente!!! me alegra que te halla gustado....en realidad me gusta y tambien me gusta que te haga reir...dicen que si una persona rie mucho....su vida se alarga mas. Tu contrubucion a sido muy bien tomada....ya lo vez e publicado los dos capitulos. y si se que lo de Neville intriga mucho....pero tambien hay algo preparado con ese chico...ya lo veras, no te desesperes....Bye y besos...sigue leyendo.

Ginny forever: si tenias razon...pera ya lo veras mas adelante, y si Draco...es mas que lindo....cuando lean lso demas capitulos creo que se derretiran con el. te mando besos. bye sigue leyendo.

Luthien : Gracias por tu apoyo me encanta que me animen asi...y claro....la historia ya casi esta terminada...mas que a ustedes les hace falta leer como 10 capitulos mas......si va en grande....mi historia si es larga. Gracias bye

pd: yo tambien me derrito con Ron asi....lo amo a el tambien

Lonely Lucky: Gracias que bueno que te este gustando...y claro asi lo hare. besos

Stefany Weasley: me gusta tu apeido...jijiji, por que sera?, bueno gracais por tu review y tu comentarios. Besos.

Nacilme -Black: si yo tambien adoro esta pareja, y gracias, aqui estan dos capitulos. Besos

Almendrita: Gracias ...te adoro mi reina...que bueno que te este gustando...eso es bueno, Gracias, besos.

Rosy: Pues no seran tan buenos...pero si ayudaran ya lo veras.Besos y gracias

Ginevra Malfoy-17: Si ya lo se...el de todas maneras ews lindo y bonito y guapo y todo.besos bye

BUENO ESO ASI SIDO TODO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS QEU ME AYUDAN MUCHO EN RELAIDAD ME AYUDAN.

ESTOY SUPER FELIZ NUNCA ME IMAGINE TANTOS REVIEWS GRACIS EN REALIDAD GRACIAS

BYE

ATTE.

LAURARUPERT


	18. Investigacion: Neville

Un Pequeño Error

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Autora: LauraRupert

Hola!!! aqui estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo, el cual trata sobre Neville....si, de ese chico que tanto les a intrigado a todas ustedes....espero les guste. quiero dar gracias a todas ustedes por sus reviews....sigo aun muy sorprendida....lo que puede hacer querer leer 2 capitulos a la vez...jajaja. Bueno creo que yo mejor las dejo para que lean...y se enteren un poquito...de lo que "tal vez" le sucede a Neville y ese cambio tan repentino, asi que chicas lindas....a leer.

18.- Investigacion: Neville

En el capitulo Anterior:

Draco se rescosto en su cama mirando hacia el techo, eran las 2:00am de la madrugada cuando llego a su habitacion, se quito su ropa, se puso su pijama (la cual era un pantalon a cuadros negros y una camiseta blanca un poco pegada al cuerpo) , aun no lo podia creer...no queria pensar en eso, no queria enamorarse de ella, solo la estaba usando para vengarze de Ron, pero las cosas le habian salido mal...habia cometido un pequeño error....al parecer se habia enamorado de Weasley,(n/a: Ginny, no sean mal pensadas uuU) cerro los ojos pensando en esos labios que le habian gustado desde el primer momento en que los habia tocado, de esos ojos grandes hermosos, encantadores, y sensuales, de como ella lo hacia sentir, como podia estar con ella y hablarle sinceramente(bueno...no tan sinceramente), le encantaba verla cuando se sonrojaba por algun comentario que el le hacia, o cuando la veia de lejos y alguien la hacia reir(Aan porsupuesto...es la primera), no sabia cuando habia dejado de pensar en ella como una venganza y cuando la habia empezado a ver como una mujer.

-Maldicion!!!- se dijo enojado- esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, no a mi, no yo, -se cobijo puso los brazos detras de la nuca, cerro los ojos y se undio en sus recuerdos......

Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido, ella, lo habia hecho dormir tranquilamente, sin tener que pensar en nada malo(su padre, el lado obscuro..etc.).

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Despues de 2 semanas Draco y Ginny siguieron conociendose mas, en cada cita o encuentro solo hablaban, tuvieron acercamientos,(N/A: y en lo acercamientos me refiero a que solo se tomaban de la mano, o Draco la acariciaba....etc. pero no llegaron a mas) pero en todo ese tiempo no volvieron a besarse, Draco habia varias veces que se acercaba a ella para poder besarla, pero ella se alejaba, al rubio le gustaba cada vez mas, no sabia que tenia ella que lo hacia sentir diferente, pero ante los demas no se podia doblegar.

Tan solo faltaban 3 dias para el baile de Halloween, estaban ya a la mitad de semana cuando Ginny y Aan se fueron a sentar debajo de un arbol,(Estaban viendo el atardecer) para platicar de lo que habia sucedio, entre ella y Draco.

-Aan, Draco a sido muy lindo conmigo, pero no me a dicho nada aun, eso es lo que mas me preocupa, yo, yo...en realidad me gusta, mas que gustar creo que lo quiero.

-Que?, como puedes quererlo, digo el tio esta muy guapo, pero tiene un genio de los mil demonios- le dijo Aan.

-No es lo que párece, el es una buena persona- Le dijo Ginny acostandose boca arriba, con las manos puestas en la nuca y con una gran sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices, bien y que me dices de Neville?, a estado muy raro verdad?- le dijo Aan mientras mordia una manzana.

-Si, hablando de el...si supiste lo que sucedio en la clase de pociones?, nunca me lo hibiera imaginado de Neville.

-Pero el niño bonito tenia derecho a reclamar, ya era hora de que le pusiera un alto al murcielago feo de Snape, viejo amargado, mira que siempre gritarle, regañarlo y dejarlo en verguenza delante de los "mugrosos sangre limpia de Slytherin"- Aan mordia con mas ganas su manzana- Snape es un araña grande fea y vieja, demaciado ponsoñosa que anda buscando aquien morder para dejar su veneno.

-De eso no hay duda alguna,- Ron habia llegado de sorpresa, y se sento aun lado de Aan- y ademas creo que Snape es la peor araña de todas- hizo una cara de mucho asco al imaginarse a Snape de esa manera.

-Hola chico de fuego No.6- saludo Aan dejando a la manzana muy moldeadamente (osea que no dejo rastro de manzana...solo el huesito).

-Hola chica de los ojos de plata- Ron se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena, en el justo momento que llegaba Hermione.

-Hola Ginny!!!- contesto jovialmente, pero al ver a Aan y a Ron su voz se apago un poco- hola...Aan.

-Hermione!- contesto Ron poniendose un poco rojo y tragando saliva.

-Hola Hermione!!!- saludo Aan poniendose de pie y llendo con la chica- que has hecho?

-Pues...e venido por que nesecito hablar contigo Ron- le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo- es algo importante.

-Nos vemos luego chicas- se despidio Ron mientras se iba con Hermione a la sala comun de su casa.

-De que crees que hablaran?- le pregunto Ginny a Aan mientras los miraban desapareser entre los arboles.

-De Neville- contesto Aan cortantemente volteando a ver a Ginny- estan investigando que es lo que sucede con el....sabes deveriamos participar en ello, nosotras hemos tratado mas con el, desde las vacaciones.

-Si creo que tienes razon, vamos- y sin mas Ginny y Aan se fueron tras ellos.

En la sala comun de Griffindor

-Bien, Hermione ya estamos todos juntos...de que es de lo que se trata todo esto- le dijo Ron sentandose aun lado de Harry

-Un momento....no estamos todos- interrumpio Aan dandose paso atravez del retrato de la dama gorda- aun...

-Si, hacemos falta nosotras- dijo Ginny saliendo detras de Aan con el ceño funcido y los brazos cruzados

-Que hacen ustedes aqui?- Harry les pregunto extrañado

-Tambien queremos ayudar morenito de ojos verdes- le dijo Aan sentandose a un lado de Ron-

-En que rayos quieren ayudar?- pregunto Ron volteandoa ver a Aan y luego a Hermione- Quieres decirme de que trata todo esto?

-De Neville!!!- dijeron Hermione y Aan al mismo tiempo, de la misma forma y con el mismo gesto de desagrado

-De acuerdo Hermione, podrias explicarnos por favor- le pidio Harry amablemente

-Es su forma de ser el se a comportado muy raro ultimamente- dijo Hermione sentandose a un lado de Harry

-Dejame corregirte- Aan se puso de pie y miro a todos- nosotras estamos aqui porque sabemos mas que ustedes

Ante tal cosa Hermione, solo arqueo una ceja en seña de desagrado y puso los ojos en blanco, como se atrevia un "niña" como ella a corregir a una "joven" como ella, ademas no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

"El caso es que cada vez que Hermonie miraba a Aan cercas de Ron no queria ni verla....si, aja, ese es el caso, a Hermione le gusta Ron, pero ella no da paso alguno al ver el cambio de su amigo (y en el cambio se refiere que cambio mucho cuando su familia se levanto economicamente, Ron ya se podia comprar ropa, zapatos, muchas cosas que antes no podia, y tales "lujos" le dieron la "dicha" de tener cuantas novias el quisiera), cada semana andaba con una chica nueva, pero desde la ultima vez (el dia del encuentro con Padma Patilla hermana de Parvati Patil...para las que no saben....o sabian), ya no habia andado con nadie mas...y Hermione solo lo habia visto con Ginny y Aan...y si, ese era el problema, estaba con Aan y no con ella; Pero mejor volvamos al tema"

-Que quieres decir con que "saben mas que nosotros"- le pregunto Ron

-Pues eso tontito, que sabemos mas que ustedes.... acerca de Neville- le dijo Aan sacondo una paleta de la bolsa de su capa, abriendola y metiendosela a la boca.

-Aan tiene razon, nosotras hemos tenido mas contacto con Neville- dijo Ginny apoyando a su amiga.

-Esta bien, pueden ayudar- dijo Harry - desde cuando esta Neville...asi de raro?

-Desde hace como 3 semanas- dijo Aan jugando con la paleta que traia- creo que fue...mmmm

-El dia que nos propuso el reto del lago- dijo Ginny- te acuerdas?

-Si, si, fue ese dia, ya me acorde...y como no acerlo,- dijo Aan sonriendo para si y fantaseando- Neville se habia quitado la camiseta que traia y habia dejado al descubierto sus musculos

-Musculos?- pregunto Harry al ver la cara de Aan(los ojos radientes de brillosos y una sonrisa de tontita embelezada)

-Si, musculos, yo lo vi Harry- le dijo Ron- con razon lo note algo extraño

-Si, nos dijo que habia estado entrenando en las vacaciones....- continuo Ginny

-Que ya era hora de un cambio- dijo Aan metiendose la paleta en la boca

-Bien, eso yo no lo sabia- dijo Hermione levantandose de su silla y dando vueltas de un lado para otro- "entrenando en las vacaciones"...que "era hora de un cambio"- se decia Hermione para si en voz baja.....- Hermione paro en seco y volteo a ver a las chicas- No paso nada mas?, no paso algo antes de eso?

-No, no recordamos nada mas- le dijo Aan mirando con el ceño fruncido tratando de acordarse de algo mas- no, estabamos en el lago, era un dia muy caluroso y muy aburrido, le dije que para desaburrirnos nos metieramos al lago, el dijo que no, pero despues tuvo un cambio repentino, y dijo que si, nosotras nos quedamos bien sorprendidas...yo de broma le dije....

FlashBack

"-Neville???-Aan lo toco como para comprobar que no tenia calentura y dijo- te sientes bien?, que tipo de virus te afecto?-se alejo y se tapo la boca con ambas manos y abrió los ojos bien grandes, se quieto las manos y dijo -ya se- volteo a ambos lados buscando a algo- alguien te esta manipulando...verdad?,-lo sacudió de buena manera- te están echando la maldición IMPERIUS !SE FUERTE NEVILLE, PON RESISTENCIA, RESISTE MI AMIGO, RESISTE¡ (la cara de Aan esta entre seria y divertida...pero mas divertida que seria)"

FinFlashBack

-Me dijo, que no le estaba afectando nada, que nadie lo estaba manipulando, y fue ahi presisamente donde me dijo que ya era hora de cambiar.- finalizo Aan sacando la paleta de su boca.

-Si, eso es cierto- dijo Ginny- ademas...lo ocurrido en pociones...Dean me conto....algo de lo que habia pasado, que Neville se habia comportado de una manera muy dura,tambien del comportamiento de Snape....y ese mismo dia estaba con un chico de Hufflepuff, Jakob Kazbek

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Aan voltearon aver a Ginny con los ojos como de platos

-Es cierto, por que no me acorde antes- dijo Aan entrando en razon- ese chico...... nunca me habia percatado de el..ni siquiera sabia que existia

Hermione la miro con desagrado, pero despues su cabeza empezo a trabajar todo lo que habian dicho

-Esto, es muy raro...muy raro- dijo Hermione caminando de un lado para otro de nuevo

-Que es raro Hermione?- pregunto Ron

-Muy raro- le dijo Hermione volteando a ver al pelirrojo- demasiado raro

-Si que lo es- dijo Aan sarcasticamente- y mas si no lo explicas

-Jakob- dijo Hermione

-Ahh, ese chico...si, lose es muy raro- dijo Aan acabandose su paleta

-Me refiero a que el era igual que Neville, y despues de las vacaciones llego muy cambiado, no era el mismo, el a sido muy inteligente

-Y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto Ron con recelo

-Por que lo e visto- le dijo Hermione cortante

-y como no lo hemos visto nosotros?- pregunto Harry

-Recuerden, yo llevo mas asignaturas que ustedes- les dijo Hermione- como iba diciendo, el es muy inteligente, si de por si era serio, ahora lo es mas, ya no se junta con sus demas amigos, su mirada cambio, no se si se han fijado...pero el color de sus ojos es muy extraño

-Si- dijo Ginny frunciendo el entre cejo- son color negro, y al rededor de ellos se alcanza a distinguir un aro de color rojo

-Exacto, eso lo hace mas raro aun, sus ojos eran color azul

-Si...creo que ya entiendo- dijo Ron viendo a Hermione

-y lo que es mas raro aun....Quien-ustedes-saben, no a vuleto a atacar desde aproximadamente el dia, en el que ustedes dicen lo de Neville- dijo Hermione viendo a todos con una mirada de preocupacion

-Osea...que quieres decir, que talvez, Neville y Jakob, estan siendo manipulados o poseidos por Quien-tu-sabes?- dijo Aan con un signo de interrogacion en su cara

-No estoy muy segura, pero es lo mas probable- dijo Hermione

-Entonces, tenemos que decirlo a alguien, a Dumbledore- dijo Harry parandose de su sillon

-NO!!!- dijo Hermione- aun no, primero hay que estar seguros

-Esta bien- dijo Harry

-Bueno, creo que es todo, - dijo Hermione un poco preocupada- por el momento

-Nosotras nos vamos- dijo Ginny- si saben algo mas, o podemos ayudar en algo, diganos

Ron volteo a ver a ambas y solo asintio con la cabeza

-Yo tambien me voy, tengo que ir a la biblioteca...no e terminado la tarea de aritmancia...y necesito mas informacion- dijo Hermione saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda

-Hermione espera!!!- le dijo Ron- nesecito hablar contigo

-de que se trata?-

- es de algo muy importante- Ron la miraba a los ojos

-y bien?- dijo Hermione con las cejas alzadas

-Pues...Hermione, yo...yo

-Hola Chicos!!!

CONTINUARA

Hola!!!, y bien que les parecio este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y la verdad es que apartir de aqui comienzan mas problemillas y sucesos importantes.....mi historia se supone queiba a ser corta, pero me van saliendo ideas a lo loco y pues me gustan, las escribo, que concuerden ylas publico, se supone que esta historia no seria de mas de 20 capitulos.....ya sobre pase el limite, estoy escribiendo el capitulo 24(estoy por terminarlo).....ahhh y eso si el capitulo 25 segurose llamara "El baile".

En los siguientes capitulos habra no solo Draco/Ginny, sino tambien Ron/Hermione y Aan/Alexander....(este chavo me encanta....sera por que es muy romantico....no se les hace???), Tal vez pueda ver Ginny/???.....o Aan/????, muajajajajaja, soy mala lo se.....pero eso si mi pareja no se quedara atras (Draco/Ginny), se enteraran de muchas cosas.

Bueno todo este rollo que estoy hechando es porque les queria decir que estare subiendo capitulos mas seguidos(para que no se atracen)....lo que pasa es que ya sali de vacaciones y pues ya tengo mucho tiempo libre....tal vez ya termine mi historia antes de entrar a clases, saben mejor me dejo de tanto relajo y contesto los reviews

Sthefany Weasley: Muchas gracias, que bueno que les guste....me levantan el animo a 100, y si mi amiga tienes mucha razon.....empiezan muchas cosistas mas....jejejeje...nos leemos luego, un beso....y GRACIAS.

anzu: tu eres nueva...verdad?....me da gusto que mas chicas lindas lean mi fic(que feliz soy) gracias, y si.....lo terminare pronto(me duele pensar que ya lo terminare....Sniff, sniff) pero no crees que todo a su tiempo?....claro que si, gracias y welcome, un beso nos leemos, Adiosito.

Rosy: Hola linda!!!, Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo, y si lo sabia, cuando subi estos capitulos me acorde de ti (por lo de Draco y Pansy)....se supone que te devi de haber dicho esto en el capitulo anterior....pero anda un poco apresurada(estaba en la escuela) y pues no te habia dicho que "mi querida rosy....creo que ya aclare una de tus dudas...que piensas de ello?"....pero no pude, y si habra mas accion, mas romance(al 100), y mas dudas....muajajajaja y las preguntas que me has hecho tendran su respuesta mas adelante....nos leemos, un beso linda, Adios

Caroline Mcmanaman: Hola!!!!!que gusto que una escritora como tu lea mi fic....estoy super emocionada, Muchas gracias.....en serio muchas gracias, todo lo que me has dicho me alienta mucho, y si ese capitulo esta bueno, y si lo se al principio la historia esta un poco medio aburrida.....pero mas adelante se va poniendo....mas buena a cada rato...jajajaj, Gracias...te mando un beso y un abrazo(terminando de subir este capitulo me dirijo inmediatamente a leer el tuyo...me encanta), Bye...besos.

Luthien: Hola chica, gracias por tu review, que apoyo mas grande que son ehh, lo se que bueno que no paso nada con ellos....es que simplemente ellos dos no, nada que ver, no te preocupes....actualizare muy seguido....y lo que pasara mas adelante....creo que te dejara con ganas de ser Ginny....si que si, bueno un beso, adios y gracias.

Chicas lindas eso a sido todo gracias por sus reviews, nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo......y no se olviden de dejar un hermoso REVIEW, gracias y nos vemos....las quiero.

ATTE.

LauraRupert.


	19. Una Mentira Verdadera

Un Pequeño Error 

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro, yo solo uso estos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Autora: LauraRupert.

N/A: Hola!!! chicas lindas, bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo con el siguiente chapter, el cual habla sobre una de mis parejas preferidas, de Ron y Hermione, ya ven que en el capitulo anterior....alguien los habia interrumpido?, pues aqui descubriremos quien fue, ademas relatara algunas cosillas.....nose si sean graciosas (soy pesima escribiendo algo divertido....le quize dar el toque), pero en lo personal quede satisfecha con el capitulo(queria escribir algo sobre Ron/Hermione), se preguntaran.....porque tanto choro mareadon?, pues la respuesta es pa´ que no se enojen conmigo (por que no a habido Draco/Ginny....lo siento TT, pero va de acuerdo a la historia, sin esto no tendria forma, ustedes entienden..no?), pero las recompensare al final del capitulo!!!!, pero sobre todas las cosas dejen REVIEWS!!!

Otra Nota: Lean ---TODO--- hasta el final, porque al ultimo biene algo importante

19.- Una mentira verdadera.

-Hermione espera!!!- le dijo Ron- nesecito hablar contigo

-de que se trata?-

- es de algo muy importante- Ron la miraba a los ojos

-y bien?- dijo Hermione con las cejas alzadas

-Pues...Hermione, yo...yo

-Hola chicos!!!- Neville saludo animadamente

-Neville!!!, ho..hola- contesto Hermione- ehrr, donde andabas?...quiero decir...pues...que no te habia visto y ademas pues...esque...ya es tarde

-Hola tio!!!- contesto Ron por detras de Hermione «el caracter de Neville cambia constantemente-fue lo que penso Ron- un dia esta muy serio, otro de mal humor, otro alegre, ahora si que es muy raro....me siento como Hermione cuando ella esta razonando algo, pero mirala, cuando se trata de mentir, es pesima, pobresilla- Ron rio para sus adentros»

-estaba en la biblioteca, y ustedes...que estaban haciendo?- pregunto Neville viendolos con una sonrisa

-pues...pues nosotros..ehmm- Hermione no sabia que decir, miraba a Neville con los ojos bien abiertos, abriendo y cerrando la boca como pescadito, Hermione podria ser la mejor bruja de todo Hogwarts, pero en tratar de mentir era la peor.

-Tu, que piensas que estabamos haciendo?- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en su boca, tomando a Hermione por la cintura- nos descubriste, ni modo mi amor, nos agarro con las manos en la masa- dijo Ron acercandose mas a Hermione poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y susurrandole al oido

Hermione se quedo helada cuando sintio las manos de Ron enroscarse en su cintura, pero abrio como platos los ojos cuando Ron la acerco mas a el y Hermione pudo sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo, sus manos fuertes, sus brazos musculosos, su abdomen bien formado....y otra "cosa" mas por ahi a bajo, pero se estremecio al sentir la respiracion de el, cercas de su rostro, y mas cuando le susurro en el oido y pudo oir de los labios del pelirrojo "mi amor"

-S...si, tienes razon- dijo Hermione poniendo sus manos en las de Ron- cielo, que mas podemos hacer, nos descubriste Neville

-Ya lo sabia yo, que ustedes iban a terminar juntos- dijo Neville aun con una sonrisa- esque a los dos se les notaba que se querian

-Tan tan, tan obvios nos vemos...quiero decir, nos veiamos- pregunto Ron un poco nervioso aun sin soltar a Hermione

-Pues la verdad....si- les dijo Neville

-Es que lo que se siente por una persona- Ron volteo a ver a Hermione, y Hermione tambien volteo a verlo- y mas si es amor....no se puede ocultar asi de facil- Ron trago saliva, tenia tan solo a 10cm de cercas a Hermione, se miraban intensamente a los ojos, Ron no pudo evitar sonreirle, se habian olvidado de que estaban delante de Neville, que estaban aun en su sala comun, que tan solo todo eso era un "mentira", ninguno de los dos cortaba el contanto visual, Hermione tambien le sonrio; Ron se quedo facinado con esa sonrisa de Hermione, tenia mucho que no la veia sonreir asi, tan sincera, tan feliz; la ultima vez que la habia visto asi, fue cuando el le dijo lo de su situacion economica ya habia mejorado, que ya no resibiria mas burlas de Malfoy o de alguien mas por no llevar todo nuevo y ya no de segunda mano. Al momento de su cambio el empezo a tener mas comunion con la gente, y mas con el sexo femenino, el desidio tener novias, por que sabria que "Hermione Granger" no le haria caso, si, ese era el hecho, Ron estaba profundamente enamorado de Hermione, pero no habia dado paso alguno porque penso que ella no le haria caso.

No la habia visto sonreir asi, desde ese entonces, hasta ahora.

Ron volvio a tragar saliva, y miro fugazmente el rostro de Hermione, vio sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz y su boca, esa boca que anhelaba tanto besar, se fue acercando lentamente a ella, lo iba a hacer, la iba a besar, no podia desaprobechar esa oportunidad, ya estaban tan solo a 5cm de besarse, ella le sonrio mas tiernamente «por dios, me volvere loco con esa hermosa sonrisa, y mas si no la beso- penso Ron»; Hermione no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, asi de la nada Ron la estaba abranzando, le habia dicho "mi amor", le estaba dando a insinuar que sentia algo y ahora, ahorita la iba a besar, Hermione decidio facilitarle el trabajo, tambien se estaba acercando a el, solo 2cm para besarse, pero....

-Mira nada mas lo que tenemos aqui.....

-ya sabiamos nosostros que Hermione terminaria siendo parte de la familia

Ron y Hermione se voltearon rapidamente y se pusieron rojos...muy rojos al ver de quien habian venido los comentarios

-Que rayos hacen ustedes aqui???- les pregunto un muy furioso Ron que aun seguia sin soltar a Hermione

-Venimos porque seremos los padrinos de lazo- le dijo George sin quitarle la mirada a Ron y a la castaña

-y ademas Yo tambien sere el padrino de anillo- le dijo Fred sonriendo

-dejense de bromas, y diganos que es lo que estan haciendo aqui- les pregunto Hermione fulminadolos con la mirada.

-Como que de broma?, ustedes dos andan cierto?- pregunto Neville viendololos con el entrecejo fruncido

-pues....- Hermione iba a arruinar todo (recordemos que no es buena mintiendo)

-Pues si- Ron se le adelanto y contesto primero- pero esto era un secreto, y ahora lo sabe medio colegio

-Eso no es cierto, solo sabemos nosotros dos- dijo Fred- y Neville, no medio colegio

-Pues con ustedes dos es como si supiera...no medio, si no todo el colegio- Comento Ron sarcasticamente- y bien, nos van a decir si o no que es lo que hacen ustedes aqui?

-Si hermanito, te diremos que es lo que hacemos aqui- le dijo George sentandose en uno de los sillones acordandose de su comodidad y suavidad

-Estamos aqui por que hemos sido invitados al baile de Halloween- termino de decir Fred

-si asi es y nos quedaremos aqui lo que queda de la semana- George continuo mintras se recargaba hasta el respaldo del sillon y cerraba los ojos con satisfaccion

-Por cierto...donde esta Ginny?..tengo ganas de verla- pregunto Fred

-debe estar abajo, con Aan- les dijo Ron con una sonrisa y soltando a Hermione(cosa que le desagrado a la castaña)

-Con Aan?- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Si, con Aan, nunca se separan- Ron seguio sonriendo, y se sento a un lado de George, el sabia que Aan habia mantenido relaciones sentimentales con Fred y George, y que estos habian babeado por ella, no por el fisico, sino por su forma de ser, no habian conocido nunca a una chica asi como ella, que se pareciera tanto a ellos

-Saben..nosotros tenemos algo importante que hacer....- comento Fred dirigiendose hacia el retrato de la dama gorda

-hay algunos de los alumnos que nos deben dinero...creo que iremos a cobrarles- finalizo George siguinedo a su hermano

-Adios- fue lo ultimo que se les oyo decir

-Yo tambien me voy- dijo Hermione dirigiendose a la salida- se supone que tenia que ir a la biblioteca y buscar informacion para mi tarea

-Hermione espera!!!- le dijo Ron levantandose inmediatamente y llendo tras ella- no crees que es muy tarde para ir a la biblioteca?- Ron se le quedo viendo a Hermione esperando una respuesta, pero lo unico que la chica fue hacer un gesto de desagrado(recordemos que Hermione es cumplida en sus tareas)- ok, cuando vuelvas, te estare esperando, nesecito hablar contigo de algo muy importante...vale?

-Si, esta bien...nos vemos- Hermione dio media vuelta ya para salir, pero Ron la detubo de nuevo, la tomo por un brazo y la volteo

Ron se le quedo viendo, se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- adios

-Aaa..adios Ron- Hermione le sonrio timidamente y luego se fue

-Vaya que si te trae arrastrando la cobija eh?- Neville saco a Ron de su nube

-Si, mas que la cobija me trae en las nubes

-Me voy, tengo que ir a hacer algo, nos vemos Ron- le dijo Neville saliendo por el retrato

-aja- contesto Ron recordando el momento que habia tenido con Hermione, no se habia percatado de lo que le habia dicho Neville y de la hora que era para salir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:Bien, ahora....adonde creen que aya ido Neville?, lo descubriran en el siguiente capit.....

Lectoras: Genial, tendremos que esperar hasta el otro capitulo.....y de aqui a que actulice.

YO:Lo que pasa es que no me dejaron terminar, les habia dicho que serian recompensadas.....cierto?

Lectoras:Si.

YO: y lo que e prometido lo e cumplido....cierto?

Lectoras: Si

YO: Bien, entonces, come les iba dicendo.....lo descubriran en el siguiente capitulo, y que pasara con Ron y Hermione?....que haran los gemelos Weasley´s en el baile?

Lectoras:te podemos hacer una pregunta?

YO: la que sigue

Lectoras: Que?

YO: La que sigue

Lectoras: de que hablas?

YO: me dijeron que si me podian hacer 1 pregunta...lleban 3 hasta el momento.

Lectoras: Que!!, ohhh, ok, bueno, lo que te queriamos preguntar es...es para cuando vas a actulizar?

YO:Buen punto...dejame masticarlo(chale ya paresco comersial de television), no es cierto, ya en buena onda, en serio, hablando ya en buen plan, esto es lo que yo les queria a ustedes recompensar.

1ro. Feliz Navidad!!!! y gracias por seguir leyendo

2do. Se podria decir que a todas ustedes le e dado un regalo....

Lectoras: asi!!!, y donde esta?

YO:bien, pues mi "regalo de navidad"(tarde pero seguro), por asi llamarlo es.....

QUE EL CAPITULO 20 YA ESTA ACTULIZADO.....Y QUE NO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR A QUE YO ACTULICE, OSEA....QUE ME PUEDEN DEJAR CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA Y YO NI EN CUENTA DE QUE YA SE FUERON (a leer el siguiente capitulo).

y Bien?, les gusto mi regalo!!!!

--Un eriso de desierto pasa rodando por tan desolado lugar--

Bien, parece que ya se fueron.....alcabos que no me habia emocionado de decirles que habia subido dos capitulos a la vez...TT, en fin el 3er punto se los dare en el siguiente capitulo

NOTA IMPORTANTE!!!!!: EL 3ER PUNTO ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA, ASI QUE LEEAN EL CAPITULO 20, TAMBIEN EL PUNTO 3 Y SABRAN LO QUE LES PROPONGO AHORA DE NUEVO(LES COMBIENE).

NOS LEEMOS AL RATO.


	20. Reuniones

Un Pequeño Error 

Disclaimer:Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro.....bla bla bla bla

Autora: LauraRupert

20.- Reuniones.

-Me voy, tengo que ir a hacer algo, nos vemos Ron- le dijo Neville saliendo por el retrato

-aja- contesto Ron recordando el momento que habia tenido con Hermione, no se habia percatado de lo que le habia dicho Neville y que horas eran para salir.

Neville, se dirigio hacia el bosque prohibido; en uno de los arboles, estaba colgada una capa negra, mientras caminaba se la habia puesto, ya iba entrado en el bosque hasta que llego a los adentros de el lugar desconocido, era como si ya hubiera existido, como si ya lo hubieran usado antes, se miraba descuidado, viejo, pero no estaba solo, habia varios "jovenes" por asi decirlo, todos los que estaban ahi traian capas negras, las cuales les tapaban el rostro, estaban en circulo, Neville se integro rapido a el, poniendose a un lado de un chico robusto.

El jefe(por que estaba mas alejado de los demas y estaba sentado en un silla de piedra) movio la cabeza viendo a todos los que estaban ahi

-Creo, que ya estamos todos- se oyo la voz de uno de los que estaban ahi

-No Vincent, te equivocas...no estamos todos- dijo el jefe, volteando a ver a quien habia hablado- Sr. Zabbini, podria decirme donde esta el Sr. Malfoy?, es que a caso no recibio la carta?

-No se donde esta, y si Sr., si recibio la carta- contesto la voz de Blaise a un lado de Crabbe

-El Sr. Malfoy no a puesto mucho de su parte,- el jefe se habia levantado de su silla y empezo a caminar al rededor de los que estaban ahi- tampoco fue a los entrenamientos de vacaciones, y ahora no viene a las reuniones...a "traidores" por asi decirlo, como el, seran castigados,- volteo a ver el castillo y miro directo hacia la torre de astronomia, como si pudiera ver mas alla de lo que los otros puedan ver- y el Sr. Malfoy sera castigado.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA.

-En serio?, yo no sabia eso- Draco miraba a Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Si, es verdad, mis hermanos gemelos conviertieron su oso de peluche en una araña grande y fea- Ginny le contaba a Draco algunos sucesos de su familia- por eso Ron teme a morir a las arañas

-JA JA JA JA!!!- al terminar Ginny de contar aquello Draco se hecho a reir, como nunca en su vida, Ginny al verlo tambien se hecho a reir; Los dos estaban sentados en aquel sillon negro que habia hecho aparecer Draco en su primera "cita", Draco se sostenia el estomago, no podia controlarlo se estaba muriendo de la risa- Ya...ya..basta, no me digas mas Ginny...ya...o morire ahogado de la risa, no puedo creer que tu hermano le tema a las arañas....jajaja

-Si, las odia...pero no quiero que le hagas nada malo eh?, levanta tu mano en señal de promesa, anda, prometelo- le dijo Ginny mirandolo a los ojos

-Oye!, eso no se vale, por fin encuentro el punto debil de Weasley y tu me haces prometer que no le hare daño- dijo Draco mirandola a los ojos y con una sonrisa en su boca

-Prometelo- insistio la rojiza

Draco miraba a Ginny con una sonrisa, y volvio a recordar lo que le habia dicho «Weasley le teme a las arañas», no pudo mas y volvio a reir a carcajadas

-Draco?- lo vio ofendida pero divertida- aun sigues burlandote de mi hermano?

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- Draco la miro a los ojos, aun sonreia, Ginny tambien le sonreia.

-Ahh, asi que te seguias riendo de el eh???, quieres reirte?- Ginny dijo retadoramente divertida-eh?, quieres?- Ginny no dejo que Draco hablara, la rojiza se le habia lanzado y le estaba haciendo cosquillas- rie!!!, anda, rie!!!

-No!,...jajaja...basta Ginny...jajaja...no, ya no....jajaja...no me reire mas de el...jajaja- Draco se movia de un lado para otro, estaba acostado en el sillon y Ginny estaba arriba de el haciendole cosquillas, el rubio de un impulso se habia sentado y habia tomado las manos de la pelirroja evitando que ella siguiera con esa batalla- ya ok, ok, lo prometo, no le hare nada a tu hermano

-Bueno, esta bien, te creo- Ginny sonrio satisfactoriamente, Draco tambien le sonrio, su pelo que habia estado peinado hacia atras, ahora estaba todo despeinado, no se le miraba mal, respiraba agitadamente, sus mejillas estaban...(por primera vez Ginny les habia visto algo de color?), tenia las mejillas rosadas, se miraba tan lindo.

Draco aun la tenia agarrada de las manos, el pelo ondulado y largo de Ginny que habia estado agarrado en una cola, ahora esta suelto, algunos mechones coquetos jugaban en la cara de la chica, sus ojos miel brillaban con intensidad, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y respiraba agitadamente, pero sobre todo a Draco lo embrujo esa sonrisa.

El rubio trago saliva, la miraba con mas intensidad, se fue acercando a ella lentamente, Ginny se dio cuenta de eso, su sonrisa muy lentamente se fue haciendo debil, ahora miraba al rubio a los ojos, tambien trago saliva, miro fugazmente la boca el, y volvio a verle los ojos.

Draco paso su lengua por sus labios, ya estaba tan solo a dos cm de besarla, volvio a verla a los ojos, la pelirroja le devolvio la mirada, porfin, despues de quien sabe cuanto tiempo Draco volvio a sentir aquellos labios que lo embriagaban, la beso con ternura, lentamente, Draco le solto las manos para el poder poner las suyas en el rostro de la pelirroja, beso su labio inferior con delicadeza, tomo aire y paso a besar su labio superior.

Ginny se habia dejado llevar por el sabor de esos labios de nuevo, al momento que el rubio le habia soltado de las manos, ella puso las suyas en el pecho del rubio.

Draco se habia acercado mas a ella, empezaba a besarla con mas pasion, sus manos bajaron a su cintura, empezo a sentir el cuerpo de la chica, las manos del rubio subian y bajaban por la espalda de ella.

El beso tierno se habia convertido en un beso de deseo, el rubio dejo de acarisiar la espalda de la rojiza y bajo sus manos, toco las caderas, y bajo mas tocando los muslos

-Draco- se oyo la voz jadeante de Ginny, el rubio le besaba el cuello con intensidad, mientras seguia tocando sus muslos...subiendo, tratando de tocar mas arriba- creo...creo que esto..no esta bien...

Draco se detuvo y volteo a verla a los ojos

-Estas segura?- El rubio volvio a besar su cuello, fue bajando poco a poco, comenzo a desabotonar la blusa de Ginny; la pelirroja al sentir los labios de Draco dirigirse hacia sus senos...un tipo de extasis empezo a embargarla, le agradaba sentir esos labios recorriendo su cuello, sentir como bajaba; Draco metio las manos por entre la blusa ya desabrochada, toco los senos de Ginny, el volteo a verla y le dijo- en serio quieres que me detenga?

Ginny tenia la respiracion muy agitada, sentia como las manos de Draco se movian expertas, despertando sensaciones en ella, lo unico que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, se mordio el labio inferior, al sentir el tacto agradeble; Draco vio como se mordia el labio...eso lo excito, se acerco a ella para besarla, Ginny lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso con tremenda pasion, el rubio volvio a besar el cuello de ella, Ginny abrio los ojos...estaba pensando en esto que estaba pasando...y tambien en las concecuencias que podrian acarrearle

«««ôôöö pensamientos de Ginny ööôô»»»

«Por dios...esta es una sensacion...que nunca antes habia sentido, ademas seria mi primera vez....pero en realidad quiero que sea con el?...el amor en realidad se hace por amor y no por una noche de pasion, deseo o sensaciones...pór eso recibe ese nombre...sino solo es solo sexo y no amor, ademas, si llegara a quedar embarazada, que dirian mis padres...mis hermanos, la familia de el, nunca lo aceptarian, pero el querria hacerse cargo de el niño?...bueno si llegara a quedar embarazada...hay!!! no pienses en eso Ginevra, pero el en realidad me encanta, es tan guapo, tan atractivo...no Ginny, tu no puedes hacer esto...ademas, yo y el no llebamos una relacion formal...ni si queira me a pedido que sea su novia...no, no lo puedes hacer»

-Draco creo que esto no es conveniente- Ginny se levanto muy acalorada y comenzo a abrocharse la blusa mientras se dirigia hacia la salida

-Weasley!, Ginny espera, por que no?-Draco la detubo de un brazo y la miro a los ojos

-Porque no es apropiado, ademas yo soy una Weasley...y tu eres un Malfoy....nuestras familias no se llevan, aunque nosotros ya seamos ricos...ustedes aun no nos aceptan

-Estas muy equivocada- Draco se acerco y la beso en los labios, y despues la miro a los ojos- yo te acepto y eso es lo que importa- Draco volvio a besarla, Ginny se habia dejado dominar de nuevo por los labios del rubio, el la tomo por la cintura y la llevaba de nuevo hacia el sillon, la sento y comenzo a besar su cuello, a tocar sus piernas.

-No, Draco..por favor...no- Ginny estaba entre la espada y la pared, una parte de ella le decia que si...y otra que no; el rubio se sento arriba de ella y comenzo a desabotonar la blusa de nuevo.

-Me gustas Ginny, me....gustas y...y mucho- le decia Draco entrecortadamente; Ginny lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso.

Draco la beso intensamente...sus lenguas jugaban una batalla...una batalla que no pudo ser termida por que.....

-Miauuuu!!!- se oyo

-Filch!!!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, al ver a la señora Norris, y estaba dando la alrma de que habia encontrado a dos "ratas" fuera de su lugar, si, asi es, estaba "diciendole" a Filch que habia encontrado alumnos fuera del horario de clases

-Tenemos que escondernos- dijo Draco a Ginny.

-Pero donde?, Filch no a de tardar en llegar- le decia Ginny mientras se abotonaba la blusa

-Ven,- le dijo Draco tomandola por la mano y llevandola a la salida- aun tenemos tiempo de salir, sin que Filch se de cuenta

Los dos miraron a ambos lados....no habia moros en la costa...asi que salieron corriendo.

Ambos lograron escabullirse sin ningun problema, llegaron hasta el Comedor, el cual estaba cerrado

-Creo que es aqui donde nos separamos- dijo Ginny soltando al mano del rubio

-Ginny espera!!!- Draco alcanzo a tomarla de la mano otra vez, la pelirroja volteo lentamente a verlo

-Si?- Ginny se miraba realmente bonita cuando se sonrojaba...y asi estaba justamente, estaba muy sonrosada por correr muy rapido....y por la escena en la torre de astronomia

-Solo...solo queria despedirme de ti- Draco acerco su rostro al de la chica y con su nariz jugo con la de ella- te espero el dia del baile...te parece?

Ginny asintio lentamente, otra vez lo tenia cercas...y ese aroma que desprendia Draco...era magnifico, olia a menta, a fresco, a limpio,varonil (imaginesce el perfume de Carolina Herrera 212 p/hombre....huele magnifico) Ginny cerro los ojos aspirando ese olor, embriagandose.

A Draco lo que mas le gustaba de Ginny eran sus ojos y su cabello, su cabello era hermoso, cedoso, largo y ondulado, sus ojos eran grandes, bellos, encantadores y seductores

-Entonces te esperare aqui, te tendre una sorpresa preparada- Draco le hablaba en los labios, Ginny al escuchar aquello abrio los ojos mirando fijamente a los del chico, «"esos ojos son realmente hermosos- penso la chica- como hay de belleza en ellos, creo que lo hay de amor"» le sonrio tiernamente, Ginny puso su mano con delicadeza en el rostro de Draco y acarisiando su mejilla lo beso lentamente, fue un verdadero beso de amor....al separarse, Draco beso tiernamente la frente de Ginny, luego los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas, y daba pequeños besitos en la boca- no(beso) quiero(beso) que(beso) este(un beso poquito prolongado) momento termine.

Ginny lo tomo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del rubio y viendolo a los ojos

-Yo tampoco-y dio un besito fugaz en la boca, lo volvio a ver a los ojos, le sonrio y despues de eso lo abrazo fuertemente, el tambien le corespondio el abrazo, ninguno de los dos queria separarse, cada uno escuchaba el latido del corazon del otro, era una experiencia hermosa, estar ahi, los dos solos y abrazados...tratando de sentir el calor de cada uno; Ginny acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, y el habia recargado su cabeza con la de la pelirroja, la tenia fuertemente abrazada, cerro los ojos disfrutadando la compañia de la chica, sintiendo su calor, palpitando por ella, «es tan fuerte esto que siento por ella- penso Draco aun con los ojos cerrados.-»Despues de varios minutos se separo lentamente de ella, no queria hacerlo, pero era nesesario.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- le dijo Draco tomandola por la barbilla- mañana tenemos clases- y antes de que Ginny dijera algo Draco la beso.

-Creo que tuvimos mucha "suerte"- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa despúes de haberce besado- nadie nos vio, bueno es tarde me voy- y con un ultimo beso se despidio y subio las escaleras

-Weasley!!! Espera!!!-. Draco la alcanzo en las escaleras- Queiro pedir una disculpa....por mi comportamiento...haya arriba- le indico Draco viendola a los ojos.

Ginny le sonrio, le beso en los labios, y despues en la mejilla

-No actuaste solo- le dijo seductoramente mientras subia las escaleras.

Draco sonrio picaramente. Dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia las mazmorras

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen,- una persona los habia visto, estaba en el hall, al parecer los habia estado observando todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahi- "suerte" ocuparan cuando en realidad la neseciten.

CONTINUARA

Hola!!!, y bien que les parecio?, espero que les aya gustado. a mi me encanta este capitulo, ver a Draco....fogozon, y luego...hiper romantico...LO AMO.

perdon que en este capitulo yo este medio seca en palabras.....pero nop tengo mucho tiempo...y solo les queria decir que en el sigueinte capitulo respondo reviews.....algunos, ya los repondi(por ejemplo, a Pilika)....enserio, no me gusta dejarlas asi sin responder...pero estoy en un cafe internet, y nome dan mucho timpo, perdonenme....se los juro que les respondere en el siguiente, perdon...gracias y las quiero muchisimo......un beso, chao!!!

Punto 3: SI RESIVO10 REVIEWS, ACTULIZO ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO!!!, USTEDES DECIDEN.


	21. Sueños

Un Pequeño Error

Disclaimer:Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro.....bla bla bla bla

Autora: LauraRupert.

Bueno, Hola a todas ustedes, en serio, de verdad, pido una enorme disculpa por haber sido tan grosera(por no responder reviews), pero no tenia mucho tiempo, se los juro que estare mas atenta en eso.

Bueno, cambiando de tema. les queria yo comentar que estoy sumamente agradecida con ustedes por leer mi fic, hay veces, en las que me siento a pensar y digo:" en realidad les gusta mi fic?, me gustaria estar ahi para observar sus caras y ver la expresion de ellas, talvez......risa, emocion, intriga, desepcion, felicidad, tristeza, etc"  
Me sieto tambien al leer su reviews, me levantan el animo y un monton, me inducen a seguir escribiendo y por ustedes e llegado hasta este capitulo, me dejo de tanto bla bla bla, para que ustedes lean.

Ahora si sin falta contesto Reviews al final de la historia. Besos.

21.- Sueños

En el capitulo Anterior:

-El Sr. Malfoy no a puesto mucho de su parte,- el jefe se habia levantado de su silla y empezo a caminar al rededor de los que estaban ahi- tampoco fue a los entrenamientos de vacaciones, y ahora no viene a las reuniones...a "traidores" por asi decirlo, como el, seran castigados,- volteo a ver el castillo y miro directo hacia la torre de astronomia, como si pudiera ver mas alla de lo que los otros puedan ver- y el Sr. Malfoy sera castigado.

-Solo...solo queria despedirme de ti- Draco acerco su rostro al de la chica y con su nariz jugo con la de ella- te espero el dia del baile...te parece? (Ginny asintio)

-Entonces te esperare aqui, te tendre una sorpresa preparada- Draco le hablaba en los labios, Ginny al escuchar aquello abrio los ojos mirando fijamente a los del chico, «"esos ojos son realmente hermosos"- penso la chica- como hay de belleza en ellos, creo que lo hay de amor"» le sonrio tiernamente, Ginny puso su mano con delicadeza en el rostro de Draco y acarisiando su mejilla lo beso lentamente, fue un verdadero beso de amor....al separarse, Draco beso tiernamente la frente de Ginny, luego los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas, y daba pequeños besitos en la boca- no(beso) quiero(beso) que(beso) este(un beso poquito prolongado) momento termine.

Ginny lo tomo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del rubio y viendolo a los ojos

-Yo tampoco-y dio un besito fugaz en la boca, lo volvio a ver a los ojos, le sonrio y despues de eso lo abrazo fuertemente, el tambien le corespondio el abrazo....duraron asi como 5 minutos, lo habian disfrutado realmente, ese momento la habian disfrutado.

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen,- una persona los habia visto, estaba en el hall, al parecer los habia estado observando todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahi- "suerte" ocuparan cuando en realidad la neseciten.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al dia siguiente

Ginny esta acostada en su cama, dormia tranquilamente.

Ginny soñaba que estaba en una casa muy grande, empezo a caminar por ella, recorriendo los pasillos, era realmente hermosa, muy iluminada y elegante, vio habitaciones, una biblioteca muy grande, un cuarto de esgrima, pero lo que mas le gusto fue el jardin, en realidad era muy hermoso, muy grande, arboles inmensos, flores, de las mas hermosas, plantas raras y exoticas.

A lo lejos vio una niña como de unos 3 años, jugando sola con una muñeca, estaba vestida de blanco, la niña era realmente presiosa, el cabello de ella era rubio, con algunos mechones rojizos, ondulado, largo y hermosos ojos color miel; mas adelante habia muchas personas todas ellas vestidos de blanco, la gente estaba alegre, alcanzo a distinguir a un chico...era su hermano, Ron y tenia tomada de la mano a Hermione, ambos platicaban con Harry, de repente llego Aan con un chico, no pudo reconocerle la cara ya que una de las plantas que estaban por ahi le tapaban la cara, pero supuso que era Alexander.

A lo lejos estaba toda su familia, sus padres hablaban con una mujer de un hermoso semblante, era realmente hermosa, su piel color blanco y suave como de durazno, nariz afilada, y unos ojos color azul intenso precisosos.

Habia todo tipo de gente, compañeros de escuela, incluso maestros, gente de el ministerio, y gente que ella no conocia; la gente comenzo a aplaudir y a lo lejos vio a Draco que sonreia ampliamente, venia a compañado por alguien, Ginny abrio muy grandes los ojos, la vio de abajo hacia arriba, iba vestida con un bonito vestido blanco, largo, unas sandalias color beige, la mujer aquella tenia agarado a Draco de la mano, y con la otra se sostenia su vientre, era un hermoso vientre de una mujer embarazada, pero se sorprendio al ver quien era aquella mujer, era ella misma, ambos estaban felices, Draco comenzo a susurrarle cosas al oido y ella solo le respondia con sonrisas y pequeños besos.

En un instante ya estaban solos y se dirigieron hacia la pequeña que Ginny habia visto primero; Draco la tomo en brazos, la niña le sonrio y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla, Ginny por otro lado se sento en el pasto en una manta que estaba ahi, Draco y la pequeña le hicieron compañia, Draco dio un dulce beso a la chica y despues toco su vientre; mientras tanto la Ginny que observaba de lejos se quedo sorprendida....Ella misma estaba al parecer casada con Draco y tenian ya una pequeña hija y ahora esperaban un nuevo integrante a la familia.

Pero todo de repente comenzo a tornarse negro.

Ginny estaba en una de las calles de Hosgmeade, todo era desolado, triste, los locales estaban destrozados, algunos estaban en llamas, la chica volteo hacia todos lados...y ahi enfrente de la casa de los gritos estaba Draco, acompañado de una persona, estaban vestidos con una capa negra, el que lo acompañaba tenia la cara tapada.

El hombre que estaba con Draco comenzo a reir malevolamente, Draco volteo a verlo y tambien sonrio maliciosamente.

-Ginny Weasley, bienvenida a la realidad- aquel hombre camino un poco y le dijo en tono de voz grave.

-Quien eres tu?...que...que quieres?- le contesto nerviosamente.

-Buena pregunta, quiero que dejes tranquilos a mis muchachos- le dijo

-Tu..tu eres....el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- lo miro con terror y volteo a ver al rubio y le dijo- Draco?, que es esto?

Draco le sonrio burlonamente.

-Tu que piensas que es estup....- Draco se callo en seco, la sonrisa de maldad que habia tenido, se habia converido en una mueca de dolor, comenso a agitarse levemente, despues grito intensamente de dolor y callo arodillado al piso

-Draco!!!- grito Ginny dirigiendose hacia el desesperada y aterrorizada.

-No!!!- Draco al darse cuenta de que la chica se acercaba le grito levantando la cabeza lentamente, sosteniendose el estomago- No te me acerques!!!, largo, vete de aqui

-Pero Draco, no puedo....no puedo dejarte aqui- le dijo ella mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Maldita sea Weasley- Draco luchaba contra algo, cada vez que hablaba sentia un dolor intenso en el estomago...y en el corazon- que demonios no entendiste...VETE!!!, LARGO!!! FUERA DE AQUI.....AAAHHH!!!-Draco volvio a gritar desgarradoramente.

-DRACO!!!!...NO!!!- Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente, ella tambien sentia un dolor, pero no un dolor de cuerpo, si no un dolor de alma, de sentimiento, se tiro en sus rodillas, volteo a ver aquel hombre con despresio, con odio.- dejelo!!!, lo matara!!!

-Y crees que a mi me importa?- aquel hombre se acercaba al rubio con la varita apuntando hacia el- ni en lo mas minimo, por mi que se muera, es un perro traidor.

Draco se levanto lentamente y se puso al lado de aquel hombre, Ginny estaba realmente confundida, ese hombre le habia hecho daño, pero en cambio el, como si nada se levanto y se dirigio hacia aquel hombre

-Weasley- le llamo Draco con voz burlona, en su cara habia de nuevo ese gesto de maldad con el que siempre se le veia- es que aun no entiendes, yo no siento absolutamente nada por ti,- Draco sonrio ampliamente al ver la cara de Ginny;aquel hombre seguia con la varita alzada- eres una estupida que se a creido todo el jueguito ese, crees que yo en realidad hubiera llegado a sentir algo por ti?

-Que?- pregunto Ginny triste, con la voz apagada.

-como lo oiste, que estupida fuiste, no pense que fueras tan imbecil como tu hermano, te creia mas inteligente, pero eres una excelente put.....AAAHHHH!!!- Draco volvio a gritar dolorosamente, se sostenia el corazon, estaba luchando contra algo...pero que era- Ginny?- le llamo de nuevo pero con un tono de voz diferente- Ginny...vete de..AAAAAAHHH!!!!, vete de aqui...AAAHHHHHAAA!!!!!- Draco callo en el piso arrodillado por el dolor- VETE!!!, SI EN REALIDAD ME AMAS, VETE....AAAAAAAHHHHHH.

-DRACO?...DRACO QUE TE SUCEDE?- Pregunto la chica con lagrimas en la cara-NO ME IRE, NO LO HARE, SIN TI NO ME VOY.

-MALDICION GINNY, VETE....AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!, "EL" ME ESTA MANIPULANDO...AAAAAHH, CON LA MALDICION IMPERIUS...y si te quedas aqui mas tiempo no se que podria llegar a hacerte...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!- Draco no pudo decir nada mas por que callo inconciente de bruces contra el suelo; mientras que aquel hombre caminaba lentamente con la varita bien sujetada, se le oyo un risa macabra

-Y tambien le estaba aplicando un "Crusio", pero....en realidad crei que este muchacho seria mas fuerte, no resistio la poca porcion que le aplique de ella, los crusiatus que le aplique fueron de los mas deviles.....

-Eso es lo que tu Crees- Draco estaba de pie con su varita en mano, de lejos le apuntaba justo en el corazon

-Vaya...que grata sorpresa Sr. Malfoy, es usted un muy buen actor....pero lamento tener que terminar tan pronto su espectaculo- "El" levanto su varita y le lanzo un rayo rojo(lo que equevalia un crusio muy fuerte)

Ginny se habia interpuesto, tenia sus brazos extendidos tratando de tapar a Draco

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- grito la chica al momento del contacto con aquella maldicion.

-NOOOOOOO!!!!!!- Draco se desperto con la respiracion agitada, cubierto por una capa de sudor frio

-Draco?, Draco estas bien?, te sucede algo?- Zabbini entro a la habitacion de su amigo

-Si, estoy bien, fue una....una estupida pesadilla,-Draco se tapo la cara con las manos, volteo a ver a Zabbini- que sucedio ayer en la reunion anoche?.

-.....sabias que habria reunion???

-si-

-y por que diablos no fuiste?, el jefe estaba muy enfadado- le dijo Zabbini mirandolo calculadoramente

-y por que?- le pregunto Draco mientras se dirigia hacia las duchas

-al parecer por ti, dijo que no estabas poniendo mucho de tu parte, como no fuiste a los entrenamientos de verano,-Zabbini trago saliva- y dijo que lo estaban traicionando....que los traidores serian castigados

-Traidores?- Draco habia salido y andaba con una toalla enredada en la cintura- castigados?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hey...oye, floja levantate- Aan esta sentada en la cama de Ginny, la sangoloteaba toda

-Que!!!, no...no me despiertes...estaba soñando muy bonito- le dijo Ginny dandose media vuelta y tapandose toda hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

-No me importa si tu y Malfoy estan casados, y tiene una linda niña rubia con mechones pelirrojos y si estan en espera de un bebe...... - Ginny volteo a ver a Aan con el ceño fruncido- me importa lo que paso anoche!!!- le dijo Aan muy emocionada...haciendo que la pelirroja cambiara su ceño fruncido a una sonrisa muy amplia- anda pilla, dime que paso

-vamos Aan tu debes saber- le dijo Ginny escondiendose entre las sabanas.

-oyeme no?,- destapo completamente a la rojiza- el caso que yo sepa algunas cosas...no queire decir que lo sepa todo....asi que anda cuentame.

Ginny le habia contado la fogoza escena que habia tenido con Draco en la torre de astronomia, y de que casi los descubren...del tierno beso que le habia dado al chico...y del abrazo prolongado.

-(un suspiro muy grande)Nesesito que me apapachen- dijo Aan tumbandose de espaldas en la cama de Ginny

-Me voy a meter a bañar...no tardo nada ok?- le dijo la pelirroja mientras agarraba de su baul el uniforme y se metia al baño.

-ok...esta bien- le dijo Aan mirando hacia el techo- pobre wero oxigenado....parece que no le fue muy bien en su "sueño"- se dijo Aan mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

CONTUNUARA

Y bien que les parecio?, la verdad no tenia en mente escribir este capitulo.....pero nesecitaba ponerle mas forma, ustedes saben, que este bien estructurado y que no este hecho al aventon.....y esta Aan, no se aguanta.

Este cap. solo ansido sueños uno de Ginny y el otro de Draco.....y que pasara con esos sueños?, se haran realidad?, bueno mejor......sigan leyendo. respondo reviews en el siguiente capitulo......si eso es un regalo por su paciencia hacia mi, y hacia mi historia, lo digo por que no en todos los capitulos a DracoGinny, pero es la pareja basica, y en mi fic, si se han dado cuenta hay "de todo un poco", muy variado.

Saben, este capitulo, en lo personal, me gusto mucho, porque me salio con una facilidad, mis dedos se desplazaban facilmente por las teclas, escribiendo todo lo que mi cabeza pensaba; en fin, ustedes que piensan?

Siguiente chapter !!!!BONUS!!!!!

Nos leemos en el siguiente chapther....besos, las amo.


	22. Besos Inesperados

Un Pequeño Error

Disclaimer:Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan...ahh Jakob y Alexander tambien, que son invención mía y no xtengo ningún fin de lucro.....bla bla bla bla

Autora: LauraRupert

22.-Besos Inesperados.

Ginny y Aan se dirigian al gran comedor; Ginny iba con el cabello suelto.

-Vamos rojita date prisa....- le decia Aan a su amiga mientras corrian por las escaleras- o si no, no alcanzaremos del delicioso pay de queso

-como puedes mantenerte en tan buena forma....si comes tanto?- le pregunto Ginny saltando uno de los escalones que desaparecen.

-pues hago mucho ejercicio- le contesto la morena

-no...seas... mentirosa...AAAAAHHH!!!- Ginny se habia olvidado de otro de los escalones y se quedo atorada

-estas bien?- le pregunto Aan viendola con una sonrisa

-Si...estoy perfectamente....claro que no!!!...hasta la pregunta es tonta...ayudame a salir de aqui- le dijo Ginny mientras extendia la mano

-ok, ok, pero no estas enojada no?- le dijo Aan jalandola para que pudiera salir

-claro que...auch! no...lo que pasa es que estar aqui atorada duele- Aan jalaba a Ginny con fuerza pero la rojiza no lograba salir

-Basta!!!, voy a buscar ayuda, no puedo sacarte...estas gorda rojita- le dijo Aan con una sonrisa

-No!!!, no estoy gorda!!!...lo que pasa es que estos escalones-trampa son muy pequeños....pero corre!!!, date prisa- Ginny le trono los dedos para que se apurara

-ya va, ya va, no me tardo, en seguida vuelvo- le dijo Aan corriendo es busca de alguien que le ayudara

20 minutos despues

-"No tardo...enseguida vuelvo"- Ginny estaba recargada sobre sus manos e imito la voz de su amiga

-Disculpa???...puedo ayudarte- una voz de hombre se oyo por detras de Ginny

-Si!!!, por favor si serias....- Ginny volteo a ver quien le brindaba la ayuda, pero se quedo callada al ver quien era- tan amable

El se acerco, se puso de frente y la tomo por las manos jalandola lenta y cuidosamente; Ginny estaba saliendo despacio y sin problema alguno.

La pelirroja se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa al chico «que guapo es-penso Ginny- vamos deja de pensar eso...me pondre roja como mi cabello»; el volteo a verla, le sonrio y le dijo

-Ya falta poco...no te estoy lastimando verdad?- pregunto a la pelirroja

-n..no, no para nada- Ginny contesto nerviosamente.

-ok, mira...voy a darte un tiron fuerte ok?, para que asi logres salir rapido...y no sientas dolor...vale?- el chico dio las instrucciones y Ginny asintio

-A la de tres...una....dos...TRES!!!- el jalo fuertemente...tanto que los dos salieron rodando por las escaleras, hasta que toparon con un varandal y quedaron en lugar firme

-Auch!!!...estas bien?- le pregunto el a Ginny

-Si..si estoy auch!!! bien- Ginny le respondio mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Los jovenes habian quedado en una forma muy comprometedora, Ginny habia quedado arriba del chico y se le habia quedado mirando, el tambien la miro, lo unico que atino fue sonreirle, Ginny se ruborizo, agacho la mirada y sonrio timidamente.

-Weasley?- la tomo por la barbilla cosa que hizo que Ginny volteara a verlo; ambos se miraron a los ojos, el trago saliva y se fue acercando lentamente a la cara de Ginny, paso su lengua por sus labios, miro fugazmente la boca de Ginny y luego los ojos; la pelirroja lo miraba intensamente a los ojos...su corazon comenzo a latir muy rapido y su respiracion a acelerarce.

Sin mas el chico cerro los ojos y toco los labios de la chica «dios mio...me esta besando- penso Ginny- que labios tan calidos» la cual se dejo llevar, tambien cerro los ojos, y comenzo a besarlo timidamente.

El chico puso una mano en la mejilla de la chica, y se la acerco mas, la estaba besando lentamente, la trato como si fuera la cosa mas fragil del mundo; Ginny tambien puso sus manos en el rostro del chico y lo beso mas intensamente.

-Hem-hem- un carraspeo saco a los chicos de "aquello" que estaban haciendo- parece que ya no nesecitas ayuda rojita

-ehh...no..no, ya no- Ginny se levanto inmediatamente- ehh...el tuvo la descencia de ayudarme...dame la mano...ya que tu no te dabas prisa...el me ayudo- Ginny decia todo muy nerviosa y rapido, ayudo al joven a levantarce, y le reclamo a Aan por su tardanza.

Aan trataba de no reirse....ya que Ginny tenia el cabello medio enmarañado y estaba muy roja

-Bueno...lo siento, pero es que no encontraba a alguien...y pues despues de tanto rato me encontre...

-conmigo- dijo Neville sonriendo y entrando en la platica- pero veo que ya te ayudo Jakob...hola compañero

-Hola....Neville...bueno yo....yo ya la hice de buen samaritano..asi que ya me voy...nos vemos- Jakob se despidio de Aan, y volteo a ver a Ginny con una sonrisa- adios

-si..adios..nos vemos- dijo Ginny tambien con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el cabello y sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Bien..ahora me vas a decir que paso????- le dijo Aan cuando los chicos ya habian desaparecido.

-Nada..que va a pasar...el pasaba por aqui, se ofrecio a ayudarme...y lo hizo...eso fue todo- le dijo Ginny tomando la delantera y sonriendo para si al recordar aquel beso

- oye..no no no, eso no vieron mis ojos cuando yo llegue y deja de sonreir de esa manera, asi cuentame que paso....bueno aunque ya lo se pero me gusta mas cuando me lo cuentan...y si hubiera sido tu....tambien me hubiera dejado besar, es que el chico esta como quiere eh???, pero dime como sucedio, dime!!!- le dijo tomandola por un brazo y hablando muy emocionada.

-ok, me beso...lo bese...nos besamos...ya satisfecha- Ginny estaba super roja.

-Quien te beso Weasley?- Draco habia escuchado eso, venia acompañado de Zabbini

Ginny volteo a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos, eso habia sido la perdicion, Draco la miraba molesto y se oia enfadado....tal vez habia escuchado todo, tal vez poco...o talvez nada

-Te espero adentro Draco- le dijo Zabbini entrando al gran comedor

-Yo..yo...te aparto un lugar Aan se metio al comedor despues de Zabbini.

-Y bien?, quien te beso?- le pregunto Draco celoso, se acerco mas hacia ella

Ginny agacho la mirada «piensa, piensa, rapido Ginny, sino, estas perdida, piensa».

-No me vas a responder?-Draco la tomo por la barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos

-Lo que pasa, es- le dijo Ginny mirandolo a los ojos- es que, le..le estaba....diciendo a Aan...lo que paso...anoche.

Ella...ella sabe que?...- la miro dudativamente

-Si, ella sabe todo lo que me pasa...es mi mejor amiga....yo le cuento todo- le dijo con una ceja alzada.« al parecer me crello...fiu, de la que me eh salvado»

-y no dira nada a tu hermano?

-NO!!!, no para nada...ella es de confianza....bueno yo voy a entrar al comedor...por que si nos miran aqui...tu sabes?- Ginny se dio la media vuelta y se dirigio hacia el comedor

-Espera!!!- Draco la detubo- puedo...tu sabes?- Draco se la acerco, la tomo por la cintura y acerco su cara a la de la pelirroja, cerro los ojos y empezo a jugar con la nariz de ella- besarte.- (n/a:Que envidia!!!......autora se derrite lentamente)

Ginny lo abrazo por el cuello, tambien cerro los ojos y aspiro el olor del rubio, era muy diferente al de Jakob, al sentir a Draco tan cercas...sentia algo diferente...no fue nada comparado con lo que habia sucedido hace unos minutos antes, el corazon...sintio que le latia fuerte...pero lentamente, le encantaba como Draco jubaba de esa manera con su nariz, el rubio comenzo a acarisiar la mejilla derecha de ella con la nariz y dandole pequeños besitos por la zona ya recorrida, bajando lentamente hasta la boca, a la vez jugaba con el cabello de la chica; Ginny sentia que se ruborizaba, su respiracion comenzo a agitarce, ya tan solo estaba esperando que Draco la besara, pero Draco alargo el proceso, bajo mas alla de la boca, y ahora la nariz del rubio acarisiaba el cuello, dando pequeños besitos mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja.

-Draco- dijo Ginny devilmente, haciendo que el rubio volteara a verla a los ojos y le sonriera...se miraba muy bonita...estaba completamente ruborizada, Ginny tambien le sonrio timidamente y se puso mas roja (si se puede)

-Me encantas Weasley...y lo sabes- le dijo Draco picaramente con una sonrisa.

-enserio?- le preunto Ginny divertida

-Si...me escantas -se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente- te veo adentro.

-ok...esta bien- Ginny aun lo tenia abrazado, volvio a darle otro beso un poquito duradero, despues de eso lo solto lentamente...quedando tan solamente agarrados de las manos, se miraron y se sonrieron a la vez; Draco le beso la mano y se metio al comedor

-(suspiro)aahh- Ginny sonrio para si misma....penso en lo que habia pasado «dos chicos me han besado....y sus besos fueron totalmente diferentes»

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hermione!!!!, espera Hermione!!!- Ron venia bajando las escaleras detras de la chica ya mencionada- nesecito hablar contigo...

-Lo siento Ron creo que sera en otro momento...ya vamos tarde a desayunar....ademas tengo clases de aritmancia a primera hora- Hermione se detuvo a acomodar unos libros que estaban por salirse de su mochila.

-Entonces puedo hablar contigo a la hora de la cena?- le dijo Ron ayudandola a acomodar sus libros.- ayer llegaste muy tarde ...y no pude hablar contigo

-si... lose, y lo siento, pero creo que si podre hablar contigo a la hora de la cena Ron- dijo Hermione tomando su paso apresurado,(ya estaban frente al comedor) Ron aun la seguia...iban a la misma parte: el que crees?- la tomo por un brazo y la volteo- tienes que...enserio Hermione, es muy importante...no puede pasar de hoy

-Esta bien, de acuerdo- Hermione lo miro a los ojos, Ron le sonrio «por dios que no vuelva a hacer esa sonrisa...me mata-penso la chica»- pero en realidad espero que sea importante Ron

-Lo es- Ron le dijo con una sonrisa, aun la tenia tomada del brazo, la miro a los ojos, y se fue acercando a ella lentamente

Hermione trago saliva...se estaba dando cuenta de que Ron se le estaba acercando, agacho la mirada...se estaba poniendo nerviosa...volteo hacia la derecha...y vio su escapatoria

-Ginny!!!- la castaña se dirigio hacia ella

Ron puso los ojos en blanco «bien..mi hermana acaba de robar mi oportunidad de estar cercas de Hermione-Penso el pelirrojo»

-Hermione, Ron- saludo la pelirroja

Ron se dirigio hacia su hermana y la abrazo.

-Hola chaparrita!!!....donde esta la loca de tu amiga?- Pregunto el que hizo que Hermione se molestara

-Porque no mejor vamos a desayunar- Hermione hablo antes de que Ginny contestara- deseguro ella ya esta adentro(se oyo molesta)

-Entonces vamos- dijo Ron tomando la delantera

-Vamos Hermione- le alento la pelirroja

-Si vamos-

Entrando al comedor Ginny volteo disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin(donde cierto rubio le sonrio...y ella contesto la sonrisa).

Los 3 (Ginny, Ron y Hermione) ya en el comedor se sentaron a un lado de Harry en la mesa de Griffindor a desayunar. Ahi los esperaba Aan con una sonrisa.

CONTINUARA

Bueno, eso a sido todo, por el momento, no se me alarmen, que suerte la de esta chica ehhh?, enserio, mira que la besaron 2 chicos archirequetemegahipersuper guapos, pero bueno, ella solo quiere a uno, y nosotras sabemos quien es.

CONTESTO REVIEWS.

PattyWeasley: Muchas Gracias por el cumplido, y no hace falta hacer mucha caravana para que yo suba otro chapter......bueno, si, un poco......no no es cierto, pero ya vez, eh subido dos de una sola vez (valgame la rebundancia), muchas gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo, besos.

Luthien: Ya lo se, y por eso lo amo, te todas las formas habidas y por haber de el, ya sea frio, romantico, sarcastico....etc., te mando un beso y gracias!!!!.

CLOVDM : Hola!!!, gracias, y wow, me facinan esas niñas que se leen una historia de 20 csp. o mas(y mas si es mi fic....jejeje), nos seguimos leyendo, adios y besos.

NacilmeBlack: Verdad que si (Laura suspira muy hondo), por eso me encanta esa pareja......bueno, me encanta mas el niño (I LOVE DRACO). Y lo de Neville, todo puede pasar, es un fic, y en los fic todo pasa, ademas mi Neville es muy diferente a los de los demas(me lo imagino asi con el cabello medio larguito, a lo afro ondulado, un poco mas musculoso, y muy encantador....un poquito rudo, pero encantador......me derrito!!!). Ya pronto descubriras quien es esa persona que los vio...jejejeje. Besos.

Sthefany Weasley: y bien loquito....jejeje, y lo de la venganza.....ya veremos luego, pronto sabras quien es esa persona, nos leemos, besos.

anzu: Ya lo veras, solo ten paciencia, y ese Draco es mas que lindo, chaus, nos leemos, besos.

Lindmie: Hola!!!, que bueno que te este gustando, eso me alegra mucho!!!, y tambien es mi chico malo muy favorito, no lo se, pero siempre me han gustado los chicos malos....jejeje, nos leemos, adiosito, besos.

Caroline Mcmanaman: Hola!!!, como estas?, que bueno que te guste mi fic, eso es bueno, y lo se esta un poco revoltoso, pero al final entenderas todo. Verdad que si, primero empiezan por un "error", y terminan enamorados, se toman su tiempo para conocerse y se descubren que se gustan, Draco tendra el valor para decirle a Ginny lo de la venganza, pero eso sera mas adelante, y en unos capitulos mas adelantes sabras quien los vio. Tu fic ya lo lei, pero no pude dejarte un review, estaba muy ocupada, lo siento. Nos leemos luego, un Beso y Los mejores deseos para ti. Adiosito.

Pilika-LastHope: Aja, un tantito, queria darle emocion al fic, y eres una chava con "muncha"(asi se dice por aca en mi tierra, bueno, algunos dicen asi) imaginacion, pero ya lo veras mas adelante.....muajajajaja, y lo de los reviews, no fue nesesario, ya vez aqui estoy con dos chapter, nos leemos, besos.

Azazel-Black: Hola!!!, Amiguis!!!, no seas tan posesiba, este chico nos encanta a todas nosotras, y ademas....tu sabes por que Draco Malfoy no existe(en la vida real)?......pues muy facil, por que el seria mio....jejejej ;p, no es cierto, es pura cura enserio.....jajaja, bueno me dejo de tanta pend....., nos leemos luego, besos.(Lo siento ando muy feliz el dia de hoy)

(las amo a todas ustedes!!!!!......y no, no estoy ebria....o si?, olvidenlo, soy feliz como una lombriz, lo siento me pego el tonto en este momento....y no no estoy hablando de mi hermano.....ven?, que me pasa, resivir reviews me afecta....digo me alegra muxoooooo!!!!!!!!!)

Disculpen, ya se me paso ahora.....en que ibamos? asi.....

demalfoy: Hola!!!, Gracias, y mira parece que tu deseo se volvio realidad, dos chapter a la vez, nos leemos. Besos.

AnduchisMalfoy-22: Muchas Gracias!!!!, sip, Jakob y Neville son la vez, y Jakob....esta en veremos si la quiere o no.....no leemos, besos,

Bueno, eso a sido todo.... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!, ESTOY SUPER, SUPER FELIZ.....(SE NOTA?), TAMBIEN LES PIDO....PARA QUE LAS COSAS SIGAN FUNCIONANDO BIEN....MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!, Y ASI LAS AMO MAS QUE A MI......YO. GRACIAS Y CHAO!!!!.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITILO....ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO.

ADIOS.

ATTE. LAURARUPERT.


	23. Platicas

Un Pequeño Error 

Disclaimer:Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan...ahh y Jakob tambien, que es invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro.....bla bla bla bla

Autora: LauraRupert

¡¡¡Hola!!!, que gusto volverles a saludar, estoy super contenta con todas ustedes, Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.....las amo!!!!!, y pues bien...mejor dejo que ustedes lean....por que tanto choro mareadon aburre...y pues yo no las quiero aburrir.....y es mas preferible que lean mi historia....a que lean mis burradas...bueno...ok, las dejo y dejen REVIEWS

A LEER

23.- Platicas.

Entrando al comedor Ginny volteo disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin(donde cierto rubio le sonreia...y ella contestaba la sonrisa).

Los 3 (Ginny, Ron y Hermione) ya en el comedor se sentaron a un lado de Harry en la mesa de Griffindor a desayunar. Ahi los esperaba Aan con una sonrisa.

-Pense que nunca ibas a entrar rojita- le dijo Aan haciendose a un lado para que su amiga se sentace.

-pues pensante mal- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios

-Y bien que paso?,- Aan se acerco a Ginny y le dijo con voz audible solo para ella- Malfoy te descubrio?....o mas bien dicho...te creyo lo que le habias dicho?

-Si...por suerte si- volteo a ver a Draco fugazmente y luego volteo con su amiga con una sonrisa- me encanta verlo cuando se pone asi

-Como....celoso?- Aan volteo a ver al rubio y luego le dijo a su amiga-o como cuando come?.... asi parece vaca rumiando

-Aan!!!!,- le dijo medio recriminandole pero divertido(con una sonrisa en la boca)- te pasas...te excedes....me refiero...a que cuando estamos solos...es...es tan...hay no se...tan romantico...me encanta.

-Y todavia....tu y el nada...no te a pedido aun que seas su novia...o algo- Aan le hablaba en la voz mas baja posible para que solo su amiga oyera

-Mira...creo que ya esta a punto de...me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa preparada el dia del baile...tal vez sea eso- Ginny no podia evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su boca

-Donde estaban?....por que se tardaron tanto?- les pregunto Harry a sus amigos cuando se sentaron con el

-Lo que pasa es que se me calleron algunos libros de la mochila y Ron me ayudo a rejuntarlos...eso es todo.

-Hermione?...por sierto no han sabido nada de- Harry volteo a todos lados y se acerco a sus amigos- de Neville?

-No...solo lo que obtubimos ayer en la tarde..esa es toda la informacion que tengo- Hermione se miraba...preocupada, Neville siempre habia acudido a ella cuando tenia problemas con cosas de la escuela...ahora solo pasaba tiempo en quien sabe donde y con quien sabe que

-Hermione!!!- Ron se hizo escuchar, no solo en la mesa de Griffindor...sino en todo el comedor...todos habian volteoado a verlo.

-Que sucede?...y sientate...que todo mundo nos esta mirando- Hermione se acomodo el cabello tras la oreja y volvio a su desayuno.

-Ok, Hermione..lo que sucede es que...ayer que te fuiete a la biblioteca, Neville se habia quedado conmigo...pero despues de un rato...me dijo-Ron decia todo con una velocidad que no se le entendia

-Ron, Ron, quieres calmarte?...dimelo con mas calma....quieres?- Hermione lo tomo por un brazo y lo miro fulminantemente

-Esta bien, mira, ayer en la noche, cuando se fueron Fred y George....

-Tus hermanos estan aqui?- interrumpio Harry

-Si, pero luego te cuento- le dijo Ron a Harry al ver la expresion de Hermione- ok, Hermione, cuando se fueron mis hermanos, luego te fuiste tu, Neville y yo nos quedamos solos, hablamos un rato, y luego dijo, dijo algo de que iba a salir...pero, si te das cuenta...cuando nosotros ya habiamos terminado la reunion para investigarlo, ya habia oscurecido

-Y???- pregunto Hermione

-Ahi esta Hermione, Neville salio en la noche aquien sabe donde...no se les hace raro eso, si recordamos bien otros años....Neville le temia a casi todo en este mundo.

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron con el ceño fruncido....estaba razonando todo lo que el chico le habia dicho, agacho un poco la mirada y volteo a verlo pero esta vez con una sonrisa

-Ron...me sorprendes, Gracias...eso es otra pista mas- la castaña se le habia acercado para regalarle un beso en la mejilla

-Ya...ya vez...- Ron sonreia timidamente y a su vez se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente-algo de ti se me tenia que pegar.

-Bueno creo que yo me voy a clases...se me hace tarde- Hermione se habia levantado de su asiento...volteo con sus amigos y se despidio- adios.

La mayoria de los alumnos comenzaban a salir del comedor, las clases empezarian dentro de 10 minutos y todos corrian apresuradamente

CLASE DE ENCANTAMIENTOS (Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw)

-Rapido muchachos, acomodense rapido, la clase esta apunto de comenzar- el bajito profesor Flitwick desde su escritorio apresuraba a los muchachos.

-Anthony...algo tengo que hacer para volver con ella-Alexander le comentaba a Anthony Goldstein(1) (uno de sus amigos de casa, cuarto y clases), sobre Aan...este chico, era como su mejor amigo, y Anthony sabia todo sobre los sentimientos de Alexander por Aan.

-Pero ella ya te dio alguna señal...ella todavia te quiere?- pregunto dudativo (existe esa palabra?) mientras se sentaban en los pupitres de enfrente.

-Anthony...yo se que aun me quiere, me dijo que me queria...que nuestra relacion termino que por mi felicidad...pero tu me has visto...y sin ella no soy lo mismo

-En eso tienes razon, pues entonces lucha por ella, reconquistala de nuevo- Anthony era un muchacho de muy buenos sentimientos, le aconsejaba a su amigo con sabiduria

-Si lo hare, y no pienso dejar pasar mas tiempo- Alexander se oyo muy convincente

Detras de ellos estaban sentados Jakob Kazbek y otro chico delgado, de cara palida y de semblante sangron estaban hablando de...

-Ginny Weasley?...besaste a Ginny Weasley?- dijo el chico de cara palida

-Si, fue esplendido, la pelirroja me gusta, y viendolo bien...su amiga "Aan" no esta nada mal tampoco- Alexander al escuchar el nombre de su ex-novia, se recargo un poco mas al respaldo para poder escuchar la "conversacion" de los chicos de atras- si no se me hace con ella lo intentare con su amiga...es guapa, tiene sentido del humor,tiene bonitos ojos y lo escencial tiene un cuerpo....fiu...genial- Esto ultimo hizo que le hirviera la sangre a Alexander, iba a voltear en ese momento para ver quien era el imbecil que la queria conquistar, pero el Profesor Flitwick se le adelanto

-Sr. Kazbek...quiere hacer el favor de guardar silencio, deseo empezar mi clase, gracias, bueno muchachos el dia de hoy veremos....

-Anthony el imbecil este de aqui atras...algo se trae con Aan- le susurro a su amigo- y no voy a permitir que eso suceda...primero MUERTO.

La clase continuo con regularidad; al salir del salon Alexander tropezo con Jakob "accidentalmente" haciendo que se le calleran algunos libros de la mochila

Ginny y Aan estaban sentadas a orillas del lago. Como siempre estaban viendo el atardecer...a ambas les gustaba los colores que se producian en el cielo; como el anaranjado dominaba el cielo, y el rojo se fundia por debajo del sol, y mas noche el cielo pateado, azul, morado...casi rosado...era hermoso ver los atardeceres... y mas a las orillas del lago.

-En que piensas rojita?...en Malfoy...o en este chico guapo, como se llama, asi, Jakob- volteo a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa

-Para certe sincera...en los dos, y en el comportamiento de cada uno de ellos, Jakob...besa muy tierno, fue una sensacion diferente; pero Draco...Draco besa con pasion, con fuego, con ternura, delicadeza- Ginny miraba como se hacian pequeñas olas en el lago- ay nose me trae muerta

-ya lo veo- Aan tambien miraba hacia el lago.

-Sabes?, Draco me comento que le a hablado de mi a su mama.

- y cuando lo hizo?

-Pues fue el dia que nos vimos en la torre de astronomia...ya sabes?, cuando estubimos a punto de....de...tu sabes.

-ok, entiendo- Aan alzo una ceja y sonrío pícarona-

-Hola chicas Guapas!!!-Ron venia con el uniforme la camisa blanca con el pimer boton desabrochado, las mangas remangadas y desfajado, la corbata esta suelta...se miraba relamente guapo...informalon...pero guapo...y lo que le daba un toque elegante era su cabello; saludo a las chicas y sentandose en medio de ellas- que hacian antes de que yo llegara?

-Respirar mas aire- contesto Aan sarcastica y diertidamente volteando a ver al chico de fuego con una sonrisa

-asi?....pues que bueno...me voy a acabar todo tu la ves?- le dijo Ron retadoramente (con una mega sonrisa de esas que derriten)

-saben?...los voy adejar solos un momento voy por algo a mi cuarto, no tardo ok- Ginny se levanto y se dirigio hacia el castillo

-Aan?, ya viste a mis hermanos?-

-tus hermanos?...es que acaso aqui estan Fred y George?- Aan volteo a verlo con una sonrisa

-Si, estan aqui desde ayer...se me hace raro, por que no los e visto en todo el dia...algo deven de estar planeando...ya sabes como son

-Si...me encantan tus hermanos...cuando estaba con ellos me hacian reir a muerte- volteo hacia el otro lado del lago y ohh perdicion, de nuevo, era Alexander con la misma chica con la que lo habia encontrado la vez pasada; (la reconocio por su cabello castaño y ondulado, y aun no lograba verle la cara), se les quedo viendo, Alexander le sonreia, pero lo que mas le dolio fue cuando Alexander se la acerco para abrazarla; Aan trago saliva enojada y dolida a la vez

-Aan?, Aan?, Aan me oyes?- el pelirrojo la saco del trance

Aan volteo a verlo rapidamente con el ceño fruncido, despues volteo hacia Alexander...aun la abrazaba.

La mirada penetrante de Aan al parecer la sintio Alexander por que al chico le dio por voltear y cuando el volteo, Ron habia tomado a Aan por los hombros, la chica se le quedo viendo y en ese instante la chica lo tomo por el cuello y comenzo a besarlo, lo estaba besando, Aan estaba besando a Ron!!!...eso le dio mucho coraje a Alexander, tomo a la chica por la mano y se retiraron apresuradamente

Aan?...pero que te sucede- dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos y la boca roja- por que me besaste?

Aan volteo hacia la otra orilla para ver si Alexnader los habia visto, pero no lo vio

-grrr, maldicion, estupido, tonto, hipocrita, te odio- Aan golpeaba el piso al momento en que decia cada palabra

-Hola!!!, tierra llamando a Aan?, hola!!!- Ron movio sus manos delante de la cara de la chica para ver si asi resivia respuesta alguna

-QUE!!- Aan le habia gritado a Ron, pero inmediatamente se habia dado cuenta de que habia sido muy grosora y le dijo-...lo siento Ron, que sucede?

-Por que me besaste?...hubieras avisado... y asi me hubiera preparado- dijo Ron bromendo con la chica.

-Lo siento Ron, pero del otro lado estaba Alexander con una chica...y pues me dieron celos...y yo....

-si, si ya no digas nada mas...entiendo- le dijo mientras la abrazaba- no te preocupes...para la otra avisa

-No va a ver otra Ron- dijo Aan recostada en el pecho del peirrojo.

-Pues si llegara...- dijo Ron sonriente- avisa ok; que bueno que Hermione no nos vio.

- y que con ella?, ya le dijiste todo lo que sientes?-Aan seguia abrazada de Ron, tenia su cabeza en el pecho del chico y las manos al rededor de la cintura.

-No. Pienso decircelo....- Ron volteo a ver su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era- Aan bonita...perdoname....pero tengo que ir con ella inmediatamente ahora...nos vemos despues, y dile a Ginny...y tu tambien "no se metan en problemas"(por que lo habra dicho?...algo les conoce a las niñas estas)- dicho esto Ron se levanto inmediatamente, se despidio de Aan y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.

CONTINUARA

(1)N/A: Chicas si son observadoras...y leyeron con detencion el libro No. 5, se daran cuenta de que este chico tambien es de JK Rowling, se menciona en el capitulo 10 "Luna Lovegood" cuando Ron y Hermione llegan con Harry a decirle quienes eran los demas prefectos de las demas casas... el es el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

Bien, les voy a regalar otro capitulo, sho....soy super buena onda, y como sho.....soy super buena onda les voy a regalar otro capitulo.....

CLARO....... QUE ESPERAN, DEJENME DE LEER Y VAYANSE A LEER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!!!!

ADIOSITO...NOS LEEMOS AL RATO.


	24. Declaraciones y Notas

Un Pequeño Error 

Disclaimer:Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan...ahh Jakob y Alexander tambien, que son invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro.....bla bla bla bla

Autora: LauraRupert

Draco/Ginny Ron/Hermione Aan/Alexander

24.- Declaraciones y Notas.

Ron llego bofeado al comedor, ahi a lo lejos alcanzo a verla... Hermione estaba con un chico de Ravenclaw; se dirigio con paso firme hacia ellos, le toco el hombro, y ella volteo

-Ron, hola!!!- saludo un poco nerviosa

-Hermione...necesito que tu y yo hablemos- Ron se acomodaba su cabellera hacia atras

-Bien dime-

-En pribado Hermione- el pelirrojo la vio con ojos de que no pudo evitar Hermione que saliera una sonrisa de los labios.

-Bueno...adios, nos vemos luego- Hermione se despidio del chico y se se fue con Ron

-A donde me llevas Ron?- le pregunto la chica ya que iba con los ojos tapados, cuando salieron del comedor, Ron le habia vendado los ojos a Hermione.- y tan tarde

-Ya lo veras...y deja de preguntar- Ron la tenia tomada de la mano y en su rostro una sonrisa se veia

-Esta bien- Hermione sonreia, y en su mente maquilaban pensamientos«A donde me llebara, y por que tanto misterio, y si...no, no, no creo...»

-Bien ya llegamos...espera, aqui, eso es sientate- Ron la habia sentado en una silla

-Ya Ron, adonde me has traido- Hermione seguia sonriendo- ya puedo quitarme la venda?

-NO!!!, no aun no...solo espera un segundo- Ron estaba enfrente de ella, tomo una bocanada de aire y se susurro para si(Bien, ya es hora, tu puedes Ron...tu puedes)-Hermione solo dejame decirte unas cosas antes de quitarte la venda...-Ron se hinco delante de ella, le tomo una mano y le beso con delicadeza el torso de la misma

-Ron?- dijo Hermione devilmente al sentir los labios del pelirrojo en su mano

-Hermione, yo aqui, delante de ti, quiero decirte, que...que- Ron hacia varias pautas al hablar, decia cada dos palabras y tragaba saliva.-que te amo Hermione, no se cuando empezo todo esto...tu eres especial, y algo nacio en mi...pero yo, yo...no tengo palabras para decribir lo que siento. Al verte, mi corazon se acelera, y mi alma vuela hasta el lugar mas lejano cada vez que estoy cerca de ti...se que es cursi lo que te digo pero...pero es lo que siento, y no lo puedo cambiar, no lo pude cambiar, intente salir con otras chicas para olvidarte, pero no pude, el fuego de mi amor seguia ensendido y nadie podia apagarlo-

Hermione estaba super sorprendida...jamas lo imagino de Ron...ser asi tan...tan romantico, y todas las cosas que le estaba diciendo...se le estaba declarando, Hermione sintio un nudo en la garganta...sus ojos empezaron a humedeserce...queria hablar...pero no podia, seguia con los ojos vendados...queria ya quitarse la venda...y ver la cara de Ron.

-Por eso no te habia dicho nada, tenia miedo de perder tu amistad, de perderte a ti; Pero ya no puedo mas tiempo, nesecitaba yo ya decirtelo...te amo Hermione- y dicho esto Ron (el seguia hincado) se fue acercando hacia Hermione (aun seguia con los ojos vendados), le dio un tierno beso en la nariz;Hermione puso sus manos en el rostro de Ron

-Ron-a Hermione se le oyo la voz temblorosa

-Chssst,- Ron le dio un beso fugaz en la boca- no digas nada Hermione- y sin mas ni mas volvio a tocar sus labios, como con miedo, beso lentamente el labio inferior, lo hizo con ternura, abandono el labio de Hermione con pequeños besitos para dirigirse hacia su labio superior, beso con mas calidez;a Hermione le gustaba la sensacion de los labios de Ron en su boca, se estaba dejando llevar por esos labios que tanto habia añorado besar, ella le respondio el beso.

Ella beso la boca del pelirrojo con intensidad, mordio y chupo los labios de Ron; el beso se estaba haciendo mas fuerte a cada momento, mas intenso; Ron la tomo por la cintura, puso una mano en el rostro de Hermione para sentir sus labios mas de cercas, se la acerco mas, lentamente le quito la venda, se separo de ella y la vio a los ojos.

Hermione volteo a verlo, de los ojos de ella broto una lagrima, sus labios seguian rojos y le regalo una sonrisa a Ron al ver el lugar a la que la habia traido....la biblioteca, el lugar de ella, estaban en un pasillo, dos grandes libreros los ocultaban, el lugar estaba solo, y solo la respiracion de los chicos era la unica misuca que se oia

-Ron- dijo ella- yo tambien te amo.

Ron sonrio devilmente...no lo podia creer su amor era correspondido.

Se acerco a ella, cerro los ojos y entre sus labios rozandose le dijo- "te amo", "te amo demaciado"- sus bocas se fundieron en un beso apasionado, lleno de desesperacion, de amor; Hermione se levanto de la silla para posarse en los brazos de Ron el cual se levanto con rapidez, las manos del pelirrojo andaban de arriba hacia abajo por la espalda de Hermione.

El beso fue intensificandose, ahora era mas desenfrenado, Hermione lo recargo contra uno de los libreros, cosa que hizo que se calleran algunos libros al piso.

Fuego empezo a arder cuando Ron habia puesto las manos sobre las caderas de Hermione; ahora el la habia aprisionado contra un librero y habian caido mas libros; estos fueron la cama perfecta al momento de que Ron y Hermione se acostaron sobre el piso (en realidad fue encima de los libros).

Hermione estaba sobre el, estaba agitada, su respiracion alterada, las mejillas coloreadas con un color rosa viejo hermoso.

-No sabes cuanto te amo- dijo la castaña acercandose hacia los labios del chico y regalandoles un beso fugaz

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y ahora el quedo arriba de ella, el estaba levantado sobre sus brazos mirando a Hermione con detencion, paso sus manos por el cabello de ella, comenzo a tocar el rostro de la chica con su dedo indice, recorriendo sus mejillas, su nariz, sus cejas, su boca.

-Pero si se que te amo todos los dias de mi vida- le dijo Ron seria y sinseramente

Hermione sonrio timidamente y actuo al momento, puso su mano en la mejilla del rojizo, lo miraba con amor, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa cosa que el le correspondio haciendo que un mechon de cabello le callera sobre los ojos, Hermione se lo quito y comenzo a acarisiar el cabello de Ron; era lo unico que estaban haciendo...mirarse, contemplarse el uno al otro.

Ron le sonrio a Hermione, le dio un besito fugaz en los labios y le dijo

-Srita. Granger...quiere usted ser mi novia?- al momento que la tomaba de la mano.

Hermione lo vio directamente a los ojos, trago saliva, y se acerco al rostro de Ron, comenzo a besarlo, era un beso tierno, pero a la vez apasionado. Ron la trato como si ella fuera la cosa mas fragil del mundo, coloco sus manos en el rostro de ella con delicadeza y comenzo a besarla dulcemente(n/a:QUE ENVIDIA SER HERMIONE!!!)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hola, ya llegue...y Ron?-Ginny habia regresado y se sento a un lado de su amiga

-Creo....no-Aan sonrio abiertamente-no, no lo creo, tu hermano esta con Hermione, ya era hora de que estubieran juntos...pense que tu hermano nunca le iba a decir nada

-Que quires decir?...que Ron ya se le declaro a Hermione?- Ginny volteo a ver asu amiga con una sonrisa enorme en la boca

-Si...que suerte tiene Hermione eh?, mira que tu hermano esta guapo, y la niña esta esta linda...son tal para cual...cada uno complemeta lo que al otro le falta.

-Si, que bueno me alegro por Ron...oyes bonita...te parece si ya nos metemos, aqui esta haciendo mucho frio- le comento Ginny a su amiga mientras se abrazaba

-Si, vamonos...antes de que lleg...

-Aan...nesesito hablar contigo- interrumpio Alexander

-Alexander...tu y yo no tenemos nada mas que hablar...de acuerdo?-

-Bueeno...yo te espero adentro, Alexander- Ginny penso que lo mejor era irse y dejar que estos dos hablaran.

-Bien, de que quieres hablar conmigo?- Aan lo miro a los ojos

-Ven...aqui no, vamos a hablar en otra parte- Alexander la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el castillo...caminaron por algunos pasillos...aun tomados de las manos; Aan no queria soltarlo, se acordo de cuando andaba con el, solian hacer eso; caminar por las noches, tomados de las manos. Alexander paro en un pasillo volteando a ver a Aan, dejandola contra una puerta, quedando los dos de frente.

-de que quieres hablar conmigo Alexander?- interrogo la chica con los brazos cruzados

-Quieres ir al baile mañana conmigo?- pregunto viendola a los ojos

-QUE!!!?- le pregunto Aan sorprendida y devilmete

-Aan...quiero estar contigo,- Alexander puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y comenzo a a carisiarla- toda mi vida, eres la chica con la que siempre soñe, en realidad no sabes cuanto te amo, solo dame una oportunidad mas....solo una mas.

-Alexander...es que tu no entiendes,- volteo a verlo a los ojos, y puso su mano encima de la del chico- estar conmigo puede ser malo, por eso me aleje de ti, yo aun te amo...y mucho y por eso me aleje de ti....por amor

-Y si te digo que sin ti no soy feliz, Aan no soy el mismo si tu no estas en mi vida, no me importaria morir por ti- Alexander con la otra mano acarisio el cabello de la morena; Aan cerro los ojos con dolor- por que vivir sin ti no tiene sentido...es demaciado grande lo que siento...vamos a intentarlo- a medida de que Alexander hablaba se iba hacercando hacia el rostro de Aan, cerro los ojos, acerco sus labios a los de la chica con miedo "te amo" fue lo ultimo que dijo el chico, la estaba besando, lentamente, con mucha dulzura y delicadeza.(n/a:QUE ENVIDIA SER AAN!!!)

Aan al sentir de nuevo esos labios tan calidos y suaves, sentia que se derretia por dentro, ese beso que se estaba llevando su alma, era un beso...excesivamente tierno, dulce y lleno de amor.

La morena tambien comenzo a besarlo, le facinaban los besos de Alexander, siempre la dejaban sin habla; lo abrazo por el cuello, haciendo el beso mas intenso; la lengua de Alexander comenso a lamer los labios de la chica pidiendo entrada a su boca, ella no tardo en contestarle, abrio su boca dejando cabida a la lengua del chico, la lengua de Aan tambien actuo y comenzo una pelea con la del chico...siendo el, el ganador.

Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados, Alexander bajo su manos hacia la cintura de Aan, bajando lentamente, tocando su caderas; las manos de Aan se repegaron contra la buscando apoyo...sentia que se iba a caer...se agarro de algo...era la perilla de la puerta, dio vuelta y la abrio, aun besaba a Alexander...lo jalo de la corbata metiendolo al cuarto; Alexander la tomo por la cintura y la besaba mas intensamente.

-Iras conmigo al baile?- pregunto jadeante el chico despues de haberla besado

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana bañandolos con algunos rayos, Aan lo tenia abrazado por el cuello, observaba muy bien cada faccion de Alexander; su cabello cafe castaño, ondulado, sus cejas perfectamente formadas, sus ojos color marron, sus facciones finas, su boca bien formada y carnosa, de su piel suave y calida y su hermosa sonrisa.

-Que me dices bonita?- persistio el chico al no oir una respuesta

Aan se acerco a el y lo beso tiernamente, despues de eso se separo y acarisio su mejilla

-Y si te digo que no me gusta tu oferta?...te ofresco yo la mia...quieres ser mi novio?- Aan le sonreia ampliamente.

-mmm...no, no me gusta tu oferta, mejor te propongo yo otra...quieres ser mi novia?...y creo que con un bono extra...cual sera?, asi...seras mi novia e iras conmigo al baile- Alexander tambien sonrio (n/a: imaginense una sonrisa realmente encantadora, hermosa, seductora...emm, perdon sigamos con la historia).

-mmm...tu oferta es tentadora...hasta creo que mejor que la mia?- Aan se fue acercando lentamente hacia el rostro del chico-

-Entonces que me respondes?- Alexander estaba deseoso de volverla a besar, tan solo estaban a 1cm de besarse.

-mmm....ok tu ganas- y dicho esto Aan lo beso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny llego a la sala comun de su casa, ahi solo habia una persona

-Hola Harry!!!- saludo Ginny mientras se sentaba en un sillon a un lado de Harry

-Hola Gin, como estas?- pregunto el moreno volteando a verla

-Bien...por cierto, no has visto a mi hermano?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa...casi tan parecida a una de sus hermanos gemelos cuando bromean...o hacen una travesura.

-No...ni a....-Harry paro en seco y luego sonrio ampliamente- Hermione

-Bien...pues yo te dejo, estoy un poco cansada- Ginny se dirigia hacia las escaleras de caracol..que son las que suben al cuarto de niñas-

-Ok...que descanses...yo tambien me voy a dormir- Harry se habia levantado de su sillon y se dirigia al cuarto de los niños- buenas noches Ginny

-Igual Harry, buenas noches- Y con esto ultimo subio las escaleras.

Ya en su habitacion, Ginny se dirigio su tocador, se miro al espejo y se sonrio....se estaba acordando de Draco...de que mañana seria el baile, volteo tantito para abajo, para poder agarrar su cepillo....y se encontro con una curiosa nota.

Ginny:

"Hola linda como estas?, te e extrañado todo el dia no puedo de dejar de pensar en ti...te estaras preguntando como rayos llego esto aqui?....yo tambien me lo pregunto; talvez estas frente a tu espejo y estas observando lo bella que eres, si es asi busca en los cajones del tocador...ahi encontraras otra nota que te dara algunas indicaciones."

un beso Draco.

Ginny sonrio ante tal gesto, guardo la nota, y comenzo a buscar en los cajones, encontro la otra nota, debajo de ella habia una pulsera delgada de plata; Ginny la tomo junto con la nota y leyo

"La encontraste, eso te amerita un beso,  
esa pulsera es para ti, mañana la usaras...verdad?  
espero que si, ahora ve a las duchas y busca otra nota."

Draco.

Ginny sonrio de nuevo, guardo la pequeña nota y se dirigio hacia las duchas. Ahi busco en los lavabos, en los separadores de los hinodoros y por ultimo en las regaderas, en una de las cortinas de la regaderas encontro otra nota que decia....

"Bien de nuevo la encontraste, eso es otro beso ahora abre la cortina y mira lo que hay ahi"

Ginny encontro colgada un hermoso collar plateado con presiosas piedras negras, lo tomo y leyo la nota que venia junto con el collar

"Te gusto?, tambien lo usaras mañana....verdad?, espero que si, ahora busca debajo de tu cama, te mando un beso para que te motives"

Draco.

Ginny salio corriendo de las duchas y se dirigio hacia su cama, ahi se agacho y comenzo a buscar, ahi encontro una caja, la saco y se sento en la cama para poder ver lo que era; eran unas zapatillas preciosas color plata, y con diamantes incrustados en las correas, cogio la nota que habia dentro de la caja y leyo...

"Bien, eres rapida, espero que estas zapatillas sean de tu medida, busca por debajo de los zapatos mi Madre te envia un regalo, espero te guste, no se lo que es...un beso"

Draco PD: busca la otra nota debajo del regalo de mi Madre.

Ginny busco como le habia indicado Draco, ahi encontro una caja negra aterciopelada, la tomo y la abrio con cuidado, eran un par de aretes de diamantes y...

-Un anillo....que hermoso!!!- Ginny lo tomo y lo observo cuidadosamente, en ralidad era muy hermoso, era todo de plata, como principal, tenia una piedra realmente bella y muy extraña, no era grande, pero tampoco pequeña, era una medida perfecta, dos colores(se parece al ying yang, pero en ves de negro y blanco seran otros colores) una mitad de la piedra era de color rojo como de Rubi y la otra de color entre blanco y cristalino dandole un tono como de color plata, casi parecido a un diamante; Ginny sonrio y se lo puso, le quedaba perfecto, se acordo de que aun le quedaba una nota por buscar y asi lo hizo.

Me encantaria estar ahi para yo mismo besarte y sentir tus labios de nuevo, pero lamentablemente no puedo.

Anhelo que sea mañana para ver lo preciosa que te vas a ver. Que te habra regalado mi madre?, me lo mostraras despues, ahora ve y abre tu armario,  
y mira lo que hay ahi.

Draco.

Ginny hizo lo que le habia pedido el rubio, y vio una hermosa rosa roja, la tomo y en ella habia un pequeño pedazo de papel enrollado, lo tomo y leyo

"Te Quiero"  
Era lo unico que tenia escrito, tan solo esas dos pequeñas palabras que dicen mas que muchas otras.

Ginny estaba mas que feliz, Draco Malfoy le habia dicho que la queria a ella, aun seguia delante del armario, se percato de que habia algo mas que la rosa; habia un hermoso vestido negro de seda finisima, en el cual tambien habia otra nota

"Ya te percataste del vestido...te gusto.  
Mañana tu seras la niña mas bonita del colegio.  
Se que no es la forma mas especial de decirlo, pero no podia seguir esperando hasta mañana....yo...me gustaria que...mepreguntaba su tu.....quieres ser mi novia?....espero que tu respuesta haya sido "si".

Entonces te espero mañana para el baile, en la entrada del comedor

Un beso

Draco PD: recuerda que te quiero

Ginny no lo podia creer, no cabia de felicidad, Draco le habia pedido que fuera su novia, y de que manera, ella queria gritar de la emocion, sentia que el corazon se le hinchaba de tanta alegria, mañana lo veria y le daria la respuesta.(n/a:QUE ENVIDIA SER GINNY!!!)

Mas feliz que nunca Ginny aguardo todo lo que el rubio le habia regalado, se cambio y se puso su pijama, dirigiendose a la cama con una gran sonrisa se acosto y cerro los ojos emocionada para que pasara la noche y llegara el mañana.

CONTINUARA.

Y bien?, que les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado.....estoy conforme con este capitulo...saben porque?....pues por que me salio escribir sobre 3 parejas a la vez......que padriuris...vdd?...bueno...mejor respondo reviews

Anzu: Que onda!!!, pues si lo se TT, lo se mi draco hermoso...es lindo, bello, etc, etc, y parece que estas decubriendomis secretos(por lo de Neville y Jakob), lo de Potty, pues tal vez...no soy muy buena trabajando con el, pero en el cap. 25 sale Potty!!!, y Ron...pues ya te diste cuenta que hongos con el.

Tefi: Osea, gracias vales mil, enserio estoy super contenta de que me digas eso...me siento, me siento en otro nivel.....ya fuera de cura.MuchasGracias...espero tenerte seguido por aqui. Besos

leodyn: Gracias...y ya vez aqui estoy y con dos capitulos.... esperop seguir viendote por aqui. Besos

Fiosol: Muchas gracias!!!!, y ya ves...estoy de regreso y con dos cap. nosleemos...besos.

Joy Evans: Que bien que te guste, gracais por tu review....me encanta que se rian con mis burradas....por cierto?...quien te hizo reir?....y lo se esos niños me encantan....hay el amor, el amor...lo que puede hacer el amor.

AlMeNdRiTa: Hola!!!, yo,estoy muy bien, y mas por que e resibido un review tuyo, espero que estos cap. te hayan gustado.....muhcas gracias por tu sinseridad, en realidad mucahs gracias....si asi te gusta....espera a que leas los ultimos capitulos. Bueno nos leemos luego, besos.

emily: Hola!!!! y claro, tu no te precupes yo te lo envio....que binito que te guste!!!!, Gracias...besos.

Light Angel: Que onda?.....loca crees?...para nada, bueno mucahs gracias portu review y espero leerte por aqui mas seguido.....sabes mas loca que yo no puedes estar?. Besos.

Luthien: Lose, quien fuera Ginny en mi fic", y ya ves yo con dos capi, te dejo, besos y abrazos...nos leemos.

Rosy: Hola!!!, mas que cuadrado te devio de haber quedado con estos dos cap., lo de Harry, lose pero no soy muy buena escribiendo de el....talvez la isnpiracion me lleve a lugares lejanos y haga que escriba sobre el....si es mas...en el sig. cap, sale Harry y un poquito activo. Besos.

PIlika: Pili, Pili, tu cabezita loka......yo tmb kero ser Ginny!!!, pronto pili sabras que pasa con el guaperrimo de mi Neville...emmm perdon...dibage un poco. Besos.

AnduchisMalfoy-22: Gracias....lose, pero quiero lo soyo solo para el...y yo tambien me quedariacon el. Besos.

Bueno a sido todo, espero que todas ustedes dejen reviews....no solo ustedes sino aquellas personas que empiezewn a leer mi fic...y quieira verles siempre por aqui, y no solo en algunoas cap. bueno...medejo de tanto rollo y las dejo...nosleemos en el siguinete cap.

las amo.

Atte. Laura Rupert


	25. La mañana del Baile

Un Pequeño Error

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Aan...ah! Jakob y Alexander también, que son invención mía y no tengo ningún fin de lucro...bla bla bla bla

Autora: LauraRupert

Hola, Que onda, Pues por aquí todo chévere,(estoy muy feliz porque ayer vi a mi amor...emm, perdón.) Bueno chicas hermosas quiero decirles que me e reído con sus reviews...Es que todas se pusieron de acuerdo para escribir un review gracioso?...eso esta bien, Me encantan de ese estilo. Ya dejando el choro mareadon, quiero que sepan que, de aquí en adelante subiré capítulos de uno por uno (lo que pasa es que ya se acabo mi repertorio de chapters...estoy escribiendo el 27 y ustedes ya casi me alcanzan!)...pero, pero...(para todo hay un pero...verdad chicas?) Si la inspiración decide visitarme (y no embargan mi computadora)...Ahhh, Pero sobre todas las cosas, ustedes me dejan reviews(los reviews son como una droga...por que se hace adicción hacia ellos...no lo creen?) subiré de a dos. Y cambiando un poquitín el tema...Este capitulo es muy diferente a los otros...y de aquí en adelante los demás lo serán.

Me sorprende que mas gente sigua leyendo el fic a estas alturas...como esta muy largo y asi, pero que bueno que lo leen...bienvenidas sean todas.

Bueno, ahora las dejo para que lean este chapter (que yo creo que equivale como a dos.) y me dejen sus lindos y hermosos reviews...vale?...weno...a LEER!

25.- La Mañana del Baile.

(Lo sé, lo sé, dije que este capitulo se llamaría "el baile", pero no fue posible...pero tiene la palabra "baile".)

INTRODUCCION.

Por fin era 31 de octubre, Halloween, el día del baile, al cual Ginny había sido invitada por Draco Malfoy hace como 1 mes, y ayer él, le había pedido a ella, que fuera su novia. No personalmente...pero se lo dijo de una manera que a cualquiera(y que fuera mujer) le hubiera encantado que fuera así.  
Ellos se habían estado conociendo todo ese mes, pero se supone que el, Draco Malfoy solo la estaba utilizando para vengarse de su hermano, Ron Weasley, y porque, por el simple hecho de que Ron le había quitado el privilegio de acostarse con una chica...orgullo y estupideces de hombres, pero eso se le había olvidado, ahora sentía un profundo sentimiento hacia ella, había caído en "un pequeño error", sin saber porque, ni como, se había enamorado de ella, por que así es el amor, llega sin llamar a la puerta, el solo entra y habita en nosotros.  
Sucesos ocurrieron durante ese mes, el repentino cambio de Neville, el hecho de que Voldemort ataco solo una ves a los muggles, una Minerva McGonagall cansada, los sentimientos de amor de Alexander hacia Aan, ese joven misterioso...Jakob Kazbek, el amor secreto de Ron y Hermione y Harry sin mas dolores de cabeza, ningún escozor en su cicatriz; pero hoy era un día diferente, muy deferente al de los demás...en el aire se podía sentir que de aquí en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar...(y así será).

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
-  
Ginny se despertó con una gran sonrisa en su boca, miro hacia la ventana y vislumbro el hermoso día que sería, y sin mas pensarlo se metió a bañar.

-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otro lugar muy lejos de Hogwarts.

-Mi querida Nagini hoy es el gran día, volveremos a atacar, y nuestro amigo, Albus Dumbledore ni cuenta se dará de ello.- Voldemort hablaba con su fiel compañera.

-Mi Señor y a que hora ser�- la serpiente se dirigió a su amo enrollándose cercas del fuego

-Cuando este distraído...Prepárate Dumbledore...te daré donde mas te duele... y de que forma- Voldemort al sentir la grandeza de su odio comienza a reírse macabramente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Draco, Draco?...estas despierto- Zabbini había entrado al cuarto de su amigo.

-Lo estaba hasta que tu me hablaste, que pasa- Draco un poco apesumbrado

-Hoy es el día- le dijo el joven mirándolo a los ojos- vamos, cambia ese semblante, deberías estar de buen humor.

El rubio se acordó de lo que había hecho ayer (declarársele a Ginny), y su semblante cambio un poco.

-Si tienes razón, voy a darme una ducha...te veo en un momento- y sin mas Draco se metió a bañar.

-

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo dos jóvenes estaban recostados sobre una cama, sus cuerpos desnudos yacían uno encima del otro; el chico que a pesar de que estuviera dormido, tenia fuertemente abrazada a la chica; ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho del joven, su cabello negro y largo tapaba su desnuda espalda.

Pequeños rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana; algunos de ellos, tocaron el rostro del muchacho, haciendo que él despertara. Volteo hacia su lado derecho y ahí vio, a la hermosa mujer que tenia al lado, observándola con amor, le sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su cabello; se veía tan bonita así durmiendo, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, cosa que nunca antes el había visto. Se acerco hacia ella para depositarle un beso en la frente pero...

-mmm...por que no mejor me lo das en la boca- Aan había despertado, volteo a ver a Alexander y le sonrió ampliamente; el chico no se hizo del rogar, la tomo por la barbilla y comenzó a besarla

-Como amaneciste- le pregunto Alexander después de haberla besado

-Pues...con un guapísimo chico a mi lado, mejor que nunca- Aan puso una mano en su cabello para acomodárselo...pero sorpresa- Alexander, Alexander, Que me paso- Aan se levanto como un resorte de la cama quedando desnuda delante del castaño.

-Que sucede, Aan, Aan cálmate- el chico también se levanto, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo perfecto (n/a: pectorales fírmes y musculosos, vientre de lavadero...ósea con cuadritos, cuerpo normal pues...ni flaco, ni gordo, normal...y que cuerpo!), se dirigió hacia ella y la tomo por los hombros- Que sucede preciosa?

-Mi cabello Alexander, mi cabello- Aan había agarrado varios mechones de su "ahora largo" cabello (n/a: recordemos que ella tenia el cabello corto...ok, gracias), estos habiendo quedado tapándole los senos; su cabello era extremadamente largo (mas abajo de los glúteos con su cabello largo y negro, junto con su combinación de ojos grises, es mas o menos parecida a Emy Lee, la vocalista del grupo Evanescence).- Mi cabello!

-

En el cuarto de los chicos.

Harry estaba recostado sobre su cama dormido, cuando...

-Aaahhhh- Harry se levanto de inmediato tocándose su cicatriz, le dolía, le estaba ardiendo- maldita sea, auch, me duele...- se cado callado un segundo, buscando una respuesta a su dolor- Voldemort- la encontró- Voldemort va a atacar...Ron, Ron- Harry abrió los doseles de su cama, levantándose para dirigirse a la cama de su amigo- Ron, Ron despierta- Harry agarro los cordeles del dosel para levantarlo- Ron vamos- los levanto...pero no había ni el mas mínimo rastro de su amigo pelirrojo

En la sala Común de Griffindor, ya estaba la mayoría de los alumnos, algunos platicaban sobre el baile, otros de la escuela, amigos...etc.

-Seamus, no has visto a Hermione- le interrogo Parvati Patil

-No, para nada...por que...

-Es que no fue a dormir- interrumpió Lavander Brown- tu no la has visto Dean?

-No, yo tampoco, lo siento chicas- les contesto

El retrato de la dama gorda se movió dejando entrada a...

-Hermione, Ron- Dijeron al unísono Parvati, Lavander, Seamus y Dean.

Estos dos chicos venían muy quitados de la pena; Ron la traía abrazada por la cintura y ella venia enfrente de el, tomándole las manos

-Hola chicos- saludo sonriente la pareja recién llegada.

-Hermione donde habías estado- le pregunto una muy preocupada Parvati

-Si, donde estabas, habíamos estado muy preocupadas por ti- le colaboro Lavander.

-Dejen de preocuparse, ella estaba en las mejores manos- les contesto Ron volteando a ver a Hermione con una sonrisa y besándola en la mejilla

-De que hablas amigo?...quieres decir que?...- Seamus los miro curiosamente

-Te hablo de que no tenían de que preocuparse- Ron miro duramente a Seamus(que niño mas mal pensado...que bárbaro!)- por que yo estaba con ella...cuidándola

-Vaya, vaya, parece que al fin se decidieron a decirlo- Parvati caminaba al rededor de la pareja viéndolos con una sonrisa

-Si, ya se estaban tardando- dijo Lavander con una sonrisa pero con un tono tristón(ella había sido novia de Ron...fue una de las primeras)

-Quieres decir que tu y Hermione...- Les dijo Dean

-Si, nosotros somos Novios- les dijo Hermione radiantemente.

-Vaya que sorpresa- dijo Seamus viéndolos con asombro- no crees que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo Parvati- le dijo volteando a ver a la chica

-Déjate de bromas Seamus- le contesto Parvati

-Pero no suena a broma- le dijo Lavander a su amiga

-Lo que pasa es que no es una broma- les informo Dean

-Ron, Hermione- Harry venia bajando por las escaleras, se acerco a sus amigos y se los llevo a un lugar apartado donde solo ellos pudieran escuchar.- Vengan es algo importante.

-De que trata Harry?

-Pasa algo malo amigo?

-Voldemort- Ron refunfuñó y Hermione abrió grande los ojos - esta feliz, va hacer algo malo, tenemos que estar atentos, es mas, tenemos que decírselo a Dumbledore, no podemos esperar mas tiempo.- Harry se dirigió hacia la salida, pero Ron le detuvo por el brazo (a petición de Hermione)

-No Harry, espera.-Hermione lo miro a los ojos.- Hoy es el baile, ahí podrás hablar con Dumbledore, y él y tu buscaran una solución a esto...

-Y...- Ron interfirió en la conversación- no crees que sea una trampa de Quien- tu- Sabes, para...para tratar de acabar contigo?

-Si Harry, puede ser eso también...recuerdas la ultima vez(para no decir "sobre lo Sirius"). Mejor le preguntas a Dumbledore ahora en la noche.

-Si, esperare para el baile, tienes razón Hermione- Harry al parecer se había quedado mas calmado con la proposición de la castaña, volteo a ver a sus amigos, y noto algo sumamente extraño...estaban abrazados- mmm...y ustedes no tienen algo que decirme?

-No, no tenemos mas pistas amigo- Ron fue el que contesto

-Bueno...no me refiero exactamente a lo que estábamos investigando...y tampoco es sobre Voldemort.

-No...entonces que es?...oooohhhh, si, si ya entiendo Harry- Al parecer su amigo había caído en la cuenta de que quería que le dijera- lo siento...bueno como ya puedes ver...Hermione y yo...pues...ya somos novios.

-Felicidades...me alegra que por fin lo hayan hecho...espero ya no escuchar mas riñas entre ustedes- Harry los veía con una gran sonrisa.

-Harry?...ya tienes pareja para el baile- interrogo Hermione

-Diablos, el baile...lo había olvidado...no, no tengo pareja.- Harry volteo enfadado y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Parvati y Lavander-...pero horita me la consigo...vuelvo en un segundo.

Con paso firme se dirigió hacia donde estaban las chicas

-Err, Lavander puedo hablar contigo un minuto- Harry se arriesgo primero con Lavander...Parvati había sido muy mala elección hace dos años, la chica solo lo había utilizado para darse fama ella misma; en dado caso que Lavander le dijera que no, se arriesgaría con Parvati.

-Si, claro Harry de que trata?

-Pues veras...yo, mmm, aun no tengo pareja para el baile...y yo quería saber si, tu pudieras...quieres ir conmigo al baile?.

-Lo siento Harry, iré Con Dean- Lavander palmeo su hombro y se fue con el moreno.

Harry suspiro hondo y profundo...su ultima opción...la necesitaría («bien Harry, aya vamos»)

-Parvati linda, hola como has estado?...emmm, puedo hablar contigo?

-Si dime Harry.

-Quieres ir al baile conmigo«que diga que si, bueno que no, pero no tengo pareja, mejor que diga que si»

-Harry- Seamus lo llamo- lamento decepcionarte, pero ella ira conmigo

-Oohh, ok, bueno pues...que bien«Seamus!...me salvaste la vida...de que hablo necesito una pareja para el baile»

Seamus y Parvati salieron abrazados por el retrato de la dama gorda dejando a Harry con sus pensamientos.

-Y bien amigo?...tienes pareja?

-No...-Harry fue interrumpido

-Hola chicos, Buenos días, no ha venido Aan?

-Ginny- su hermano la llamo con mas entusiasmo de lo normal.

-Y tu que traes?...andas muy feliz... que, Hermione y tu ya andan o que- dijo la chica irónicamente mirando a ambos chicos de forma divertida.

-Bueno si...pero, un momento...no me cambies el tema hermanita- Ron la tomo por las manos y la miro a los ojos.

-Que pasa Ron, ahora que favor quieres que te haga- Ginny se cruzo de brazos y volteo a verlo esperando que su hermano soltara la sopa.

-pues...veras, yo quería saber si tu, bueno ...

-Ginny quieres ser mi pareja de baile- interrumpió Harry volteando a ver a la chica; el se miraba lindo(que mas puedo decir...ese niño esta hermoso), su cabello rebelde como siempre, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban radiantes esa mañana y su piel blanca hermosa y suave como de durazno.

-Harry- Ginny lo miro con una mirada de "hay que pena Harry"- ya tengo pareja para el baile, lo siento- Ginny se acerco y le palmeo el hombro.

-Un momento, como de que ya tienes pareja, quien es- pregunto celoso su hermano- no saldrás de nuevo con ese chico, como se llama, así Michael Corner... ó Dean?.

-No, Dean ya tiene pareja...es Lavander- informo Harry- y Michael ira con Cho (es que reprobó la niña...ya saben...el llanto no la dejaba estudiar)

-Entonces con quien?.

-Ya lo veras hermanito- diciendo esto Ginny salió por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Que les parece si mejor nos vamos a desayunar- propuso el ojiverde- solo voy a cambiarme y bajo enseguida.

-

El gran comedor ya estaba casi lleno, varios alumnos seguían levantados, acomodándose y yendo de aquí para aya.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dando paso a varias personas, entre ellos venían(imagínense a todos caminando en cámara lenta...y todos muy sensualones) Aan y Alexander, en medio de toda la muchedumbre, se podía observar a Draco Malfoy acompañado por Blaise y sus "amigotes", seguidos por Jakob Kazbek junto con Neville Longbottom, sin dejar de mencionar al trío de oro, Harry, Ron y Hermione...y por ultimo venia Ginny acompañada por Luna Lovegood.

-Y que pasa contigo amigo, Ya tienes pareja para baile-

-No, aun no- Jakob volteo para atrás y le sonrió a Ginny- pero la tendré antes de que comience el baile, y quien es tu pareja- pregunto a Neville

-Laraú Reslliosa, un linda chica Hufflepuff, de tu casa.

Ginny venia hablando placidamente con Luna, volteo un instante hacia el frente y se topo con la mirada de Jakob, el chico le había sonreído, Ginny ruborizándose un poco también le sonrió.

-Luna, Ya tienes pareja para el baile- escabulléndose Ginny de la mirada de Jakob

-No, además, que le ven de interesante a un baile, lo único que hacen es poner música y bailar- le contesto Luna con una mueca divertida- lo único genial...creo que seria el delicioso pudín que dan aquí, esta buenísimo, no lo has probado- Luna y Ginny venían caminando, Luna iba de prisa, tanto que choco con alguien.

-Auch- se oyó por parte de los dos

-Lo siento- se disculpo Harry aun sin ver con quien había chocado

-Descuida, yo no me di cuenta- Luna se acomodaba su túnica.

Harry se volteo y se encontró con una linda rubia, era Luna, pero esta vez había encontrado algo diferente en ella, el cabello de Luna estaba largo, sus ojos azules eran más profundos, su piel era blanca y cálida.

-Luna- Harry sonrió levemente.

-Si, así me llam...- Luna se callo en seco al ver con quien había chocado, también sonrió- Harry.

-Hola! Harry- saludo Ginny.

Harry ni le había hecho caso, ya que estaba contemplando a Luna, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y se sostenían la sonrisa

-Harry, amigo, te esperamos en la mesa...vale- le dijo Ron al moreno(el cual no le hizo caso alguno)...la pareja siguió su camino

Ginny se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa «por aquí huele a romance», y tratando de no romper la atmósfera que se percibía por ahí, se dirigió a su mesa. Ya en ella trato de buscar a Draco en su mesa, pero al parecer Goyle(que es él más robusto y alto) lo tapaba, no tuvo mas opción que agachar la mirada.

(esto paso al mismo tiempo en que chocaron Harry y Luna)

Draco al momento de sentarse en su mesa, comenzó a buscar a cierta pelirroja en la mesa de Griffindor, pero no la halló, siguió buscando y la encontró hablando con...

-Potter. Draco ya viste con quien esta Potter- le dijo Blaise a su amigo

-Si, ya lo sé- dijo el rubio fulminando con la mirada al moreno y ardiendo de celos por dentro al ver como Ginny le sonreía a Harry, no quiso ver mas y agacho la mirada.

Lo que el rubio no sabia, era que Harry estaba hablando con Luna y no con Ginny. Por el lado donde estaba viendo Draco, no se podía alcanzar a ver a Luna, ya que Harry a su vez la tapaba y daba la apariencia de que estaba hablando con Ginny.

-Ya estas mejor Aan- pregunto Alexander a su ahora novia, estaban sentados en su mesa.

-Si, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes- volteo a verlo con una sonrisa- me das un minuto, voy con Ginny y horita te alcanzo. vale, Es que esta muy solita.- Aan se acerco a su novio y lo beso en los labios.

-Hola rojita- saludo Aan más feliz que contenta- por que estas tan solita?

-Aan, Aan eres tu- la miro extrañada la pelirroja

-Si, soy yo, un pequeño cambio- dijo Aan mientras se agarraba el cabello- pero te explico luego... que paso, Y tu... que pasa contigo?

Ginny sonrió muy emocionada, le indico a Aan que se sentara y se acercara a ella

-Draco me pidió que fuera su novia- le dijo Ginny en el oído

-Que, que BIEN, Ya era hora de que te lo dijera, por que tanto becho, tanto apapacho, ya era de mas, y que, como te lo dijo- pregunto emocionada su amiga

Ginny le dijo de que forma se le había declarado el rubio, las notas y los hermosos regalos que le había dado.

-Bueno, y por lo que puedes ver, Alexander y yo volvimos- Aan volteo a su mesa y saludo animadamente a su novio.-pero luego te contare todo con lujo de detalle.

-Me alegro por ti Aan-Ginny felicitaba a su amiga del alma- y la verdad es que Alexander moriría por ti.

-Eso es a lo que temo. - Aan suspiró.

-Dijiste algo- pregunto su amiga

-No- Aan volteo a ver hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff-vaya, vaya, al parecer hay cierto chico que no deja de verte. y no es Malfoy

-De que hablas- Ginny sonrió ante tal comentario

-De que Jakob, no deja de ver para ac�, y si no me equivoco, te esta mirando a ti, y si no me vuelvo a equivocar, piensa venir a hablar contigo, y si mi maravillosa mente no me engaña lo hará en- Aan lo decía en una velocidad tremenda, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa para irse a la suya- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. ya

-Hola Weasley-saludo el chico con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno, te dejo rojita, deje a mi novio solito, adiós Jakob- se despidió Aan de su amiga y de su ahora nuevo acompañante

Jakob volteo a ver a Aan, y frunció un poco el entrecejo, al principio no la había reconocido, se miraba muy bonita con su cabello largo y negro, ese día lo llevaba suelto y se le mira espectacularmente lacio, al despedirse de ellos fue que la recordó

-Eres?...Aan- interrogo el moreno- te ves. hermosa- no pudo evitar decir eso

-Sip, soy yo, y gracias por el cumplido, adiós- le dijo Aan con una sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió Ginny.

-Vaya Draco, la Weasley no pierde el tiempo verdad- Zabbini saco a Draco de sus pensamientos- primero con Potter, ahora con ese chico Hufflepuff

Malfoy volteo mas que rápido a ver a Ginny y también volteo a ver a aquel chico que estaba con ella, un odio lo invadió al ver con que chico estaba «es el mismo idiota que me mojo la vez pasada, es un imbecil, y ahora esta con ella», eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. (Un tanto celoson Draco... no?)

-Malfoy, yo creo que te van a volver a ganar la tirada- dijo Zabbini metiendole calor al asunto- te lo harán de nuevo si no te apresuras- Volteo a ver a su amigo, pero este no les quitaba la mirada de encima- Draco?. Draco, Has estado muy raro, que te sucedeÚltimamente, no has sido el mismo, has cambiado- Zabbini interrumpió a su amigo- puedes contarme. somos amigos, lo recuerdas?

-Pasa, que ayer. le pedí a la Weasley que fuera mi...mi novia

-Que cosa- pregunto sorprendido Zabbini- Draco, Te has vuelto loco, Se supone que solo te tenias que acostar con ella, no hacerla tu novia. No me digas que en realidad te gusta la Weasley.

-No, no- negó rápidamente el rubio- creo que... fue por el wiskye que nos tomamos ayer?

-Pero, si solo bebimos un poco- Zabbini lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido

-Tu te tomaste 2 copas, yo me tome media botella

-Media botella, En que estabas pensando?...y como se lo pediste, Por que creo que se te abría hecho imposible hablar con ella, a media noche y en el cuarto de las chicas...y mucho menos si es una Griffindor

-Se lo pedí...creo que con un elfo domestico, le dejo una nota, no recuerdo bien, pero se que se le pedí que fuera mi novia

-Y por que rayos te tomaste media botella?

-No...no lo se, me sentía...- Draco dudo en decirlo

-Que, Ya dilo- Zabbini lo miro con determinación- confía en mi

-Me sentía...deprimido...enojado.

- Y por que?

-No lo se y ya deja de hacerme tantas preguntas estúpidas, no me siento muy bien que digamos- al parecer, haber bebido no le sentaba bien a Malfoy, tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible y estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor...

FlashBack

Ayer en la noche en la casa de Slytherin...

Draco estaba sentado sobre su cama y encima de ella había una carta y varias notas.

En la cara del rubio se podía ver preocupación.

-Maldito sea mi destino- se dijo Draco con coraje, mientras hacia para atrás varios mechones de cabello.

- Mira lo que traigo aquí Draco- Zabbini se asomo por entre la puerta del cuarto de Draco mientras blandía en el aire una botella mediana y de forma cuadrada.

-Que es- pregunto Draco

-Wiskye de fuego, para celebrar...mañana es el día...no lo recuerdas, tu gran triunfo "sobre Weasley"(tiene doble sentido).-Zabbini entro al cuarto del rubio.

Draco guardo las notas y la carta dentro de su capa, sin que Zabbini se diera cuenta.

-Excelente, necesitaba algo para despejar mi mente- Draco se acerco de inmediato a Zabbini y le quito la botella.

-Con calma amigo- dijo Zabbini divertido.- y que con la Weasley?...todo listo?

-Mas o menos- dijo el rubio en tono frió, mientras servia el wiskye en dos copas-

-Has esperado bastante para esto...cierto- pregunto Zabbini refiriéndose a la supuesta "venganza", mientras recibía de las manos del rubio la bebida.

-Si- dijo Draco mirando hacia la nada y pensando en lo que había escrito en aquellas notas- bastante- dio un trago hondo y volvió a servirse mas wiskye.

-iras- dijo de repente Zabbini

-a donde?

-Hay reunión Draco, hoy a media noche- le dijo Zabbini tomándose el ultimo trago de su bebida

-No lo se- dijo cortante

-Tienes que ir- Zabbini se sirvió mas Wiskye- si no, no se de que es capaz de hacer el jefe...- dio un sorbo grande- esta bastante molesto contigo- volvió a dar otro trago- dice que eres un desperdicio de hijo de un gran mortifago como lo es tu padre.

-Que piense lo que quiera- dijo Draco bastante molesto.

-Bueno...yo me voy- Zabbini dejo la copa en una pequeña mesa que había a la entrada- tengo que estar listo...y Draco- dijo Zabbini ya en la puerta- ve.

Draco se le quedo viendo fríamente por un segundo y después contesto de manera seca.

-No se, tal vez- y dicho esto se sirvió mas wiskye.

-Nos vemos- se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Zabbini.

Draco, ya solo en su habitación, saco las notas y la carta, las puso en su cama; las notas eran para Ginny, declarando su cariño hacia ella, y la carta era de "el jefe", era una advertencia, que si no se presentaba ahora en la noche, seria castigado por traición, esta carta le recordó al sueño que había tenido, un suspiro de miedo se sintió en su cuerpo, pero después se alejo de el mientras pensaba que solo era un sueño, un simple y común sueño.

Era ya media noche y Draco había seguido bebiendo, llevaba ya media botella y el alcohol había hecho su efecto.

Crack!

Se oyó en la habitación, Draco volteo hacia ambos lados para ver quien había entrado en su cuarto, enfocando su mirada, lo vio. Ahí cercas de la entrada a la ducha.

-Dobby- pregunto el chico viendo al ser que había entrado- Dobby que haces tu aquí?

-Estoy aquí Sr., para limpiar su cuarto Sr., a Dobby se le fue enviado para limpiar su cuarto Sr.- Dobby, el antiguo elfo domestico de la familia Malfoy.

-No necesito que limpies mi cuarto- dijo Draco mientras se acostaba en su cama- así que ...- se callo en seco, las notas y la carta habían seguido en su sitio, vio la carta y la tiro al suelo, a las notas se les quedo viendo un momento y luego se levanto inmediatamente

-Dobby, espera- le dijo el rubio un poco mareado (por el alcohol)- lleva estas notas al cuarto de Ginevra Weasley, ponlas donde se indican y quiero- dijo el rubio remarcando con prioridad la ultima palabra- discreción, entendiste, solo déjame escribir algo mas en una de ellas- Draco garabateo en el papel, se acerco a Dobby y se las dio- toma (le dio las notas), agarra aquella bolsa de papel- apunto hacia una esquina (donde estaba la bolsa) y solo pon esas cosas donde se indican.

-Si, Señor, haré lo que el joven amo diga Sr. - Dobby siendo ya libre de la familia Malfoy, aun tenia respeto hacia a ellos.

-Entonces vete, que esperas- le dijo en tono frió.

El rubio se volvió a dirigir hacia su cama para ya acostarse, pero se topo con una pequeña nota que decía:

"La advertencia fue dada, las consecuencias serán aceptadas".

Draco se quedo viendo a la nada, trago salva duramente, estaba pensando, por un instante sintió miedo...miedo por Ginny, miedo a que se cumpliera su sueño, miedo a perderla.

Se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, después su cuerpo cansado se quedo dormido.

Fin FlashBack

-Y como has estado...Ginny, No mas caídas...en escalones falsos- pregunto Jakob sentándose a un lado de la pelirroja.

-Bien, bien, gracias...y tu, no has salvado mas chicas de esos terribles escalones- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa.

-No, solo a una...que me a dejado sin "aliento"- Jakob la miro fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió

Ginny se ruborizo de inmediato, agacho la mirada un poco apenada.

-Oye!...te miras preciosa...cuando te ruborizas de esa manera- le dijo Jakob acercándose a ella.

Ginny se dio cuenta de las intenciones del castaño, se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja y volteo hacia otro lado(exactamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin).

-Tienes...pareja para el baile- le pregunto Jakob volteándola y tomándola por la barbilla, igual que aquella vez que se habían besado, el se había acercado lo bastante como para que en un descuido el, le pudiera robar un beso a Ginny, la miraba directo a los ojos.

Ginny miro de cercas esos ojos, solo se podía observar el profundo color negro y el interesante aro rojo. Trago saliva. El ver esos ojos le habían causado un escalofrió; un miedo recorrió su cuerpo entero.

-Tienes pareja Weasley- insistió el chico aun cercas de ella.

-Si, la tiene- Contesto Draco por detrás de Ginny, haciendo que estos dos se separaran inmediatamente; Jakob volteo a ver a Draco de una manera aterradora, aniquilante...y tan fría como la mirada de el mismo, Ginny estaba mas roja que en toda su vida.-Weasley, necesito hablar contigo- terminado de decir esto Draco salió del comedor.

- Jakob, yo...lo siento, discúlpame- trataba de disculparse la pelirroja

-No...no te preocupes- dijo Jakob tratando de disimular el enojo que sentía en ese momento- ve, te esta esperando.

-Gracias- dicho esto Ginny volteo a ver a su hermano, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña visita que Malfoy le había hecho, ya que el pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado con su novia, y Harry, Harry seguía hablando con Luna de lo lindo, disimuladamente se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor.

EN LA SALA DE PROFESORES.

En la sala de profesores, una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares, se encontraban todos los maestros...junto con su Director.

-Ahora, que estamos todos aquí reunidos, quiero decirles, que hemos tenido un mes, por el momento seguro, Voldemort no a vuelto a atacar desde aquella vez, por eso, mas que nunca debemos estar alerta- Albus Dumbledore estaba parado al frente hablando a su equipo de trabajo- hoy en la noche es el baile de Halloween, algunos maestros deberán rondar los pasillos, los baños, incluso las aulas. Todos los alumnos deberán estar en el comedor, ninguno debe salir de ahí hasta que se acabe el baile.

-Pasa algo grave que no nos quieras decir Albus-interrogo la Prof. Minerva McGonagall. Desde que había tomado aquella poción que el Prof. Snape le había dado, se había sentido mucho mejor, había vuelto a ser la misma de antes.

-Nada que no cause daño, pero si les pido vigilancia hacia los alumnos, ellos son lo mas importante para mi.

-

Draco estaba como felino enjaulado, iba de un lado para otro, esperando a Ginny, las puertas del comedor se abrieron dando paso a la pelirroja.

-Hola- saludo Ginny entre animada y con miedo.

Draco volteo a verla como aquellas veces que siempre la había visto, su mirada cálida cambio por la mirada fría y penetrante.

-Sucede algo- pregunto Ginny tratando de romper el silencio.

-Si, si sucede Weasley...primero con Potter, ahora con ese imbecil- le dijo Draco por fin soltando todo

-De que hablas?.

Draco se acerco a ella con enojo y la tomo por un brazo.

-Crees que no me di cuenta de como le sonreías a Potter cuando entramos al comedor...y ahora como te ruborizabas ante aquel imbecil- dijo Draco a puntando hacia el comedor y estando muy cercas de su rostro. Draco la miro fijamente a los ojos y vio en ellos tristeza y dolor, nunca antes lo había visto en Ginny, y se dio cuenta que había sido por la culpa de el, iba a disculparse con ella, pero la chica se safo de Malfoy y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-De que me estas hablando...ni siquiera e estado con Harry, bueno solo en la entrada, pero el estaba hablando con Luna, y no conmigo...y Jakob se acerco a mi, para saludarme...eso fue todo.- Ginny se cruzo de brazos y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado, le había dolido en la manera en la que Draco la había tratado; trago saliva y se contuvo para que no salieran lagrimas de sus ojos...pero fue inevitable, una logro escapar.- Bueno si es todo lo que me tienes que decir...aquí se acaba "todo", me voy.

-No- Draco la tomo del brazo evitando que se fuera- perdóname, lo que pasa es que, me muero de celos al ver como se te acercan otros...mas Potter y ese imbecil de Hufflepuff, como te hacen reír- Draco la tomo por el rostro y la volteo hacia el; Ginny lo vio dolida, miro sus ojos y de nuevo había en ellos ese calor que solo ella había visto.- y como hacen que te ruborices...- Draco le sonrió- me encanta ver la forma en que te ruborizas...te vez preciosa- Ginny sonrió con los ojos llorosos- además...no pensaste que te desharías de mi tan fácilmente...verdad?.

-No vuelvas a tratarme así- Ginny abrazo a Draco fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Estaba llorando.

Draco la abrazo, había sido un imbecil con Ginny, la trato injustamente, y la juzgo de una manera incorrecta.

-Perdóname, lo que sucede es que no me siento bien hoy...estoy de mal humor, lo siento, ando muy irritante- seguía abrazando a la pelirroja, su cabeza estaba recargada sobre la de ella- pero tu me pones de buen humor, me levantas el animo- Draco la separo y la miro a los ojos- sabes...tengo algo que decirte, es algo muy importante.

Ginny trago saliva, se limpio las lagrimas (con la ayuda del rubio).

-Recibiste mis notas- Draco seguía mirándola a los ojos- a..ayer

-Si, las recibí- contesto Ginny un poco seria

-En una de ellas decía algo muy importante- le dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-Si, como que cosa- pregunto Ginny

-Veras- Draco se fue acercando a ella lentamente, la tomo de la cintura, y acerco el rostro al de la pelirroja- en uno decía que..."Te Quiero"- Draco cerro los ojos y comenzó a jugar con la nariz de Ginny, ella también había cerrado los ojos al escuchar de los labios de Malfoy "te quiero"

-Y es cierto lo que dice- Pregunto Ginny con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo la nariz de Draco jugar con la suya

Draco dejo de jugar con la nariz de la chica y abrió los ojos, la rojiza lo imito, los dos se miraban a los ojos, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, Ginny se ruborizo al sentir de nuevo esa mirada cálida sobre ella; Draco no puedo evitar sonreír por el sonrojo de la pelirroja.

-Si"Te quiero"- Draco acerco sus labios a los de la pelirroja, se rozaron por un momento, y al sentir la calidez de ellos la beso tierna y lentamente, disfrutando cada cm de la boca de Ginny, cada segundo lo estaban disfrutando como si fuera el ultimo. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos- y en otra de ellas venia una pregunta importante- le dijo el rubio aun cercas de su rostro.

-así, Y cual era- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa divertida (n/a: es que cualquiera se reanima con un beso de un guapetón como Draco)

-Creo que era..."quieres ser mi novia, Weasley"- Draco mostraba una sonrisa hermosa-

Ginny trataba de ocultar su sonrisa, pero le era imposible, estaba mas que feliz...y mas por que lo había escuchado de los labios de Draco.

-No sé, déjame pensarlo- le dijo Ginny lo mas seria que pudo.

-No Weasley, necesito una respuesta ahora- le dijo de forma seria (como solo el sabe).

-Ok, ya que insistes...- Ginny lo tomo por el rostro y le dio un beso fugaz en la boca, después lo miro a los ojos y le dijo muy seria- si, si quiero- y seguido de esto se volvieron a besar (Ginny lo tenia aun tomado del rostro y el de la cintura).

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo una voz en tono realmente sorprendida, haciendo que los alumnos se separaran de inmediato- Srita. Weasley?

CONTINUARA.

Chan-chan-chan-chan...que pasar�, Quien interrumpió a estos chicos, Ya lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen Reviews, Dudas, Comentarios?...llámenos al 01-800-847...emmm, perdón, me equivoque, creo que esto no va aquí.

Respondo Reviews

Pilika-LastHope: Pili, Cuanto tiempo!...y para que te digo, si no, si si...pero lo importante fue que leíste el chapter anterior y me regalaste un lindo review... Verdad que fue lindo lo de Draco?...y cuando es tu cumpleaños, Digo...para saber cuando quieres a ese Kent de carne y hueso en tu casa? Je je je (que mas diera yo por tener un Draco conmigo TT...pero solo tengo un Alexander...y es mío..muajajaja...emm, perdón, creo que divague en algunas cosas). Besos.

Anzu: Hola, Gracias por tu review, y lo de Draco, lo sé, verdad que es muy lindo?...lo amo. Oyes?...disculpa mi "indio-rancia"...pero que es �¿"Legeremancia"?. Weno, cambiando de tema, como pudiste leer en este chapter a Mrs. Potter ya le conseguí una pareja...te gusta la persona que escogí para el, Lo se y sabia que el esta muy solo, pero encontré a Luna por ahí...sabes, Hasta pienso que el podría enamorarse de ella(ya sabes...al ultimo del quinto libro la Rowling lo dejo muy intrigante, la platica que tuvieron y así.) Lo de Ginny estuvo muy gracioso...me reí un buen...pero sabias que lo máximo de accesorios en la mujer son siete, así es, y Ginny solo lleva seis (Anillo, pulsera, collar, aretes, vestido y zapatos.) Envidiosa yoooo, como crees, para nada...Bueno tratándose de esos chicos...si, lo soy. Por lo de el baile ni te preocupes, ya di la introducción, en unos cuantos chaperts mas será el baile(y eso que todo lo que ocurrirá será en un día.) Besos.

Rosy: Rosita...tu sonrisa, me a llegado al corazoooon, emmm, lo siento, es que hay una canción así...y pues me acorde de ella, ya sabes no, las rolas pegajosas y así. Weno Jakob...Jakob, ese chico dará mucho de que hablar eh, Pero sigue leyendo. Ginny, no te preocupes por ella...su corazón solo es de una persona (quien ser�?). Y bueno...lo de mi Ron bello, hermoso, precioso...err, si fue muy romántico...lo amo. Y Si, si, hubo reconciliación...que bueno verdad, Que bien que te gusto. Besos.

Ivita Black: Hola! Welcome, y esa chica misteriosa, no lo sé, tal vez, quizás, a lo mejor, quien sabe. Sabes, me alegro de que te guste la parte de "mi pareja especial"(ósea los personajes que yo hice); La pareja Draco-Ginny tampoco se queda atrás...verdad, y no se diga Ron-Hermione, pero por Mrs. Potter, no te preocupes estoy en eso, como ya pudiste ver en este chapter (con uno de los reviews que acabo de responder con anzu explico, el porque de esta pareja.)...Si hubiera sabido de ti...quien y quite te pongo con el chico...pero, creo que tu propuesta me llego tarde...para la próxima!. Besos.

Luthien: Hola Honey!...verdad que si? (Por eso a amo a Draco), y no hay de nada...para eso estamos las autoras...para subir capítulos cuando se nos pega la gana...no es cierto! (Una mala broma, muy, muy, mala broma...perdón autora se sonroja fuertemente y agacha la mirada), pero en esta ocasión como pudiste observar, subí dos por que me ausente en dos semanas...pero ya estoy de regreso... There is not problem, Muchas gracias por lo de el romance Ron-Hermione...te digo un secretito, Bien, cuando lo estaba escribiendo...Mis ojos derramaron lagrimas (soy MUY sentimental), pero eso es, entre tu y yo...vale?. Te mando un beso y un abrazo, cuídate.

Azazel Black: Pues ...la verdad, Quieres saberla?...SIIIIIIII, SNIF, SNIF, pero solo un poquito. Espero hayas disfrutado este chapter, espero tu respuesta, un Beso.

Draconis: Hola...Muchas gracias...y bienvenida. Lo de las parejas no me costo nada de trabajo, fue muy fácil. Sorry por la tardanza, pero aquí estoy, el chapter esta largo, para recompensar la espera. Me alegraría "leerte" por acá mas seguido, un beso y espero tu respuesta. Bye.

Laura Melissa: Hola tocaya, sip, así me llamo. Y sabes...me encanto, que te haya encantado...eso es bueno. Espero recibir respuesta tuya...y leerte por acá mas seguido...vale, adiós un beso.

Light Angel: Si tu lo dices?(en fin...las dos somos locas)...que bien que te gusto el capitulo...solo espera para el siguiente(ósea este...bueno y también el que viene)...y por que te gustan mis notas?...bueno no importa...ok, si importa(me gusta saber toda opinión). Verdad que si, Que suerte tienen esas chicas...por eso las envidio...solo un poco(que mentira mas grande...esa ni yo me la creo...jejeje.) Bueno nos leemos hasta el siguiente chapter...y sigue leyendo, un beso.

CLO-VDM: Hola, y como esta eso de que te hace falta una buena sección de amor de Ginny y Malfoy, No te desesperes...veras unas cuantas en los siguientes capítulos...(trabajo en ello, quiero que sean muy buenas...no quiero tener ninguna queja sobre mi fic para serte sincera...los malos reviews me deprimen, no me gustan para nada. Hasta el momento e recibido muy buenas criticas de el, por eso tardo en subir algunos chapter...los reviso y me fijo que todo concuerde y quede es su punto.) Y pues cambiando de tema...lo se, a todas las chicas les gusto las declaraciones de ambos chicos...los amo a todos...(autora suspira muy, muy fuertemente...jejeje...que loca.) Un beso y un abrazo...cuídate!.

Tefi: Muchas gracias...y Bienvenida, que bueno que te guste el cararter que le e puesto a mi rubio hermoso...pero en este chapter se le salio un poquito lo Malfoy, un beso y espero que estes por aca mas seguido.

Emily: Hola, y disculpame por no haberte enviado el chapter...pero e estado muy ocupada(el trabajo que tengo es pesado...salgo hasta las 11:30p.m., y no e podido hacer nada). Y cambiando un poquito el tema...que te parecio este chapte, me lo contaras despues. un beso y cuidate!.

Bueno eso asido todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews...LAS AMO, UN BESO...SE PORTAN BIEN EH, Y SI SE PORTAN MAL...INVITAN!

Atte. LauraRupert.


	26. Travesura Realizada

Un Pequeño Error 

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviews...ya que si ustedes quieren agragarme a la lista de autores favoritos...eso ya es otra cosa...eh?).

Autora: LauraRupert.

-Hola, que onda, pues por aca todo muy bien...estoy super emocionada...por que...EL 6TO. LIBRO DE HP YA VA A SALIR!(bueno...en realidad aqui en Mexico...saldra hasta el 16 de julio...son seis malditos meses de deseperacion y ancias por leer el libro...pero fiel...esperare). Volviendo a mi fic...gracias chicas por sus reviews...SOY TAAAAAAAAN FELIZ;

Chicas...perdonenme por no poder responder reviews...pero les respondere en el proximo capitulo...eso tengalo muy...muy por seguro...ustedes sabe que las amo y las adora y las quiero y ...mejor me callo y estedes leen...vale?...PORFIS...REVIEWSSSSSSSS

26.-Travesura Realizada.

-Ok, ya que insistes...- Ginny lo tomo por el rostro y le dio un beso fugaz en la boca, despues lo miro a los ojos y le dijo muy seria- si, si quiero- y seguido de esto se volvieron a besar(Ginny lo tenia aun tomado del rostro y el de la cintura).

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo una voz en tono realmente sorprendida, haciendo que los alumnos se separaran de inmediato- Srita. Weasley?.

-Profesor Snape- dijo Ginny muy debilmente, agachando la mirada.

-Sr.- dijo Draco aun en compostura.

-Que diablos estan haciendo aqui- Snape reprendio a ambos, miro detenidamente a Ginny que seguia aun agachada y le dijo- Srita. Weasley, puede pasar al comedor...- volteo a ver a Draco muy duramente- nesecito hablar con el Sr. Malfoy un momento.

-Si Sr.- Ginny volteo a ver a Draco con preocupacion, ambos se despidieron con la mirada- con permiso.

-Sr. Malfoy...me puede explicar que diablos hacia con la Srita Weasley- pregunto cuando la chica habia desaparecido por las puertas del comedor.

Draco se irguio lo mas que pudo, trago saliva y miro a su profesor silenciosamente.

-Y bien Sr. Malfoy, me va a decir que estaba haciendo con esa...- Snape se detuvo un momento y arqueo una ceja- Griffindor- dijo por ultimo.

-Que no vio- dijo Draco en un tono frio y poco molesto.

-Cuidado Sr. Malfoy, fijese en la manera en la que me esta y con quien esta hablando- Snape daba vueltas, al rededor de Draco.-ahora, volvere a preguntar...Que hacia con la Srita. Weasley?

-Nos estabamos besando- a Draco se le oyo la voz molesta y con enfado.

-Le recomendaria Sr. Malfoy que se buscara otra forma de...- Snape lo miro con descepcion- divertirse.

- No le permito, que hable asi de Weasley- Draco revento por fin y habia encontrado con quien descargar su coraje.

-Pero que es lo que oyeron mis oidos- Snape lo miro sorprendido- Un Malfoy defendiendo a un Weasley?.

-Y eso a usted que le importa...creo que no es de su incumbencia- Draco dio media vuelta y se dirigio al comedor.

-Un momento Sr. Malfoy- hablo Snape calmado pero enojado, guardando aun la compotura, se dirigio hacia donde estaba Malfoy y le dijo amenazadoramente- Es la primera vez que me sucede con alguien de mi casa...pero siempre hay una primera vez...50 puntos menos para Slytherin ( los Griffindor han sido vengados!) por su comportamiento hacia sus superiores Sr. Malfoy, y esta en detencio un mes.

Draco trago saliva colerizando del coraje, inclino un poco la cabeza y se dirigio al gran comedor, dejando a Snape, ahi solo y con los pensamiento absortos.

-Hermano...parece que alguien nesecita una pareja- dijo alguien detras de una armadura

-Que es lo que tu loca cabeza trama ahora?.- le contesto otra persona escondida en una estatua, aun lado de la armadura.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ahh no- dijo Fred Weasley con una sonrisa.

-Ahh si, ademas...nesecitamos probarla en alguien...no crees- dijo George con una sonrisa malevolamente divertida.

-Bueno creo que tienes razon, ademas...tantito afecto no le molestaria a Snape...ó si- observo su gemelo asintiendo con la cabeza y aceptando lo que su hermano le habia propuesto.

-No, no lo creo, estoy contigo hermano...a darle- los hermanos se dieron un apreton de manos como si acabaran de cerrar un trato sumamente importante.

Ya en el gran comedor...

Ginny estaba realmente apenada con el insidente que habia pasado afuera, volteo hacia las puertas del comedor, que en ese mismo instante se abrieron dando paso al rubio de Slytherin.

Draco se miraba furioso, de su mirada podian salir chispas e incluso podia maldecir a alguien en ese presiso momento sin importarle quien fuera.

Ginny no dejaba de verlo, queria llamar su atencion, pero no lo lograba. Las puertas se volvieron a abrir pero esta vez entraron los gemelos Weasley haciendo que miles de murmullos se oyeran en el comedor; eso llamo la atencion de Ginny, volteo a verlos y sonrio de oreja a oreja, ellos eran sus hermanos favoritos...no es que los otros 4(Charlie, Bill, Percylo odio...maldido traidor . y Ron) no lo fueran, pero ellos la hacian reir a muerte.

-Fred- Ginny se levanto de su lugar y si dirigio donde estaban sus hermanos- George!.

-Presiosa- saludo George.

-Hola pequeña- saludo Fred.

-George...te acepto lo de presiosa- sonrio con George y luego volteo a ver a Fred- y a ti te prohibo lo de pequeña.

-Si, yo tambien te extraño- le contesto su hermano con una gran sonrisa en la boca.  
-Que es lo que estan haciendo aqui- pregunto su hermana mientras se dirigian a la mesa.

-Estamos aqui, por que- comenzo Fred.

-Fuimos invitados al baile- termino George.

-Genial, y de casualidad...no trajeron algunas de sus bromas?.

-Venimos preparados para todo.

-Lo que sea.

-Estupendo- dijo la pelirroja con alegria.

-Y hermanita, no a sucedido nada importante...-dijo George.

-Interesante en este lugar- Fred le termino la oracion-

-No...nada («uhhhh! un monton de cosas, si ustedes supieran que estoy saliendo con Malfoy, y Neville armo un lio en clase de pociones, un chico quiere pretenderme, a Aan le crecio el cabello, Ron y Hermione por fin estan juntos y Harry parece que quiere con Luna»)- nada importante.

-Entonces...este lugar nesecita de nuestra ayuda- dijo Fred mirando como entraban los profesores por una puerta que quedaba atras de la mesa principal.

-un poco de diversion...tu sabes- dijo George haciendo lo mismo que su hermano(sus mentes estan como conectadas...y ya saben todo antes de decirselo)- como antes.

-cuando estabamos aqui...lo recuerdas hemanita?

-Si, perfectamente Fred...que bueno que esten aqui para el baile- Ginny los miraba con una sonrisa al imaginar las travesuras que harian sus hermanos.

-Ahora, si nos disculpas un momento...- George se levanto de su silla

-Iremos a saludar a los maestros- Fred ya se habia levantado.  
Los gemelos con su cabellera hasta los hombros, ondeando elegantemente, se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los maestros; ahi ya estaban todos, al parecer ya habian terminado su junta y ahora se disponian a disfrutar del banquete y lo que les restaba del dia

Dumbledore estaba en medio y de su lado derecho estaba la prefesora McGonagall, seguido por el maestro de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, Hagrid, el profesor Flitwick: Encantamientos y la profesora de Herbologia: Sprout; del lado izquierdo estaba Severus Snape, y por mas increible que lo paresca estaba la prof. Trelawney «la bola de cristal me a revelado que yo me presentaria al desayuno de esta mañana», la maestra de aritmancia: Vector, y Sinistra la maestra de Runas Antiguas.(n/a: que suertudo este Snape, al lado tiene puras mujeres bonitas...menos Trelawney).

-Hola Profesor Dumbledore- saludaron los gemelos al unisono

-Sres. Weasley's, es un placer tenerles aqui, como visitantes este dia- saludo el profesor extendiendoles la mano.

George fue el que saludo primero, dando oportunidad que Fred sacara algo de sus bolsillos, era una especie de polvo azulado y morado

-El placer es nuestro Prof. Dumbledore, y gracias por su invitacion- contesto George cordiarlmente.

-Sr., como esta- pregunto Fred a Snape.

-Eso, no es cosa que a ti te importe- contesto Severus friamente.

-Se equivoca Sr.- dijo Fred mientras se acercaba a la mesa y levantaba la mano para poder poner el polvo en la bebida de Snape, claro, sin que el se diera cuenta.

-Vete de aqui Weasley, antes de que te heche un maleficio- dijo Snape amenazadoramente.

-De acuerdo Sr., me voy- se alejo de Snape y se dirigio con el director, donde estaba su hermano- con permiso, vamonos George, nos vemos luego Sr. Director.

-Hasta luego entonces Sres. Weasley's.

-Le pusiste el polvo- pregunto George ya que estaban lejos de la mesa de los profesores.

-Si, ahora veremos que sucede- dijo Fred radiente de felicidad.

Los gemelos se sentaron a un lado de Harry (Luna ya se habia ido a su mesa), y comenzaron a hablar, junto con Seamus, Dean y Neville.

-Neville, te veo mas cambiado- pregunto Goerge que estaba enfrente de el.

-Claro...todos cambiamos, no- contesto Neville un poco tosco.

-Con calma amigo, te lo preguntamos en buen plan- le dijo Fred, que estaba un lado de George.

-Fred, Fred voltea- le susurro su gemelo.

-Que sucede?.

-Mira, parece que Snape va a beber algo.

Snape habia agarrado la copa donde Fred habia hechado aquellos polvos misteriosos, ya lo llebaba a la boca, solo le dio un sorbo, pero le fue arrebatado por la profesora Trelawney.

Fred: Ohh no, se lo va a tomar Trelawney...

George: Con "T".

Fred: Con té?.

George: No tonto, con "T" de "Troll".

Fred: Ohh si, y con "T" de "Tonta".

George: Y "Tarada".

Fred: Pues ni modo, tendremos que ver que pasa con ella.

En la mesa de profesores...

-Prof. Snape- dijo Trelawney arrebatandole la copa- esa es la mia, la de usted, esta de aquel lado.

Snape la volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos y curveo la boca un poco, al perecer eso habia sido una sonrisa.

La prof. de adivinacion le habia sonreido tontamente y como apenada, luego sin tapujos y remordimientos, se tomo todo de un solo trago, al principio no sintio nada extraño, pero despues de 5 segundos, comenzo a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y comenzaba a ver de color rosa, en su estomago sintio como miles de mariposas revoloteaban, y su corazon comenzo a latir muy fuerte.

Snape sintio un poco de mareo, vio de color morado, su estomago gruño un poco, y su corazon latio lentamente.

Trelawney se sentia como en las nubes, sentia que nada le podia salir mal, se sentia feliz y bonita.

Snape, por lo tanto("o lo tonto"), sentia un sentimiento raro, no sabia en realidad que era, pero le agradaba.

Trelawney volteo hacia su lado izquierdo y solo vio a las profesoras de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, hizo una mueca de desagrado y volteo hacia su lado derecho, en el cual se encontro con un guapisimo hombre de cabellera larga y negra, al parecer suave y sedosa como la seda, un perfil "griego perfecto", muy atractivo el hombre, no pudo ocultar que de su boca saliera una sonrisa, ya que aquel hombre tambien habia volteado a verla.

Snape, no sabia lo que pasaba con el, penso: «me guardo esto que siento?...ó se lo digo a Dumbledore?», volteo a ver a su superior, y nego con la cabeza volteo a hacia su lado izquierdo y se topo con una mujer, no guapa, pero tampoco fea, era bonita, traia una gafas finitas, cuadradas y con muy poco aumento, el pelo era lacio y de color castaño, muy brillante, vestia un traje negro y con pocas joyas, se sintio un poco apenado, al ver que aquella mujer habia volteado a verlo y mas cuando le sonrio, el tambien le sonrio.

-Ya vieron eso- dijo Harry con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

-Que cosa Harry- pregunto Seamus Finnigan.

-Eso- apunto hacia la mesa de profesores, aun sin dejar de sonreir- Snape y Trelawney.

George y Fred voltearon con una gran sonrisa.

Fred: Al parecer funciono.

George: Genial, entonces ya podremos ponerla a la venta.

Fred: Si funciona!.

Snape y Trelawney se sonreian como tontos y se habian tomado ya de las manos, era realmente chistoso verlos asi.

Ginny tambien volteo a ver aquello que habian dicho, le parecio muy curioso eso de Snape y Trelawney, miro luego hacia sus compañeros y claro mas a sus hermanos.

-Esto fue obra suya...cierto- dijo la peliroja que se habia levantado y habia ido con sus hermanos.

-Claro...siempre culpandonos de todo- dijo Fred.

-Si, fuimos nosotros- interrumpio George.

-Genial, los veo luego, parece que el direcctor ya va a hablar- dijo Ginny llendose a su lugar.

El director se levanto haciendo que todo el comedor guardara un respetuoso silencio, volteo a ambos lados e hizo una inclinacion de respeto hacia sus alumnos.

-Buenos dias, antes de comenzar con nuestro esplendido banquete, quisiera recordarles, que el dia de hoy es el baile de Halloween, tambien quiero anunciarles que los Sres. Weasley's fueron invitados al baile por su servidor aqui presente- el director estaba parado frente a un pulpito en forma de lechuza color plata- tambien les quiero decir que el baile es de parejas y estan invitados todos los grados, claro que los de 1er año hasta 4to, se iran temprano, quedando los demas grados se acabara a la hora que sea necesaria, creo que eso es todo lo importante por ahorita y asi que a disfrutar nuestro banquete...a comer- diciendo esto ultimo las bandejas de oro comenzaron a llenarse con pollo, pure de patatas, ensaladas, pan, variedades de cosas, etc, etc.

Ginny se sentia muy feliz, Draco la queria y el lo desmostraria delante de todo el cologio, pero estaba realmente apenada por el insidente que habia ocurrido con Snape, los habia cachado en pleno apogeo (en el beso pues). Volteo hacia la mesa de Draco, el se dio cuenta y le sonrio, eso la habia calmado a ella, entonces le devolvio la sonrisa; Ginny siendo precabida le dijo moviendo tan solo los labios y con mucha discrecion "te quiero"; el rubio sonrio mas ampliamente y le contesto a la chica "te quiero tambien".

-Draco, sucede algo que no me quieras contar- interrogo Zabbini mirando la escena que habia sucedido hace un momento.

-Que, de que hablas- Draco volteo a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido-

Draco casi se hecha la soga al cuello por su indiscrecion.

-Draco, insisto. Tu y yo somos amigos de toda la vida, y creo que tenemos la confianza nesesaria como para contarnoslo todo, yo no te e ocultado nada, pero siento que tu me estas ocultando algo...y ese algo es la Weasley.- Draco habia escuchado todo claramente, y estaba razonando lo que su amigo habia dicho; y era cierto, se conocian de toda la infancia, Zabbini era casi como su hermano.

Zabbini lo miraba fijamente, esperaba una respuesta del rubio.

Draco volteo a verlo serio.

-Maldicion Zabbini-dijo friamente, volteo a ambos lados y luego se levanto de su aciento.- Ven, vamos a fuera.

Zabbini lo miro raro, se levanto de su aciento y lo siguio.

Ginny, a lo lejos se dio cuenta de la partida de Draco

-Hola- saludo Hermione muy alegre

-Hola...cuñadita- dijo Ginny divertida.

Las dos chicas se sonrieron por el comentario

-Me alegro por ustedes- comento la pelirroja

-Gracias. Ginny?

-Si, Hermione

-Quien es tu pareja de baile?

Ginny sonrio.- Te mando Ron a preguntarme?

-NO, no, no para nada- Ginny le lanzo una mirada interrogativa(casi, casi como la Sra. Weasley)- Ok, si, me mando el.- se rindio la castaña.

-Pues...varas Hermione...lo que pasa es que...

-Hola rojita, hola Hermione; Ginny apresurate, que no ves que se nos hace tarde?

La pelirroja volteo extrañada a ver a Aan, y Aan solo abrio grandes los ojos.

-Tarde?...ohhh si, tarde, me tengo que ir, nos vemos Hermione- Ginny hablaba apresurada, ya que Aan la llevaba a prisa.- Lo siento, hablamos luego...adios.

-Adios- dijo Hermione con una mano al aire en señal de despedida.

-Me salvaste Aan- dijo Ginny fuera del comedor.

-Lo se- Aan se oia orgullosa- por eso lo hice, sabia que Hermione te preguntaria por tu parejita de baile.

-Hablando de Draco...lo viste salir junto con Zabbini?.

-Yo no me referia a Draco.-

-Que quieres decir?

-Olvidalo Ginny, tonterias mias- mintio Aan rapidamente- e..era una broma, claro que tu parejita adorada sera Draco.

-Y tu iras con tu novio- bromeo Ginny con Aan.

-Pues claro, y tu hermano ira con Hermione.

-Hubieras visto la expresión de Hermione cuando le dije: "cuñadita", se sonrojo un poco...ademas le hacia conbinacion a sus labios rojos...puaj, yo no se como Hermione puede besar a mi hermano.

-Mmmm, no besa mal- dijo Aan muy calmada.

Ginny la miro dudosa «que habra querido decir Aan con "no besa mal"»

-Se lo que estas pensando- Aan se habia cruzado de brasos y la miraba fijamente- te voy a contar- Aan volteo hacia ambos lados

-Que sucede- Ginny tambien volteo a ver- alguien nos observa?

-Podria ser?...bueno, ayer que te fuiste a buscar algo al castillo, y Ron y yo nos habiamos quedado solos...

-Que, ya sueltalo- apresuro Ginny

-Ron y yo nos besamos

-QUE, BESASTE A RON!

-QUE, Y RON TE BESO- Hermione habia salido de la nada...y tambien habia escuchado eso, o talvez todo.

-Sabia que esto pasaria- Aan dio un golpe al piso- y no mi reina- se dirigio hacia Hermione- "Ron no me beso", "YO"- Aan se apunto hacia si misma y dijo muy calmada- lo bese.

-TU LO BESASTE- Dijieron Hermione y Ginny al unisono

Aan miro a ambas y asintio con la cabeza.

-Tu lo besaste- dijo Hermione al borde de la histeria- y me lo dices asi de calmada, es que a caso no tienes verguenza- apunto hacia Ginny- y tu hermano tendra que buscar un muy buena explicacion para esto.

-No, no lo hara...

-Que!

-te callas- Aan volteo con Hermione- Ron no te va a dar ninguna explicacion.

-Que dices- Hermione se oyo muy molesta, nunca le habia caido muy bien Aan que digamos, pero esto ya era el colmo.

-Que Ron- no- te- va -a -dar- ninguna- explicacion...lo hare yo.

-Pues bien, empieza...y espero que sea una muy buena.

-Lo bese por culpa de Alexander- dijo Aan muy calmada.

-A...Alexander tu...ex-novio?.

-Ahora mi novio...ayer mi ex-novio.

-No entiendo...

-Pues dejame que te explique- interrumpio Aan- Lo que sucede es que ayer vi a Alex con otra chica, me dieron celos y por despecho bese a Ron, eso fue todo, nada que ver con tu chico, digamoslo asi...Ron no es de mi tipo, no me gusta, no nada, me cae muy bien, es super buena onda, pero hasta ahi, nada mas.

-Y, de pura casualidad, donde estaba Alexander cuando lo viste con aquella chica- pregunto Hermione.

-Cercas del lago.

Despues de esto Hermione cambio el semblante y hecho a reirse

-Que, que es tan gracioso- pregunto Aan malhumorada.

-Hermione...por que te ries- pregunto Ginny.

-Si, cuentanos el chiste que me quiero reir- dijo Aan sarcasicamente

-Disculpa- dijo Hermione mas calmada- mira, la chica con la que estaba Alexander, ayer en el lago...era yo.

-Que, y tu que hacias con el?

-Alexander y yo, somos muy buenos amigos, y solo estabamos hablando, voltie hacia donde estaban Ron y tu, y me senti mal, el solo me estaba consolando, y por eso me abrazo, pero despues me dijo que...rapidamente nos fueramos de ahi, no quizo darme explicaciones del por que, pero ahora lo entiendo.

-Bueno...entonces...ya no te vas a molestar con Ron- pregunto Aan

-No

-Y tampoco te vas a acercar a Alexander?

-Aan- Ginny la reprendio y Hermione solo sonrio

-Que? Ginny, era broma-Aan sonrio mucho- bueno...nosotras nos vamos- dieron media vuelta- tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- dieron dos pasos- y tenemos- otro paso mas- que arreglarnos para...- un paso mas- el baile

-Alto- grito Hermione

Aan y Ginny voltearon a verse

-Tambien sabía que esto pasaría - le susurro Aan a Ginny

-Vengan para aca Sritas.- dijo Hermione con mando auroritario.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia Hermione con la cabeza agachada

-Ginny, en realidad tu pareja es Draco Malfoy?.

Ginny volteo a ver a Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos, y despues volteo con Aan...como buscando una solucion.

- Y bien...lo es- insistio Hermione.

-Si, lo soy- se oyo una fria voz.

CONTINUARA.

Y BIEN LES GUSTO EL CHAPTER?...ESPERO QUE SI...ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...PILI BONITA HAPPY B-DAY...SALUDOS A ROSY, ANZU, AZAZEL, IVITA, HANNA...Y TODAS LAS CHICAS HERMOSAS, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.

BESOS.

ATTE. LAURARUPERT.


	27. Sucesos importantes

Un Pequeño Error

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviews...ya que si ustedes quieren agragarme a la lista de autores favoritos...eso ya es otra cosa...eh?).

Autora:LauraRupert

Hola, aqui estoy yo de nuez(osea de nuevo) con el siguiente capitulo...hoy voy a a hacer algo diferente...voy a responder primero los reviews y al ultimo voy a dejar notas...vale?...muchas gracias por sus reviews...me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y subiendo chapter (pense en no terminar la historia...pero recapacite y aqui estoy y estare hasta el final)

Light Angel: Aqui estoy...y ya no me tarde...todo es posible, y deje el cap. anterior asi de intrigante...por que este esta muy bueno...creo que hasta mejor que el otro...como la vez?...perdona mi burrancia...pero que es vakna y reñera?...me lo diras...verdad, espero que si, un beso y cuidate.

Emily: aqui lo tienes...espero que te guste este chapter...disfrutalo...un beso.

Hitomi Felton: Hola, bienvenida...si un poco tarde...pero no hay problema...que bueno que lo lees...y tu crees que valieron esos 2 dias, pero mira, aqui esta el siguiente cap. y lo subi antes de tiempo, un beso y sigue leyendo.

PiliKa:Hola, gracias por tu review...no importa si es grande o pequeño...o si dice muchas cosas o no...lo importante es que me escribiste, un beso. tqm.

a-grench:Hola, que milagro que resibo un review tuyo...fuste una de las primeras...pero luego desapareciste...ni un review dejaste...hasta ahora...pero que vueno que estas de vuelta, cuidate.

Rosy: Hola linda, verdad que mis niños son encantadores...(me encantan los gemelos...los amo)...lo de Snape y Trelawney...me dio cura...y Draco...vamos a ver que piensas ahora de el cuando leas este capitulo, un beso, cuidate.

Ginevra-Malfoy17:Hola y Gracias...lo de Neville...ya lo descubriras...y Snape...pues parece que si mi querida lectora...se le fue todida la adoracion que tenia por este rubio...pero se "enamoro" de una "hermosa" persona (eso es lo que el piensa)...aqui estoyya con la actulizacion mas rapido de lo que yo pensaba, un beso.

AlMeNdRiTa: Hola...y gracias que bueno que los leiste...y no te me adelantes...puede que se te junten...pero a la vez se hace emocionante, un beso.

Sthefany Weasley:Hola...gracias por tu review.

CloVdm: Gracias por tu review...verdad que esa pareja es linda...que bien, te mando un beso, cuidate.

y ahora si...a lo importante...buen prove-cho.

**27.- Sucesos antes de el Baile.**

Ginny, en realidad tu pareja para el baile, es Draco Malfoy?.

Ginny volteo a ver a Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos, y despues volteo con Aan...como buscando una solucion.

Y bien...lo es- insistio Hermione.

Si, lo soy- se oyó una fria voz.

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a aquella persona.

Draco- dijeron Ginny y Hermione al unisono.

Malfoy, para ti Granger- el rubio se habia acercado hacia donde estaban las chicas- Weasley... puedo hablar contigo- Draco le habia extendido una mano.

Sabia que esto pasaria- murmuro Aan, haciendo que Ginny le mirara fulminantemente- que, no me preguntaste- se defendio Aan de esa mirada.(jeje...me encanta esta tipa)

Ginny volteo con Draco, sonrio y le tomo la mano, juntos se le quedaron viendo a Hermione.

Ginny- Hermione se había encontrado como en un estado de Shock

Hermione, por favor no le digas nada a mi hermano- pidio la pelirroja amablemente- no todavia.

Con permiso- dijo Draco llevandose a Ginny.

Draco y Ginny habian salido, se acercaron a una funte que estaba a la entrada del castillo y se sentaron en una banca que estaba cercas.

De que querias hablar conmigo Draco?.

Mas bien queria estar cercas de ti- dijo Draco tomandola de la mano- no puedo esperar a que anochesca y sea el baile, mi corazón anhela estar junto al tuyo.que cursi (definitivamente la autoraosea yo esta loca!)...pero es lindo

Ginny volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y acarisio su mejilla.

Que sucedio con Snape- pregunto Ginny dulcemente.

Es un imbecil- dijo Draco molesto- me quito puntos y me tiene en detencion un mes.

Snape te quito puntos, siendo tu de su casa, y tambien te tiene en detencion, pues que hiciste?.

El bastardo comenzo a ofenderte- Draco delinio la cara de Ginny, con su dedo indice- y yo no iba a dejar que hablaran mal de mi novia.

Pues gracias, y que bien se oye eso...viniendo de tus labios.

Y no crees que ellos se merecen un premio- sonrio Draco pícaramente.

Mmm, puede ser- Ginny se acerco a Draco tentadoramente- tal vez- Ginny trato de alejarse, pero le fue imposible, ya que Draco, la tenia aprisionada contra sus brasos, se miraban fijamente a los ojos y ambos se sonreian- bueno, ya que lo pides amablemente...cre- pero Ginny fue interrumpida por los labios de Draco; era una delicia sentir los labios del rubio en los suyos, una sensacion que la llenaba por completo, era un beso lento, muy tierno. Al separarse ambos se quedaron juntos, estaban frente con frente, nariz con nariz, y sus labios tan solo se rosaban por segundos; se tomanaron de las manos, dejando sus ojos cerrados para poder sentir el latir de su corazón, y el unico sonido que se oia era su repiracion, era un momento magico.

Me encanta estar contigo- hablo Draco cercas de los labios de Ginny-

A mi tambien- respondio la chica junto con un beso pequeño y fugaz, para despues recostar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y abrazarlo por la cintura; Draco tambien la abrazo y recosto su cabeza en la de la chica

Tengo miedo- solto Ginny de repente.

Por que?.

De lo que diran todos los del colegio, cuando nos vean juntos- se oyó un poco angustiada

No lo tengas, tu estas conmigo, y si yo estoy junto a ti...no voy a permitir que te pase nada- le dijo Draco abrazandola mas fuerte, Ginny se sintio segura por esas palabras tan sinceras, tan llenas de amor por parte de el.

La pelirroja se acerco mas al rubio y suspiro muy profundo, estaba contenta de saber que la querian, y mas por parte de quien venia ese amor...se habia enamorado de la persona menos inesperada, y su amor habia sido correspondido.

Te acuerdas del primer beso que nos dimos- dijo Ginny sonriente al recordar aquel momento.

Como no hacerlo, si una hermosa pelirroja se acerco a mi-Draco arqueo una ceja- muy sensualmente...y como desaprovechar una oportunidad tan tentadora- dijo Draco con una sonrisa- nunca pregunte, pero...que fue lo que hizo que me besaras ese dia?...se que todas las chicas del colegio me desean pero...- bromeo Draco con la pelirroja.

Basta-protesto Ginny divertida- quieres que te diga la verdad-pregunto Ginny mas seria (Draco asintio)- pues la verdad te bese por que perdi una apuesta, tenia que quitarte una prenda y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue tu corbata. No sabia como iba a quitartela, pero te acercaste a mi y solo pude utilizar mis encantos- dijo Ginny seductora.

Asi que tan solo fui una apuesta- dijo Draco fingiendo dolor.

Ginny volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, comenzo a acarisiar su mejilla y le dio un beso en ella.

Ahora eres mi amor verdadero- terminando de decir esto, Draco se acerco a Ginny y la beso.

Y despues, tu por que me besaste- interrogo la chica despues del beso.(redundancia?)

Draco penso en esa pregunta...y solo el sabia la respuesta...ahora esa, era la respuesta equivocada.

No lo se- dijo el chico despues de varios segundos- creo que?...-busco la respuesta correcta- fue la sensualidad en tus ojos- paso su dedo indice por una mejilla, la miro fijamente- el sabor de tus labios- se acerco mas a ella, dio un beso pequeño en su nariz y despues dijo sobre los labios de Ginny- la calidez de tu lengua-

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, esas miradas decian mas que mil palabras de amor.

Si, entonces...besame de nuevo- dijo Ginny despues de unos pocos segundos.

Y asi lo hizo Draco, primero la miro varios segundos, para despues sonreirle, comenzo a dar muchos, pequeños besitos apasionados en los labios de Ginny, para despues tomar por completo esos labios que tanto le gustaban, ese sabor que lo embriagaba, y esa calidez que lo llevaba a lugares lejanos, despertando sensaciones en el, haciendolo volar a la nada.

Weasley, te quiero mucho- dijo Draco despues de haberla besado.

Yo tambien- Se abrazaron y aquel lugar se inundo de un silencio profudo- Draco- Ginny hablo despues de varios minutos- Por que me sigues diciendo Weasley?.

Sera por que siempre los llamo por sus apeidos(N/A:mentira...si alguien quiere saber es por que me gusta mas cuando le dice Weasley, como que es mas, no se, sensual?; ademas en todos los fics...siempre es "Ginny"...creo que se oye un poco infantil para la relacion que ellos llevan en este fic pero...¡a claro, que en dadas ocasiones él, le dira "Ginny"), y ya es mi costumbre...solo como en tres ocaciones te e dicho por tu nombre, el dia que te invite al baile, cuando tu amiga "describia" lo buena persona que soy (Ginny no pudo evitar sonrir por ese comentario, ya que su amiga habia hablado mal de Draco y el susodicho se encontraba detras de ella) y cuando estabamos en la torre de astronomia (Draco sonrio picaron, y Ginny se ruborizo al maximo).

En serio han sido tres veces- pregunto Ginny para romper el silencio que se habia hecho.

Si, eso creo, no estoy muy seguro.-contesto el rubio, para despues cambiar el tema- Crees que Granger diga algo a tu hermano?.

No. La conosco y se que no dira nada- Ginny se habia vuelto a acomodar como estaba (recostada en el pecho del rubio).

A todo esto?...te gusto todo lo que te envie?.

Si, gracias...todo esta muy bonito.

No, se vera bonito cuando tu lo traigas puesto- Draco se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.- y que fue lo que mi madre te regalo?.

Ohhh, es verdad, me regalo un par de aretes y un anillo muy hermoso.

Entonces tu seras la chica mas hermosa y bella del baile.- Draco se acerco para besarla pero...

Creo que no- dijo Aan de repente haciendo que se separaran antes de besarse.

Que haces aqui- pregunto Draco muy serio (y al parecer un poco molesto)

Ehh- Aan se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja- pues lamento interrumpirlos tortolos, pero...ya van a salir todos del comedor- los miraba fijamente- y Ginny. Tu hermano esta preguntando por ti, Hermione le dijo que estabas en tu cuarto...que te sentias mal.

Bueno...voy a tener que irme- Miro Ginny a Draco con una mirada de "no quiero...pero debo hacerlo"; El rubio la tomo de una mano, se la hacerco a la boca y la beso.

Esta bien...te veo "luego".

No no no (estos "no" se dicen rapidamente)- Aan la tomo del brazo y la levanto- lo siento, pero la Srita. nesesita arreglarse para el baile, asi que le sera imposible verla "luego"-Aan marco mas estas palabras- ya que se estara preparando para el baile.

Draco volteo a ver Aan con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa sarcastica.

Bueno...nos vamos-dijo Aan jalando mas a la pelirroja- Ginny dile adios...no no no, mejor hasta "luego"-volteo con Draco y le sonrio.

Ginny se acerco a Draco(el se habia quedado sentado) y le dio un beso fugaz.

Anda...vamonos- la apresuro Aan.

Adios...adios- decia Ginny mientras caminaba y se dirigia al castillo.

El rubio solo se quedo ahi sentado, viendo como se a lejaba Ginny.

Mira que si no vengo por ti, los descubren- le regaño Aan en buen plan.

Ahhh...quisiera ya gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo quiero, pero tendre que esperar hasta ahora en la noche.

Si, todo saldra...- Aan la tomo de la mano, donde Draco le habia dado el ultimo beso (por parte de el), se calló repentinamente, y su senblante cambio de alegria a dolor, desilucion, tristeza, por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar imagenes, muchas imagenes, su respiracion se acelero y miraba fijo hacia la nada.

Aan, Aan te sucede algo- Ginny se habia percatado del raro comportamiento de su amiga, seguian tomadas de las manos- Aan?...Aan que te pasa- pero la chica no le respondia.

Aan estaba en un estilo de trance, pero solo seguia mirando a la nada, no hablaba, ni tampoco se agitaba, solo estaba ahi, viendo...acelerando su respiracion.

Aan- Ginny la miro a los ojos, y se dio cuenta que estaba en trance, tenia que hacer algo «la enfermeria...eso es, la voy a llevar a la enfermeria»- se solto de Aan, la tomo por la cara y le dijo- te llevare a la enfermeria- pero despues de eso Aan tomo una enorme bocanada de aire, miro hacia todos lados, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su respiracion estaba mas acelerada de lo normal; habia despertado del trance.

Aan, Aan te encuentras bien- pregunto preocupada su amiga.

Ginny- volteo a verla y de sus ojos broto una lagrima.

Aqui estoy, estoy contigo- Ginny acarisio el cabello de su amiga- estas bien?...te sientes mejor?.

Si, si, gracias- dijo Aan limpiandose las pocas lagrimas que habian brotado de sus ojos, estaba ya, mucho mas calmada- voy...voy a ir a...- Aan buscaba algo que decirle a Ginny- a la enfermeria, para que me revisen...de acuerdo?.

Yo voy contigo- se ofrecio Ginny

NO- nego Aan rapidamente- no, yo voy sola, ademas tienes que ir a tu casa, para que te encuentre Ron, y no sospeche nada, voy a estar bien- sonrio devilmente- enserio, no insistas, voy a estar bien.

Esta bien, esta bien, pero en cuanto salgas...ve conmigo...si- le pidio Ginny dulcemente.

Si, esta bien- sonrio mas ampliamente- ademas tenemos que arreglarte para el baile...no querras que te vean fea...verdad- bromeo Aan.

No, entonces..te espero...adios- y dicho esto Ginny salio corriendo hacia la torre de Griffindor; mientras que Aan se dirigia hacia las afueras del castillo...y no a la enfermeria.

Draco se habia quedado ahi, solo con sus pensamientos.

«Tengo que decircelo -pensaba el rubio- no puedo seguir asi, tengo que decirle a Weasley toda la verdad, si se llegara a enterar por otra persona, me odiaria por toda la vida...y no quiero perderla, en realidad la quiero...

No, no la quieres- se oyó por detras de Draco, haciendo que el volteara.

Que haces tu aqui- pregunto el rubio volteando a ver quien le habia dicho eso- y por que dices eso?.

Por que es la verdad Draco, tu no quieres a Ginny...- Aan se fue hacercando hacia el rubio, le dio la vuelta y se puso delante de el- "Tu la amas".

De que me estas hablando- pregunto Draco confundido.

Yo se cosas Draco, y se...-Aan estaba mas seria que nunca, callo un poco para buscar las palabras correctas- que mi amiga, era una venganza- la voz de Aan se oia quebrada, sus ojos comenzaron a humedeserce- tambien se, sobre tu pesadilla- Aan derramo algunas lagrimas- y sobre todo se, en lo que estabas pensando ahorita.

Draco tenia los ojos bien abiertos, la miraba fijamente, trago saliva, no sabia que contestar; era cierto todo lo que le habia dicho Aan.

Tu...- apenas lograron salir esas palabras de la boca de Draco.

No preguntes, yo solo se.- Aan se arrodillo delante de Draco, extendio su mano y acarisio la mejilla del rubio- dile lo que sientes- Aan agacho la mirada y derramo una lagrima- antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Draco se quedo estupefacto, tomo la mano de Aan(la que estaba en su rostro) y la apreto con fuerza, mientras que con la otra, le levantaba el rostro por la barbilla; ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Porque me dices todo esto- pregunto el rubio aun sosteniendole la cara.

Por que...-Aan se quedo callada- quiero que las cosas cambien- dijo al fin- por que lo que acaban de ver mis ojos, no quiero que pase.-Aan volvio a agachar la mirada y se solto de Draco- Solo has - y la mano que habia estado en la mejilla ahora estaba en el pecho del rubio...en el corazón- lo que "esto" te diga y todo saldra bien- le sonrio y se levanto- pero hazlo sin pensarlo, que si lo piensas...puede ser tarde.

Aan salio corriendo despues de haber dicho esto; Draco se levanto y trato de detener a Aan, pero no pudo, se quedo muy confundido con todo lo que le habia dicho...y como rayos sabia todo eso?.

Que es lo que sabes, que es lo que sabes Aan- se pregunto asi mismo el rubio mientras la miraba alejarse.

Que bien que Dumbledore, nos dio el dia libre a todos.-Ron venia hablando con Harry y Hermione.

Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo- corraborro el oji-verde.

Pues no me gusta mucho la idea que digamos- se quejo Hermione- perderemos un par de clases importantes.

Vamos Hermione, solo aprovecha el momento- Ron se acerco por detras de su novia y comenzo a besarle el cuello.

Creo que tienes razon- Hermione cerro los ojos y puso una mano en la nuca de Ron- aprovechare el momento- se volteo quedando de frente y cercas del pelirrojo; Hermione se acerco a Ron como para besarlo pero en vez de eso solo dijo- voy a arreglarme-Sonrio picaramente y se dirigio hacia las escaleras.

Hermione- protesto el pelirrojo- vamos, faltan como 9 horas para el baile.

Lo siento- dijo Hermione desde las escaleras muy sonriente- tengo que "aprovechar el momento".

Harry solo miraba con una sonrisa divertida aquella escena.

Mujeres...- Ron volteo con su amigo y alzo una ceja- pero veras que luego baja- apunto hacia las escaleras- y me pedira- se apunto a si mismo- que salgamos a dar un paseo- e hizo una seña como de "por ahí".

Si, claro- dijo Harry mas para si, que para Ron(el pelirrojo ni lo habia escuchado, ya que se habia ido a sentar a un sillon).

Y tu?...ya tienes pareja para el baile- pregunto Ron.

Si- contesto Harry feliz, mientras se sentaba en un sillon, a un lado de su amigo.

Y quien es la victi...digo, la afortunada- bromeo Ron sonriente con su amigo.

Harry volteo con el pelirrojo, en su cara se miraba una sonrisa alegre.

Y bien- insistio Ron.

EN EL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS

Ginny se encontraba recostada sobre su cama...mirando el techo, pensando en Draco, abrazando una almohada.

La puerta se abrio repentinamente, dando paso Hermione.

Ginny, que bueno que estas aqui- Hermione se acerco a la cama de la pelirroja- le dije a Ron que te sentias mal, y que por eso te saliste del comedor...Ginny, Ginny, me estas oyendo- Hermione ya estaba sentada en la cama y sacudia lentamente a la chica; pero Ginny estaba como en las nubes, no se habia dado cuenta de que Hermione habia entrado en la habitacion y le estaba hablando.

Perdon- desperto la chica de su ilusion- me decias algo Hermione?.

Olvidalo. Aan te aviso- pregunto la castaña

Si, ella me dijo que... Ron pensaba que me sentia mal y asi- Ginny se sento aun abrazando la almohada.

Bien...y donde esta Aan, pense que estaria contigo?

No, no, ella fue..er...- Ginny sabia que estaba en la "enfermeria", pero no le podia decir nada a Hermione, nada sobre los poderes de Aan- er...pues, creo que fue con su novio, si, esta con el- mintio rapido la chica.

Ginny?...yo queria preguntarte...pues- Hermione, no sabia como preguntar sobre Draco, abria y cerraba constantemente la boca, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para aquella conversacion.- yo...pues...veras, (como te lo digo-se susurro la castaña), bueno, yo queria...saber...pues...

Draco y yo andamos- Ginny, le facilito el trabajo a Hermione, al darse cuenta de la dificultad que tenia- Ayer, bueno, hoy en la mañana, me pidio que fuera su novia, llebamos un mes conociendonos, se que es raro, pero el es...fue muy lindo al principio conmigo...y lo sigue siendo-se apresuro a decir la chica- no es lo que aparenta, dentro de el hay alguien muy especial, sencible, romantico, con sentimientos buenos- Hermione escuhaba cada palabra con detencion- pero sobre todo, una persona con ganas de amar, y de ser amado.-concluyo Ginny con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Estas muy enamorada...verdad- Hermione la tomo de la mano y la acarisio con comprension.

Si, lo quiero mucho- dijo una sonriente Ginny- y se que el me quiere tambien- sonrio mas ampliamente- me lo a dicho en muchas ocaciones, hace un momento fue una de ellas.

Estoy muy sorprendida, por lo que me dices- Hermione tenia una ceja alzada en forma de incredulidad- no me imagino a Malfoy diciendo "te quiero"...ó siendo romantico.

Pues creélo.

No lo puedo creer!.

Es enserio Ron, voy a ir con ella.

Como con ella Harry, habiendo tantas chicas guapas en le colegio y escoges a Luna Lovegood- discutian en buen plan Ron y Harry.

Mira, Luna tambien es guapa, y no discutamos mas, ella sera mi pareja de baile y punto.

Esta bien, esta bien, de todos modos, es tu decicion, es tu pareja y tu iras con ella al baile.

Exacto- Harry le avento un cojin a su amigo, desantando entre ellos una guerra de almohadas.

Aan caminaba por uno de los pasillos del colegio e iba totalmente destrozada, se apoyaba lentamente en la pared, tratando de tener apoyo. Su rostro empapado por las lagrimas. Lo que habian visto sus ojos, habia sido demasiodo para ella.

El pasillo por el que andaba era abierto (es decir se miraba hacia los afueras del castillo).

Aan se recargo en uno de los ventanales, dando la espalda al hermoso paisaje, tapo su rostro entero con las palmas de sus manos y rompio a llorar.

Hola- saludo Jakob por detras de Aan.

Aan limpio su rostro rapidamente y siguio de espaldas.

Hola- saludo el chico, ahora de frente- estas bien- pregunto al ver su cara un poco triste- Sucede algo- la levanto de la barbilla y vio sus ojos rojos y su mirada vidriosa.

Estoy bien- Aan aspiro un poco y se limpio mas el rostro(ya saben como no.), le sonrio.

Segura- insistio el chico.

Aan seguia sonriendole devilmente, lo miro deteniadamente y vio sus raros ojos, raros pero encantadores. Jakob por su parte la miraba con una sonrisa y con sus ojos recorria el rostro de Aan, sus cejas, sus ojos grises, su nariz fina, su boca delgada pero muy bien formada, pasaron varios segundos y seguia viendola fijamente.

Que- pregunto Aan despues de un rato- que, Tengo algo en la cara...ó que?

Te vez muy bonita- dijo el castaño(tragó saliva)- tus mejillas rosadas y tus ojos rojos por el llanto hacen que te veas mas hermosa de lo que ya eres. -Jakob solo seguia viendola, sin palabra alguna se acerco rapidamente hacia ella y comenzo a besarla.

Aan al principio se quedo muy sorprendida, pero despues sedio un poco, Jakob la estaba besando con un ternura inexplicable, como si fuera algo muy fragil, y que con un movimiento incorrecto puedira romperse, pero despues, Aan se arrepintio, lo separo y lo miro a los ojos.

Jakob solo esperaba 2 cosas...que la chica y el se volvieran a besar ó una cachetada de Aan...la segunda opcion le parecio la mas justa... el chico solo esperaba venir la mano de la chica...pero no fue asi.

No vas a golpearme- pregunto despues de varios segundos.

Lo haria- dijo Aan muy seria, pero sonrio inmediatamente- pero acabo de pintarme las uñas.

eso signifia que no?.

No, y no vuelvas a hacerlo- solto Aan amenazadoramente- nunca, jamas...entendiste?.

Si, lo siento- se disculpo el chico- solo fue una corazonada.

Pues, no me gusta para nada.

Hermione- protesto la pelirroja.

Esta bien, es tu decicion...y te deseo lo mejor.

Gracias- Ginny abrazo a Hermione muy fuertemente, sabia que ya tenia otra aliada a parte de Aan.- No se supone que deverias estar con mi hermano?.

Si, pero...- Hermione sonrio- tengo que arreglarme...tu tambien.

Si, solo...esperemos a Aan un momento...si- pidio dulcemente la pelirroja.

Hermione solo atino en asentir.

Enserio Aan, disculpame.-Jakob venia detras de Aan

Te dije, que no tenia importancia- Aan se dirigia hacia la torre de Griffindor, y Jakob la habia seguido...pidiendo disculpas por lo que habia hecho hace un momento.

Pero, no estuvo bien- Jakob se habia sentido avergonzado por lo que habia hecho(nada comparado con lo que habia hecho con Ginny)

Aan se paro en seco y volteo a ver a Jakob con las cejas alzadas.

Y si no estubo bien. Por que lo hiciste- la morena se cruzo de brazos.

Pues...fue, fue...te mirabas muy...bonita y no pude evitarlo, pero en realidad estoy muy arrepentido.

Ok, te dije que esta bien-Aan puso su mano en el hombro del chico- que no hay problema...solo, olvidalo...quieres?.

Jakob asintio apenadamente.

Bien, nos vemos- y Aan comenzo a subir las escaleras que llevan hacia la torre de Griffindor

Adios- Esto ultimo lo grito Jakob, se volteo y se dirigio hacia su casa.

Oh, Luna, mi amor, dame un beso...mua, mua, mua.

Basta! Ron.

Oh! Harry, Harry, ohh!.

Basta...lo digo enserio RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!.

ok, ok, ya entendi- Ron sonreia abiertamente...ya que habia parodiado una escena entre Harry y Luna.- Y si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo...NUNCA, escuchame bien, NUNCA ME DIGAS POR MI NOMBRE COMPLETO HARRY JAMES POTTER.

Entonces, tu NUNCA, NUNCA RON, HAGAS UNA PARODIA DE MI Y LUNA- Harry se lo habia dicho muy serio...pero una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro- eres pesimo actuando! (y ahi vamos con otra guerra de almohadasos).

Hey! Hey, Hey- Aan habia llegado y trataba de parar aquella guerra (de forma divertida...claro)- alto- Harry y Ron se detubieron y miraron seriamente a la chica- no podria haber guerra sin mi- y Aan agarro un cojin y comenzo a jugar con los chicos.

Ya, ya basta- Hablo Aan despues de varios minutos (mas bien de que la guerra los dejara agotados). Aan estaba muy agitada y hablaba entrecortadamente- ya...no...ya no juego- estaba sentada en uno de los sillones- tengo que ir con tu hermana- se dirigio hacia Ron y luego se levanto y se dirigio hacia las escaleras.- Adios chicos...lo veo luego.

Como tarda Aan...no crees- pregunto Ginny.

No para nada- La morena habia llegado y se acerco hacia las chicas- me extrañaste rojita?

Un poco.- contesto la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa

Aan volteo hacia un lado y vio a Hermione -Hola!

Hola- saludo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Que bueno que Ginny ya te conto todo- se dirigio hacia Hermione- ya seremos dos, las compañeras de secretos..deeee- Aan extendio sus brazos y meneo las palmas de sus manos hacia Ginny¡ Weasley !.

Como sabes que ya me lo conto...todo- pregunto Hermione dudosa.

Emm...pues- Aan movia hacia el aire las manos...buscando una buena excusa para la castaña.- veras...lo que pasa, es que...

Es que...Hermione lo que pasa es que yo, tenia ya planeado contarte todo, pero te enteraste muy rapido...asi que...antes de que Aan se fuera con su novio, le dije que en cuanto te viera te contaria todo lo de Draco, fue por eso que ella te dijo eso.-Ginny le sonrio levemente «espero que me haya creido».

Hermione volteo con Aan y ella asintio con una sonrisa «mira...quien viera a la rojita- penso Aan- es buena para hechar mentiras».

Saben- Hermione se levanto de la cama y se dirigio hacia la puerta que va a las habitaciones de las chicas de 6to. grado- voy por mis cosas...ya saben...para arreglarnos juntas para el baile.

Buena idea chica linda- comento Aan llendo para la puerta de salida- yo vuelvo en un momento...voy por mis cosas.

Esta bien...aqui las espero- grito Ginny con una sonrisa. Con paso firme se dirigio hacia su closet y saco con delicadeza el vestido, los zapatos y las joyas que le habian regalado. Miro con mucha felicidad y sonrio.

CONTINUARA.

Y bien?...les gusto este chapter?...ya ven...no me tarde tanto esta vez...y todo gracias a ustedes.

Y que les parecio la repentina aparicion de Draco...dejando muy atonita a Hermione...que pasara con ella, le dira algo a Ron ó se quedara callada, y que romantico es Draco... a Aan como se le ocurre interrumpirlos?...mas extraño aun...que le paso a Aan, por que le dijo todo aquello al rubio de Slytherin?...y en realidad Hermione "aprovechara el momento", Ronald Billius Weasley cumplira su promesa de no volver a parodiar a Harry y Luna?; y Harry James Potter nunca...pero nunca le volvera a decir a decir a su mejor amigo por su nombre completo?...que Pex con Jakob?...por que beso a Aan?...y por que le pidio disculpas y a Ginny ni "J" le dijo despues de aquel beso que le dio?... (muchas preguntas en un solo parrafo...no lo creen?...hay vamos de nuevo) a caso a Jakob...le atrae mas Aan...que Ginny?...Que pasara en el baile?...que diran los demas de la pareja Malfoy-Weasley?...y Voldemort que hara?...Snape y Trelawney comensaran una relacion?...haran mas travesuras los gemelos?...como acabara esta historia?...todo esto lo sabras si sigues leyendo esta historia (bueno...la mayoria de las preguntas se responderan en el siguiente capitulo)...chale...se me acabaron las preguntas...y me arte de signos de interrogacion...como me quedo el capitulo?...

REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-

UN BESO ATTE.

LAURARUPERT.


	28. Sucesos Antes del baile

Un Pequeño Error

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviews).

Hola-hola-hola:P, que onda, pues aqui estoy con el siguiente chapter :D ...y, pues, no es por que sea mi fic pero este capitulo esta ...bueno, mejor leanlo y ustedes me dicen. Perdon por la tardanza...pero la escuela me a traido muy atareada...y no quiero perjudicar mis estudios uu ...pero tampoco quiero que ustedes se enojen conmigo...por eso les e subido este chapter (que estaba por subirse mucho, mucho despues de lo imaginado).Weno...les tengo una noticia...la verdad no se si sea buena o mala...pero ahi les va... ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, ustedes que piensan?...es buena o mala, por una parte es buena...por que van a saber el decenlace de esta historia...y por la otra es que ya no van a leer mis notas ;; ...no es cierto! nn...las voy a extrañar...y mejor Respondo reviews...por que si no me va a dar la melancolia y me voy a poner a llorar...

Sarah: Hola, que gusto tenerte por aqui...y esperate tantito...ya estamos en los ultimos... ;;...voy a llorar, un beso y sigue leyendo. bye. gracias por lo de las notas

Emily: aqui tienes el sig. chapter...espero te guste, un beso.

Rosy: Verdad que si?...Draco le tiene que decir...por que sino...quien sabe? (solo yo...muajajajaj). Jajaja y lo de Ron...me encanta que sea maldito(bueno...no maldito sino burlesco...pero claro en forma divertida y buena onda con Harry...es pura broma); y púes Hermy...si es linda la niña, un beso, tqm.

Pili: Hola bonita...gracias por tus alagos...y pues...creo que habra mas preguntas, algunas de las que ya hice se responderan en este chapter, lee y lo sabras, un beso, tqm.

Hitomi Felton: Con calma, todo tiene su tiempo, ya lo sabras todo...(algun dia de estos)...y pues no me parecio logico dejarte asi(bueno...no solo tu...si no tambien a todas)...me parecio emocionante y divertido., gracias po tu review, un beso.

Lady Laura Malfoy:Gracias...que bueno que te guste mi fic...y no crees que es lindo leer a Draco ser asi?...a mi me encanta lo de su sueño no te preocupes..lo sabras muy pronto y tambien lo de la vision de Aan...y Jakob...lo se, que le pasa?...pero ya veras lo que pasa con el mas adelante...y por el baile no te preocupes...sera dentro de dos capitulos mas(el numero 30 para ser mas exactas)...que bien que te guste la pareja de Harry, un beso.

Esto es todo por hoy...asi que...buen prove-cho

Autora: LauraRupert 

28.- Sucesos antes del Baile (2da. parte)

El castillo comenzo a cambiar a partir de las 5:00 p.m.

El profesor Flitwick lanzaba encantamientos hacia todas partes, elevando listones, acomdando mesas(las cuatro mesas habia desaparecido, y ahora habia muchas mesas redondas y millones de sillas).

La profesora McGonagal llendo de aqui para alla, la Prof. Sprot acomodando raras plantas en todas partes, El prof. Ddumbledore sonriente...muy sonriente, estaba sentado en una silla, observando a los profesores Snape y Trewlaney(los cuales estaban en el centro del comedor bailando y sonriendose.jejeje...esos polvitos de los gemelos...si que funcionan).

-Ay, me lastimas Hermione- gruño Aan, mientras le desenredaban el pelo.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que lo tienes muy largo...como es que de la noche a la mañana te crecio el pelo?- Hermione paro de peinarla y la miro con una mirada acusadora.- No habras hecho una pocion?...o si?.

-No, para nada, como crees Hermione!.

-Si, ella no haria una pocion tan buena- grito Ginny desde el baño.

-Callate!-Aan hablo fuerte, entre seria, tranquila y divertida.- tu sigue Hermione, no le hagas caso a la loca aquella.

-Mira, hablando el burro de orejas- Ginny habia salido de la ducha y se encontraba con una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo y una en la cabeza.-voy a cambiarme...estoy perdiendo mucho el tiempo contigo.

-Si, corre,-Aan bromeaba con Ginny- ve, arreglate!.- se dirigio hacia Hermione- y tu, creo que sera mejor que te vallas a arreglar...por que si no, haras esperar mucho a Ron.

-No, estare lista antes del baile- le respondio Hermione mientras terminaba de cepillarle el pelo.

-Si tu lo dices...pero te lo adverti eh?.

EN EL CUARTO DE LOS CHICOS

-Que aburrido estoy...- Ron estaba recostado sobre su cama, mirando el techo- si tan solo Hermione estubiera aqui.

-Y para que la quieres en tu cama?- pregunto inocente Harry (inocente...aja).

-No en mi cama, sino conmigo.

-Lo se, te estaba probando- contesto Harry con una sonrisa picarona-...y...si la tubieras en tu cama?

Ron volteo a ver a Harry con una sonrisa y con las cejas alzadas.

-Amigo, creo que no querrías saberlo- y Ron sonrio mas ampliamente, mientras que Harry agacho la mirada un poco ruborizado (jejeje...me da cura imaginarmelo asi).

Harry descidio acostarse en su cama, y no hacer mas preguntas indiscretas...sino, comenzo a recordar la platica que habia tenido con Luna.

FlashBack

-Como has estado?- pregunto Luna.

-Bien gracias, y tu?- Harry le sonrio mas ampliamente.

-Bien, si, no me quejo- contesto Luna.

-Quieres...vamos a sentarnos...no crees?- la invito Harry- hablame de ti...y que has hecho...- Harry y Luna se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Griffindor- ya no siguen quitandote tus cosas?.

Luna se paro en seco y se le quedo viendo.

-Que sucede Luna?- pregunto Harry al ver de la manera en la que Luna lo estaba observando.

-Aun te acuerdas?- pregunto Luna con una leve sonrisa.

-Como no acordarme, si tan solo fue el año pasado, ademas...-Harry se detuvo y su voz se devilito un poco- tambien habia pasado lo de Sirius.

-Como te sientes respecto a eso, aun te duele la partida de Sirius?

Harry esboso una sonrisa y volteo a verla a los ojos.

(SPOILER)

-Sabes, el ultimo dia de clases, cuando hablamos tu y yo, tambien me preguntaste por Sirius, y hubo alguna extraña razón por la que no me importo que tu hablaras sobre el,(finspoiler) contigo puedo hablar y puedes hablar de Sirius...y no me incomoda en lo mas minimo, como con las demas personas. Y si, no te voy a mentir, aun me duele, pero tengo que ser fuerte, seguir adelante, pero sobre todo, acabar con la asesina de mi Padrino.-se oyó Harry recentido, herido y enojado

-Y supongo que tambien con Voldemort- dijo Luna, haciendo que Harry volteara a verla sorprendido, el y Hermione habian sido las unicas personas que le decian asi, y ahora habla con Luna y descubre que ella, sin ninguna nota de miedo en su voz, dice el nombre del mago mas temido de todos los siglos.

-Si- respondio el chico- Luna?...quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-Que?- pregunto sorprendida la rubia

-O es que ya tienes pareja?.

-No, no, no es eso,- Luna se acomodaba el cabello detras de la oreja- si no lo que pasa es que, yo no voy a ese tipo de eventos.

-Vamos!- pido Harry con una sonrisa muy hermosa- anda, por favor.

-Harry?...si sabes con quien quieres ir al baile...verdad?- Luna se cruzo de brazos.

-Claro que se con quien quiero ir.

-Y no te importa lo que digan los demas?...de que diran, cuando te vean conmigo?

-No.

-Pero...se burlaran de ti, y van a comenzar a murmurar cosas.

-Y que, desde que entre en este colegio...siempre han murmurado sobre mi y se han burlado...creo que eso ya no me importa mucho...lo que me importa es...que tu vayas al baile conmigo- Harry le sonrio muy hermoso y la miro a los ojos, esperando una respuesta de la rubia- y entonces...que me dices?.

-Yo te lo adverti Harry Potter- Luna sonrio ampliamente- ...esta bien ire contigo.

-Genial- Harry la tomo de la mano y se la beso.

-Bueno...-Luna se solto de Harry con un poco de timidez- creo que ya me tengo que ir- apunto hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw- a...a mi mesa, nos vemos.

Harry la siguio con la mirada...desde que se levanto, hasta que se sento en su mesa.

FinFlashBack

EN LA CASA DE SLYTHERIN.

Draco Malfoy estaba recostado en su cama, miraba hacia el techo; estaba muy confundido por todo lo que habia pasado, las cosas que Aan le habia dicho. Pensaba en Ginny, tambien en Zabbini, en la platica que habian tenido.

FlashBack

-Draco, insisto. Tu y yo somos amigos de toda la vida, y creo que tenemos la confianza nesesaria como para contarnoslo todo, yo no te e ocultado nada, pero siento que tu me estas ocultando algo...y ese algo es la Weasley.- Draco habia escuchado todo claramente, y estaba razonando lo que su amigo habia dicho; y era cierto, se conocian de toda la infancia, Zabbini era casi como su hermano.

Zabbini lo miraba fijamente, esperaba una respuesta del rubio.

Draco volteo a verlo serio.

-Maldicion Zabbini-dijo friamente, volteo a ambos lados y luego se levanto de su aciento.- Ven, vamos a fuera.

Zabbini lo miro raro, se levanto de su aciento y lo siguio.

-Y bien, para que me sacaste?- interrogo Zabbini.

Draco daba vueltas de aqui para aya, se paro en seco y volteo a ver a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

-Blaise...- Draco tomo suficiente aire y despues de varios segundos lo solto todo- Estoy enamorado de Ginny.

Zabbini en camara lenta cambio su rostro de "espero la respuesta con ansia" a "no puede ser cierto...es una locura".

-Cai en mi propia trampa- Draco trago saliva.

Zabbini seguia sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, agacho la mirada y trago saliva, puso una mano en su boca para despues tallarse la mejilla, quito su mano y volteo a ver a su amigo.

Draco esperaba lo que fuera de su amigo, ambos se miraban a los ojos, callados como estatuas de piedra, inmoviles del impacto.

-Draco?...- salio de Zabbini, seguia aun muy sorprendido.

-Zabbini, yo...no se como paso, fue tan confuso...un dia trataba de cumplir mi venganza y en otro de no lastimar a Ginny.

-Malfoy...sabes lo que me estas diciendo?- Zabbini por fin habia podido hablar.

-Si, y se que es un estupidez.

-Draco...pero como?.-Zabbini lo miro, pero Draco agacho la mirada.

-Fue...no lo se, creo que...-Draco respiraba agitadamente, le sudaban las manos y tragaba saliva constantemente- con ella me sentia realmente diferente, podia ser yo sin mascaras y estupidos comentarios, habia siempre un tema de conversacion, podia pasar horas enteras hablando...y su platica no me aburria, en cambio queria estar mas tiempo cercas de ella, viendola sonreir, aspirar su olor- Draco solto una risita burlona- Pero mira nada mas lo que ella llego a hacer conmigo- volteo a ver a Zabbini y le sonrio con ironia- Nunca me imaginanste hablando tan cursi...verdad?

Zabbini lo miro serio.

-Draco?...Y por que demonios no me dijiste nada...desde el principio.-solto Zabbini enojado

-Yo...Blaise...tenia planeado decirtelo...pero...

-Pero...que, hasta cuando?...se supone que "yo" soy tu mejor amigo- Zabbini estaba realmente enojado...- devias de haberme tenido confianza...pero no fue asi.

Al parecer a Zabbini no le habia molestado la idea de que Draco se hubiera enamorado de "La Weasley", como el le dice; si no, le molesto mas que su amigo no le contara todo desde el principio.

-Blaise...lo se, y lo siento...te lo estoy contando ahora.

-Y me lo dijste por que yo te presione...sino?...hasta cuando me lo hubieras dicho?...el dia de tu boda?.

-Zabbini...ya basta!- grito Draco- te comportas como novia celosa!

-ESE NO ES EL MALDITO PUNTO, SOY TU AMIGO...TU AMIGO- le apunto Zabbini en el pecho a Draco.- y los amigos...- Zabbini se quebro(osea que se solto llorando...no que se aya roto algo asi)- se...se...cuentan todo- Blaise se tapo el rostro con sus manos- todo- termino diciendo devilmente.(Sniff, Sniff...maldicion...por que tengo que llorar...erm...chicas!...hagan de cuenta que ustedes no me cacharon llorando).

Draco hizo una mueca de "maldicion...lo puse peor en vez de arreglarlo", se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo.

-Blaise, Blaise...perdoname...no fue mi intencion, fue mi culpa...yo debi decirte todo desde el principio.- Draco estaba demaciado preocupado por su amigo...el era casi como él...muy fuerte ante todo...pero ahora?...que pasaba?.

-Tu eres lo unico que tengo Draco.- dijo Zabbini aun en llanto- la unica cosa buena en mi vida.

Draco miro hacia la nada y su corazón se entristecio...ahora recordo por que eran tan buenos amigos...

-Primer dia de clases en Hogwarts-

-Puedo sentarme aqui?.- pregunto un pequeño niño de pelo castaño.

-Adelante...por mi has lo que quieras- le contesto un chico rubio de cara puntiaguda y nariz afilada.

La clase transcurrio con calma y orden...lo malo fue que a la hora de salida...

-A ti te estaba buscando...niño infeliz.- un hombre robusto de mala cara;tomo al niño de pelo castaño por la camisa.

-Que quieres?- pergunto el niño de mala manera.- ahora, hasta aca me sigues para arruinarme la vida.

-Callate!- y este hombre lo abofeteo con dureza en la cara haciendo que el chico se callera al suelo.- estupido! mocoso...viniste a este mundo para darme tan solo problemas...solo vine para entregarte esto...- el hombre le avento un sobre negro al suelo- y quiero que obedescas en todo lo que se te mande...entendiste.

-Si Sr.- El niño tenia puesta la mano donde el hombre le habia golpeado; le contesto con rencor, dolor, tristeza y enojo.

-Y no quiero- remarco muy bien las palabras- no quiero ni una sola carta tuya en casa...y mucho menos para tu madre...me oiste Blaise.

-Si...padre.- el hombre aquel se fue y Blaise se levanto dirigiendoce hacia su casa.

-Te aconcejaria-se oyo por detras de Blaise una fria voz arrastrando las palabras- que no le dijeras a todo "si padre"

-Genial, algun otro consejo?.- Zabbini ni volteo a ver a aquella persona

-Si, cuando una persona te esta hablando...nunca le des la espalda...voltealo a verlo a los ojos.

Zabbini se detuvo y volteo a verlo

-Gracias.

-De nada- era aquel chico rubio con el que se habia sentado...extendio su mano y dijo- Draco...Draco Malfoy.

-Blaise- le extendio la mano y lo saludo- Blaise Zabbini.

Desde ese entonces ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos...estaban siempre en las buenas y en las malas.

Zabbini tenia muchos problemas en su casa...y Draco lo reanimaba haciendo maldades(ya saben no?...como molestar a los Griffindor...y ya mas grandes de edad...acostarse con unas cuantas jovencitas).

-Blaise...perdoname.- se oyo la voz de Draco apunto de quebrarse tambien.

Zabbini se separo de Draco y lo vio a los ojos.

-No se si hacerlo o no- Zabbini se seco las lagrimas y se retiro poco a poco, sin decirle nada a Draco, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

FinFlashBack

-Maldicion!- se dijo asi mismo Draco aun recostado en su cama- por que siempre me pasan estas cosas.

La puerta se abrio lentamente dejando paso a...

-Ginny?.

-Aan...te dije como mil veces que tus zapatillas estan debejo de mi cama(cayeron, pensaron que Ginny habia entrado al cuarto de Draco...verdad?...jejeje.)

-Mira...rojita...e buscado mis zapatillas mil veces debajo de tu cama...y no estan.

-Pues no lo se entonces donde estan...preguntale a Hermione...ella es la sabelotodo en este grupo.

-A mi no me miren- dijo rapidamente Hermione viendo que la discucion se incrementaria si ella participaba.

-Hermione?- Aan volteo a verla- te dije que harias esperar mucho a Ron...quieres meterte a bañar?...

-Mira Aan, te dije que estaria lista para antes del baile...asi que calmate- Hermione con toda la calma del mundo se recosto en la cama.- Como me gustaria que Ron estuviera aqui- solto despues de varios segundos.

-En tu cama?- pregunto Aan picaramnetedivertida.(que palabra no?).

-Aan!- grito Hermione reclamandole de forma divertida- claro...claro que no.

-No te hagas la santa con nosotras Hermione- le dijo muy divertida- Que aqui entre nos...sabemos que se traen ganas ustedes dos...bueno...al menos que ya haya pasado algo y nosotras no lo sepamos.

-Aan, Aan...eres una malpensada...claro que no.- Hermione estaba mas roja que un tomate...es mas...mas roja que el cabello de todos lo Weasley's juntos.

-Yo creo que si- insistio Aan.

-Aan...si quieres que dure la poca amistad que hay entre nosotras...deja de decir estupideces.

-Ok...que genio...yo solo bromeaba...mira que te lo tomaste muy a pecho...como tendras la consiencia Hermione.

-Pues sabes...-Hermione agarro una almohada y se la puso detras- yo tambien te voy a jugar una broma.

-Ah...si...y cual!-Terminado de decir, Aan le habia haventado una almohada a Hermione...haciendo que se desatara una guerra entre aquellas chicas.

-Ya basta!- grito Ginny- Maldicion, es tarde y yo aun no estoy lista...y ustedes tampoco, asi que dejense de estupideces y arreglense.

-Uy, que genio- dijo Aan rejuntando una almohada.- te pareces a Malfoy.

-Algo se le tenia que pegar...no crees?- le susurro Hermione a Aan. Ambas soltaron una risita burlona.(que cura...jejeje)

-Tienes razon rojita...-dijo Aan finjiendo seriedad- vamos a alistarnos...vienes Hermione?.

-No...yo dormire un poco- Hermione se volvio a acostar en la cama.

-Solo no me digas que te lo adverti.- y ambas chicas comenzaron a arreglarse.

-Necesito hablar contigo- se oyó en el cuarto del rubio.

Draco se sento a orillas de la cama; miro con dureza y alzo una ceja con superioridad.

CONTINUARA. 


	29. Listos para el Baile

Un Pequeño Error 

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviews...ya que si ustedes quieren agragarme a la lista de autores favoritos...eso ya es otra cosa...eh?).

Autora: LauraRupert.

Hola, lo se, lo se, me quieren ver muerta...pero no fue mi culpa que llegaran las vacaciones y que yo me quedara sin internet...pero para que vean que no soy mala les voy a poner dos capitulos de un solo golpe...(ah...aquellos viejos tiempos...me acuerdo cuando recien subi el fic) y pues espero los disfruten...por que no se si vuelva a tardarme...ustedes recenle a su dios...a buda...a kali...a quien quieran...

29.- Listos para el baile.

ULTIMOS CAPITULOSULTIMOS CAPITULOSULTIMOS CAPITULOS

Necesito hablar contigo- se oyó en el cuarto del rubio.

Draco se sento a orillas de la cama; miro con dureza y alzo una ceja con superioridad.

Que demonios quieres Pansy?.-se volteo para otro lado al ver quien era aquella persona.

Quisiera saber que rayos pasa contigo?- Pansy lo miro cruzada de brazos.

Eso no tiene importancia...has visto a Zabbini?- Draco tenia la mirada sobre el piso.

Es por una chica...verdad?- se oyo Pansy dolida.

Draco volteo a ver a la morena con rapidez, trago saliva con dificultad y hablo duramente.

Te pregunte- se oyo muy frio en sus palabras- por Zabbini. Lo has visto?.

Es Ginny Weasley...cierto?

«Maldicion!...estoy perdido- penso el rubio- Blaise esta muy enojado...tanto que se le ocurrio decirle a Pansy».

Quien te dijo eso?- siguio con la voz fria y dura.

Nadie; lo vi con mis propios ojos...el otro dia,-Pansy se fue acercando hacia Draco- ustedes venian de quien sabe donde...se quedaron enfrente del comedor, tu te estabas despidiendo de ella...

Draco la miro detenidamente...se estaba acordando de aquel momento.

FlashBack  
Ninguno de los dos queria separarse, cada uno escuchaba el latido del corazon del otro, era una experiencia hermosa, estar ahi, los dos solos y abrazados...tratando de sentir el calor de cada uno; Ginny acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, y el habia recargado su cabeza con la de la pelirroja, la tenia fuertemente abrazada, cerro los ojos disfrutadando la compañia de la chica, sintiendo su calor, palpitando por ella, «es tan fuerte esto que siento por ella- penso Draco aun con los ojos cerrados.-»Despues de varios minutos se separo lentamente de ella, no queria hacerlo, pero era nesesario.

Creo que ya es hora de irnos- le dijo Draco tomandola por la barbilla- mañana tenemos clases- y antes de que Ginny dijera algo Draco la beso.

Creo que tuvimos mucha "suerte"- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa despúes de haberce besado- nadie nos vio, bueno es tarde me voy- y con un ultimo beso se despidio y subio las escaleras.

Weasley! Espera!-. Draco la alcanzo en las escaleras- Quiero pedir una disculpa...por mi comportamiento...haya arriba- le indico Draco viendola a los ojos.

Ginny le sonrio, le beso en los labios, y despues en la mejilla.

No actuaste solo- le dijo seductoramente mientras subia las escaleras.

Draco sonrio picaramente. Dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia las mazmorras.

FinFlashBack

Draco se hizo a un lado para que Pansy se sentara.

Yo...- Pansy se sento un poco lejos del rubio(claro!...que guarde su distancia...ese chico ya esta apartado...es mio jajaja)- estaba...muy enojada...y no sabia lo que decia.

FB-Eso es lo que ustedes creen,- una persona los habia visto, estaba en el hall, al parecer los habia estado observando todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahi- "suerte" ocuparan cuando en realidad la neseciten.-FFB-.

Estaba aun dolida...por lo que me habias hecho (dejarla plantada en pleno apogeo)...incluso- Pansy miro a Draco directo a los ojos...y el rubio se dio cuenta, de que ella estaba siendo sincera en aquellas palabras- los segui espiando...pero ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta...hubo algo que no me dejo que les hiciera algo malo...y ese algo...fue...- Pansy sonrio ironcamente y se volteo para no poder verle la cara a Draco- fue...- Pansy trago saliva- mi...amor por ti...por que en realidad te amo- Pansy decidio mejor levantarse-...pero tu no me amas a mi- Pansy se habia hecho la fuerte...pero no pudo mas y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, se hinco delante de el y aun con lagrimas dijo- tu la amas a ella- Pansy agacho la mirada para seguir llorando...en realidad le habia dolido decir todo aquello.

Draco estaba muy sorprendido ante aquello que estaba haciendo Pansy...incluso penso ser el unico Slytherin con un sentimiento asi (amor verdadero). Se tallo el rostro, miro a la morena y le levanto el rostro, la miro directo a los ojos.

Pansy...- la llamo Draco

La chica aun seguia llorando en silencio, y se sorprendio mucho al oir aquella voz...que no era la misma que la insultaba, ó aquella que le decia palabras huecas y carentes de emociones, era una voz calida, agradable al oido...con un sentido comun de emocion.

Pansy lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos y su rostro surcado por las lagrimas, hacian que se mirara muy tierna.

Lamento...todo lo que a pasado entre nosotros,- Hablo Draco muy calmado; en cambio Pansy abrio muy grandes los ojos- disculpame...por las veces que te ofendi...y perdoname por no poder corresponder ese amor que tu sientes por mi.

Pansy esboso una sonrisa acompañada por lagrimas...era una expresion como de alegria y tristeza a la vez.

Te a cambiado mucho- dijo Pansy acarisiando el rostro de Draco- ó...tan solo a hecho que salga a relucir...la persona que eres.

Creo que...son las dos cosas- le sonrio Draco tiernamente.

Te das cuenta Draco?- pregunto Pansy limpiandose un poco el rostro.(aun seguia hincada)

Que cosa?

Es la primera platica civilizada que tenemos desde 3 grado- Le sonrio la morena con los ojos vidriosos.

Y yo espero que no sea la ultima- Draco le limpio un lagrima.

Pansy sonrio con lagrimas.

Eso espero...yo tambien- le sonrio sinceramente...se miraba muy bonita.

Sabes...- dijo Draco mirandola detenidamente- si esta platica hubiera sucedido antes...me habria enamorado de ti- Draco le acarisio la mejilla con mucha ternura.(que lindo!)

Pansy le sonrio con tristeza, lo miro deteniadamente a los ojos «Cielos...es tan bello- penso la morena y sonrio para si misma- y que bien es verlo feliz...se ve tan diferente.»

Me dio gusto...poder decirte todo esto...me siento mejor,- Pansy agacho la mirada- pero creo que por el momento, me alejare...por que estar cercas de ti...aun me hace daño- volteo a verlo y le sonrio.

Draco la miro sorprendido.

Solo que?...antes de irme, quiero despedirme de ti- Pansy tomo a Draco por el rostro y se fue hacercando a el...lentamente; el rubio la miraba directo a los ojos...y sabia lo que ella trataba de hacer...el no se nego. Pansy trago saliva...ya estaba a unos cuantos centimetros de la boca del rubio, miro sus labios fugazmente y despues miro sus ojos; el seguia viendola a los ojos. Y Pansy toco sus labios timidamente, besandolo con lentitud y ternura; el rubio al sentir los labios de Pansy, tan solo cerro los ojos y se quedo quieto...esperando a que la chica terminara. La morena termino de besarlo...pero se quedo cercas de los labios del rubio, con los ojos cerrados y aspirando su aroma, le dio un ultimo beso y se separo.

Draco abrio lentamente los ojos al sentir ya lejos a la morena y la miro a los ojos.

Adios Draco- Pansy se levanto y le sonrio mientras se dirigia a la puerta.

Draco se quedo ahi sentado, viendo a la nada.

HERMIONE!-

QUE, QUE SUCEDE?- se desperto la chica viendo hacia ambos lados

Sucede...que falta una hora para el baile...y tu no estas lista- le indico Aan.

Que!- Hermione se evanto como de rayo de su cama y se metio directamente al baño- Rayos, rayos, rayos,rayos...es tarde, muy tarde...muy tarde.

Hermione...detesto decir "te lo dije"- solto Aan en forma sarcastica y divertida- pero sabes que...TE LO DIJE!

Ginny? ya casi terminas?- Pregunto Aan sentandose en la cama de Hermione.

Si, ya no tardo!

Eso me dijiste hace ya como media hora antes.

Pero esta es la buena!.

Eso espero- Aan se recosto boca arriba...esperando a su amiga...ya que ella estaba medio vestida(estaba con una bata...tapando su ropa interior).

Listo!- se oyo por parte de Ginny

Al fin- Aan se levanto con rapidez...pero al ver a su amiga se callo repentinamente- Ya era hor...

Ginny le sonrio ampliamente a su amiga.

Y bien?...como me veo?- le pregunto la pelirroja.

Te ves...increible- dijo Aan con las cejas alzadas de la sorpresa.

Harry?...como me veo?- pregunto Ron.

Harry estaba enfrente del espejo oyendo todo lo que este le decia. volteo a verlo e hizo una cara de conformidad.

Mucho mejor que cuarto grado- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Ni me lo recuerdes...- Ron traia un traje negro(un smoking) camisa blanca desfajado y una corbata color vino profundo holagada(Que GUAPO!)

Y yo...no es que sea vanidoso...pero siento que no me miro bien?- Harry seguia viendose en el espejo.

Mmmm, te ves bien.- le contesto Ron hechandole una ojeada.

A ver,...ese "Mmmm"...no me sono muy bien que digamos- Harry volteo a ver a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

Harry...en serio...te ves bien- Ron se le quedo viendo muy serio.- No creo que Luna se queje.- lo dijo despues con una gran sonrisa.

Que gracioso.-Harry trataba de acomodarse su rebelde pelo...pero este por mas que le hiciera...no se sometia.

No tiene remedio- le dijo el otro yo del espejo.

Albus...ya esta todo listo.- se oyo entusiasta la profesora McGonagall- Dentro de poco los alumnos comenzaran a llegar.

Perfecto Minerva...sabes?-Albus sonrio maliciosamente- creo que tenemos una nueva pareja...me da gusto que estos gemelos esten aqui.

Que quieres decir Albus?- pregunto la maestra de transformacion.

Quieres un dulce de limon?- Le dijo el director con una sonrisa.

Albus...-

Entonces uno de fresa?- y el anciano saco de su tunica un dulce redondito de color rojo.

Me voy...necesito arreglarme.

Dije algo malo?- se pregunto asi mismo.

Hola mi amigo Albus- le dijo Severus Snape con una gran sonrisa a aquel anciano.

Hola...querido profesor- saludo de igual manera la prof. Trewlaney.-Oh!- repingo la maestra- cuidado Director...me duele decir esto...pero tiene que tener cuidado...esta noche usted podria salir herido (ahi va otra falsedad)...o podria no librase de esta.

Trewly...no digas esas cosas- le reprendio Snape- que todo el dia de hoy es hermoso(que tendran esos polvitos...mira que efecto tan prolongado tienen).

Sevy...querido...esta puede ser una premonicion.- lo miro a los ojos.

No vamos a discutir por eso...verdad?.

Tienes razon...que te parece si mejor nos vamos a arreglarnos?

Tu querida mia...arreglada o no, estas hermosa.

(El profesor Dumbledore miraba muy...pero muy sonriente aquella escena).

Oh!...eres la persona mas dulce que e conosido...tu serias incapas de ser alguien frio y de malos sentimientos.

Bueno...mi querida Sybill Patricia Trewlaney...caras vemos...corazones no sabemos- Dijo muy serio el director...pero aun sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Me dijo algo?- pregunto la dama despues de haber quitado sus 5 sentidos de aquel hombre.

Nada.

Nos retiramos Albus...hasta luego- se despidio Snape llebandose a "la hermosa dama" con el.

Ya casi, ya casi, ya casi- Hermione habia salido de la ducha, toda empapada.- Ginny?...Aan?...donde estan?

Aan se esta terminando de arreglar- dijo Ginny gentilmente.

Ginny?...eres tu?- pregunto una muy sorprendida Hermione

Ginny le sonrio ampliamente

Ya estoy lista- se oyo por detras de las chicas; Aan sonrio ampliamente.

Aan te ves hermosa- dijo Ginny muy conmocionada.

Te ves genial- dijo muy sorprendida Hermione.

EN LA CASA DE SLYTHERIN

Draco habia comenzado a arreglarse...estaba muy nervioso...uno, no habia visto aun a Zabbini y dos...que pasaria cuando lo vieran a "el" con Ginny.(no le importo mucho el segundo punto...ya que camino hacia un lado de su cama)

Estaba frente al espejo...mirandose, se acomodaba su traje con lentitud y prestancia.

Era toda una obra de arte observar a Draco de esa manera...se miraba tan galan, apuesto, elegante...pues vestia un traje negro, camisa negra(desfajada), y una corbata azul marino(holgada), un tanto infomal...pero eso no le quitaba la elegancia que hay en un Malfoy...hacia que se mirara mas hermoso de lo que ya era; su cabello estaba peinado en forma desordenada, su piel se miraba mas blanca de lo normal...pero con un poco de color en las mejillas y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Estaba listo, ahora solo tendria que esperar un momento y el baile comenzaria.

EN LA CASA DE GRIFFINDOR

Ron estaba sentado en un sofa con la cara mas aburrida que puedan imaginarse.

Bien Ron...que te parece ahora- el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo se habia cambiado no mas de tres veces y no quedaba conforme con ninguno de sus trajes.

En realidad...te vez mucho mejor con ese que traes...esto te lo digo muy sinceramente- su amigo lo miraba con las cejas alzadas.

Bien...entonces, me quedare con este- Harry se miro en un espejo grande y al parecer quedo conforme con lo que vestia, hasta se sonrio al verse- Me gusta, bien ya podemos irnos.

Al fin!...pense que nunca lo dirias- Ron se levanto mas rapido que inmediatamente, se acomodo un poco su traje (para acomodarse un poco lo arrugado).-Tu adelantate...yo te alcanso luego...asi que no te preocupes por...

No lo hare- interrumpio Harry con una sonrisa.

...Mi,- continuo Ron al igual que Harry- ya que aun tengo que esperar a Hermione.

Ok, entonces...yo ire por Luna y los veo en la entrada del comendor...vale?(Ron asintio)- Harry se dirgio al retrato de la dama gorda- bien nos vemos.

EN LA CASA DE HUFFLEPUFF

Jakob terminaba de arreglarse, tan solo se estaba acomodando su corbata y el cabello.

Maldicion, por que lo hice?- Jakob se reprochaba el por que habia besado a Aan- En realidad me gustara?...pero ella ya tiene novio...es que estan hermosa y besa tan bien...DIABLOS!...en que estoy pensando!...y lo que siento por la Weasley?-Jakob comenzo a caminar en circulos por su cuarto (para que vean que Draco no es el unico con cuarto para el solo)- No, lo de ella tan solo fue un juego...

"No, no fue un juego- se oyo una voz escalofriante y grave en el cuarto del chico- tu lo sabes muy bien, que ella es algo mas"

Tu!- Jakob dio vueltas buscandoa la persona que habia hablado.

"Yo- contesto la voz proviniente del espejo"

Por que no me dejas en paz!- Jakob se miraba en el espejo y se hablaba a si mismo- no quiero seguir con esto!

"es muy tarde mi querido joven...ahora continuas conmigo ó...CRUSIO!- el Jakob del espejo se habia cruzado de brasos y lo miraba con determinacion"

Graaaaaahhhh-Jakob seguia delante del espejo, pero ahora estaba gritando de el dolor- no quiero!- se acerco mas al espejo-NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO!-Jakob estaba sudando mucho, su piel se miraba roja (por el enojo...quizas)

"OH SI QUIERES-el jakob del espejo tenia aspecto de enojo, ira- Y LO HARAS"

NO QUIEROOOOOOOOO!-Jakob habia roto el espejo de un puñetazo.

Que sucede!- pregunto muy alarmado Ernie Macmillan- Joven?...todo esta bien?(sigue siendo prefecto)- Ernie miro el espejo roto, el suelo lleno de cristales rotos y despues volteo a ver a Jakob que sangraba de su mano derecha- Maldicion, vamos a la enfermeria- Ernie se acerco al chico apresuradamente y lo tomo con cuidado- Estas sangrando mucho.

Yo puedo solo- Jakob se safo malhumoradamente y siguio caminando, mientras se sonstenia la mano.

Jakob estaba en uno de los pasillos del colegio (dirigiendose hacia la enfermeria), se habia detenido un poco la emorragia, el iba muy distraido...tanto que...

Una mirada gris, penetrante y fria lo estaba fulminando; era Draco Malfoy con su tipica cara de arrogancia y supremacia, de asco y superioridad.

Fijate por donde caminas...idiota- su voz insultante se escucho por el pasillo.

Hare lo que se me plasca; no lo que tu me digas- se oyo casi tan frio como Draco.

Fijate a quien le estas hablando...- Draco se acerco a Jakob amenazadoramente.

A un Malfoy...y eso que tiene que ver,-Jakob comenzo a dar vueltas al rededor del rubio- el hecho de que seas una persona importante o con dinero, no quiere decir que puedas insultar a la persona que se te ponga enfrente.

Sabes,-Draco se le acerco al oido- no tengo tiempo para estupidesces...-volteo a verlo a los ojos y le dijo friamente- muevete!.

Jakob tan solo alzo una ceja y se hizo a un lado.

Draco siguio su camino...pero cuando el ya estaba lejos, Jakob le grito

Tampoco tendras tiempo para estar con la Weasley- dijo haciendo que Draco se detuviera y volteara a ver Jakob; quien sonreia satisfactoriamente,- y sabes por que?- sonrio mas ampliamente.

Draco se estaba encabronando, tan solo trago saliva y alzo una ceja.

Por que ella estara conmigo- sonrio el moreno maliciosamente dandose la vuelta y a lejandose de aquel lugar; Dejando a Draco con aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza.

"Tampoco tendras tiempo para estar con la Weasley;y sabes por que? Por que ella estara conmigo."

«Calmate Draco-pensaba el rubio- calmate...tu sabes que eso no es verdad... que ella estara contigo, contigo y no con el- el rubio caminaba de un lado para otro con desesperacion- ella me quiere a mi...y no a el...a mi- el temperamento de Draco se elevaba de tono muy rapido...y mas aun si se trataba de su "novia"(celoson el rubio...pero asi lo amo !)»

Malfoy?- pregunto una voz, haciendo que el rubio se detubiera apresuradamente- que haces tu aqui?

Y ahora que?...a caso no puedo caminar por un corredor?- dijo friamente

Que genio te cargas Malfoy- dijo sarcasticamente.

Eso no es cosa que a ti te interece Potter- el rubio alzo una ceja y camino hacia Harry... como si fuera a golpearlo, pero paso de largo.

Un momento Malfoy- dijo Harry con autoridad, dandose media vuelta y viendo al rubio

Que demonios quieres Potter?...-Draco volteo hacia Harry y puso los ojos en blanco -hacer tu mala accion del dia?.- se cruzo de brazos y alzo las cejas

No, pero tu casa no se encuentra por ahi- Harry tambien se cruzo de brazos.

Quien dice que voy a mi casa?...- Draco se volteo rapido y siguio su camino-y deja de molestarme...quieres?.

Harry se quedo muy pensativo...era la primera vez que no discutian como acostumbradamente lo hacian (insultos, miradas llenas de odio, sacar la varita para defenderse...o golpes).

Que demonios te pasa Malfoy?- se dijo asi mismo, mirando por donde habia desaparecido el rubio- que te pasa?.

CREEN QUE ESTO ES TODO?...PUES NO...HAY OTRO CHAPTER...SIGANLE!

CONTINUARA.


	30. El Baile

Un Pequeño Error.

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviews...ya que si ustedes quieren agragarme a la lista de autores favoritos...eso ya es otra cosa...eh?).

Autora: LauraRupert.

30.- El baile.

ULTIMOS CAPITULOSULTIMOS CAPITULOSULTIMOS CAPITULOS

Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de personas...aproximadamente como a eso de las 7:15p.m., todas las chicas muy guapas y todos los chavos muy apuestos.

Draco habia llegado a su destino...la torre de Griffindor, el problema era que no podia entrar a ella...el por que?...1.- No tenia la contraseña y 2.- El era de Slytherin; entonces su solucion era que tendria que esperar a que saliera su pareja de baile, y asi lo hizo, camino un poco hasta quedar parado en el primer peldaño, de la escalera que lleva al retrato de la dama gorda(osea la entrada a la casa de Griffindor).

Malfoy?- preguntaron haciendo que el rubio volteara a ver a aquella persona

Longbottom?...se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Draco muy calmado.

Perdon?...en serio eres Malfoy?...o eres una vision de mi ojos?- pregunto Neville bajando las escaleras.

Dejate de pendejadas...soy yo...por cierto?...no has visto a la Weasley?- pregunto Draco un poco incomodo...por estar hablando y no peleando con un Griffindor.

Neville fruncio un poco el entrecejo y miro a Draco con desconfianza.

Cuando...-dudo en decirle- la vi, venia bajando las escaleras...del cuarto de las chicas...no a de tardar- Neville lo miraba aun con ceño fruncido.-Tu...tu...tu iras con Ginny al baile?- por fin pudo preguntar Neville lo que tanto le intrigaba.

Malfoy volteo a verlo con una ceja alzada y muy serio se acerco al chico.

Si- dijo Draco despues de varios segundos.

Vaya, vaya, vaya- Neville termino de bajar las escaleras y miro a Draco con malicia- asi que eso a sido lo que te a detenido?.

Que quieres decir Longbottom?- pregunto rapidamente y con un tono de preocupacion.

Olvidalo...nos vemos- Neville siguio su camino y dejo al rubio con una duda enorme.

Malfoy se quedo viendo(dando la espalda al retrato de la dama gorda) y trago saliva.

Buenas noches!- se oyo la melodiosa voz de Ginny

Draco abrio grandes los ojos(de sorpresa) y volteo a verla; al hacerlo se le callo la mandibula de la impresion...Ginny se miraba presiosa.

No me vas a decir nada?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa, por la expresion de Draco.

Ermh...- Draco parpadeo un poco y extendio la mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras- si, si...te ves hermosa- le sonrio y le beso la mano.

Ginny le sonrio y se ruborizo un poco; Draco tenia razon...se miraba muy bonita, el vestido negro que le habia regalado se le miraba como si estubiera hecho especialmente para la anatomia del cuerpo de Ginny. Su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y ondulado, su maquiellaje era de noche (ojos con sombras negras, deliniador negro, rubor entre cafe y guinda y labios al natural).

Y lo demas que te regale?- pregunto el rubio despues de varios segundos de haberla observado con determinacion.

Oh, eso- Ginny le sonrio timidamente - veras...no es que no me haya gustado...todo esta muy lindo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a cargar con muchas joyas...y lo unico que me e puesto...fue el anillo que me regalo tu madre...me sentia como arbol de pascua (aquien se le hace conocida esa frase?...gracias por la idea!)...con tanto brillante encima de mi- Ginny se ruborizo un poco y Draco solo solto una carcajada- Oye, no te burles!- protesto con timidez

No es que me burle...si no que...me encanta como eres- Draco la abrazo- apesar de que tienes dinero...sigues siendo muy...humilde y sencilla- el rubio la miro a los ojos y miro fugazmente su boca; Ginny tambien hizo lo mismo que Draco...ambos sabian lo que querian, se fueron acercando lentamente, acortando la poca distancia que habia entre ellos, su respiracion se acelero un poco, solo unos cuantos cm mas y sus labios se tocarian- me vuelves loco- dijo Draco con la respiracion de Ginny en su boca-...te quiero- y justo cuando Draco iba a besarla...

Disculpen?...pero alguien podria verlos

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y volteo a ver a aquella persona que los habia interrumpido.

Tu?...- los ojos de Aan y Draco se cruzaron en un microsegundo...dando a entender que Ginny no sabia nada de la platica que habian tenido- es la segunda vez que lo haces en el dia de hoy- dijo Draco para despistar.

Lo se- dijo Aan con una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras con un poco de impaciencia- por cierto...Ron y Hermione ya vienen...asi que les aconsejaria que se fueran antes de que los vean...- Aan se callo rapidamente.

Que sucede?- pregunto Ginny

No...nada.

Hola!- saludo Hermione

Hola!- saludaron Ginny y Aan al mismo tiempo.

Que tal- saludo Draco con el ceño fruncido- y tu quien eres?

Hermione alzo las cejas incredula

Draco...ella es Hermione- le dijo Ginny al oido

ES LA SANGRE SUCI...!- Draco lo habia gritado...pero al darse cuenta se callo al instante y se disculpo-...emm, perdon...asi que eres tu Granger, no te reconoci

Aan, Ginny y Hermione estaban con una sonrisa en la boca.

Descuida- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-...y si quieres me puedes decir Hermione...deja lo de "Granger"...vale?

Dejame pensarlo...Hermione- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras que el y Ginny se alejaban.

Oiste eso Aan?- pregunto Hermione incredula viendo por donde el y la pelirroja habian desaparecido- Me llamo Hermione- la castaña con la boca abierta- y se disculpo por a haberme dicho sangre suci...

Hermione vamonos!- Ron venia bajando las escaleras con prisa, tomo a su novia por una mano y la jalo para que se fueran al gran comendor, donde Harry losesperaba desde hace media hora.

Bien...-Aan se habia quedado sola en las escaleras- ahora solo tengo que esperar a Alexander...espero que no se tarde...mucho- Aan se sento en un sillon que habia cercas de la entrada de Griffindor (bajando las escaleras), y cerro los ojos con presteza.

Aan sintio como una suave mano acariciaba su rostro...no supo si era un sueño...pero se sentia tan bien, los dedos recorrian con lentitud y ternura, conociendo todo con determinacion, sus mejillas, si nariz fina, sus ojos alargados, su barbilla pequeña.

Que bien se siente.

Verdad que si?

Tu!- Aan abrio los ojos rapidamente viendo a aquella persona.

Hola- Jakob se sento a un lado de Aan- no pude evitarlo...te mirabas muy bonita asi- Jakob la miraba directo a los ojos; cosa que puso a Aan muy nerviosa.- que haces aqui sola?

Bueno..- Aan parpadeo un par de veces (nerviosa por el comportamiento del chico)- yo...yo..estaba esperando a Alexander.

Ah- ese "ah" se oyo como de celos.

Y tu?- Pregunto Aan mirandolo a los ojos- que te paso!- dijo cambiando rapido su pregunta, al ver la mano vendada del chico.

Yo...bueno,- miro el piso con verguenza- me lastime con un vidrio...- volteo a ver a la morena y le sonrio timidamente- se rompio un espejo... y fui a la enfermeria.

Pero estas bien?- Aan tomo con delicadeza la mano del castaño y se oyo con preocuapacion- no fue nada grave verdad?.

Jakob cerro los ojos y aspiro el olor de Aan, al sentirla tan cercas; mientras que ella le tomaba la mano y sentia como el castaño exalaba aire. Volteo a verlo a los ojos y ella misma se dio cuenta que estaban tan solo a unos cuantos centimetros; Jakob abrio los ojos y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Aan estaba deslumbrada por tanta belleza (el chico esta muy muy muy guapo eh?), se comenzo a poner nerviosa y trago saliva con dificultad.

Jakob, antes de que Aan se le separara, le puso una mano en la mejilla acarisiandocela lentamente, la miro a los ojos un instantes y despues sus ojos comenzaron a bagar por todo el rostro de la morena...mirandola con admiracion; Aan al sentir la mano del chico en su rostro se quedo como congelada...no podia moverse en lo absoluto, su respiracion se acelero un poco...Jakob comenzaba a acercarse, Aan sintio enrojecer cuando la respiracion de ambos chocaba en cada uno. Se miraban directo a los ojos, ninguno rompia contacto visual.

No...-Dijo Jakob con una sonrisa- estoy bien- y terminado de decir esto toco los labios de Aan con mucha cautela; Aan al sentir esos labios de nuevo en los suyos sintio desmayar, si no fuera por que estaba sentada...hubiera caido al piso. Aan comenzo a seder poco a poco, el beso lento se habia convertido en un beso un poco acalorado; Jakob movia su lengua con experiencia...despertando sensaciones en Aan, ambos se separaron un instante...pero fue tan solo para tomar un poco de aire; Jakob la habia recargado al respaldo del sofa y Aan lo abrazaba por el cuello. El joven besaba con pasion y ternura a la vez...no eran nada comparados con los besos de Alexander.

«Alexander!- penso la chica»

Esperate!- Aan lo separo con brusquedad- esto...no esta bien,- se levanto del sofa un poco acalorada, dejando a Jakob con los labios rojos y con deseos de seguir con lo que estaban haciendo- nada bien...yo tengo novio...-Aan caminaba de un lado para otro- y...no puede ser...yo...lo siento- se detuvo y volteo a verlo- en verdad lo siento...yo me deje llevar...perdoname.

No no no no- Jakob se levanto del sofa como rayo, tomando a Aan por los hombros- perdoname tu a mi...por mi atrevimiento- se miraban directo a los ojos- pero me fue inebitable...eres tan bonita, perdoname...yo rompi mi promesa- Aan se calmo un poco con las palabras del chico-...habia quedado en que ya no lo volveria a hacer y mira nada mas lo que hice...

Aan!- Alexander habia llegado

Aan y Jakob voltearon con rapidez y separandose con discrecion.

Aan, perdona la tardanza,- Alexander llego hasta donde los chicos estaban y Jakob la solto lentamente- pero ya estoy aqui mi niña hermosa- Alexander le sonrio, despues volteo a ver a Jakob- y tu eres?

Jakob hecho una mirada a Aan y despues volteo con el chico extendiendole la mano.

Jakob Kazbek, de Hufflepuff- ambos se tomaron la mano y se sonrieron cordialmente.

Mucho gusto!- termino de saludarlo y volteo a ver a su novia- ya podemos irnos.

Si...si, esta bien- sonrio con su novio y despues volteo a ver a Jakob- nos vemos chico hufflepuff- y le giño un ojo amistosamente.

Si- Jakob le tomo la mano y se la beso, dejando a Aan sorprendida.

Adios Jakob- se despidio por ultimo Alexander.

En la entrada del comedor estaban Harry y Luna, esperando a Ron y Hermione.

Hola!- saludaron animadamente Ron y Hermione llegando al comedor- No a llegado Ginny?- pregunto Ron

No, tal vez ya este adentro- contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

Perfecto...asi tal vez conocere a la pareja de baile de mi hermana.

Hola!- saludo Luna dandose a notar.

Hola!- saludo Ron aminadamente y con una hermosa sonrisa«Ves Harry...a Luna parecio no importarle lo que traias»

Hola- saludo Hermione.

Ah...hola bonita- Saludo Luna como de contumbre cuando veia a Hermione.

Bueno...por que no mejor entramos- dijo Harry cordial.

Y ahi, delante de ellos se veian las velas sobre el aire, un poco mas opacas (luz tenue), la musica oyendose de fondo...mientras que unos bailaban, otros charlaban...pero no estaba Ginny ni su pareja (eso lo noto Ron).

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna, fueron a sentarse en una mesa.(las mesas estaban pegadas a la pared...dando especio al centro para que puedan bailar).

Bueno mientras ustedes estan aqui...-hablo Harry levantandose y extendiendo la mano a Luna- Yo ire a bailar- le sonrio a la rubia y ella acepto de inmediato.

Ron que te parece si tambien vamos a bailar?- Hermione lo habia tomado de la mano y se miraba sonriente y muy bonita.

Eres tan linda- Ron tenia en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa(por cierto le habia cambiado el tema a Hermione)- me alegro haberme enamorado de ti.

Hermione se ruboriso y se acerco a su novio

Yo tambien me alegro haberme enamorado de ti...te quiero...

Ahora me quieres?- Ron se oyo con tono chiquiado- si ayer en la biblioteca me decias que me amabas.

Y asi es- Hermione se acerco todavia mas y sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados, su repiracion chocaba con cada uno; Hermione acerco su rostro al punto devil de Ron: sus orejas, le hablo muy sensualmente- te amo- estas palabras hicieron estremeser al pelirrojo.

Hermione...aqui en publico,- Ron se oia extasiado- no hagas eso...por que no me importara si todo el colegio nos ve haciendo algo inadecuado.

Entonces vamos a bailar.

Oh... Hermione- se quejo el pelirrojo- vamos, tu sabes que no soy muy bueno bailando.

Entonces a que vinimos?- pregunto un poco molesta.

A bailar- contesto Ron.

Pues vamos!- se oyo suplicante Hermione.

Si, pero no estas canciones(habia canciones muy movidas y alegres)...prefiero...- le tomo la mano a su novia y se la beso- las romanticas...las calmadas...para estar lo mas cerca tuyo...posible.- Ron sonrio con galanura.

Bien...siendo asi, te lo perdonare- y dicho esto se acerco a Ron y se besaron con lentitud.

Al parecer la gente no nos mira- observo Harry, mientras bailaba con Luna- gracias por aceptar venir al baile conmigo.

Es un honor...y como te a ido en las clases?..-interrogo Luna...tratando de esquivar la mirada verde del chico

Bien...se hace lo que puede...y tu?- Harry buscaba la mirada de Luna.

Yo?...bien...todo bien.- respondio un poco nerviosa.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa; Hermione y Ron habian aumentado de color aquel beso lento por uno mas apasionado. El pelirrojo acarisiaba la desnuda espalda de Hermione(es verdad olvide mencionarlo...el vestido de Hermione es color rojo oscuro y descubierto de la espalda, largo hasta los tobillos y con una abertura al lado derecho.) Ya que Hermione besaba el cuello de Ron.

Por que no se van a hacer sus cochinadas a otra parte.- se oyó haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran de inmediato.

Esto es un baile, no un hotel Ronnie.

Por que no mejor se van a molestar a otra persona- Ron estaba colorado de la verguenza...ya que los que lo habian interrumpido, eran nada mas y nada menos que sus encantadores hermanos gemelos- vayan y molesten a Ginny.

No lo hariamos ni aunque estubieramos ebrios- contesto Fred sentandose aun lado de Ron.

Ademas...no esta aqui- dijo George viendo al rededor y sentandose aun lado de Fred.

Ambos mellizos se hecharon una mirada curiosa y voltearon a ver a Hermione.

Hermione se percato de que cuatro ojos estaban sobre ella(y no, no era Harry...jajaja...que pesada.) Se puso roja de inmediato, trato de disimularlo con una sonrisa...pero eso hacia que se mirara mas apenada de lo normal.

Y...ustedes...no tienen pareja?- pregunto Hermione para que no pensaran en Ron y ella hace unos momentos atras.

No...pero nos tenemos...

El uno para el otro.

Miralos...que lindos- dijo Ron con sorna.

Y Harry?- Fred lo estaba buscando con la mirada.

El estaba ahi hace un momento- con el ceño fruncido, Ron señalo hacia el centro- a donde abra ido?

Lejos de toda la gente, en un lugar oscuro estaban Harry y Luna.

Y...Luna...tu...no tienes...tienes novio?- pregunto Harry rascandose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Yo...bueno...pues...yo..no, no tengo- Luna estaba totalmente ruborizada; Harry al escuchar aquello sonrio un poco.

Y no te gustaria tener uno?- pregunto Harry con galanura (estilo rompecorazones).

Por que lo dices?- Luna tenia un leve sonrisa en su boca.

Pues...por que conosco a alguien...a quien le atraes...- Harry se acercaba a medida que hablaba- y si...lo tratas y lo conoces...pues, tal vez te guste- harry habia puesto una mano en la mejilla de Luna con ternura- y tal vez te enamores de el- se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de la rubia- y bien?. Que dices?.

Y...quien es el?- pregunto Luna mirandolo a los ojos.

Yo.- Harry se acerco ya para besarla...pero cuando estaba a puento de tocar sus labios, ella se separo con rapidez.

Eh...el director ya va a hablar...vamos a...sentarnos...vale?- Luna le daba la espalda a Harry, quien sonreia, por que sabia que la chica ya habia caido a sus pies, mientras que Luna tambien sonreia con timidez y se acomodaba el cabello detras de la oreja.

Hola chicos!- saludo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras movia la silla para que Luna se sentara.

En donde te habias metido?- Ron lo miro a los ojos y Harry le devolvio la mirada con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.El pelirrojo entendio.

Mis alumnos,- el salon se lleno de un silencio profundo al oir la voz de su director- espero se la pasen muy bien en este dia- hablaba con emocion y calma- disfruten de cada cosa que suceda el dia de hoy, y...A comer!.

Los platos se llenaron de comida especial (nada comparado con lo que comian toda la semana)

Genial, ya tenia hambre- Ron tomo su tenedor y pincho un pedazo de carne para meterselo a la boca.

Ron...tu siempre tienes hambre- Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo cuñada- Fred Weasley la volteo aver con una sonrisa.

Ginny no piensa venir al baile?- George la buscaba con la mirada en todo el salon.

No a de tardar- dijo Ron habiendo terminado de masticar su bocado.

A ti en serio, las preocupaciones se te van comiendo- comento Harry.

Ciea el ico Haguy- Ron tenia comida de nuevo en la boca.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron estruendosamente, toda la gente dirigio su mirada a la entrada del salon. Al ver a aquellas personas, todo el salon comenso a cuchichear.

George se levanto inmediatamente, seguido por Fred; Harry fruncio el entrecejo y miro incredulo, Luna levanto una ceja sorprendida, Hermione sonrio y a Ron se le habia caido un pedazo de carne que se llevaba a la boca.

CONTINUARA.

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...SOY MALA...MUAJAJAJAJAJA, COMO ME ENCANTA DEJARLAS ASI...NO SE PREOCUPEN...SI RECIBO 10 REVIEWS... O MAS...SUBIRE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE EL CAPITULO 31vo.

USTEDES CREEN QUE YO PIDO MUCHO?...NO LO CREO...HAY MUCHAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FIC...Y NO SON CAPACES DE DEJAR UN POBRE REVIEW PARA SEGUIR ALENTANDOME...SE VUELAN LA BARDA...LO LEEN Y YO NO SE SU OPINION(y no, no estoy enojada)...ASI QUE: TU QUE ESTAS LEYENDO Y NO ME HAS DEJADO UN REVIEW...TE SUPLICO QUE ME DEJES UNO Y ME DES TU OPINION...YA QUE SI: TU SIEMPRE ME DEJAS UN REVIEW...GRACIAS.

ATTE. LAURARUPERT


	31. El comienzo

Un Pequeño Error. 

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviewsitos no me caerian nada mal).

Autora: LauraRupert.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron estruendosamente, toda la gente dirigio su mirada a la entrada del salon. Al ver a aquellas personas, todo el salon comenzo a cuchichear.

George se levanto inmediatamente, seguido por Fred; Harry fruncio el entrecejo y miro incredulo, Luna levanto una ceja sorprendida, Hermione sonrio y a Ron se le habia caido un pedazo de carne que se llevaba a la boca.

Eran Snape y Trewlaney...ambos vestian muy raro, y en sus caras habia una enorme sonrisa...NO ES CIERTO, una pequeña broma...asi no comienza este capitulo.

Sorry, pero no podia restirme, primeramente que nada, quiero darles las gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo (me refiero al hecho de que ultimamente no e subido los capitulos de forma rapida), pero aqui estoy y aqui estare hasta terminar esta historia (que no falta mucho), bueno...mejor respondo reviews (muchísimas gracias...GUAPAS!)

AdriWeasley: (me encanta tu apeido). Pues empezando por el principio: Muchas gracias por tu review, me algas. (se me elevaron los colores:p)...no te miento que al escribir todas estas cosas, yo...me emociono...simplemente me emociono...asi soy yo!(no se por que...pero presiento que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien). Y mi amiga...no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capitulo...lo que pasa es que ya me alcanzaron (antes tenia hasta 5 chapter ya preparados...y ahora...a duras penas logro terminar uno, pero no os preocupeis... por que de que la historia estara terminada...estara terminada.  
Un beso y sigue leyendo!.

Krib: Hola, lo se, lo se...pero me encanta dejarlas en suspenso, (eso provoca que me dejen reviews) y pues muchas gracias por tu review, sabes hay algunas personas a las que les parece, que lo que escribo es un poco soso y carente de una emocion divertida...pero por lo que acabo de leer, veo que no es cierto...que les agrado el 100 de cómo soy yo, y lo que hago...muchas gracias!  
PD: Felicitadme!...acabo de subir una historia (la cual parece que tmb, va a estar un poco larga...y muy buena eh?) que se llama "Mi alma", y pues tengo un OneShot el cual se llama "El porque de las cosas"...dicen que esta bueno...leelo y dime que te parece...vale?...espero que lo disfrutes. Un beso.

Light Angel: No mas tantito...y cuando escribo! (para nada...que va...esta niña esta loca a todas horas) y a ti que?...envidiosa, bueno como te decia (y sin interrupciones de mi otra yo). Si soy malvada, pero fue para una buena causa (como que para una buena causa...buena causa le dices a dejar a tus hermosas lectoras con la intriga al 100?) Callate, bueno me despido y te dejo con este chapter...que lo disfrutes. (arrive derci!...asi se escribe no?...no importa tu entiendes)...podrias dejar de meterte en mis contestaciones de reviews? (ok. Ok...ya casate :S) Gracias, un beso .

Rchelrdcliffe: Yo tmb odio cuando me dejan asi...pero es emocionante...a poco no, bueno gracias por tu review...me hizo reir (en especial la parte donde le mandas besos a Draco...pero te advirto, ese werito es mio uu), sabes...me encanta cuando me dices que mi fic las hace reir...que bueno...me alegra...un beso y sigue leyendo.  
PD: lo de Neville...ya lo sabras.

DnBlack: Bueno...para ser el primer review...gracias, que bien que te guste el fic y me alagas al decir que es unos de los mejores que has leido...muchas gracias...un beso.

e¡s14: Hola, pues mira, aquí esta el chapter...tarde pero seguro. Un beso...Bye.

Niv Riddle: Que onda, te digo la neta?...a mi tmb me daria mucha weba leer tanto chapter...pero creo que algunas veces vale la pena (una amiga se leyo uno de 41 capitulos...con todo y epilogo...super largo...verdad?...ella dice que valio la pena y se quedo super enamorada de ese fic.) y me encanta que te haya facinado mi fic...me alagas, aquí estoy ya con el cap. No. 31...a ver que te párece. Un beso y sigue leyendo.  
PD: Gracias por tu sinceridad y por lo de las maestras de Runas y Astronomia.

Hitomi Felton: Claro!...y Gracias,(me encanta hacer maldades), Sly eh?...bueno...esperare tus fueguecitos verdes y yo te dejare con este Chapter buenísimo...te parece?. Un beso, sigue leyendo.

Anna-Black22:Hola!...y quierida...como te habarn quedado los ojos?...eres valiente como una Griffindor... creo que las preguntas que me hiciste se responderan con este chapter. Un beso.

Pilika-LastHope: Gracias...un beso. (q contestacion mas fome, eh?).

Fiosol: Lo se, gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo...un beso.

Emily: Chama, aquí tienes el chapter...para que te lo leas toditito y me dejes tu valiosa opinión y ya sabras lo que psa con Aan y Jacob y Draco y Ginny...esto se pone cada vez mejor, un beso.  
Rosy: Hola, linda...ya veras lo que pasara con Pansy, no os preocupeis...y Ron...ya lo veras (te enteras en este chapter), un beso corazón y sigue leyendo.

Silginny: Que paso tia, y disculpa aceptada...me a pasado...un beso y sigue leyendo.

Lara-Lm: Soy mala...pero aun asi...aquí esta el siguiente capitulo...muy retrasado...por cierto pero aquí esta. Un beso.

CLOVDM: Tia...disfruta este capitulo como ninguno...un beso y dejame un lindo review.

Lady Laura Malfoy: Hola, gracias por tu review...como cuantos chapter quedan?...mmm como 10 (creo?), pero si...me dara una tristeza al terminarlo...con este inicie mi carrera fanfictionescritora. Y si la neta que si...mi Draco es otro...(lo que hace el amor con nosotros no?), Aan...no te preocupes por ella...el nudo que la ahorca...pronto se desanudara, Jakob encontrara la solucion a sus problemas...ya lo veras...un beso (y se me llegaron mas de 10 reviews!.)

Bueno estos son todos...estoy super impresionada...nunca me imagine tanto, les contare algo que me da cura...

EL TOTAL DE REVIEWS, EN ESTE CAPITULO FUERON 17...Y 17 AÑOS CUMPLIRE DENTRO DE 4 DIAS...(EL 20 DE MAYO...PARA SER MAS EXCATAS)PODEIS CREERLO?...QUE COINCIDENCIA NO?.

Bueno...ahora si, las dejo para que disfruten este chapter...un beso y dejad reviews...GRACIAS WAPAS!.

31.- El comienzo de...

ULTIMOS CAPITULOSULTIMOS CAPITULOSULTIMOS CAPITULOS

Eran Ginny y Draco, ambos muy elegantes. La pelirroja se habia ruborizado un poco, ya que lo tenia tomado de el brazo, mientras que el rubio seguia en compostura y con la frente bien en alto (en su rostro se logro distinguir una leve sonrisa).

Que hace Ginny con ese imbecil?- pregunto Fred, oyendose receloso.

Eso mismo ire a averiguar- Ron se habia levantado y con rapidez camino hacia donde estaba la pareja.

Los demas lo siguieron (con el caracter que tiene Ron...podria hacer una locura)

Ahi viene Ron- Ginny le susurro a Draco- y los demas con el...que hacemos?

No pierdas la calma...mantente firme- Draco volteo a verla y le sonrio.- Confia en mi.

Ginny le regreso la sonrisa y ambos caminaron para entrar.

Ron...Ron calmate...no vayas a hacer algo malo- Hermione venia detras de el- Recuerda que hay profesores aqui.

Ron se detuvo y volteo a ver a su novia.

Tu lo sabias...verdad?- Ron la miraba directo a los ojos, Hermione no contesto. Ron siguio su camino.

El director observaba aquello con cautela y calma, algunos de los alumnos ya habian vuelto a lo suyo. El profesor Dumbledore volteo hacia el prof. Flitwick, le hizo una leve inclinacion de cabeza y este entendio que tenia que poner musica; asi lo hizo, se comenzo a escuchar musica...varios alumnos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile...olvidandose de Draco y Ginny.

Ron llego delante de ellos y los miro (bueno mas bien miro a Draco) con enojo.

Que haces con mi hermana?- Ron fulminaba a Draco con la mirada.

Que no ves?- contesto el rubio- es mi pareja de baile.

Ginny...estas bien de la cabeza?- Ron se dirigio a ella- por que no creo que una persona cuerda...se atreva a venir con este...- volteo con Draco y lo miro de arriba hacia abajo.

Si...estoy muy bien- contesto Ginny tomando de la mano al rubio.-asi que dejanos bailar- Ginny se adelanto e hizo a Ron para un lado- con permiso.

Draco iba siguiendola por detras...pero Ron se le interpuso.

No quiero...oyeme muy bien Malfoy- Ron lo tenia tomado por el cuello- no quiero...que esta sea una de tus jaladas...y que tan solo estes jugando con mi hermana...por que si es asi- Ron se acerco al rostro de Draco con minusiosidad- te hira muy mal...creeme...cuando digo algo asi, es por que asi sera.- lo solto con brusquedad.

Malfoy se acomodo el cuello de su camisa...y aun en compostura le dijo con la voz mas calmada que nunca jamas le hubieran escuchado.

Descuida Weasley -lo miro a los ojos- Eso no pasara, asi que si me permites...voy a bailar con Ginny.- camino unos cuantos pasos...pero de inmediato dio media vuelta y dirijio su mirada al pelirrojo- terminando el baile...tu hermana y yo nesecitamos hablar contigo.- se volteo de nuevo y camino hacia la pelirroja. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, los demas que acompañaban a Ron lo observaban incredulamnete.

Granger- hizo una leve inclinacion de cabeza y volteo hacia el otro lado e hizo lo mismo con los demas- Potter, Lovegood, Weasley´s.

Ese es Malfoy?- Ron no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Parece que si- Harry estaba con la boca abierta.

Oyeron lo que dijo?- Fred tambien miraba a la pareja (que ya estaban bailando).

Que cosa?- Harry volteo con el gemelo.

La llamo por su nombre- contesto George.

A quien?...- pregunto Luna.

A mi hermana- Ron estaba desconcertado.

Draco se dirigio hacia Ginny con una sonrisa, la pelirroja hacia lo mismo.

Bailamos?- pregunto el rubio extendiendole la mano.

INTERRUMPIMOS ESTE FIC PARA DARLE UN FLASH INFORMATIVO

Autora: Hola chicas lindas...solo quería decirles...que HAY HISTORIA NUEVA...UP!(claro sera la misma pareja...pero con una trama totalmente diferente.) El fic se llama MI ALMA, se los recomiendo...tiene totalmente el sello de calidad LauraRupert, espero tenerlas por haya...les dare una pequeña provadita...vale?

"-Embarazo?

Ron- Ginny estaba soprendida y atemorizada a la vez.

Ron...yo- Ginny tenia un nudo enorme en la garganta y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Estas...embarazada, Ginevra?- Ron seguia con la mirada fija en su hermana y una lagrima habia salido.

Ginny agacho la cabeza y se le oyo sollozar.

Respondeme!- le grito Ron.  
-  
-Ron...Ron...- Ginny se dirigio con su hermano y se hinco delante de el- perdoname. (aun que Ginny no tiene por que pedir perdon...no fue culpa de ella, fue la culpa de aquel que la violo).

Que le voy a decir a mama?- dijo Ron aun con el rostro tapado- como le vamos a explicar esto.  
-  
Draco caminaba tranquilamente; pensaba en Ginny.

Desde hace dias (en realidad desde que la salvo de , en la enfermeria), que la tenia mucho en su pensamiento, no habia hora, ni momento, que no pensara en ella. Pero sobre todo cuando se entero de que ella ?...la tenia mas en su pensamiento, el saberlo le habia dolido...y no sabia porque?.

Maldicion!...por que me enamore de la persona equivocada?- dijo acomodandose el cabello hacia atras con cierta furia...cuando de repente, algo hizo que el corazon se le apretara de la impresion- Weasley?...que es lo que intentas hacer.  
-  
-Weasley?...baja de ahi, dejame ayudarte!- Draco se fue acercando poco a poco- por favor!

No...no quiero...dejame morir!.

No, dejame...salvar mi vida!.

Que!- pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

Que...me dejes salvar..."tu" vida.- se corrigio Draco, pero lo que habia dicho hace unos momentos antes...era cierto...si Ginny moria...Draco moriria con ella"

Y bien?...si quieren saber que sucede en esta historia...léanla...se van a emocionar tanto, como lo hacen con esta (Un pequeño Error)...recuerden, el fic se llama MI ALMA- LauraRupert- Draco/Ginny- Romance/Drama.

No hay otra como yo!. (por favor...léanlo!).

BUENO, GRACIAS...AHORA, SEGUID CON LO QUE ESTABAN.

De acuerdo.- y ambos se pusieron en posicion para bailar.

Los dos estaban con una sonrisa.

Ya paso la parte dificil- dijo Ginny

Tu crees?

Si...has enfrentado a Ron, al colegio...yo creo que si.-Ginny se le recargo en el hombro.- Que te dijo Ron?- pregunto despues de un rato.

Que tubiera cuidado, que...- Draco se quedo callado; tenia que dercile a Ginny la verdad...y lo haria esta noche, terminando el baile- que no jugara contigo.- se oyo un poco abrumado.

Se que no lo haras- Ginny volteo a verlo a los ojos...esos ojos que habian dejado de ser frios para ella y comenzaron a ser calidos para los demas.

No lo hare- le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciandosela con ternura- no lo hare.

Ginny se volvio a recargar en su hombro...y se sintio segura de las palabras que decia el rubio.

La zona de baile se empezo a llenar muy rapido, y ahora todos estaban demaciado pegados...pero aun asi el buen humor y buena vibra se sentia en el ambiente.

Las canciones ahora eran ritmicas y muy movidas...todos sonreian...incluso Ron esta en la pista de baile (para vigilar mas de cercas a Ginny y a Malfoy)

Que apuesto te miras sonriendo- le dijo Ginny al ver la hermosa sonrisa que tenia Draco en los labios.

Lo se- dijo juguetonamente- pero solo esta sonrisa es para ti- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso fugaz, sin que nadie se diera cuanta(mas bien sin que Ron se diera cuenta).

Pues que bien...y, solo la sonrisa?- pregunto picara la pelirroja- ó algo mas?.

Pues...no lo se- Draco miraba hacia el techo buscando una respuesta(ya saben como no?...algo asi cuando piensas en algo, pero de forma divertida).

Pues yo si...eres todo mio- la pelirroja estaba de nuevo cercas de el para besarlo...pero sintio como una mano se le aferraba en su muñeca y la alejaba del rubio.

Que pensabas hacer?- era Ron quien la habia separado y ahora bailaba con el...pero si Ron bailaba con ella?...quien bailaba con Draco?

Hola...Hermione- saludo el rubio, a su ahora nueva acompañante.

Ho..hola...Malfoy- saludo un poco apenada la castaña.

Vamos,- Draco le reclamo a la castaña mientras daban una media vuelta- si yo te voy a decir por tu nombre...no veo por que tu no me puedas decir por el mio.- termino de decir con una sonrisa encantadora en su boca.

Bu...bueno...pues estoy de acuerdo contigo Malf...digo, Draco- le sonrio.

Y que es lo que piensa tu novio respecto a que vine al baile con Ginny?- pregunto mientras se movian al compaz de la musica.

Esta molesto, no le parece que tu...hayas venido al baile con ella, desconfia mucho de ti.

Mientras que Ginny bailaba con su hermano...

Por que aceptaste venir al baile con el?- pregunto un celoso hermano.

Por que me lo pidio- dijo muy calmada la pelirroja.

No fue solamente por que te lo pidio- giraron, se alejaron y acercaron (bailando los hermanos).

Entonces por que segun tu vines con el?.

En realidad quieres saberlo?- pregunto la pelirroja alejandose y dando un giro.

Si- contesto Ron con determinacion.

Bueno...pues la verdad es que...DRACO VA A BESAR A HERMIONE!- le grito(y solo para que Ron escuchara) a su hermano, haciendo que el volteara a ver al rubio con rapidez y olvidando el tema.

Donde esta?- pregunto casi casi hechando humo y estando mas rojo que un tomate(del coraje)-Donde estan?...cuando los vea...voy a matar a Malfoy y a Hermione la voy a...- habia dejado de bailar con Ginny por estarlos buscando...toda la gente no lo dejaba ver...entonces Ginny aprovecho el momento...dejando solo a su hermano y llendo hacia donde estaba su pareja.

Bueno...lamento interrumpirlos...- Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos viendo bailar a Draco y Hermione

Oh...Ginny- se oyo Hermione sorprendida...pero alegre, se separo del rubio.- ya estas aqui...y Ron?.

Buscandote- Ginny traia una sonrisa pintada en su boca.

Bueno...yo los dejo, adios Draco- Hermione les sonrio y se alejo de ahi.

Draco?- pregunto Ginny- parece que ya te llevas mejor con Hemione- la pelirroja se acerco a su novio y lo abrazo por la cintura- me alegro.

Si...es buena persona la sangre sucia...estaba jugando, estaba jugando!- se defendio el rubio con rapidez, ya que la pelirroja le pegaba de forma divertida- perdon, Hermione, nunca antes la habia tratado...

GINNY!- se oyo retumbar el grito de Ron.

Amor...creo que debemos irnos- la pelirroja lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia la puerta de salida.

Pero...por que?...el...baile...no termina...aun- se le entendia al rubio pues Ginny lo llevaba a prisa.

Te lo explico luego- llegaron a la puerta, la abrieron y salieron de ahi.

Ya lejos del lugar se pararon un poco agitados.

Bi..bien...ahora...me...me vas a...a decir que pasa?- pregunto Draco sosteniendose en sus rodillas y tomando aire.

Ginny se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo por el cuello y le dijo igual de agitado que el.

Te..lo...explico..lu..luego...pero, ahora...besame- se acerco a sus labios y se besaron, el rubio aun un poco exausto la abrazo por la cintura.

Que reconfortante es eso- dijo Ginny despues de haber besado a su novio.

Bueno- Draco se limpiaba los labios, mientras estaba recargado muy sexymente en una pared- ahora si me vas a decir por que salimos del baile y asi tan repentinamente?

Lo que pasa es que Ron me pregunto...el por que habia venido al baile contigo...y pues...

No le dijiste que eramos novios?- Draco se oyo un poco molesto.

Pues...yo...no tuve el valor suficiente...para decircelo- Ginny agacho la cabeza un poco apenada.

Yo hablare con el- Draco la tomo por la barbilla y le levanto el rostro...mirandola con una sonrisa- despues; ahora...ven...tengo una sorpresa- la tomo de la mano.

a donde me llevas?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa.

Ya lo veras.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BAILE.

Harry y Luna bailaban candidamente, ambos se sonreian, el hambiente estaba muy padre...pues todos estaban muy alegres.

Pero esa alegria no duraria mucho.

Todas las velas se apagaron, es como si alguien hubiera soplado muy fuerte; el salon estaba a oscuras...todo mundo empezo a gritar. Se oyó un risa verdaderamente macabra...llena de maldad.

Voldemort- Dijo Harry en voz muy baja...tratando en enfocar su mirada, buscandolo, saco su varita del pantalon y- Lumus!- los demas le siguieron, sacaron sus varitas e hicieron lo mismo que el azabache.

Dumbledore estaba sentado muy tranquilamente, con su dedos sobrepuestos sobre los otros...tocandose tan solo la yema de lo dedos.

Severus!- dijo el anciano muy tranquilamente.(la posion ya habia pasado su efecto)

Si Sr.- contesto Snape.(no pregunten aque hora entro Snape...ni yo lo se!)

Ahora el salon se miraba con muchos puntitos de luz...devido a las varitas de todos los jovenes.

Harry Potter!- se oyó aquella voz malevola- aqui estoy, una vez mas...pero esta sera la ultima...y sabes por que, muy sencillo. Tu moriras.

Tan seguro estas?- se oyó valiente.

Si.-respondio voldemort.

Pues ya lo veremos- una luz comenzo a moverse desde muy atras, pero las demas luces le difucultaron el paso- por favor...dejenme pasar- pidio en voz muy baja.

Ni loco amigo- esa era la voz de Ron- si vas tu, voy yo.

Tambien cuentas conmigo- era Hermione.

Tampoco te olvides de nosotros- Entre la multitud se alcanzaban a distiguir a Seamus y Dean.

Ni de nosotros- era Fred.

Ademas...- era George- no podemos dejarte toda toda la victoria para ti solo.

Si, nesectamos publicidad.

Para la tienda..tu sabes?.

Yo tambien le entro- era Lee Jordan.

Potter, sabes que tambien cuantas con mi apoyo incondicinal- Ernie MacMillan.

Estamos de tu lado- eran sus compañeras del equipo de Quidditch; Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Jonson.

Harry?...yo...tambien...estoy de tu lado- Cho Chang.

Nosotros tomaremos fotografias de ese gran momento- los hermanos Colin and Dennis Creevey.

Te apoyamos- era la pareja de Justin Finch- Fletchley y Hannah Abbott

Estamos contigo Potter- eran Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Terry Boot.

Que conmovedor- solto Voldemort con sorna- Pero eso no servira de nada.

Voldemort hizo un movimiento con la mano y las velas volvieron a encenderse (luz tenue). Ahi estaba el, vestido totalmente de negro, con el rostro tapado y detras de el...sus seguidores, un buen numero.

Ya lo veremos- Harry salio de entre la multitud, con su varita en mano, y al igual que Voldemort, sus amigos detras de el, con las varitas afuera y esperando el encuentro.

31.- El comienzo de la batalla final. (nombre completo del capitulo.)

CONTINUARA.

dejad reviews please...nos vemos!


	32. Descubriendo la Verdad

Un Pequeño Error.

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviewsitos no me caerian nada mal).

Autora: LauraRupert.

32.- Descubriendo la verdad.

Draco y Ginny seguian corriendo por todo el colegio.

Podrias decirme a donde me llevas?.

Ya vamos a llegar.

Pues no veo cuando.

Vamos, no te pongas de mal humor.

Hay!...es que lo que pasa es, que ya me aburri de estar llendo en circulos...y pues, ya quisiera llegar a donde me llevas.

Mira, solo unos cuantos escalones mas y llegamos.

Despues de varios escalones mas.

Bien, ahora...cierra los ojos.

Ok, los cierro- La pelirroja los cerro como le habia indicado el rubio.

Mantenlos cerrados..yo te voy a guiar...vale?- El chico la tomo por la cintura

Vale, cerrados, tu me guias.- dijo Ginny

La pelirroja escucho como se abria una puerta, y como se cerraba detras de ella.

Bien...abrelos!- Draco sonrio con galanura.

Estaban en una habitacion oscura, pero estaba iluminada con muchas velas...por doquier, en el piso, en una mesita baja, en una mesa...con champang...dos sillas...muy romantico el lugar...y a lo lejos habia una cama con sabanas de seda fina, color blanco y almohadas muy grandes y alconchonadas.

A donde me has traido?...es el lugar que me imagino?- Ginny miraba todo muy emocionada y nerviosa a la vez.

Y que lugar te imaginas?...- pregunto Draco haciendo que Ginny volteara a verlo.- Si, es mi cuarto.- contesto a la mirada de la chica.

Pe-pero Draco...no, nos van a regañar?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

No...todo mundo esta en el baile...muy ocupados- el rubio se sento en al silla que estaba delante de Ginny y le tomo la mano.- despreocupate...no haremos nada malo, y no haremos nada que tu no quieras- y despues le deposito un beso en la misma.

Ginny le sonrio.

Esta bien...confio en ti.

Draco sirvio la champaña en las copas, y ambos comenzaron una platica muy amena; sonreian, se besaban de vez en cuando, bebian (aun que la pelirroja no era muy apegda a la bebida.)

Sabes?- Ginny ya traia unas copas demas- esta noche...yo..yo queria bailar contigo.

Entonces...bailemos- Draco tambien habia bebido...pero el estaba todavia sobrio.- Aun tenemos tiempo.

Pero no hay musica?- Ginny estaba casi apunto de llorar.

Draco se levanto(por cierto...se habian sentado en un sofa que habia en el cuarto) y le extendio la mano.

No nesecitamos musica, anda...levantate- Ginny le sonrio y tomo su mano, se levanto con un poco de dificultad.

Que verguenza...

Por que?.

Estoy borracha...pensaras que asi me pongo cuando bebó

Para empezar...nunca te habias puesto asi.

Y tu como lo sabes?

Por que es la primera vez que lo haces- contesto Draco con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Ginny.

Y como sabes eso tambien? (n/a: ..U Aan no le habra pasado poderes premonitorios a Draco? ¬).

Por que es obvio Ginny, bebiste sin control y este fue el resultado.

Aun asi...que verguenza- Ginny se recargo en el hombro de su amor.

Ambos se movian en un compaz muy lento, como si ambos ya supieran que ritmo tenian.

Me encanta estar a tu lado- Draco le acarisiaba el cabello a Ginny.

Enserio si?.

Si, mucho,- él rubio la separo un poco y la miro a los ojos- lo disfruto.

Te quiero- dijo Ginny recostandose de nuevo en el hombro de Draco.

Yo tambien.

Voldemort hizo un movimiento con la mano y las velas volvieron a encenderse (luz tenue). Ahi estaba el, vestido totalmente de negro, con el rostro tapado y detras de el...sus seguidores, un buen numero.

Ya lo veremos- Harry salio de entre la multitud, con su varita en mano, y al igual que Voldemort, sus amigos detras de el, con las varitas afuera y esperando el encuentro.

Que te parece un poco de entretenmiento...Potter?- Voldemort se habia hacercado un poco al chico.

A que te refieres?...no soy tu bufon para hacer lo que me pides.

Y si te lo pido yo?- se oyó un voz proviniente del fondo, del lado de los subditos de Voldemort.

Harry trago saliva con dificultadad, miro como desde atras la masa negra se movia para dar paso a aquella persona que lo habia retado.

Quien eres tu?- pregunto Harry cuando llego aquella persona.

Eso no importa...pelearas conmigo?- la mascara de aquel chico (Harry habia dedusido que era la voz de un chico, pues no parecia la voz de un hombre mayor) tan solo dejaba verle los ojos y la parte de la bica y la barbilla estaba descubierta, dejando ver la sonrisa malisiosa que salia de el.

Harry volteo a ver el bando de Voldemort...noto algo raro, despues, hecho una mirada fugas a sus espaldas...por el rabillo del ojo, muy extraño...pues no habia ni un solo Slytherin de lado de Harry y si no estan con el...estaban con...

Voldemort- dejaron escapar levemente los labios de Harry.

Si, Harry...todos ellos estan conmigo- contesto Voldemort.

Pelearas?- volvio a insistir el chico.

Quien eres?- volvio a preguntar Harry.

En realidad quieres saberlo?

Harry asintio de forma muy lenta.

De acuerdo- aquel chico bajo su capucha, dejando ver su cabello largo y ondulado (mas bien afro); Harry le sudaban las manos y mas con la que sostenia la varita, trago saliva dificilmente; ahora aquel chico estaba apunto de quitarse la mascara...solo un poco mas y Harry y todos podrian ver quien era aquella persona que habia retado al niño que vivio.

El baile habia dejado de ser importante.

Ginny y Draco se encontraban recostados en la cama del rubio, besandose con pasion; Draco movia sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, deliniando la figura perfecta de su pareja; Ginny tenia sus manos en la cabeza de Draco, revolviendole el cabello...era algo muy intenso, pero no sabian explicar que?

Draco se detuvo y miro a la pelirroja a los ojos; ambos tenian la respiracion agitada y sus mejillas pintadas de un lindo color rosa palido.

Por que paras?- pregunto Ginny que aun tenia unos pocos efectos del alcohol...pero eran minoria, ya casi estaba sobria.

Por que...- Draco la miro con adoracion, sus ojos...lo volvian loco, y su boca ni se diga- recuerdas que dije que no hariamos nada malo, y nada que tu no quisieras.

Ginny asintio con una sonrisa.

Pues...asi sera.

Mmm, pero...nosotros...- se acerco a Draco, a su boca y le hablo sobre ella muy sensualmente- no estamos haciendo nada malo- lo beso con sensualidad, se paso a besar sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz afilada y despues le dijo al oido- y...yo quiero que...sigas con lo que estabas haciendo.

Draco volteo a verla a los ojos; al rubio le brillaban con intencidad, la pelirroja le sonreia con ternura.

Weasley?- solto una risita- estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo?.

Completamente- dijo ella con seguridad.

Draco se levanto de la cama un poco confundido.

Que sucede?.

Ginny?...creo que no es correcto.

Por que?- Ginny tambien se levanto y lo tomo del hombro- no me deseas?...no me quieres?.

Es por eso Ginny- volteo a verla directo a los ojos- te quiero demasiado...y- titubio un poco- y eres lo que mas deseo en el mundo- se acerco a ella y le beso la frente- no quiero arruinarlo.

No lo haras- puso su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de Draco, haciendo que volteara a verla y cuando lo hubo hecho, lo beso...llevandoselo poco a poco a la cama.

Ginny cayo en la cama, dejando a Draco encima de ella, con lentitud, pero con deternimacion le quito la chaqueta del traje.

El rubio la besaba con mesura y ternura a la vez, dirigiendose a su cuello, recorriendo su cuerpo entero con sus manos.

Espera!- Draco se detubo, dejando a Ginny un poco confundida- quiero que en realidad esta sea una noche especial.

Pero..pero Draco?

Voy por mas Champaña y fruta- Draco se dirigio a la puerta

Draco...Draco eso no es nesesario.-Ginny se acerco a el.

Dejame concentirte- Draco comenzo a jugar con la nariz de Ginny...le facinaba hacer eso, tenia sus ojos cerrados mientras acarisiaba con su nariz el suave rostro de la pelirroja.- Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable y muy especial.

Esta bien.-Sedio la chica- pero no te tardes.

Descuida- le dio un beso fugaz y salio de la habitacion.

Harry esperaba con ansias verle la cara aquel chico...parecia que los segundos eran como minutos...minutos que caminaban muy lento.

Un "Oh" de sorpresa se oyo por todo el comedor...Harry no podia creerlo...eso era imposible, esto era un mal sueño, muy malo, la peor pesadilla de todas.

Es hora de luchar Harry, ya has visto mi rostro.

Esto es una broma- Harry estaba con la boca abierta- verdad Neville?

No Harry, no lo es- Neville estaba en pocision de ataque, jugando con su varita.

Maldito!- le grito Harry a Voldemort- eres la peor basura de todo este mundo!.

Gracias...pero Longbottom decidio hacercarce a mi- Voldemort camino hacia adelante y se puso a un lado de Neville, tomandolo del hombro, haciendo que este mismo volteara a ver donde le habia colocado la mano y despues volteando a ver a Harry con maldad y una sonrisa perversa.

Eso no es cierto...- Harry movia la cabeza de un lado para otro- eso es mentira...tu lo estas manipulando, todo es una vil mentira- Harry se dirigio hacia Neville- Neville, recuerda lo que estos malditos le hicieron a tus padres...vamos, recuerda!.

Lo recuerdo muy bien- Neville trago saliva dificilmente- pero eso ya paso, y ahora estoy yo, no voy a caer como mis padres.

Pero tus padres lo hicieron por ti- Harry estaba lleno de ira, estaba rojo del coraje- arriesgaron todo para salvar tu vida...y mira nada mas como les pagas.

Callate, callate ya!- Neville movio su varita del cual salio un rayo color rojo oscuro casi negro, lanzandole un hechizo a Harry, haciendo que el azabache cayera al piso y le dolieran los huesos como nunca.- pelea Harry!.

No lo hare- Harry se levanto dificilmente del piso- no te lastimare.

Pelearas de una forma u otra- Neville habia vuelto a lanzarle un hechizo, Harry callo al piso con los huesos mas adoloridos que la primera vez- Y hazlo pronto...por que entre mas te lanzo este hechizo...mas se desgastan tus huesos.

Ni destrozado pelearia contigo, ni un solo cabello te tocaria- Harry sentia morir al haberse levantado, sentia que sus huesos apenas podian sostenerlo y la cabeza le dolia terriblemente.

Bueno...Potter, si no vas a hacer nada...nosotros si- Voldemort blandio una mano en el aire y la masa negra comenzo a moverse y dirigirse hacia donde estaban todos los alumnos del colegio.

CONTINUARA.

Bien?...que es lo que piensas sobre este chapter?...espero les haya gustado, por fasvor dejad review y decidme que les parecio...no se preocupen...estamos apuento de llegar al final de esta historia...snif, snif...bueno me despido y nos vemos...bueno mas bien dicho no leeemos en el proximo capitulo...vale?

sorry...se que ando un poco cortante en mis despedidas y respondiendo reviews...pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente...de todos modos AGRADESCO A TODAS AQUELLAS LINDAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS...Y POR QUE NO, TMB A LAS QUE NO ME DEJAN

UN BESO, LAS QUIERON UN CHORRO.

ATTE. LAURARUPERT.


	33. Noche Especial

Un Pequeño Error.

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviewsitos no me caerian nada mal).

Autora: LauraRupert.

Hola, Ya toy aqui con el chapeter(que creo yo) que tods hemos estado esperando...bueno pues en este chapter va a pasar que...CHAMA, NIÑA...NO LES ARUINES LA HISTORIA!(esa que habla es mi conciencia metida) Vale..no lo hago, pero ustedes leen y dejan reviews?...va?...right, weno por ultimo quiero dar las gracias a ustedes CHICAS LINDAS!(¬¬ quieres dejar de meterte?) VALE CHAMA...TOMALO CON CALMA, UN BESO HERMOSAS (Que te calles! 0 ) YA VA, YA VA, LAS VEO LUEGO! (No le hagan caso U...esta un poco loca) LA LOCA AQUI ERES TU uu...y si lo fuera que?...bueno, dejo de pelear con mi conciencia y les aviso que ya casi termino la historia...I can´t belived...las extrañare, bueno me dejo de tanto pancho cermonero y dejo que lean este chapter..que lo disfruten...A por cierto...repondo REVIEWS!.(tenia rato que no lo hacia...sorry:S )

Pilika-LastHope: En realidad si...que bueno que leiste desde el princio y pronto te tocara leer el final...(snif, snif...autora se limpia la nariz escandalozamente) Gracias por tu review...te sigo esperando por aca y tu opinion respecto al chapter, un beso...adiosin!

Veropotter: No os preocupeis...estas absuelta de todo pecado hija mia...hem, perdon, creo que esa parte de "estas absuelta de todo pecado hija mia" no va aqui...aun asi, no te preocupes lo importante fue que decidiste dejarme tu opinion y espero saber mas de ti hasta el final de esta historia (que no falta mucho...snif...SNIF!), TE LEO LUEGO...un beso!.

cata: Gracias por el review...pero no crees que teniamos que ponerle sabor al asunto?...todo era miel sobre hojuelas...y tanta miel me empalaga asi que decido ponerle algo medio amargito. un beso y gracias por las criticas.

Xixiro:Que bien que te guste!...lo del acaramelamiento lo se, lo que pasa esque yo soy bien apasionada (en todo...en el amor, en la forma de escribir, al ver una pelicula, al leer un libro etc.) sabes...creo que tal vez te vas a morir en este fic...bueno dime que tal te parece va, un beso.

PaLoMYs: Thanks!...(cri-cri cri-cri...no se que poner...no te creas hay veces que no se que poner en los reviews...y por eso tal vez me pongo a escribir puras pendej...ya vez a lo que me refiero?), un beso chica linda...espero leerte por aca mas seguido!.

agus lupin: No comas ancias mi querida lunatica...que estoy apunto de acabar la historia (por que cada vez que digo esto se me salen lagrimas de los ojos...sniff), espero disfrutes este chapter, un beso. adios.

Rosy: Descuida tia, asi es...mas vale tarde que nunca...que bueno, por que es a lo que mas le temo...aque lo que escribo les desespcione y nunca jamas me vuelvan a leer mis historias...weno volviendo a la historia...esos chicos son puro fuego juntos,(sabras a lo que me refiero cunado leeas este chapter) y Neville...me encanto la idea de pintarlo de malo...ese niño esta lindo, pero cuando los niños lindos la hacen de malos se vuelven atractivos (fijate en "Mi" Tom Felton)...ya veras lo que pasa linda...un beso y dejad review!.

SaraMeliss: What Fish?...o mas bien que pex, que bien que te gusto el cap y espero la historia tmb...lo de Draquito pronto lo descubriras...tan solo, sigue leyendo, un beso y BIENVENIDA!.

CLO-VDM: ESPERATE A LEER ESTE CHAPTER...bueno mejor me callo y tu lees, asi, yo no te hecho a perder nada...vale, Lose, a muchas se les hizo raro ver a Neville con Voldy...pero ya te enteraras por que?..mas a delante, un beso tia, te me cuidas y me dejas review!.

Eso a sido to por hoy las leo despues..un beso y DEJAD REVIEW!

33.- Noche Especial.

-Ni destrozado pelearia contigo, ni un solo cabello te tocaria- Harry sentia morir al haberse levantado, sentia que sus huesos apenas podian sostenerlo y la cabeza le dolia terriblemente.

-Bueno...Potter, si no vas a hacer nada...nosotros si- Voldemort blandio una mano en el aire y la masa negra comenzo a moverse y dirigirse hacia donde estaban todos los alumnos del colegio.

-Ni lo piense...Sr.- Albus se habia levantado de la mesa y con el solo movimiento de su mano habia lanzado un hechizo protector a todos los alumnos, era como si hubieran puesto sobre ellos una enorme burbuja.

-Albus, Albus- Voldemort camino unos cuantos pasos- esta pelea es entre el Sr. Potter y yo, tu no puedes meterte...es la profecia...y esta noche se cumplira, yo vivire, el morira.

-Entonces...si es entre Voldemort- Dumbledore estaba hablando de una manera muy extraña, se refirio de Voldemort como en tercera persona- y el Sr.Potter...por que esta usted aqui...Sr. Kazbek?.

"Voldemort" al oir el apeido aquel, solto una caracajada totalmente tenebrosa, tanto que Harry sintio erisarse los cabellos de la nuca, Mientras tanto "El que no debe ser nombrado", paso su mano hacia su capucha y la hecho para atras dejando ver su cabello castaño...cabello castaño, pero si cuando Voldemort volvio, no tenia cabello, mucho menos de color castaño...un momento, el seguia quitandose su traje y la mascara que tenia encima dejando ver el rostro de...

-Jakob- dijo Hermione en un susurro al ver al chico de aquel lado.- Lo sabia, sabia que no era Voldemort.

-Y si sabias, por que rayos no dijiste nada, Hermione?- Ron estaba al lado de su novia, reclamandole.

-Como te diste cuenta?- pregunto Harry en un susurro.

-Por que de haber sido V-Voldemort,- Hermione le explicaba a Harry, mientras este oia con atencion...aun sin quitarle al mirada a Jakob- te habria atacado, y no hubiera dejado que Neville te tocara, esto es personal...entiendes Harry?- el azabache asintio rapidamente.

-Como supo que era yo, viejo?- pregunto Jakob con rabia.

-Yo se todo lo que pasa en mi castillo- dijo Albus, mientras volvia a sentarse con toda la calma del mundo- ademas, creyo que no me daria cuenta, esos cambios de animo, el color de sus ojos...lo se. Que paso con Tom?

-No me llames asi- dijo Jakob con un tono diferente al suyo.- ese nombre, es el de un simple joven mago aprendiz, pero ahora...yo soy grande y poderoso, ahora soy Voldemort.

-No, no eres Voldemort...eres Tom atravez de este jovencito.

-Basta!- Jakob levanto su varita rapidamente lanzandole un hechizo a Dumbledore, pero el anciano ya sabia lo que iba a pasar y antes de que este le lanzara el hechizo ya tenia la mano levantada, protegiendose.

-Infeliz!- grito "Voldemort"- ataquen!...destruyan todo lo que hay a su paso.- Varios seguidores habia comenzado, lanzando hechizos hacia todas partes.

Cuando Draco salio de la habitacion, Ginny comenzo a recorrerla...todo lo que habia en ella era hermoso, desde la mas minima forma, hasta la mas grande figura.

Un par de chicos se besaban apasionadamente, en uno de los salones vacios, que habia cercas del comedor.

Las manos del joven tocaban el cuerpo de su acompañante con pasion, mientras que ella disfrutaba las caricias, jadeando levemente.

-Alexander!- dijo Aan mordiendose el labio inferior- creo que, ya deveriamos ir al baile.

-No, todavia no...tenemos toda la noche para bailar- contesto el castaño tocando la espalda de Aan.

-Pero...los demas...ya! Alex- Aan lo separo de una manera un poco brusca.- Creo que en estos momentos...no es adecuado estar aqui.- Aan se acomodo su vestido y arreglo un poco su cabello.- Tambien tendremos toda la noche para estar solos- Aan volteo a verlo y le sonrio de una manera muy sensual.

-De acuerdo...siendo asi...vamos al baile- Alexander ofresio su brazo para que la chica pusiera el de ella, ambos con una sonrisa salieron de ahi...pero esa sonrisa se borro de inmediato...al menos del rostro de Aan si...otra nueva vison.

-Aan?...Aan?...que te pasa?- Alexander la sacudio y esta reacciono...lagrimas de sus ojos caian, tragando dificilmente volteo a verlo.- Mi Niña...que es lo que te pasa?

-Nesecitan nuestra ayuda?

-A que te refieres?.

-Alexander...tuve una vision...- Aan lo tomo por el rostro y ambos se miraron directo a los ojos- pero no hay tiempo para explicarte...vamos rapido.

-De acuerdo...vamos- y asi, ambos chicos salieron corriendo, dirigiendose al comedor.

Habian pasado 20 minutos y Draco aun no llegaba.

-Voy a buscarlo- dijo Ginny levantandose de la cama, pero al hacerlo comenzo una lluvia de petalos rojos- Que rayos?- volteo hacia el techo...y estos aparecian como por arte de magia, sonrio al imaginarse de quien seria la idea; se dirigio a la puerta, le dio vuelta a la perilla y abrio la puerta- Draco?.

-Si?- contesto Draco desde dentro de la habitacion, teniendo consigo una rosa blanca en sus manos y una hermosa sonrisa en su boca.

Ginny sonrio, cerro la puerta y se dirigio hacia él.

-Dijiste que no te tardarias- Ginny le dio un beso fugaz y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Pero fue por una buena razon- Draco le sonrio y le entrego la rosa que tenia en las manos.- Ahora...volvamos a armonisar el hambiente que teniamos- Draco se hizo aun lado y detras de el habia una mesa con dos copas de Champamg y fruta picada.

-Entonces...brindemos- Ginny tomo una de las copas...seguida por Draco.

Asi, Draco y Ginny comenzaron a bailar...muy pegados.

-Aun estas segura?- pregunto Draco recargando su cabeza en la de Ginny.-Yo...en realidad entendria si tu no quieres...yo..

-Chisst!- Ginny lo chisto y le puso un dedo en la boca- Estoy realmente segura Draco, de lo que quiero. 

Draco acerco timidamente sus labios a los de Ginny, fundiendolos en un beso lento, que al poco rato se convirtio en uno verdaderamente apasionado. El rubio la cargo en brazos(aun se estaban besando) y la llevo hasta la cama, donde, con cuidado la recosto.

-No sabes cuanto te quiero- dijo Draco, al haberse separado un poco de Ginny.

-Lo descubrire esta noche- Ginny se levanto (se quedo sentada en la cama al que Draco), y se acerco a besar a su pareja, desabrochando con lentitud los botones de la camisa de Draco.

Con determinacion, Ginny le quito la camisa a Draco, y este acarisio la espalda de la pelirroja...buscando el ziper del vestido, mientras lo hacia...él besaba el cuello de su pareja y ella disfrutaba de las caricias de su amado.

Draco aun sentado y Ginny acostada, se besaban con mas calor del acostumbrado; el rubio estaba acarisiando las piernas de Ginny, subiendole el vestido lentamente.

Ginny jadeaba levemente, sus mejillas estaban mas coloradas de lo normal, su pecho subia y bajaba con rapidez.

En un instante...los dos estaban desnudos, se encontraban sentados es la cama, tan solo se observaban y acarisiaban...talvez...para ellos era lo mas importante, ni una sola palabra salia de su boca y sus ojos hablaban mas que nada.

Draco lo unico que hizo fue que con sus manos rozo el rostro de la pelirroja, con tan solo las llemas de sus dedos de forma vertical, de arriba hacia abajo la toco con delicadeza, sintiendo su frente pequeña, su nariz fina pero respingada, sus labios carnosos, y su barbilla suave, Ginny abrio los ojos y le sonrio, se acerco a él, y le dio un tierno beso...como aquella vez que habian estado en la torre de astronomia...conociendose.

Ginny, siguio dandole besos pequeños a Draco, en las mejillas, en la boca, frente, nariz, ojos; y Draco tan solo se dejo consentir por la pelirroja...la cual lo estaba trantando de la manera mas dulce que nunca antes, el habia conocido.

Sentia su corazon hinchado de un sentimiento incomprencible y si no lo soltaba, estallaria, asi que en un instante, cuando Ginny habia puesto sus manos en su rostro, la tomo de las manos y ambos mirandose a los ojos, la beso...muy, muy lentamente.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama; Draco sobre ella, entrelazando sus manos y dejando fluir lo que sentian en ese momento.

Sus cuerpos estaban realmente agitados y sudorosos, la luz de las velas lo hacia ver de un tono dorado rojizo, solo estaban ellos, una leve oscuradad y la hermosa luz de las velas, haciendo parecer un color bronceado el de sus cuerpos.

-Ginny?- dijo Draco recargandose en sus brazos para poder ver bien a la pelirroja (estaba sobre ella)- Te amo...te amo, como nunca imagine amar.

Ginny no aguanto las ganas y lagrimas salieron de su rostro, al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Es la preimera vez...que me dices que me amas- dijo Ginny limpianose una lagrima.

-Es la primera vez que amo a alguien- Draco se acerco a ella y la beso con pasion, se separo y le sonrio diciendole- Te amo.

Ginny le sonrio y le dijo- tambien te amo.

Dicho esto ambos comenzaron a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y pasiones...en un instante la pelirroja exploraba la parte inferior del rubio, exitandolo al por mayor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio estaba sobre ella.

Hubo un instante en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos, y despues, tan solo estaban besandose.

Draco tenia su cabello humedo, y Ginny respiraba agitadamente, esto dio a entender a ambos, que era el momento en que sus cuerpos se convirtirian en uno solo.

Draco, acerco su cuerpo al de la pelirroja (mas si se puede...estaba apunto de penetrarla), la chica lo abrazo por el cuello y él la miro a los ojos.

Ginny acarisio el cabello de su pareja y le sonrio; el rubio fue entrando en ella, lentamente, procurando no lastimarla, Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor y Draco se detuvo un poco.

-Te estoy lastimando?- pregunto con un tono levemente preocupado.-Estas bien?

-No te preocupes- contesto Ginny con una sonrisa y besando a Draco en los labios; mientras que el seguia entrando en ella, muy lentamente.

Al principio, Ginny sentia un poco de dolor, pero despues su cuerpo se acostumbro a los movimientos de Draco...que ahora se movia con mas rapidez, embistiendo con un poco mas de fuerza.

-Dime que me amas- Ginny le susurro agitadamente a Draco en el oido- dime que me amas.

-Te amo- contesto Draco entrecortadamente- te..amo.

Draco en ese instante se sientio invadido por el orgasmo, y segundos despues Ginny tambien.

Draco cayo de espaldas en la cama, pero de inmediato se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo.

-Te amo- dijo Ginny besandole la frente, mientras que Draco se aferraba mas la cuerpo de su pareja, su cabeza estaba sobre el pecho de Ginny y sus piernas entrelanzando las de ella; Ginny lo abrazaba por el cuello y acarisiba su cabello.

Estaban cansados, ese momento habia sido maravilloso para los dos.

De esa manera, ambos se quedaron dormidos; Draco parecia niño pequeño sobre los brazos de Ginny...el frio viento de las mazmorras acarisiaba sus cuerpos desnudos, mas el calor de las velas los mantenia en temperatura.

CONTINUARA 


	34. El Final De La Ultima Batalla

Un Pequeño Error.

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviewsitos no me caerian nada mal).

Autora: LauraRupert.

34.- El Final de la Ultima Batalla.

-Infeliz!- grito "Voldemort"- ataquen!...destruyan todo lo que hay a su paso.- Varios seguidores habia comenzado, lanzando hechizos hacia todas partes; Otros habian desaparecido...transportandose a quien sabe donde.- Te arrepntias Albus...en realidad te arrepentiras- Jakob se fue acercando con paso veloz hacia donde estaba Dumbledore, pero el anciano se levanto mas calmado que nunca, levanto su varita y pronuncio unas raras palabras.

El comedor estaba en pesimas condiciones, lo que habia estado perfectamente adornado, ahora estaba tirado y destruido.

-Te ordeno...Tom, que salgas del cuerpo de ese niño- Dumbledore movio su varita y salio un rayo colo blanco, dandole a Jakob y haciendolo retorcerse del dolor.

De pronto Jakob cayo al piso, y de este empezo a salir, como una especia de sombra, lanzando un chillido insoportable...todos los que estaban en el comedor se taparon los oidos, de tan molesto que era aquel ruido; despues esa sombra se paro en el suelo y empezo a tomar forma real.

todo mundo se detuvo...los mortifagos miraban aquel nuevo cuerpo y los alumnos miraban a Jakob tirdo en el piso.

las puertas del comedor se abrieron nuevamente, dando paso a Aan y Alexander.

-Jakob!- grito Aan, al ver el cuerpo inerte del chico, tirado en el piso; se dirigio a el con paso apresurado- Jakob...despierta!- lo sacudio levemente- vamos...despierta...Kazbek.

-Auch!- se oyo por parte de Jakob- Que es lo que sucede?...que pasa?- pregunto levantandose lentamente.

-No hay tiempo...vente- Lo ayudo a levantarse e hizo que el chico se recargara en ella. Los tres jovenes se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Donde esta Ginny?- pregunto Aan dejando a Jakob en un silla cercana.

-Que?...yo pense que estaria contigo- Ron salio de entre sus amigos...se oyo precupado.

-No...no la e visto desde que estabamos en el cuarto...- Aan miro a ambos chicos, del rostro de Ron, al de Harry y por ultimo el de Hermione.

-Debe estar con Malfoy- respondio Hermione, entendiendo la mirada de Aan.

-Solo espero que este bien- dijo Harry viendo la cara de Ron.

-Como va a estar bien...esta con Malfoy- Volteo hacia todos lados en el comedor y los mortifagos aun seguian viendo aquella nueva figura- voy a buscarla!.

-No!...no vayas- Hermione lo detuvo por un brazo.-Confia...ella esta bien, algo me lo dice.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ron sonriendole levemente a su novia.

-Esto era lo que querias Albus?- pregunto la figura (vestido con una capucha), camino unos cuantos pasos mas hacia el anciano; se detubo hasta cierta distancia y despues se quito la capucha...era voldemort en persona- Ahora...tu no puedes entrometerte entre el chico Potter y yo...esto es personal...lo recuerdas?.

-Si, lo se muy bien.

Los subditos de voldemort se inclinaron al verlo.

-Dejense de reverencias...idiotas!...ataquen!

Ginny Y Draco, estaban cansados, ese momento habia sido maravilloso para los dos.

De esa manera, ambos se quedaron dormidos; Draco parecia niño pequeño sobre los brazos de Ginny...el frio viento de las mazmorras acarisiaba sus cuerpos desnudos, mas el calor de las velas los tenian en temperatura.

Pasaron varios minutos.

Draco se acerco mas a Ginny abrazandola con fuerza, abrio sus ojos y miro lo hermosa que se veia dormida, se acerco para besarla...pero oyo unos ruidos extraños. El rubio decidio levanarse e ir a la puerta, ahi, la abrio un poco para escuchar detenidamente y con claridad.

-Debe de haber gente por aqui- se oyo una voz grave- no todos estan en el baile.

-El Señor Tenebroso esta furioso.

-El Señor Tenebroso?- susurro Draco al escuchar aquello, con lentitud y precaucion, cerro la puerta y se dirigio hacia Ginny.

-Amor...Ginny despierta!- Draco la sacudio un poco.

-Que pasa?- pregunto un poco soñolienta.

-Vistete, tenemos que salir de aqui, cuanto antes.

-Por que?- pregunto preocupada, al oir el tono alarmante de Draco.

-El que no debe ser nombrado esta aqui...y unos mortifagos estan afuera...buscando gente- Draco la vio a los ojos.

-Por Merlin- Ginny se puso las manos en la boca, despues se levanto con rapidez y tomo una cambio de ropá del rubio.

-Ya estas lista?- pregunto Draco terminando de ponerse la camisa negra que traia (lo mismo del baile, solo que sin el saco).

-Ya casi- repondio Ginny, poniendose un jersey verde y abrochandose despues un pantalon de pana de color beige (n/a: Quien fuera esta niña...mira que ponerse la ropa de Draco...suertuda!).

-Vamonos!- dijo Draco abriendo la puerta lentamente, Ginny estaba aun lado de el- cuando abra la puerta totalmente,-Volteo a verla directo a los ojos- quiero que hagas un hechizo protector...yo atacare...vale?.

-Esta bien- contesto Ginny nerviosa.

-Te amo- Draco le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y despues hizo lo que habia dicho.-Expelliarmus!.

-Protego!.

Ambos mortifagos habian salido disparados, topandose con la pared y el preotego que habia hecho Ginny los cubrio de los fallidos hechizos que habian lanzado los mortifagos, antes de ser disparados...varios metros lejos de ellos.

-Estan inconcientes...vamos- Draco tomo de la mano a Ginny, y ambos corrienron hacia el comedor.

-Vamos Potter!...deja de esconderte detras de tus amigos- Neville jugaba con su varita y sonreia de manera maliciosa.

-No puedo atacarte...entiendeme, no puedo.

-Entonces...te atacare yo- y dicho esto lanzo un hechizo al azabache...haciendo que se elevara por el cielo y sintiendo que su cuerpo se estirara mas a cada movimiento de la varita de Neville.- Duele verdad...el hechizo, es como una clase de tortura...recuerdas- Neville daba vueltas al rededor de Harry, mirando hacia el cielo.- las torturas antiguas?...que te amarraban de manos y pies y despues estiraban tu cuerpo hasta safarte los huesos?...es lo mismo que hace este hechizo...pero de una forma mas sutil.

-Dejalo!- Hermione le lanzo un hechizo a Neville y este cayo al piso, pero no se hizo ni un solo rasguño.

-Ingenua...Hermione- Neville se levanto con rapidez del piso y acomodo su capa- no soy el mismo niño estupido que no sabe nada- dicho esto Neville movio su varita y le lanzo el primer hechizo que le habia lanzado a Harry (el de dolor de huesos)

-Hermione!- Ron fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su novia- estas bien?

-Mas o menos...descuida- Volteo a ver a Ron con una sonrisa y despues se desmayo.

-Hermione, Hermione?- Ron la sacudio levemente, pero ella no repsondio- Que fue lo que le hiciste!.

-Descuida pelirrojo, tan solo esta inconciente...no soporto el hechizo- Contesto Neville candidamente.

-Y lo dices asi...como si se trata de una simple gripe?- pregunto Ron molesto.

-Si...y?.

-Me las pagaras!- Ron se levanto de donde Hermione y se dirigio con paso firme hacia Neville...pero al dar el tercer paso Ron tmb habia sido hechizado, con un hechizo inmobilizador.

-BASTA!- grito Harry, desaciendose del hechizo y cayendo al piso- con mis amigos no te metas!...peleare contigo.

-Vaya...Harry, hasta que dices algo coherente...en guardia- Neville se acomodo para pelear con Harry.

-No...el es mio, chico- Voldemort se puso detras de Neville, y lo tomo de un hombro, moviendolo hacia un lado.

-Pero Sr...- comenzo a quejarse.

-Cierra la boca...y haste a un lado, te e dicho, que el es mio.

-Estoy listo...Voldemort- Dijo Harry adolorido.

Alexander y Aan habian comenzado a pelear, junto con los demas alumnos...varios de ellos caian inconcientes al piso...los mortifagos peleaban sin remordimiento...dañando a quien fuera, que estubiera a su paso.

Todo lo que se veia en el colegio era destruccion y dolor.

De pronto aparecieron nuevos mortifagos...pero estos eran mayores.

-Es nuestro turno- dijo Albus, levantandose y dirigiendose hacia a los nuevos invitados, todo su equipo de trabajo los siguio.

Ahora todo estaba equilibrado...los maestro peleaban con los mortifagos mayores y los alumnos convatian con los aprendices de mortifagos.

Pero un mortifago mayor desidio atacar a Aan, por que la chica le habia lanzado un expelliarmus(algo insignificante para el).

-Me las pagaras..maldita mocosa- se dirigio a ella con paso apresurado y la varita en mano.

Aan al ver, que el mortifago se acercaba a ella, retrocedio un par de pasos; estaba aterrorizada...y luego sintio como sus ojos miraban una luz verde intensa dirigirse hacia ella.

Ahora el turno de Harry y Voldemort.

-Crusio!- Voldemort fua mas rapido que Harry, le habia llegado el hechizo y este se retorcia de dolor...era algo imcomparable, ningun dolor tenia comparacion con el crusiatus.- Duele cierto?...esto es una pequeña provadita de lo que sufriras Potter.

-No...lo...lo creo- Harry, como pudo se levanto e hizo devil el crusiatus de Voldemort- Crusio!-pero esto no hizo mas que cosquillas a Voldemort.

-Para hacerme daño chico...tienes que sentirlo...eres igual que tus padres...debiles e idiotas- Voldemort tenia cara de satisfaccion en su rostro...y Harry estaba colerizando por dentro.

-Asi...que, tengo que sentirlo...cierto?...bien...CRUSIO!- Harry lo dijo con una crebilidad soprendente y de una manera tan malvada que hasta el mismo se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

Voldemort cayo al piso adolorido, retorciendose de dolor.

-En realidad duele- dijo Voldemor haciendo una mueca doloroza.- Longbottom...atacalo!- grito Voldemort con furia.

-Si...Sr.- Neville se dirigio con paso lento hacia Harry, el cual se mantuvo fuerte y firme, pero su crusiatus se fue devilitando.

-Espera- Voldemort detuvo a Neville- esto puedo solucionarlo yo.

-No lo creo- dijo Neville tomando a Voldemort por el cuello y poniendo su varita justo en el pecho.

-Que es lo que sucede contigo chico?

-Todo mundo creyo que cambie...y asi fue, sabes por que?...para vengar lo que le hicieron a mis padres- Neville apretaba mas su varita contra el pecho del Voldemort- y asi sera.

Harry al escuchar esto...sintio estallar su corazon...Neville no era malo, ni se habia dejado engañar por Voldemort.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh!- Harry se dirigio corriendo hacia Voldemort, con su varita en mano- Muere!- dijo Harry clavando su varita en el costado de Voldemort.

-No, Alexander!- Aan corrio al inerte cuerpo de aquel que habia sido su novio, el hermoso chico Ravenclaw estaba tendido sobre el piso, su cara sin ninguna expresion, sus ojos cerrados, como si solo estubiese dormido, pero no era asi; el estaba muerto, habia arriesgado su vida para salvar a Aan, habia desidido pasar al otro mundo con tal de que "su niña hermosa" estubiera con vida...habia alogrado su objetivo.- Por que?...por que lo hiciste?- Aan sollozaba ante el inerte cuerpo de su novio, tomandolo por el cuello de la camisa y sacudiendolo de una manera histerica- despierta Alex, por favor despierta!...por eso no queria volver contigo, por que sabia que te iba a perder, vamos- Aan se acerco al rostro de Alex y le susurro muy cerca de los labios- por favor...si me amas... despierta, vamos, despierta!...DESPIERTA!- grito por ultimo la chica dandose por vencida y recargando su cabeza con tra el pecho de Alexander.

-No..no, yo no puedo morir asi.

-Creeme, si puedes morir asi- Dijo Harry, metiendo mas su varita...pero no era una varita, era un preciosa daga color plateada y el mango de madera.

-No!- se oyo por parte de Voldemort, donde estaba la daga (en la herida) salio un rayo color blanco, y despues por su boca, un nuevo rayo salio

-Si, si puedes- dijo Neville clavando su varita en el pecho del malvado mago.

Harry saco la daga y despues, Neville saco su varita.

-Retirense!- grito Dumbledore al ver los rayos que salian de Voldemort.

-Corre!- grito Harry apartandose de ahi rapidamente.

Ambos chicos corrieron lo mas rapido posible, Voldemort habia caido de rodillas al piso y muchos rayos de luz salian de su cuerpo, por los orificios de la nariz, los ojos, la boca, las orejas, y las dos eridas que les habian hecho Harry y Neville.

-Harry Potter!-grito por ultimo el malvado mago...estallando en mil pedazos, haciendo que los chicos salieran disparados por lo fuerte que habia explotado.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dando paso a Ginny y Draco.

-Que paso?- pregunto Ginny viendo todo su alrededor.

-Se acabo!- dijo Harry levantandose del piso, su cara blanca y unos raspones lo acompañaban en su cara- es todo...se a acabado.

-Asi es, se acabo- dijo Neville al levantarse.

-Estan..bien?- pregunto Ginny a Ron y Hermione.

-Si- contesto Ron, Hermione...tenia unos cuantos segundos que habia despertado del trance.

-Tu...estas bien?...no te paso nada?

-No, Ron, estoy bien.

-Se acabo- volvio a repetir Harry.

CONTINUARA. 


	35. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Un Pequeño Error.

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviewsitos no me caerian nada mal).

Autora: LauraRupert.

HOLA, AQUI ESTOY CON UNO DE LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, GRACIAS MIS LECTORAS HERMOSAS, POR LA PACIENCIA QUE HAN TENIDO CONMIGO...UN BESO A "TODAS"...GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE PARA MI SON PARA MUCHA AYUDA, EN REALIDAD APRECIO TODO TIPO DE CRITICA..."NO TODO LO QUE CAE DEL CIELO ES LLUVIA" GRACIAS! Y PUES ME DEJO DE TANTO ROLLO Y A LEER!

35.- Un Nuevo Comienzo.

-Se acabo!- dijo Harry levantandose del piso, su cara blanca y unos raspones lo acompañaban en su cara- es todo...se a acabado.

-Asi es, se acabo- dijo Neville al levantarse.

-Se acabo- volvio a repetir Harry.

-Ni lo pienses Potter- Se oyo la voz de una mujer, detras su espalda.

-Bellatrix- se oyo la voz de Harry en un susurro- yo sere la que acabe contigo...como lo hice con el imbecil de Black.

Esas palabras le habian dolido a Harry, en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Ahora los mortifagos estaban detras de la malvada bruja.

-Tu moriras al igual que Voldemort, tal vez...hasta te de una muerte peor que la de él- la voz de Harry se oyo con coraje, ira, rabia y mucho, pero sobre todo mucho odio.

-Que es lo que hace esa con mi hijo?- susurro para si, un mortifago que estaba aun lado de Bellatrix.

Draco y Ginny estaban cercas de el trio dorado; Ginny estaba abrazada de un brazo del rubio, mientras que este observaba lo que habia quedado del comedor.

-Tu- dijo Harry apuntandola con su varita despiadadamente- moriras...muy lentamente.

-Que miedo Potter- dijo con sorna la mujer de pelo negro como la noche- estoy temblando!.

Aan se acerco al rostro de Alex y le susurro muy cerca de los labios- por favor...si me amas... despierta, vamos, despierta!...DESPIERTA!- grito por ultimo la chica dandose por vencida y recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de Alexander.

-Maldicion!- susurro Jakob para si, al ver el inerte cuerpo del chico.- Aan?- se hinco detras de ella y la tomo por los hombros- Aan?...lo lamento tanto- dijo Jakob muy diferente a lo que era antes.

-Esta muerto, esta muerto, Jakob!- Aan se volteo lentamente y hundio su rostro en el pecho de Jakob.- por mi culpa...todo por mi maldita culpa...nunca devimos volver...yo sabia como iba a cabar esto.

-Calma...tu no tienes nada que ver con esto- Jakob trato de tranquilizarla.

-Vamos Potter!...que esperas, atacame!- pidio con fiereza Bellatrix, mientras daba pasos felinos hacia Harry, jugueteando con su varita.- Que?... no tienes el valor suficiente!

-Claro que lo tengo- Harry movio su varita y despues vio un rayo desplandeciente; blanco muy luminoso, tan destellante que le molestaba en los ojos.

El viento soplaba tranquilamente, moviendo las hojas de los arboles, el sol resplandeciente y el tipico sentimiento de otoño, las hojas caidas jugueteando y arremoliniandose en el piso.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, tocando el palido rostro de Harry, dandole su calor despues de la batalla.

Sus amigos estaban afuera de la enfermeria, esperando a que despertara. Albus Dumbledore no se encontraba en los terrrenos del colegio...los Slytherin...un mala pasada, en las mazamorras... las de mas casas, esperando la respuesta de los Griffindors por Harry, Ravenclaw de luto...Hufflepuff, confundido por Jakob.

-Sr. Weasley?...Granger?...Potter esta despertando- salio la matrona de la enfermeria y en cuanto habia aviasado los jovenes se levantaron desparvoridos a ver a su amigo.

Harry abrio los ojos lentamente, cegado devilmente por la luz que entrava por la vantana, miro el techo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermeria.

-Donde esta Bellatrix!- Se paro tan rapido que sintio su cuerpo adolorido se partiria en mil pedazos.

-Calma Harry- Hermione fue corriendo hacia el y lo recosto de nuevo en la cama- se acabo, Harry, todo esta pesadilla se a acabado.

-Pero ella?...donde esta?-Harry trataba de levantarse de la cama, pero Hermione no se lo permitia- tengo que...

-Olvitate de ella...ya se han hecho cargo- Hermione le sonrio devilmente.

-Como te sientes amigo?- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa timida.

-Pero que paso?...lo ultimo que recuerdo es que, iba a tacarla y de repente una luz encandilo mis ojos...de ahi no recuerdo nada mas.- Harry miraba a sus amigos desesperado, queria saber que habia pasado y por que diantres estaba en la enfermeria.

-Harry, estas bien!- Luna entro por la puerta y se dirigio corriendo hacia Harry, abrazandolo por el cuello, deposito un beso en los labios del moreno, dejandolo sorprendido.

-Parece que te extrañaron- susurro Ron a su amigo, el pelirrojo tenia una sonrisa burlana en su cara.

-Luna...estas bien?- pregunto Harry viendo varios raspones en la cara de la chica y acarisiando la mejilla de la rubia con delicadeza.

-Si- Luna tomo la mano de Harry y le sonrio tiernamente- descuida, estoy bien.

-Chicos- se dirigio de nuevo a sus amigos- diganme que paso?.

-Te aturdieron...pero no fue aproposito, veras...hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos- Hermione estaba parada aun lado de Harry y Ron detras de su novia asintiendo, asiendo gestos.- cuando vimos llegar a los del ministerio y asi de la nada lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor...recuerdas, al igual que en la copa de Quidditch? (Harry asintio levemente), paso lo mismo, pero esta vez tmb te dieron a ti, nos preocupamos...pero Dumbledore nos dijo que estarias bien.

-Donde esta Neville?- pregunto Harry recordando que tmb el habia ayudado a dar muerte a Voldemort.

-El...esta...

Pero Ron fue interrumpido.

-Aqui estoy- respondio Neville enmarañando su cabello, vistiendo una camiseta negra y un pantalon levis (unos jeans).

-Neville!

-Harry, como estas?- pregunto Neville con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama, a los pies de Harry.

-Bien...y tu?

-Mejor que nunca- dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

-Neville?...tengo una duda- Harry miro con el ceño fruncido al joven de cara redonda- como es, que entre tu y yo derrotamos a Voldemort?...la profecia decia que...

-La profecia fue cambiada- respondio Neville, hablando seriamente.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Harry mas confundido que nunca.

-Trelawney tubo otro trance y esta vez me toco a mi- Neville agacho la cabeza.

-Como, cuando?.

-Veras...antes de salir de nuestro 5to curso, en la cena de despedida- comenzo a relatar Neville- yo habia olvidado algo...como de costumbre, y es raro ver a la profesora de adivinacion vagando por los pasillos del colegio, entonces se acerco a mi, y con una voz diferentemente distinta a su forma de hablar comenzo a decirme:

"Dos fueron, lo nacidos el mismo dia El que no debe ser nombrado,  
entre uno de estos dos elegiria.

El que no fue escogido engañara al mal,  
Llegara el dia del desenlace, solo uno sobrevivira,  
y aquellos dos que nacieron en igualdad acabaran con la maldad".

-Quieres decir que la vieja araña de Trelawney tubo un trance real?- pregunto Ron con cara de verdadera incredulidad.

-Si...conte a Dumbledore todo esto, el me lo confirmo y me explico a lo que se referia esta nueva profecia.

-Y a que?- pregunto Ron tragando saliva.

-A que el y yo, terminariamos con Voldemort- contesto Harry viendo incredulo a Neville.

-Ahora entiendo por que tus cambios de animo, tu comportamiento extraño...claro, habias sido un espia de Dumbledore!.

Neville asintio.

-Y que paso con Jakob?...tu sabias que el...- pregunto recordadando a Neville sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Si- respondio Neville, agachando la mirada- lo siento por no haberles dicho nada, pero esto era super secreto.

-Neville...me sorprendes...quiero decir, que tu, antes, siempre...bueno, no tenias el valor suficiente para enfrentarte a algo y pues el haber sido un espia de Dumbledore y engañar a Voldemort...fue muy valiente.

-Lo mismo me dijo el sombrero seleccionador el dia de mi llegada aqui- respondio Neville con una sonrisa medio timida- y lo relacione junto con la profecia de Trewlaney.

-Y que fue lo que te dijo?- pregunto Ron muy interesado.

-Que tenia la inteligencia (oculta...muy oculta!) para estar en Ravenclaw, pero mi corazon bondadoso pertenecia a Hufflepuff, en cambio engañaria como los de Slytherin y tmb me dijo que mi valor acabaria con mi miedo y que por eso merecia estar en Griffindor.

-Una historia increible!- susurro Harry viendo a Neville de diferente manera.

-Pero, la gloria no es toda mia; sin ti, nunca se hubiera cumplido la profecia que tu no conocias que conoces hasta el dia de hoy, que se acabo todo y empieza nada.

-Neville?...eso fue un juego de palabras?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida y dandose cuenta de que habia sido la unica que habia entendido lo que el chico afro habia dicho.

-Lo fue?- pregunto Ron volteando a ver a su novia con cara de ¿QUE?.

-Tienes razon...hoy empezamos algo nuevo, algo que siempre se habia querido en el mundo magico...Paz.

Draco y Ginny caminaban tomados de las manos por los jardines del colegio, se sentaron en una de las bancas mas alejadas para poder tener privacidad.

-Cuanto lamento lo de tu padre- dijo Ginny a Draco mientras caminaban hacia la banca.

-Descuida...creo que se lo merecia, ahora mi Madre y yo seremos felices- Draco se volteo y quedo de frente a Ginny, recargo su frente con la de la chica y acarisio lindamente con su nariz la de ella- y mas cuando le cuente que tu y yo tenemos una realcion.- Para ese entonces Draco tenia los ojos cerrados mientras aspiraba el hermosos aroma de Ginny.

-Todo se acaba y hoy comienza algo nuevo para todos.- Ginny se habia recargado en el pecho de Draco, meintras este ponia un brazo al rededor de ella.

-O tal vez se acaba algo viejo para ustedes dos?- dijo una voz de quien sabe donde.

Ginny se sobre salto y se levanto apra ver quien habia dicho eso, Draco hizo lo mismo que ella.

-Quien anda ahi?- pregunto Draco acercandose mas a Ginny, protegiendola.

-Yo. Felicidades Malfoy- Zabbini salio de entre los arboles, en su cara, una tipica sonrisa Slytherin- lograste vengarte de Weasley hombre.

-Vengar?.. Draco que es lo que trata de decir?- pregunto Ginny confundida viendo a su pareja.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...asi que no le has dicho nada?.

-Nada de que?...Draco, dime que es lo que trata de decirme?- la pelirroja comenzaba a exasperarse.

-No le diras nada a tu...novia, Malfoy?- arrogancia pura habia en los ojos de Blaise.

Draco estaba perdido.

-Zabbini?...no hagas una estupidez- dijo Draco acercandose a su "amigo".

-Una estupidez, dices?...ahora, decir la verdad es una estupidez- Zabbini alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-Zabbini?...habla claro- Ginny se acerco a el y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- quiero que me digas la "verdad".

-En realidad quieres saberla?

Por la cara de Malfoy, se podria decir que iba a matar a Zabbini.

-No te atrevas- reto Malfoy al moreno.

-Si, Blaise Zabbini...dime "la verdad"- Ginny mira el rostro de Blaise del cual salia una sonrisa casi victoriosa, el rostro de la chica se alcanzaba a distinguir la mortificacion y duda viva, en la cara de Malfoy solo la preocuácion de perder a la chica que lo habia cambiado y por el que estaba dispuesto a todo.

NOOOOOOOOOOO, USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?...MALDITO ZABBINI, COMO SE ATREVE, GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y YA, AHORA SI, YA SE NOS ACABAN LOS CAPITULOS JUNTO CON LA HISTORIA CREO QUE EN REALIDAD SON 41 O 42 CAPITULOS...YA QUE NOS FALTAN PARA TERMINAR LA HISTORIA?

UN BESO Y DEJAD REVIEWS...NO SE PREOCUPEN SUBIRE CAPITULOS MAS PRONTO...YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES!

EN SERIO GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y LA PACIENCIA QUE ME HAN TENIDO

ATTE.LAURARUPERT.

CONTINUARA. 


	36. Realacion Rota

Un Pequeño Error.

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviewsitos no me caerian nada mal).

Autora: LauraRupert.

Hola, que les parecio el chapter de la vez pasada, espero que les aya gustado y ...este que no va a estar muy lindo...sniff-sniff...bueno, sera mejor que lo descubran por ustedes solas y como la ven...subi rapido, les advierto que ahorita...solo tengo hasta el capitulo 37...asi que, si tardo un poco mas de una semana para subir el 38, no se preocupen pues lo voy estar terminando y dandole unos toques finales...bueno, un beso y a leer AH, sin olvidar dejar un review!

36.- Relacion Rota.

-Zabbini?...habla claro- Ginny se acerco a el y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- quiero que me digas la "verdad".

-En realidad quieres saberla?

Por la cara de Malfoy, se podria decir que iba a matar a Zabbini.

-No te atrevas- reto Malfoy al moreno.

-Si, Blaise Zabbini...dime "la verdad"- Ginny mira el rostro de Blaise del cual salia una sonrisa casi victoriosa, el rostro de la chica se alcanzaba a distinguir la mortificacion y duda viva, en la cara de Malfoy solo la preocuácion de perder a la chica que lo habia cambiado y por la que estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Bien...- Blaise alejo a Ginny despectivamente del cuello de su camisa- si asi lo quieres...pues entonces te dire que: Malfoy solo buscaba acostarse contigo para vengarce de tu hermano- Esas palabras habian caido como valde de agua fria para Ginny, es como si en ese instante hubieran atravesado su piel y le hubieran arrancado el corazon despiadadamente y al haberlo sacado lo hubieran destrozado de la forma mas terrible-. Ahora Malfoy si se acosto con todas la chicas de Hogwarts- Zabbini sonrio arrogantemente y alzandole una ceja al rubio, el cual habia tragado saliva duramente.

Ginny agacho la mirada lentamente, sus ojos se habian puesto vidriosos y comenzaran a emanar lagrimas de ellos.

-Es...es cierto lo que dijo?- pregunto Ginny a Malfoy.

-Claro que lo es!- respondio Zabbini.

-Blaise...LARGO!...VETE DE AQUI!...YA, FUERA!- Malfoy estaba mas enojado que nunca y la posibilidad de perder al amor de su vida era casi de un 99 .

-Ginny?- Draco trato de tomarla por los brazos, pero esta al mas minimo contacto con el, se safo.

-Es verdad lo que dijo?- pidio la chica de forma mas desesperada.

-Ginny?...yo, iba a decirtelo...

-Entonces es cierto?...por que?- Ginny lloraba ahora de puro coraje.

-Al principio era con el fin de vengarme de tu hermano...pero despues...- Draco trato de explicarse, pero vio una mano que se acercaba a su rostro y termino pegandole en la mejilla, dejandola roja por el impacto.

-No quiero...que nunca jamas te me acerques, no me hables, no vas a volver a tocarme...nunca jamas en tu vida!- Ginny estaba mas enojada que en toda su vida, en realidad le habia dolido lo que Draco habia hecho...penso que aquella noche habia sido realmente verdadera y que las palabras que salian de la boca de Draco habian salido desde el fondo de su corazon- crei que...anoche, cuando decias que me amas...era cierto- Ginny no pudo retener las lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos y se odio por eso.

-Pero en relidad te amo- Draco se oyo mas sincero que nunca en su vida.

-Callate!...eso no es cierto!- Ginny no quizo serguir ahi, por que si lo hacia, tal vez caeria en las plabras de Malfoy, se dio media vuelta y trato de huir, y digo trato de huir por que Malfoy la tomo por la muñeca de la mano y la volteo de nuevo hacia él, aprisionandola con sus brazos al rededor de su cintura.- Te entregue mi corazon, mi alma...me entregue a ti por amor...pero tu no me amas.

-No es asi Weasley!...TE AMO, COMO NUNCA IMAGINE AMAR A NADIE, TE AMO...YO NO CONOCIA EL AMOR HASTA QUE TU ME LO ENSEÑASTE- y dicho esto la beso, era un beso sumamente apasionado...tratando de que con ese beso Ginny desistiera de su comportamiento; Draco la sujeto por el rostro y se la acerco mas...deseaba sentir esos labios que lo volvian loco, no queria que se apartaran de el, pero no le fue posible...Ginny estaba apunto de seder a Malfoy, pero se aparto de el. (solo de el beso, Draco la tenia bien sujetadalas manos del rubio en las mejillas de Ginny)

-Dejame ir- pidio Ginny cerrando los ojos con el dolor a flor de piel

-No me pidas eso- Draco cerro tmb los ojos, y con su nariz comenzo a acarisiar la nariz de la chica, siguio acarisiando, en la mejilla dejando un rastro de pequeños besos.

-Lo siento Malfoy- Ginny lentamente quito las manos de Draco de su rostro y abrios sus ojos lentamente quedando fijos con unos plateados que lloraban por el despresio...a Ginny se le derritio el corazon al ver a Draco de esa manera, nunca habia visto llorar a Draco y tal vez...ella seria la unica que lo habia hecho y por su causa...no pudo contener sus lagrimas.

-No me dejes- pido el rubio derramando mas lagrimas.

-No voy a dejarte...tu me alejaste- Ginny limpio una lagrima del rostro de Draco y se odio por ver al chico asi, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Malfoy no se miraban lindos llorando, pero se miraba tierno...(que ironico..no?) sus ojos un poco hinchados y rojo de las orillas...la nariz del rubio un poco colorada.

-Perdoname- pido el chico sollozando y agachando la cabeza...se sentia derrotado.

-Lo siento...no puedo- y con estas ultimas palabras se fue de ahi dejando a Draco ahogado en dolor.

Blaise llego a las mazmorras...se sintio pesimo por lo que le habia hecho a Draco

-Hola!- saludo Pansy...sentandose en un sofa, en frente de Blaise.- En que piensas?

-En Malfoy...y en la Weasley- Blaise continuo relantando lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos y lo culpable que se sentia en ese momento por lo que habia hecho.- Pansy...lo que te digo es cierto- insistia Zabbini- Draco tan solo queria a la Weasley para una noche y es todo, es una simple venganza.

-Pero Malfoy...

-Pansy...solo el se iba a acostar con ella y todo se termina. Soy su mejor amigo, es mas...yo le dije que se acostara con ella.

-Blaise...escuchame tu a mi- la morena lo miro a los ojos.- Draco quiere a Ginny, yo... misma los estube siguiendo...y me di cuenta de que Draco a su lado era feliz...ni siquiera fue a los entrenamientos del Lord por estar con ella...no te das cuenta?- Pansy lo tomo por los hombros- yo...que toda la vida e estado detras de Draco e comprendido...tu que eres su mejor amigo no entiendes?

Zabbini al parecer habia comprendido, habia sido un tonto al comportarse de esa manera con su amigo que simpre lo habia ayudado en las buenas y en las malas...y habia tenido el valor de confensarle a el, antes que a nadie lo que sentia por Ginny.

-Tienes razon Pansy...fui un imbecil, voy a pedirle una disculpa.

Ginny habia llegado a la torre...de suerte nadie estaba ahi (supuso que estarian con Harry), corrio hasta su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama...para asi llorar abiertamente.

Mientras tanto Aan esta sentada en una mesa...en aquella mesa donde habia conocido a Alexander...su primera platica; al parecer habia y seguia llorando.

FlashBack

Un chico alto, delgado, cabello color cafe castaño, ojos marrones, facciones finas, y una hermosa sonrisa, estaba sentado en una esquina, estudiando al parecer, por que tenia varios libros abiertos sobre la mesa- Eh... hola,- el chico se paro y se dirigio hacia Aan y le extendio la mano- me llamo Alexander Mankiewicz, voy en 6to, soy prefecto y...

-Y piensas darme toda tu autobiografia,- Aan estaba cruzada de brazos, y con cara disgustada, al darse cuenta de lo grosera que habia sido, se sintio mal por su comportamiento- disculpa, lo siento, perdon es que me pusieron de mal humor, el tonto de Filch.- Aan se hacerco a Alexander, le extendio la mano y lo saludo- Yo me llamo Aan Maleasley, voy en 5to, no soy prefecta, tampoco soy grosera, lo que pasa es que...

-Tu tampoco piensas darme toda tu autobiografia... cierto?- Alexander la interrumpio y le sonrio, aun la tenia tomada de la mano. Los dos se quedaron viendo y se sonreian. Ese fue el principio de una amistad, que termino en romance.

FFB

-Por que?- se decia asi misma mientras lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas- Por que lo hiciste?...por que decidiste morir por mi?

De repente Aan cayo en un nuevo trance...solo habia una luz blanca por donde quiera que veias, una sombra comenzo a moverse a dirigirse hacia ella...comenzaba a tener forma, era un chico...la luz resplandeciente no dejaba ver su rostro...pero si dejaba escuchar su voz.

-No llores mas...que tu consuelo tendras- dijo aquella persona.

-Quien eres?.

-Tu consuelo tendras...no llores mas- la sombra comenzaba a desaparecerse poco a poco.

-Quien eres?

-No llores mas...mi niña hermosa- dijo por ultimo antes de desaparecer y Aan desperto.

-Alexander!.

Aan se levanto y salio corriendo de su casa.

Jakob caminaba muy traquilo por el pasillo de la escuela...pensaba en todo lo que habia pasado y por que un simple Hufflepuff fue poseido por Voldemort...por que no utilizo a un Slytherin...siendo de su casa, o por que no utilizo a un Ravenclaw...puediendo tal vez utilizar su inteligencia o Un Griffindor asi podria estar mas de cerca de Potter...pero por que un simple Hufflepuff.

-Por que nadie sospecharia de un Hufflepuff...- respondio una voz.

-Sr.- respondio Jakob respetuosamente.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de usted- Albus Dumbledore le sonrio con gracia- lo veo despues- y dicho esto le guiño un ojo.

-Maldicion Malfoy...donde te metiste?- Zabbini iba por los pasillos del colegio...buscando al chico, recorio los jardines, pasillos, aulas...etc y no lo encontraba aun.

-Ginny!- Aan entro al cuarto de la pelirroja y la vio recostada en su cama con la mirada fija hacia la nada y un lagrima solitaria salio de sus ojos.

-Que paso...rojita?...que es lo que tienes?- Aan se acerco a ella y se sento aun lado, acariciandole el cabello.

-Malfoy- dijo Ginny hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

-Malfoy?...que no se supene que es Draco?...tu y el son una pareja y asi...no?

-No!...ya no es asi!- grito Ginny.- terminamos- dijo para despues undir de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada.

-Que?- Aan se levanto sorprendida, «-Malfoy no le dijo nada?-penso la morena-...Maldicion! »

CONTINUARA.

Ke? creyeron que todo seria miel sobre hojuelas?...pues no...saben, pense dar muerte a Ginny Weasley...pero dije:"no; porque matarla? si pueden terminar su relacion...con Draco Malfoy"

Pero las cosas no crean que se van a quedar asi...a lo mejor habra una reconciliacion...quien sabe, pero ustedes lo descubriran, un beso y dejad review vale? 


	37. Buscando una Reconciliacion

Un Pequeño Error.

Disclaimer: Nada Mio (Bueno...solo la trama...Aan, Alexander...(no, no, perense, Alexander ya no...se nos pelo, se nos jue antes de tiempo...un segundo de silencio por el...ya, bueno, nos pasamos...ya jueron como tres) y Jakob), Todo Rowling (Bueno... menos la Trama...Aan, Alexander y Jakob), Ningun fin de lucro (Bueno...talves unos reviewsitos no me caerian nada mal).

Autora: LauraRupert.

Hola, cuanto tiempo...verdad, lo se, lo siento...lo que pasó fue que le fui perdiendo amor a esta historia(mas bien se me agoto la imaginacion)...pero, AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO! y en realidad espero terminar este fic, fue el primero con el que me di a conocer y gracias a él, estoy en este ambito.

Las dejo para que lean y recuerden viejos tiempos, y espero poder merecerme un review de su parte.

Perdon por haberlas hecho esperar!

37.- Buscando una Reconciliacion.

-Maldicion Malfoy...donde te metiste?- Zabbini iba por los pasillos del colegio...buscando al chico, recorio los jardines, pasillos, aulas...etc y no lo encontraba aun.- El Lago, claro por que no lo pense antes!- despues de decir esto salio corriendo como gacela.

Y ahi estaba Draco, setado sobre aquella piedra donde le habia dado un beso a Ginny, todo le recordaba a ella...y eso le destrozaba el alma. Se habia acostumbrado a ella y la forma de comportarse, habia cambiado.

-Malfoy?.

-Que es lo que quieres?- contesto con enfado.

-Quiero hablar contigo...sobre Weasley- dijo dudozo, mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Bien...ya lograste lo que te proponias, Zabbini- Draco se volteo y estaba muy enojado, tmb habia estado llorando, pues sus ojos se miraban rojos e hinchados- yo y ella terminamos...contento?.- dijo abriendo los brazos.

-Que!...maldicion; Malfoy lo que quiero hablar contigo...es que, quiero que me perdones...fui un estupido, soy un tonto...lo que pasa es que..me dio mucho coraje que no me hayas tenido confianza desde el principio...por que para eso somos lo amigos...

Pero, Malfoy al escuchar la palabra "amigos", se acerco a Zabbini con rapidez y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa...estrello su puño contra el rostro de Blaise.

-"Amigo"?...- dio otro leve golpe en la cara a Blaise, sacandole mas sangre de la que ya tenia de la nariz- Amigo?...es aquel que te arruina la vida, es aquel que te confia a "ti" primero antes que nadie un secreto y despues este le da una puñalada por la espalda?...-dio un golpe mas fuerte haciendo que Zabinni cayera arrodillado en el piso, pero aun este le sostenia por el cuello; Draco estaba desquitando todo su coraje sobre Blaise.- Amigo, es aquel que...- Malfoy tenia la mano alzada y el puño listo para darle otro buen golpe, pero al verlo con la nariz y los labios sangrando, no pudo mas, lloro delante de Zabbini y se odio por eso, por que nadie lo habia visto tan devil como lo estaba haciendo él ahora- que te aleja...- Malfoy solto lentamente el cuello de la camisa de Zabbini y se tapo el rostro- de la persona que amas- dijo por ultimo cayendo mas derrotado y dolido que en toda su "perra" vida.

-Matame si es necesario- dijo Blaise en voz casi audible- para que tu regreses con ella,- Ambos chicos se vieron directo a los ojos, los de Zabbini hinchados y amoreteados, la cara de Draco levemente chispiada por la sangre de su amigo y revueltas con lagrimas saladas- soy un imbecil...perdoname- Zabbini agacho la mirada y espero a que vinieran mas golpes, pero lo unico que recibio fue un par de brazos rodeandolo por los hombros y sintiendo un sollozo agonico por parte de su amigo; el moreno respondio el abrazo, dando a entender que siempre estaria ahi para Malfoy, en las buenas y en las malas y que nunca jamas le daria una puñalada por la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente todos ya estaban en el comedor, habia un silencio profundo y casi siniestro.(el dia anterior todos habian comido en sus casas, por el hecho de arreglar el comedor)

Los maestros comenzaron a llegar y acomodarse en su mesa; la silla del Director...vacia.

Ginny tenia la cabeza agachada, no queria voltear a ver a nadie(mas bien a Malfoy), Aan estaba con ella, sus amigos tmb.

-Por que no vas y hablas con ella?- pregunto Zabbini, susurrandole a Malfoy al oido...los moretones de la cara del moreno desaparecieron gracias a las pociones de Mrs. Pomfrey.

-No, no me dejara que me acerque- Draco estaba de brazos cruzados, su cabello habia vuelto a peinarlo hacia atras, se miraba como el tipico arrogante Draco Malfoy, sus ojos habian vuelto a ser frios, su boca sin ninguna mueca de una leve sonrisa...miraba hacia la mesa de Griffindor.

-Gin, rojita- Aan le acaricio el cabello- Hay cierto rubio que voltea para aca y te esta mirando a ti.

-Pues cierto rubio no merece que yo voltee a verlo, no quiero saber nada de el- Ginny tenia los brazos sobre la mesa y estaba recargada sobre ellos, mirando de reojo el techo del comedor.

-Porque no?- Aan volteo a ver a Draco.- Ginny, esta que se muere por ti, solo deberias de hechar un vistazo a su cara y comprovarlo por ti misma...anda?

Ginny suspiro y con todo el valor (que le quedaba) de su corazon levanto la mirada y volteo a verlo.

Sus miradas chocaron por unos cuantos segundos (20, para ser mas exactas), en la mirada de Draco se vio una chispa de alegria, en la de Ginny una de esperanza...pero se esfumo en el preciso momento en que el rubio de Slytherin alzo una ceja y despues hizo una mueca de asco arrogantemente para despues voltearse y seguir hablando con Zabbini.

-Te odio Draco Malfoy!- dijo en un tono en el que solo alcanzo a escuchar Aan y ella misma.

-Porque desviaste la mirada?- pregunto Zabbini cuando volteo el rubio- No lo notaste?...te miraba con ojos de amor, eres un imbecil!

-Lo sere, pero es lo mejor, los Weasleys tambien son orgullosos...y mas si es una mujer herida- Malfoy agarro una copa de zumo de calabaza y se la tomo de un solo trago.

-Y, tu lo eres, ella lo es...hacen una pareja ideal...los dos igual de tontos por no hablar claramente desde el principio...dejame ayudarte con ella...

-No, dejalo asi, no hay nada que puedas hacer

-Claro que lo hay...- Zabbini tomo un leve trago de zumo y se levanto de la mesa.- tiene que haberlo!

-A donde demonios vas?- Draco tenia el entrecejo fruncido y se preguntaba que rayos iba hacer.

-Por ahi- y dicho esto salio del comedor como alma que lleva el diablo.

-No, no lo odias, lo amas y no puedes evitarlo, tienen que arreglar las cosas.

-Para que, el no me ama!.

-te lo dijo?.

-No, pero...

-No, no hay peros; tu y el se aman y merecen estar juntos- Aan se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio a la salida.

-A donde vas?

-Por ahi.

Zabbini estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, con brazos y piernas cruzadas, pensando como va a reconciliar a Draco con la Weasley, una manera, tenia que haber una sola...pero cual?.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron...llamando la atencion de Zabbini.

-Tardaste mucho!- se quejo el moreno.

-Callate!; hay veces que Ginny estan terca!.- Aan se acerco a Zabbini y se recargo a un lado de el, de la misma forma como el estaba.- Que te dijo Malfoy?

-No va a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Los dos tal para cual, tercos, obstinados...

-Orgullosos, arrogantes...

-Ginny no es arrogante- defendio Aan a su amiga

-A mi me lo parece- tipico Slytherin.

-Callate, empieza a darme dolor de cabeza.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez dando paso a...

-Aan, Hola!.

-Jakob?- pregunto extrañada de que el chico estubiera fuera del comedor.

-Yo...- Jakob volteo a ver a Zabbini- crei que estas sola, lo siento, como te vi salir del comedor...yo, lo siento- dio una ultima mirada a la morena,- me voy, compermiso- agacho el rostro y dio media vuelta.

-No!- Aan lo detuvo- no, descuida- volteo a ver a Zabbini con ojos verdaderamente amenazadores, pero a la vez divertidos- el Sly "YA" se va...verdad?.

-Claro,- Zabbini se acerco a Aan (mas de lo que ya estaba) y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mirando de reojo los gestos de Jakob...de una forma u otra le encantaba molestar a los que no fueran de su casa- los dejo solos para que platiquen, te veo luego.- y con una caminar elegante y seductor desaparecio dejando a ambos chicos solos.

-Y...para que...

-Tu novio?- pregunto Jakob viendola a los ojos, con cierto recelo en la voz.

-Que?...quien?...Zabbini, no, no el no es mi novio...no no para nada- Aan negava con la cabeza, la sola presencia del moreno la ponia nerviosa.

-Bien,- Jakob parecio calmarse un poco con la respuesta de Aan- como estas?.

-Bien, gracias...sabes, tuve una vision.

-Vision?...que quieres decir?- Jakob miro ceñudo a la chica.

-Pues...- Aan le comento que desde pequeña habia tenido esas visiones, que no podia controlarlas...toda historia hacerca de estas le conto, no sabia por que, pero, le habia contado todo con tanta facilidad; habia algo que le obligaba a decircelo y no sabia describir que era- y eso fue todo.- finalizo la chica.

-Entonces Alexander te dijo que tendrias consuelo?.

-Pero no entiendo de que forma?- Aan le daba la espalda a Jakob, ella tenia el ceño fruncido pensado que podia ser lo que le habia dicho Alex.

Jakob se fue acercando lentamente a Aan, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, haciendo que al solo tacto de este, ella temblara.

-Creo...saber..a lo que...se referia- Jakob volteo lentamente y con gentileza a la chica, quedando los dos de frente y a centimetros de cerca; la respiracion de Aan comenzaba a acelerarse, el corazon de Jakob latia con fuerza.

-Que quier...- pero le fue imposible terminar la frase, ya que unos calidos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, haciendo sentir en ella una pasion desconocida.

Jakob al principio beso lentamente, pero al tener mas permiso de la chica apasiono el beso, tomandola por la nuca y acercandose mas a sus labios, lamiendolos con ternura hizo para poder tener cavidad dentro de la boca de la chica, acarisiando lentamente la lengua de ella para que hiciera lo mismo con la de el.

Aan sintio que caia, cuando aquella lengua exploro su boca, era tan apasionado y tierno a la vez...Jakob la recargo contra la pared y la tomo de la cintura elevandola con delicadeza, haciendo que Aan enrocascara sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de Jakob.

-Te quiero y no puedo evitarlo- dijo Jakob entrecortadamente, mientras tomaba aire y besaba de nuevo la boca de Aan.

-Hem-hem- un leve carraspeo los saco de su "que hacer", haciendo que se separaran inmediatamente; Aan un poco acalorada, acomodaba su falda y Jakob mirando a aquella persona, acomodaba levemente la corbata.- Deverian tener mas cuidado cuando...esten "amandose"- rodo los ojos y lo dijo con cierto despresio- el corredor no es el lugar apropiado para procrear- les dio una ultima mirada (arrogante por cierto) y se alejo de ahi, haciendo con su capa un elegante sonido.

-Ashh!- Aan dio un pisoton al piso- no entiendo como pudo enamorarse Ginny de ese...rubio arrogante, presuntuoso, engreido, sinico...

-Ya calmate!- Jakob la abrazo por detras, por la cintura y le dio un beso sobre el cuello, callandola antes de que Aan terminara de "describir al rubio".- solo nos encontro en el lugar inadecuado y en el momento no indicado..

CONTINUARA.

Ardiente no, no se preocupen, en el sig capitulo veremos si en realidad estos chicos encontraron la manera de reconciliar a Draco y a Ginny...tal vez, hasta sea el desenlace de esta historia!

Un beso y nos leemos luego!

PD: No prometo, actualizar rapido...pero hare todo lo posible!

Dejad reviews! 


End file.
